Regreso al Tiempo
by crystal23
Summary: Los descendientes de los Merodeadores y Cía son victimas de un accidente que, sin conocer las consecuencias, los envian a donde ellos menos esperaban: AL MUNDO DE LOS MERODEADORES GRAN FINAL
1. Default Chapter

"Regreso al Tiempo" Por Crystal.-  
  
Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.  
  
Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.  
  
Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?  
  
Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.  
  
Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
-Accidente-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amanecía otro hermoso día de otoño en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero como en algunas ocasiones la joven profesora se había quedado dormida hasta deshoras. La atractiva mujer de ojos como los de su padre y la complexión física de su madre, ya de por si estaba atrasada para su primer grupo de estudiantes.  
  
Había empezado sus labores como profesora en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ese mismo año. Aunque la rutina de quedarse dormida la heredó de su madre, no aun así, tomaba sus clases muy en serio. Era la nueva profesora de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Aun se preguntaba por que su padre le decía que tuviera cuidado con él Profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, sí, es verdad que se veía algo resentido para con los Black pero ¿qué tan malo podía ser?.  
  
Pero últimamente se sentía nostálgica. No sabía porque pero al ingresar al aula de los estudiantes de primer año, pensaba en las anécdotas de su madre en sus años en aquel colegio de Magia. Estaba dispuesta a hacer la diferencia. Por ella, por su padre y por el mañana.  
  
El día continuó como siempre. El temor por el re surgimiento de Voldemort había amenazado en todos esos días, la idea del Ministerio de Magia de cerrar Hogwarts volvió a resurgir, pues consideraban el colegio como el primer sitio para que los alumnos fueran influenciados por ideas de los que querían que sus pensamientos acerca de la pureza fuesen puestas en practicas nuevamente. Pero ella se preguntaba: "Si meses atrás, creyeron por fin derrotarlo, como una vez años atrás, ¿Cómo podrían estar seguros que no se hallaba escondido?" Pero aun así, la idea le ponía los pelos de punta. Pensaba en su madre, en su padre (quien sabía que no se mantendría al margen de todo aquello) y por supuesto en un blanco que estaría desde un primer instante por sed de venganza: el chico que provocó todos los problemas en primer lugar. Dumbledore, luchaba para que eso no ocurriera, al igual que los demás profesores, que apoyaban a luchar contra Voldemort o en su legado, de todas maneras.  
  
A media mañana y justo cuando le daba salida a los demás estudiantes, ingresó a su aula, mientras reunía sus cosas, una joven de pelo castaño y ojos cafés. A pesar de que era ella una estudiante del sexto año, era mas inteligente que el resto, además de ser hija de muggles. La observó llegar con alegría.  
  
-Lo tengo Silvia- mostrándole una pagina del libro de pociones.- Aquí aparece...  
  
-¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo, Hermione?- preguntó su profesora. Esta ultima la observaba seriamente.  
  
-Por supuesto que si- sonrió la vivaracha jovencita.- Si quiero pasar la asignatura, tengo que hacerlo...- Torciendo la nariz- ¿Quién me diría que la nueva profesora de Adivinación, haría la asignatura como obligatoria en la escuela?  
  
La profesora Trelawney había sido suspendida de sus labores durante el quinto año de Hermione en Hogwarts y ahora una nueva profesora ocupaba su lugar. Dumbledore le solicitó a la profesora que regresara a dar clases pero, de todas maneras, la profesora Trelawney, se tomó un tiempo de descanso.  
  
-¿No te gusta adivinación, Hermione?  
  
-para nada... eso de estar adivinando nuestro futuro me pone de pelos de punta... siempre veía desgracias ¡¡Siempre asesinando a Harry!!  
  
-Por lo que parece, te molestaba mas el hecho de que lo matasen tanto ¿Eh?  
  
-Deja de bromear.- riéndose ante las ocurrencias de la profesora pero no evitando sonrojarse.- Además, Harry solo tiene a Cho en su cabeza... aunque últimamente... ya no es tal su obsesión.  
  
Cho Chang era una atractiva jovencita, buscadora de la casa de Ravenclaw y por la cual Harry desde que la conoció en un partido de Quiddicht en donde los dos eran rivales, siempre ha sentido algo por ella. Después de la Muerte de Cedric y para el quinto año del joven Potter, eran muy buenos amigos. En algunos casos, Harry sentía mucho mas por ella, a pesar que la atractiva joven le llevaba un año adelante en el colegio. Pero en el año anterior, todo pasó a ser simple simpatía.  
  
-No pierdas las esperanzas Hermione- dijo Silvia.- Ella se va este año... Harry no la verá mas...  
  
-¡¡Silvia!! Te digo que Harry y yo solo somos ¡¡Amigos!!! ¡¡Nada mas!!  
  
-¿Quiénes son amigos y nada mas?- escucharon una voz provenir de la puerta. Un sujeto alto pelirrojo avanzaba con habilidad al escritorio de su profesora- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no me dirán?- notando el silencio proveniente de ambas féminas.  
  
-Hablábamos de dos estudiantes... Pansy y Malfoy - sonriendo ante su propia inteligencia.  
  
Ron torció su nariz y agregó- Guac... que gustos. No se quien es peor... - A lo que Hermione sonrió.- ¿qué haces con ese libro?- Hermione cerró el mismo para que Ron no espiase, pero era muy tarde.- ¿Piensas hacer ese hechizo?- tomando el libro de sus manos y comenzando a buscar la pagina.- Se ve divertido.- Colocando un rostro de curiosidad.  
  
-¡¡No RON!.- gritó la joven a la vez que se lo quitaba de las manos..- No ocasiones problemas. Además es mi hechizo...  
  
-Necesitarás ayuda... admítelo.  
  
-Tengo toda la ayuda que necesito...  
  
-Apuesto a que Harry te ayudará.- dijo con un acento molesto. Silvia sonrió.- ¿A que no?  
  
-Pues mira que no- dijo la muchacha molesta.- Silvia me ayudará...  
  
-¿Silvia?- observando a la joven que aparte de todo, era la mejor amiga de su hermano, Charlie- pero si Silvia ni siquiera sabe cocinar..- Sonrojando la profesora.  
  
-Si se cocinar-reclamó la joven.- y pociones no es como cocinar...  
  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas que mi hermano casi se envenena con un consomé que hiciste???- apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
-¡¡Mas respeto conmigo!!! Recuerda que soy tu profesora- le decía sonrojada y apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
-Mas bien Casi- cuñada, como siguen las cosas- dijo Ron sonriéndole traviesamente.- Yo se cosas que no te gustarían...  
  
-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó la joven nerviosa.  
  
-Bueno, mis hermanos Fred y George me regalaron un par de sus cositas... esa visita de tu parte a casa este verano, pondría a mi madre con los pelos de punta...- Sonriéndole malvadamente. Sabía que cuando Silvia supiera lo que pasó entre Charlie y Ella cosa que ella especificó a Charlie que no dijera, tendría a la joven profesora en sus manos.  
  
-¿Acaso me sobornas, niño?- observándole con la ceja alzada, incrédula ante la forma que el joven se conducía, pero no evitando estar nerviosa.  
  
-No se que, cuñadita...- dijo Ron orgulloso ante su triunfo sobre la traviesa joven profesora. - Pero yo que tu, me portara bien con tu cuñadito...  
  
-¿Cuñado?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sip. Por lo que parece, Silvia y mi hermano están comprometidos en secreto...  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y observó a Silvia quien estaba totalmente sonrojada.  
  
-¡¡Te voy a Matar Weasley!!- gritaba la profesora.  
  
Para quienes la conocían, Silvia era todo menos una profesora. No cabía la menor duda que se comportaba como uno de los chicos. Incluso ayudando a Fred y George en sus invenciones durante el verano. Pero lo que si se notaba era que tenía las actitudes de su padre, de no tomar su vida en serio. Ahora, una de las mas altas figuras que debían representar rectitud y seriedad en la escuela de Magia, daba vueltas por todo el salón, persiguiendo al joven.  
  
-¿Que pasa aquí?- preguntó un joven ingresando y con cuidado para que en su carrera los jóvenes no se lo llevaran por el medio. Reuniéndose con Hermione, se sentó a su lado.- ¿Me perdí de algo?  
  
-Lo de siempre, Harry-. Respondió su mejor amiga.- Silvia, siendo ella misma y Ron.- exhalando.- Bueno, ya sabes...  
  
-Harry- dijo Ron colocándose a su lado- ¿cuándo entraste amigo?  
  
-cuando realizaban su ultima vuelta.-señalando a ambos que trataban de recuperar el aliento.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Silvia? ¿Acaso no has aprendido que con ella no se bromea? Tiene el temperamento de Susan; lo sabes...- Señalando a la joven.  
  
-Lo se, lo se- observando unos instantes a la profesora.- Pero ... Harry, Hermione.- señalando a la joven quien aun se aferraba con su libro en su pecho..- Ella quiere hacer una poción de alto riesgo... y quiere que Silvia le ayude...  
  
Harry observó a Hermione y después a Silvia. Finalmente dijo- La peor persona para ayudarte con Pociones... ¿Acaso no recuerdas que iba a envenenar a Charlie?  
  
-¿Tu también Harry?- preguntaba Silvia acercándose molesta.- La verdad es que, eres el peor de todos " hermanito"- como Silvia le decía cariñosamente a Harry.  
  
Y es que, el parecido físico que alguna vez tuviesen James Potter y Sirius Black era ahora el reflejo de sus descendientes. Silvia claro que era un parecido sorprendente con su madre, Susan; pero su pelo negro intenso era tal cual Harry heredó de James y el de la joven, pues fue heredado de Sirius. Y Silvia Black, a pesar de haber querido tener hermanos, su madre nunca se casó, aunque ahora su madre, estaba esperando su segundo hijo, y si al final, se casó con Sirius durante el verano. Pero ella, desde un principio, había adoptado al joven huérfano como su hermano menor. Cosa que, en un principio parecía adorable; pero con el tiempo fue demostrado que, Silvia algunas veces era sobre protectora, defensora y hasta desesperante al tratar a Harry. ¿qué hermano no lo es?  
  
-No es lo que creen.- dijo Hermione-. Además, no quiere decir que Silvia la hará; solo me ayudará.- observando el libro en sus manos.- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser una laguna de tiempo?  
  
-¿Vas a hacer una de esas?- preguntó Harry sorprendiéndose-pero la profesora de adivinación dijo que solo se hizo una vez... y fue ochocientos años atrás. Nadie mas la ha podido re crear. ¿por qué crees que tu si?  
  
-Porque soy yo- Sonrió la chica a todos allí presentes- he estado estudiando y lo que pasa es que, hay algunos ingredientes que son difíciles de obtener... otros, muy fáciles, pero mas que todo, los nombres...  
  
-¿Nombres?  
  
Colocando el libro en la mesa lo abrió a la vista de los presentes y explicó- Lo que pasa es que, hay algunos de los ingredientes que están en Latín... cuando traduces el latín a nuestro lenguaje, tienes algunas variaciones.... Mira aquí: si lo traduces dice: hierba de cabra...- señalando una línea.- no hay hierbas de cabra...  
  
-Jamás lo hubiera adivinado.- Exclamó Ron sarcásticamente... Hermione lo observó por unos instantes.  
  
-Exactamente...- Exclamó Hermione.- Unas cuantas traducciones bien hechas y lo tendremos...  
  
-Oye ¿no crees que es peligroso para personas como nosotros? Es decir, no lo tomes a mal.- comenzó Harry a decir-pero usualmente cuando intentamos hacer algo bueno, nos sale mal y terminamos en problemas...  
  
Silvia sonrió y dijo- igual que nuestros padres Harry...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pronto había pasado una semana. En esos momentos pasada la media noche, Ron y Harry salían de debajo de la capa invisible dentro de un salón con las letras y mascotas del escudo de Hogwarts, escarbados en las columnas. Habían pocas velas encendidas y un caldero con una llama en la parte inferior que cocinaba sus ingredientes lentamente. Delante del caldero estaba Hermione mezclando y Silvia leyendo correctamente.  
  
-Si te descubren aquí, será tu fin Black- decía Ron al acercarse.  
  
-Por favor- dijo mordazmente la joven- Soy Silvia Black ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de ello?- sacudiendo sus manos en señal de despreocupación.  
  
Harry exhaló profundo. La verdad que esa mujer era tal y como Remus le había contado que era Sirius en su juventud.  
  
-¿está listo?- preguntó Ron observando el caldero humeando y los líquidos en distintas botellas alrededor. -Eso huele horrible-cubriéndose su nariz.  
  
-Tiene una serie de ingredientes asquerosos.- Dijo Silvia - Claro que tiene que oler así...  
  
-¿En cuanto tiempo estará?  
  
-Unos momentos mas, creo- dijo Hermione pasándole la cuchara a Ron y dijo- Agita o se dañará...  
  
Comenzó a consultar el libro al mismo tiempo que Silvia y a su par.  
  
-¡¡Oye!! Yo vine a curiosear no a ser tu sirviente...  
  
-Hazlo y deja de quejarte.- gritó Hermione.  
  
-Odio cuando hace eso- dijo a Harry quien se colocaba a su lado.  
  
-Ellas son así amigo.- Comentó Potter sonriéndole sutilmente y observaba la poción con desconfianza- además, no es para desconfiar pero nadie ha logrado esto en siglos. ¿Qué le hace creer que ellas si lo harán?  
  
-no lo se- dijo Ron y agregó- No soporto este olor.- comenzando a estornudar.  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor. Ahí pudo notar que algunas paredes, tenían fotos a todo su alrededor.- Mira: parece que son estudiantes del colegio. - señalando la pared cerca y agregó- ¿cómo habrá sido ir al colegio en esos días?  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿EN tiempos inmemorables?- estornudando.  
  
-No tan lejos.- dijo Harry- mas bien, ¿En tiempos de nuestros padres?- observando a Silvia.  
  
-Pues no lo se- dijo Ron-. En esos tiempos, eran locos según mi padre. No sabías quien apoyaba a "Quien tu sabes"...  
  
-¿Dumbledore sería el director en ese entonces, no? - observando a Harry.- Es decir, cincuenta años antes de la Cámara de los Secretos*, era un profesor y quien dirigida el colegio era alguien llamado Dippet, ¿no Harry?  
  
-Así es- respondió él.  
  
-Mi madre me contó que en efecto Dumbledore ya era director de Hogwarts cuando ella ingresó. - creó que se volvió director, incluso antes de Alex y Cristine...  
  
-¿Alex y Cristine?- preguntó Ron- ¿Quiénes son esos dos?  
  
Riendo respondió- Ellas son mis tías... estudiaron aquí también. Salieron cuando mi madre estaba en quinto año... ya he hablado de Alex.  
  
Hermione asintió e igual Harry.  
  
-¿Se imaginan a nuestros padres compartiendo con ellos? - dijo Ron.- Con tus padres Harry y con el tuyo, Silvia?  
  
-Creo que si... según recuerdo Charlie me dijo sus padres salieron de Hogwarts cuando los Potter iban a cursar el tercer año año...  
  
-¿Ya tus padres eran novios?- preguntó Hermione a la joven.  
  
Silvia se rió estruendosamente. Cuando se calmó dijo- Nada que ver... apenas se veían para discutir. Según mi madre me contó fue porque a pesar que mi padre le besó en cuarto año, siguieron Hogwarts como si nada hubiera pasado...  
  
-¿Qué??? ¿pero porque?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Porque mi madre lo abofeteó.-Respondió- Ella cree, que eso fue demasiado para el orgullo Black o en todo caso, para darse cuenta de lo que mi madre representaba.  
  
-Me hubiera gustado saber que se sentía.- dijo Hermione sonriendo- como mis padres son muggles, vine aquí teorizante... de cómo hacer las cosas... pero siendo la primera vez viéndolas...  
  
-No te perdiste de mucho- respondió Harry- yo sabía menos que tu- sonriéndole- yo sabía menos de mi que tu de mi...  
  
Ella sonrió ante el comentario y ambos se observaron en silencio a lo que Silvia sonrió y dijo- Para eso son los amigos...  
  
Ron dijo- No aguanto mas- Pasándole la cuchara a Harry y llamando su atención.- toma amigo, no aguanto este olor...- Estornudando de nuevo.  
  
Harry tomó la cuchara y comenzó a agitarla lentamente. Pero a los pocos segundos, Ron se acercó y dijo, -agítala con mas fuerza- tomando la cuchara de sus manos.  
  
-Creo que se como agitar, Ron.- dijo Harry tomándola de nuevo.  
  
-No, no creo- tomándole de su mano de nuevo. Pero estornudaba.  
  
Entre movimiento y movimiento de toma y quítame, la poción estaba haciendo mas humo.  
  
-Chicos ¡¡Basta!!- gritaba Hermione- Si no tienen cuidado con ella...- viéndoles que no le hacían caso - ¡¡Chicos!!  
  
-Pero ellos no escucharon- pronto una nube de humo de color verdosa volaba sobre los jóvenes de manera circular.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron observándoles.- ¿Harry?- aun ambos con la cuchara agarrada por el mango.  
  
-No lo se- dijo Silvia tan sorprendida como ellos. La nube comenzaba a tronar en su interior.  
  
-¿Es eso un trueno?- preguntó Ron soltando finalmente la cuchara. Pronto vientos huracanados revolteaba todo en aquel salón. Las sillas, mesas, incluso las pociones comenzaron a volar, chocar y restos a flotar.  
  
Pero ellos mismos comenzaron a sentirse arrastrados e impulsados a la nube.  
  
-Chicos... ¡¡Ayuda!!- gritaba Hermione tratando de no dejarse llevar por el magnetismo que le jalaba. Pero no pudo, Pronto fue absorbida por la nube, desapareciendo.  
  
-¡¡HERMIONE!!!!- gritó Harry. En una segunda oportunidad, vio a Ron que era absorbido con todo y butaca de la cual se sostenía en vano. Harry y Silvia se sostenían de una misma columna con fuerza. Al ver a Ron desaparecer, Harry observó a Silvia.  
  
-Harry ¡¡no!- adivinado lo que haría.- NO. Es peligroso.. No sabemos que pasó con ellos... Es mejor si...  
  
-NO- dijo Harry.- Son mis amigos... son parte de mi familia....- observando la nube la cual comenzaba a perder fuerza. En ese momento, Se dejó ir para ingresar a ella.  
  
Silvia observó a "hermanito" perderse en esa nube. Tomando una decisión dijo- aquí vamos...¿qué mas importa?- Dejándose soltar e ingresando detrás del sujeto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En ese momento no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Apenas recobraba el conocimiento. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y frío. Su túnica de color azul marino contrarrestaba con aquellos cabellos negros. Observó a su alrededor. Ahí pudo tantear, tocando un brazo, que no estaba sola. Escuchó un gemido de dolor a su lado.  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella. No podía darse cuenta por la oscuridad.  
  
-Soy yo- dijo el prefecto de Gryffindor- ¿qué pasó? Creo que me duele la muñeca.- parece que trató de apoyarse en ella y lanzó otro grito- Ay. Creo que la tengo fracturada.  
  
-A eso lo llamo una caída- dijo otra voz a su lado- ¿Están bien?  
  
-fuera de mi fractura de mano, estoy ... bien- dijo el joven pelirrojo satíricamente a su amiga- ¿Y tu Hermione?  
  
-Estoy bien- dijo poniéndose de pie y se escuchaba cuando se sacudía su túnica.- ¿Alguien sabe donde estamos?  
  
-Creo que por el olor y la oscuridad, un sótano, al parecer. Y aun es de noche. Creo que solo estábamos inconscientes. - dedujo la inteligente joven de cabellos oscuros.- ¿Estamos todos aquí?  
  
-Creo que si- dijo Ron al encender su varita con la mano izquierda y decir - mira.. ahí está Harry. - ahí pudieron percatarse que Ron agarraba su mano derecha pegada a su pecho y continuaba sentado en el suelo. Estaban cada uno de ellos con sus rostros sucios y sus ropas llenas de polvo. Pero no estaban en un sótano.  
  
A pocos pies del trío, Harry estaba aun inconsciente. Tanto Hermione como Silvia se dirigieron al sujeto para revisar su condición.- Parece que perdió el conocimiento al igual que nosotros... - observó y opinó la profesora.  
  
-¿Crees que haya sido la absorción? - preguntó Hermione a su profesora y agregando- les dije que no lo hicieran- con la voz reprochadora que Ron y Harry habían escuchado siempre- ¿Se los dije? o ¿no? ¿Me escucharon? Claro que no... agitaron de lado y lado hasta que perdió el control.  
  
-mira- dijo Ron para que guardara silencio- Está despertando- Observando como su amigo recobraba el conocimiento.  
  
-¿Estás bien Harry?- preguntó Silvia observándole.  
  
-Solo me duele la cabeza- dijo incorporándose a medida que era ayudado por Silvia y Hermione.  
  
-disculpen ... chicos- dijo Ron señalando su mano- ¿Una ayudadita?- pues no podía ponerse de pie y con la otra mano sujetaba la varita.  
  
Ya los cuatro de pie, Hermione estudiaba donde estaban y agregó- Es Hogwarts...  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Silvia- pues no estudié aquí. Y me pierdo aun con facilidad.- sonriendo nerviosa.  
  
Contenta, Hermione les señaló a una de las columnas que sostenían ese salón en donde la insignia de Hogwarts estaba hecha en la pared- pero ... parece que tiene mucho tiempo sin ser usado...  
  
-Este es el salón donde hicimos la poción- dijo Ron identificándolo-pero... ¿por qué se ve como si no hubiera sido usado en años? Cuando estábamos en él, todo estaba limpio y el piso brillaba... y habían butacas y demás, y los retratos..- observando las paredes vacías.  
  
-No lo se- dijo Hermione- es decir, es Hogwarts, no hay duda de ello, pero.- En ese momento, escucharon los pasos y murmullos de un grupo de personas que pasaban fuera de aquel salón.- Hermione se dirigió a las ventanas y quitándoles un poco de sucio con su túnica, observó al exterior. Vio la fila de alumnos ir de izquierda a derecha. Volviendo la vista a los demás, dijo- Sip. Es Hogwarts... y es de día...  
  
-Quedamos que es Hogwarts.- aclaró Harry acercándose.- el problema está en que... no dejamos esta aula así cuando la poción hizo esa nube y los tragó...  
  
-¿Nos absorbió?_ preguntó Hermione- pero ¿Y ustedes?  
  
-Los seguimos - dijo Silvia- Harry no iba dejarlos solos ¿Verdad?- dándole un codazo.  
  
-Vaya, heroico como siempre...- dijo Ron aun agarrando su mano- o estúpido...- Observándole y sonriéndole agregó- Se que siempre contamos contigo.- Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-El problema está en elaborar una nueva poción- aclaró la joven Black cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la pared en esos momentos- No sabemos cuanta cantidad de raíz de luparia se quemó en el fondo del caldero... por eso había que agitarla rápido... o tal vez, medimos como no se debía.  
  
-Oigan chicos- dijo Hermione aun al lado de Harry.- ¿Y si el resultado es que estamos en una dimensión paralela en donde no existimos? ¿ o si estamos aquí pero no somos quienes creemos ser ahora?  
  
-¿Quieres decir que, si salimos por esa puerta, nos encontraremos en algún momento con nosotros mismos?- preguntó Ron incrédulo- ¿Por si acaso perdiste un tornillo al caer?  
  
-¡¡No es imposible Ron!! ¡Piénsalo por favor! Estamos en Hogwarts pero no como se supone. Estamos en un salón en donde por accidente una especie de agujero se abrió absorbiéndonos y cerrándose... ¿Qué pasa si lo que digo es verdad?? - alterándose ante la actitud incrédula de su compañero.  
  
-No fue un agujero.,..- aclaró Harry - fue una nube...  
  
-Bien, nube, pero aun así, pasó. Podemos estar en cualquier parte... o en el mismo lugar pero divididos en dos partes...  
  
-¡¡Jamás he escuchado de algo parecido!!- gritó el joven Prefecto discutiendo por enésima vez en lo que va del año con su amiga.- Definitivamente perdiste la razón...  
  
-Espera Ron- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué pasa si tiene razón? Piénsalo. Hermione conoce mas de nosotros de magia... puede estar en lo cierto... además, debes de atenderte la mano.- Viendo a su amigo, tantear su muñeca y quejarse facialmente del dolor.  
  
Ron guardó silencio.  
  
-Pero, en algún momento, tenemos que salir- dijo Silvia.- no nos podemos quedar aquí... tenemos que elaborar la poción o el hechizo para regresar a casa... a nuestro mundo... si no es nuestro mundo...  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Hermione- si estamos allá afuera, puede ser catastrófico... No nos podemos arriesgar...  
  
-Un momento- dijo Harry sonriendo.- ¿Y si yo salgo?  
  
-¿Tu? ¿por qué tu?  
  
-antes de que algo pueda pasar, estaré en la oficina de Dumbledore... si es él. No sabemos. Pero explicaré lo que ha pasado y listo...  
  
En ese momento escuchan pasos acelerados que pasaron donde estaban. Otra voz dijo detrás.- Atrápenlos... ¡¡no quiero que se escapen!!.- a la vez que escuchaban risas.  
  
Harry observó nuevamente a sus amigos y dijo- Tal vez no sea nada... volveré tan pronto como pueda...  
  
Tomando una bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta saliendo y cerrándole justo detrás de si. Estaba en medio del pasillo en donde estudiantes caminaban de aquí para allá, charlando. Hasta ahora se encontraba aliviado de no tener que explicarle a si mismo que rayos hacía ahí. Aunque algunos se le quedaban mirando extrañado. Tal vez era, por su rostro sucio y manos ennegrecidas de polvo. Era tal vez, porque su otro yo, no hacía mucho pasó por ahí. No estaba seguro. Pero poco cerca estaba de la realidad. Comenzó a caminar por la dirección que sabía que estaba la gárgola de ave que daba paso a la oficina de Dumbledore... o en todo caso, de quien fuese director. Doblando una esquina tropezó con una chica a la cual se le cayó un libro en el suelo. Ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo y tomaron el libro por distintos lados.  
  
-Gracias- dijo la chica en un principio y observándole agregó - Ah Potter...- cambiando su semblante.- ¿Tan pronto escaparon de Crabble y Goyle? Se lo tienen bien merecido... Después de la broma del comedor, me sorprendería que hallaran su propio camino de regreso a la sala...  
  
-Disculpa- Dijo Harry observándole - ¿te conozco?- haciendo memoria. No le encontraba parecido con nadie que conociera de Hogwarts.  
  
-Que idiota eres- dijo ella observándole a través de esos ojos color miel.- ¿Y donde están los demás?- observando a su alrededor- ¿O solo tu te salvaste?  
  
-¿los otros?- preguntando no comprendiendo ni jota de lo que esta chica desconocida preguntaba. Ella le observaba como si se tratara de una broma.  
  
-¿Por qué hablas así?- ella preguntaba - usas una voz distinta ¿Es acaso otra broma???- riéndose- ¿Así tan desesperado están por ganarnos, eh Potter?  
  
No pudo responderle. De repente su mirada fue a parar a una guapa muchacha que se acercaba con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ahí estás- dijo una chica acercándose a ella y sonriéndole- ¿Con quien...- Y observando al chico con gafas agregó- ¿Por qué hablas con él? ¿lo conocemos?- observándole de arriba abajo.  
  
-¿Cómo que porque? Es Potter.- señalando el sujeto.  
  
La otra se rió diciéndole. - No, no es... se parece a él, pero no lo es.- los ojos verdes del chico chocaron con la mirada de la joven.- Potter corre en el primer nivel , huyendo de los simios de Malfoy... y te lo pierdes... Señorita "guerra" disfruta aquella carrera con ánimos...- tomándole por el brazo.-es divertido verla...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada... no es Potter. Un familiar ¿Tal vez?  
  
-Disculpen...- Dijo Harry interviniendo y las palabras llegándole a los labios.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
  
La primera sonrió mientras la segunda decía.- Vaya, parecido a Potter y educado también...- Los ojos verdes centelleaban ante la mención del sujeto. -¿Cómo es posible que estés tan perdido aquí? Por lo que pareces, cursas nuestro nivel.- Observando por segunda vez aquella túnica y los lentes llenos de polvo agregó- ¿Dónde estabas metido? ¿qué te pasó?  
  
-Oigan - dijo una tercera chica. Ahí si de verdad a Harry le da por poco un desmayo- ¿Vieron lo divertido que fue verlos correr así? - y observando a Potter dijo- ¿Quién es? ¿Familiar de Potter?  
  
Cruzándose de brazos, la primera dijo- Bueno, no habla hasta ahora ¿O si chico?  
  
En ese momento, suena la campana y la segunda comienza a inquietarse.- llegaremos tarde a clases...  
  
-Lo siento chico. Nos quedaríamos a ayudarte pero andamos con prisa...- A la vez que el trío se marchaba por el pasillo.  
  
Harry no se recordó de ir a su destino. Pronto y el pasillo a solas, caminó al salón donde dejó a los demás. Porque simplemente fue demasiado el impacto de todo aquello. Verlas, jóvenes, hermosas y diciendo que no era Potter, era lo último que esperaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Harry?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Hablaste con Dumbledore?- viendo su serio semblante.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- preguntaba Silvia ayudando a Ron con su muñeca y también observando a Harry.- ¿Qué ocurre?- mirándole preocupada.  
  
Pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para emitir palabra.  
  
-Hermione...- dijo después de unos momentos.- Tu teoría es correcta.. estamos en otro Hogwarts...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
Asintiendo con el rostro agregó- en uno donde mi madre...- haciendo una pausa.- Mi madre aun vive...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Continuará.... Este fic lo realizo como agradecimiento por todo el apoyo ofrecido. Muchas  
gracias y no olviden votar por mi en Harry Argentino.  
www.harryargentino.com  
  
Los epílogos de "hasta que la Muerte nos separe" están en el link del mismo  
fic, para que puedan entender parte de esta historia. Ya saben comentarios, dudas Tomatazos, a Sirius lindo a mi correo. Chaus. O  
un Review, estará bien... jejeje... 


	2. capitulo dos

"Regreso al Tiempo"  
Por Crystal.-  
  
Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.  
  
Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.  
  
Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en sus siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?  
  
Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.  
  
Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CAPITULO 2.- "LA BIENVENIDA"  
  
-Harry... no es para llevarte la contraria...- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa y observando a Silvia quien escuchaba esto incrédula.- ¿pero que??? ¿Acaso te cayó algo al salir?  
  
-Es todo un trauma...- dijo Silvia.- caer de esa altura...- acercándose a Harry para cerciorarse que no tiene un golpe en su cabeza.  
  
-Lo que les digo no es loco... ¡¡Sé que suena así!! Pero se los juro... ¡¡Mi madre está ahí afuera!!.- señalando a la puerta.  
  
Pero cuando Hermione le iba a dar el beneficio de la duda, alguien entra cerrando la puerta inmediatamente y sonriendo lo que provocó que Hermione ahogara un grito. Los ojos de Silvia pasearon por aquel rostro juvenil y Ron casi le da un infarto.  
  
Porque no esperaban ver algo así.  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo el sujeto en un susurro.- ¿Ustedes también se esconden?- sacando un libro mediano del interior de su túnica y sentándose detrás de la puerta a leerlo en la penumbra del salón.- son bienvenidos a quedarse...- sonriendo.- no me quedaré mucho aquí... ¿les importa?  
  
Silvia negó con su cabeza y sus ojos lo miraban sorprendido. Aunque trataba de pasar desapercibida.  
  
Pero sus facciones físicas lo delataban. Mas aun, cuando Silvia creció viendo fotos del sujeto al lado de su padre todos aquellos años de infancia.  
  
-Disculpe...- dijo Hermione que era la única que parecía (Aparentemente) mantener la calma.- ¿Por qué se esconde?  
  
-¿Por qué me trata de "usted"? ni tan anciano que fuese... además pareciera que eres mayor que yo... - sonrió amablemente el sujeto. Pero doblando una esquina de la pagina que leía dirigió su vista a Hermione y dijo.- Porque a mi querido amigo bromista, se le ocurrió hacerle una pesada a Slytherin... por supuesto, todos pagamos... nos vimos separados cuando esas mujeres delataron donde estábamos... - se fijó aun mejor en la mirada castaña de Hermione, después en Ron y finalmente en Harry y Silvia.- no los había visto por aquí...¿quienes son?  
  
-Estudiantes de intercambio...- dijo Silvia de repente para responderle. Porque era la situación de por sí muy extraña.- nos iremos pronto...  
  
-¿acaban de llegar?- preguntó amablemente aun desde el suelo.  
  
-Algo así...- respondió Hermione.  
  
-Eres conocido...- dijo señalando a Harry.- Demasiado...  
  
-Es mi hermano...- dijo Silvia sonriéndole.- Soy Silvia..- extendiéndole su mano.- ¿Tu eres?  
  
-Remus... Remus Lupin...- escuchando sigilosamente lo que pasaba del otro lado al pasillo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan aquí?  
  
-No sabemos aun...- dijo Ron finalmente hablando y sujetándose la muñeca y aun en un estado de sorpresa que no se le quitaría en todo el día- Creo que poco tiempo...  
  
-¿Tú eres?  
  
-Ronald... Ronald...  
  
-¡¡Granger!!- dijo Hermione.- Mi hermanastro... soy Hermione...- saludándole..  
  
-Mucho gusto... ¿ y tu chico?  
  
-Harry...- respondió el sujeto aun demasiado sorprendido para gesticular palabras.  
  
-Bueno Harry, Silvia, Hermione y Ronald... bienvenidos a Hogwarts... aunque, creo que- observándole sus vestimentas polvorientas al igual que sus rostros.- los veremos por aquí...  
  
-recién llegamos... ¿quién sabe?.- respondió Silvia sonriéndole.  
  
-Bueno... los veré por ahí ¿no?- abriendo su libro nuevamente.  
  
-¿Disculpe Remus?- preguntaba Hermione atrayendo su mirada nuevamente.- ¿cuánto tiempo piensa permanecer allí? - señalando donde estaba sentado el sujeto.  
  
-no mucho... me quedaré aquí hasta que Peter venga por mí- Ahí todos los presentes torcieron su nariz ante la mención de ese nombre. Remus no se dio cuenta pues estaba con la vista en su libro.- Eso es, si se recuerda que estoy aquí...  
  
Peter: el responsable que años mas adelante, Sirius Black fuese a Azkaban, que James y Lily murieran; Ahora los jóvenes tenían la imagen de uno de las personas más notables en su vida en el futuro.  
  
Pero este poco tenía de idea de su papel en todo.  
  
Porque se conformaba a leer nuevamente su libro.  
  
Silvia y los demás se observaron y se alejaron del sujeto para hablar en una esquina de aquel salón.  
  
-de acuerdo Harry. - dijo Silvia sonando asombrada.- Tienes mi atención... es el pasado...  
  
-¿Pasado? ¿pasado como en ayer?- preguntaba Ron mirando a Remus concentrado aparentemente en su libro.- ¿Pasado como en Años de Hogwarts de los padres de Harry?  
  
-Eso parece.- respondió Hermione observando a Lupin.- ¿Saben lo que significa? - mirando los rostros aun absortos de los presentes.- ¡¡Qué podremos compartir y ver como eran sus padres!!.- señalando a Silvia y Harry.  
  
-No solo eso...- dijo Harry sonriéndole a los demás nerviosos- ¿No lo comprenden?.-mirando a sus amigos.- Podremos detener a Peter Pettigrew...- Hermione lo miraba reprochadoramente y Ron abría los ojos como platos.- Podemos prevenirlos...- señalando a Remus.- prevenir lo que vendrá en el futuro...  
  
-¡¡Alto, alto, alto!!- dijo Hermione. Incluso atrajo la mirada de Remus al grupo pero este no podía escuchar tan bien de donde estaba.- Mira Harry: creo que si se me presentara a mí esta oportunidad, no estaría muy lejos de pensar lo mismo que tu, pero... - Harry le observaba con la mirada verde de él.- ¡¡Es muy arriesgado!! ¿Si fueras tu, le creerías a un desconocido que se te acercara en Hogwarts y te dijera que viene del futuro y que es tu hijo?, además hay que ver las posibilidades de cambiar el futuro, ¿y si nunca nos conocemos?, por lo que sabemos sus padres- señalando a Silvia y Harry- no se llevan y si cambiamos algo tal vez, incluso nunca nazcan.  
  
-Tiene razón Harry.- Dijo Silvia atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Potter.- Es muy arriesgado; Además, son mis padres también los que se ven afectados... créeme: Si fuera por mí, le dijera a mi madre que se enamorará de Sirius Black, tendrían un romance y yo soy el resultado ¿Tu me creerías?  
  
Ron respondió cruzado de brazos- A mí me dices algo así, y te mando directo a San Mungo...  
  
Harry no podía creer que Ron no lo apoyase. Siempre lo había hecho. Siempre había podido contar con él; ¿ahora se ponía en su contra?  
  
-Muy bien...- dijo Harry desilusionado y aun no totalmente convencido, pero sabia que las posibilidades estaban abiertas a todo .- Esperaremos...  
  
-Ahora, vamos con Dumbledore. Una cosa mas- dijo Hermione deteniéndoles.- supongo que Dumbledore querrá saber la verdad... pero más allá a que somos del futuro, no puede enterarse; nada de la muerte de tus padres Harry; nada de los tuyos Silvia. Y tu Ron: Nada de la vida de los tuyos.  
  
-Ya mis padres salieron de Hogwarts...- dijo Ron.- e incluso viendo ...- mirando a Remus.- Sospecho que ya incluso tuvieron a Bill... debería advertirles de Percy.- Y observando el rostro serio de Silvia dice.- Es una broma...- levantando su mano.  
  
-Bien...- en ese momento escuchan dos toques provenientes del exterior. Miraron como Remus se ponía de pie y guardaba el libro dentro de su túnica.  
  
-Ha sido un placer...- dijo sonriéndole a los jóvenes- hasta luego...- saliendo finalmente.  
  
-Madre santa...- dijo Silvia mirando adelante con un brillo en los ojos.- Es incluso mas apuesto que en el futuro...  
  
-¡¡Silvia!!- dijo Hermione sonrojándose sutilmente.  
  
-¿Qué? A mí me gustan los chicos...  
  
-Sí; pero recuerda que no podemos intervenir.. Si es posible, incluso, evitar contacto con ellos, o alteraríamos el curso de los eventos...  
  
Los cuatro asintieron estando de acuerdo en esa parte. Pero la verdad era que, todos sentían curiosidad.  
  
Porque verían a los Merodeadores. Un grupo del cual solo quedan ya dos sobrevivientes. Aunque no sabían que año era aun en el que se encontraban.  
  
-¿Qué año será este?-. preguntó en una Ron.- Sería interesarte el saber que tan avanzados están en Hogwarts... por lo menos, sus padres...- Mirando a Harry y a Silvia que iban uno del lado de otro.  
  
-Por el rostro de Remus, debe de ser el sexto año... no creo que sea el séptimo...- opinó Silvia.  
  
En ese momento y cuando estaban llegando a la estatua que daba acceso a la oficina de Dumbledore, una voz se escucha de un lado que dice.- ¡Alto!- deteniéndose todos en un mismo momento.  
  
Los cuatro pares de ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de la profesora de Transformaciones que lucía joven. No tan vieja al menos, pensaba Ron, a como la conocían en el futuro.  
  
-¿Los conozco?  
  
-No profesora.- respondió Silvia.- pero nos urge hablar con El Profesor Dumbledore...  
  
-¿Se puede saber quienes son ustedes?- preguntó no gustándole nada la idea y torciendo su nariz.- Porque conocidos no me parecen...  
  
-Él es Harry y yo Silvia. Soy su hermana. Silvia Gryffins... ellos son Ronald y Hermione Granger. Somos de un lugar lejano....  
  
-¿Qué hacen en Hogwarts?  
  
-Llegamos por accidente...- respondió Ron.  
  
-¿Por accidente?- preguntaba no creyéndoles una palabra.- ¿Qué accidente si se puede saber?  
  
-Una poción...- respondió Hermione.- Una poción de tiempo...  
  
-¿No me digan?- no creyéndoles.- bueno entonces, ¿por qué no llamo al Ministerio de Magia y les pregunto como regresarlos? Por supuesto que enfrentarían cargos de espías...  
  
-¡¡oiga!!- dijo Silvia molesta - No es para tanto...  
  
-¡¡Que falta de respeto!!- observándole mientras sus rostros aun estaban sucios.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. - ¿Minerva?  
  
-Profesor...- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-Ah director...- dijo McGonagall acercándose.- Estos mentirosos dicen que llegaron aquí por accidente de pociones y además de todo, lucen uniformes de casas de Gryffindor... sugiero que llamemos al ministerio. Con las cosas que pasan aquí, con "ya saben quien" no deberíamos de confiar.  
  
-Tienes razón... pero es bueno dar el beneficio de la duda...- observando las caras de cada uno de ellos.- Vamos Minerva: no pueden ser espías... mira que no deben de pasar de los 16 años...  
  
-Disculpe: pero lo que tenemos que discutir, no es para hacerlo en medio del pasillo, director...- dijo Silvia seriamente.- No quisiéramos que nadie nos escuchase...  
  
-este joven está lastimado.-dijo la profesora señalando la muñeca de Ron.- ¿Lo llevo a la enfermería?  
  
-Si por favor.- dijo Dumbledore a la profesora.- Acompáñelo...  
  
-Ya se me el camino...- dijo Ron .- Créame: la he visto mas de lo que quisiera...  
  
-Hermione ¿Lo acompañarías?- preguntó Silvia sonriéndole.- Por favor. Para evitar que se meta en problemas...  
  
-Si, claro.- -dijo Hermione observando a Harry y a Silvia para finalmente comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.  
  
-Vamos a mi oficina...-dijo Dumbledore diciendo.- Caldero de chocolate...- e inmediatamente el acceso a la oficina, abriéndose.  
  
-¿por que siempre escoge nombre de dulces?- preguntó Silvia a Harry por lo bajito mientras el director caminaba pasos mas adelante.  
  
La oficina, no había tenido grandes cambios en todos aquellos años. La verdad era que, estaba casi igual a como era en el presente, o el futuro... pero ellos a su indicación, se sentaron para esperar la pregunta del director.  
  
-¿De donde son?  
  
-Eh..- dijo Harry dudando .- Bueno: Tiene que prometer que tendrá una mente bastante abierta y por supuesto, no se pondrá a evitarnos o en todo caso, a mantener secretos de nosotros o a planear asechanzas en nuestro favor o nos utilizará como herramienta para solucionar los problemas que vendrán en el futuro...- seriamente.  
  
-¿por qué haría eso?  
  
-Por que sufre de hacerlo...- respondió Harry.- o en todo caso, lo hará... no muy lejos...  
  
-Ya me imagino que es esto...- preguntó sonriendo.- ¿De qué año???  
  
-Mas o menos... veinte años en el futuro... o veintiuno... eso depende del año que sea...- sonrió Silvia pero más por nerviosismo.  
  
-Tu parecido...- dijo el director señalando a Harry.- Estoy suponiendo...- sonriéndole.- Pero tengo la impresión que eres hijo de uno de mis estudiantes más sobresalientes...  
  
-Puede ser...  
  
-¿Y usted?- preguntó Dumbledore a Silvia.  
  
-Vamos a decir que, soy un caso aparte y cercano al mismo tiempo...- sonriéndole.- Pero no lo escuchó de mí...  
  
Dumbledore asintió.  
  
-Llegamos aquí por un accidente con una poción... tenemos que, regresar a casa...  
  
-Comprendo. Pero ¿Cuál fue el problema?  
  
-Una desesperación en el mezclar y unas hierbas quemadas...  
  
-¿pueden resolverlo?  
  
-Eso depende si los ingredientes están disponibles aquí, profesor..- Dijo Silvia.- Pero mientras, debemos de mantenernos alejados del cuerpo estudiantil. No mezclarnos o mucho menos: Si quiera ser vistos...- en ese momento tocan a la puerta del despacho.  
  
-Hablaremos en un momento. - y alzando la voz dijo.- Adelante.- Dijo el director. La puerta se abrió pero ninguno de los dos se volvieron atrás para ver de quien se trataba.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí...- dijo una voz masculina que Harry y Silvia no reconocían, pero era joven.  
  
-De nuevo Slytherin... ¿hasta cuando?- preguntó el director seriamente.  
  
-La culpa la tuvo Malfoy... no debió de insultar a Longbottom.  
  
-¿Y ustedes se creen sus grandes defensores?- preguntó seriamente.  
  
-ellos se lo buscaron y no digo que lo hice yo... pero...  
  
-Tendré que darle reporte de esto a la jefa de su casa; La profesora McGonagall estará molesta. Le restará puntos a su casa...  
  
-Profesor...- dijo con voz calmada y con cierta gracia.- ¿No creerá que nosotros tenemos toda la culpa, cierto? Además, ellos están bien... no que quiera decir, que fuimos nosotros.  
  
-¿Entonces ellos se lo hicieron a propósito? - preguntó Dumbledore sonriéndole sutilmente.  
  
-¿No lo creería usted? Después de todo, soy yo...- totalmente relajado ante la situación.  
  
Ahí fue cuando escucharon esa frase que Silvia y Harry no resistieron voltear a ver el acusado.  
  
Porque sorpresivamente, este también se quedó extrañado ante su presencia en la oficina. Pero más que todo, con el joven de gafas: Era demasiado el parecido.  
  
Escuchaba a Dumbledore decir algo: pero entenderlo, no. Porque su mente se encontraba demasiado sorprendida.  
  
-¿Señor Black?- dijo Dumbledore atrayendo su mirada y además de todo, atrajo la mirada de Silvia, quien también se quedaba observando sorprendida a quien sería su padre. Era demasiado pero al mismo tiempo sentía un nudo en él estomago.- ¿Me ha comprendido?  
  
-¿Disculpe? - mirándole.- Si señor... no señor...- ahí se rascó su cabeza para salir del trance en el que estaba .  
  
Pero Silvia y Harry se miraron entre sí.  
  
Porque la situación era enteramente extraña.  
  
Dumbledore repitió-Que usted se presentará donde Filch esta noche... cumplirá la sanción con la limpieza nocturna de los baños del tercer piso... eso le enseñará y también a sus amigos. Lástima que no tropezara con ellos también...- sonriéndole sutilmente.- así disfrutarían el castigo todos juntos...  
  
-Profesor: no puedo... esta noche... ¡¡Y no los baños!! - torciendo la nariz y con un dejo en su voz.  
  
La voz del joven quejándose y como se quejaba ante el castigo, hizo sonreír sigilosamente a Silvia hacía el frente.  
  
-¿Hay algo de gracioso?- preguntó Dumbledore a Silvia .- Debería de castigarlos a ambos...  
  
-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Silvia sorprendida.- ¿Cómo es eso? No soy estudiante... soy profesora...  
  
Sirius miró a la joven y después a Dumbledore.  
  
-Muy bien, haremos esto: señorita.... ¿Cuál es su apellido?  
  
-Gryffins  
  
-Bien: Usted se alojará en el lado de los profesores... porque por su edad...  
  
-soy profesora en efecto...- respondió ella.  
  
-Bien... usted.- indicó Dumbledore a Harry.- Eres ¿Gryffindor? Te pregunto si quieres estar en una de las casas...- mirando el escudo que llevaba en su túnica.  
  
-Si señor.- dijo Harry atrayendo la mirada de Sirius y Silvia.- supongo que si...- respondió el muchacho. - No hay problema, pero mis amigos...  
  
En ese momento, ingresan dos jóvenes más. Hermione miró a Sirius con demasiada curiosidad y venía con Ron a su lado. Este llevaba su muñeca vendada. Tenían los rostros aun sucios.  
  
Pero a Ron en un principio no lo reconocía, pero cuando lo llegó a hacer la boca se le abrió demasiado, cosa que hizo sospechar a Sirius. Hermione le dio un codazo para que tratara de mantener la compostura.  
  
-Ah justo a tiempo...- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.- Le decía a su amigo Gryffins...- señalando a Harry - que tenemos sitio disponible en Gryffindor ¿al menos que tengan alguna objeción?  
  
-No... señor...- dijo Hermione mirando a Dumbledore. No sabía que tanto Harry y Silvia habían dicho. Además, de todo, quería conocer a los padres de ambos. Ron negaba con su rostro.- Ninguno...  
  
-bien. Entonces resuelto eso, pondré todo a disposición para su "experimento" pueden sentirse como en casa...- y mirando a Sirius.- Black... - atrayendo la mirada de Sirius y también de Silvia..- Espero que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy...- enseriando su rostro.- ¿ha quedado claro? - viéndole asentir. Dirigiéndose a los recién llegados, agregó.- nos ocuparemos de sus ropas de dormir y los uniformes esta noche... pueden tomarse el día libre y espero verlos en la cena. - y mirando a Silvia comentó.- Profesora Gryffins: Unas palabras con usted, si es posible..- señalándole al silla para que se sentara nuevamente.  
  
Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y despidiéndose del director (quien le pidió a Sirius que llevara a Harry, Ron y Hermione a la torre de Gryffindor), comenzaron a descender.  
  
-No capté sus nombres allá arriba.- dijo saliendo del pasadizo para llegar al pasillo. Miraba a los tres con atención.  
  
-Somos Ron y Hermione Granger..- dijo Ron señalándose y a su amiga.- Y él es Harry Gryffins...  
  
-¿Pariente de esa atractiva profesora?- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.  
  
-Hermana...  
  
-¡¡Vaya!!- rió el sujeto soltándose con los jóvenes a la vez que caminaba.- La verdad es que eso es... Vaya...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Ojalá me toque alguna asignatura con ella...- sonriendo.- Así le prestaría atención...  
  
-Yo que tu no me haría ilusiones...- dijo Hermione saladamente. Atrajo la mirada de Sirius.  
  
-¿por qué no?  
  
-Porque eres un niño y Silvia está comprometida...- dijo ella.  
  
-Vaya, vaya...- dijo haciendo una reverencia deteniéndose en el pasillo.- Encajarás bien en Gryffindor Granger...- guiñándole un ojo.- Cuando necesites un guía avísame...  
  
Ron miró a Harry por un instante al ver la reacción de Hermione con el sujeto. -No necesito un guía...- respondió ella algo azorada. Nunca creyó que el Sirius Black que ella conocía, en algún momento se acercara a ella de esa forma y tuviese tal descaro..- menos de un busca pleitos...  
  
-¡¡Caramba!!- dijo Sirius.- Solo conozco dos, no tres mujeres, además de mi madre, que me han hablado así en mi vida...- avanzando.- Y esas tres son enemigas...no te conviertas en una...  
  
Harry le hizo señas a Hermione que no provocara problemas y que guardara silencio, además que fue de ella la idea no entrar en contacto con ellos y era de las primeras en romper su propia regla.  
  
Porque ya de por sí, habían puesto en riesgo el futuro al entrar en contacto con Sirius.  
  
Y lo peor ¡¡Cayeron en Gryffindor!!  
  
Pero ¿Por qué Dumbledore lo haría?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Continuará... Ya saben comentarios, dudas Tomatazos, a Sirius lindo a mi correo. Chaus. O  
un Review, estará bien... jejeje... 


	3. capitulo tres

"Regreso al Tiempo" Por Crystal.-  
  
Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.  
  
Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.  
  
Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?  
  
Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.  
  
Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CAPITULO TRES.- LOS MERODEADORES.  
  
Los chicos llegaban en ese momento a la torre de Gryffindor y Sirius dijo.- Me imagino que los colocarán en una de las habitaciones que hay vacías... aunque...- mirando a Hermione.- ¿Qué año cursas en tu otro colegio?  
  
-Sexto año...- respondió la chica.  
  
-No creo que haya alguna vacante... aunque... – sonriendo sutilmente.- Bueno, veremos... ya te encontraremos sitio... en cuanto a ustedes dos...- señalando a Harry y Ron.- Hay unas habitaciones en el lado de los chicos... a pocas puertas de la nuestra...  
  
-¿nuestra?.- preguntó Ron. Ahí Sirius se fijó en algo.  
  
-Sus uniformes...- señalándolos .- Son de Hogwarts... con unas modificaciones en el escudo...¿dónde los encontraron?  
  
-Eh... Silvia...- dijo Harry respondiendo.- Nos lo regaló... les hizo unas modificaciones para que sepan que no somos de Hogwarts...  
  
-¿De donde son?  
  
-Durmstrang.- respondió Hermione rápidamente.- somos de allá...  
  
-Pero tienen el acento británico... allá hablan otro idioma distinto...  
  
-Oye ¿qué eres? ¿detective o algo?- preguntó Ron exasperándose.- Somos de Durmstrang y punto... solo que somos hijos de británicos y no se nos pegó la forma de hablar...  
  
Hermione y Harry observaron a Ron y después a Sirius (quien se había quedado algo sorprendido ante la forma de Ron responderle).  
  
-Cuidado Granger...- dijo Sirius mirando la entrada de la torre.- O cualquiera creería que estás huyendo...- después dijo.- "Quaffle dorada".- y la del retrato miró a los nuevos. Sirius imaginándose la duda de la mujer dijo.- Cálmate... ¿Ves? Llevan el uniforme de Gryffindor y vengo de donde Dumbledore...  
  
la mujer del retrato accedió, dejándoles entrar.  
  
-Incluso el retrato es el mismo...-dijo Ron susurrándole a Harry.  
  
-Tu madre me contó que estaba incluso en sus tiempos...- dijo Harry respondiéndole por lo bajito. Al ingresar se dieron cuenta que pocas cosas cambiaban.  
  
-Que pesado...- dijo mirando a su alrededor. No hay nadie aquí... – echándose en el sofá despilfarradoramente. – pensé que los chicos estarían aquí...  
  
-¿No vas a clases?- preguntó Harry mirándole.  
  
-Oye: te pareces tanto a mi mejor amigo... ¿Lo conoces? ¿lo has visto por ahí? Porque debiste de tropezar en el pasillo con él...- sonriéndole a Harry.- Creo que, se llevarían bien...  
  
A Harry, la respiración se le detuvo y sintió un respingo en su estomago y el corazón le latía mas lento. Escuchaba incluso sus propios latidos.  
  
-No... no lo conozco...- dijo Harry respondiéndole.- ¿podrías llevarnos a las habitaciones? Queremos descansar...  
  
-Si, claro...- dijo el sujeto. De ahí, miró a Hermione y comentó.- Bueno preciosa: Tendrás que esperar a que esas insolentes lleguen para que te ayuden...creo que tienen espacio para ti...- haciendo una pausa.- Aunque... debería consultar con una de mis ex... deben de saber si hay algo para ti en el lado de las chicas...  
  
Mientras decía eso se rascaba la cabeza. La mención de las "Insolentes" le dio a Hermione la idea de que, se trataba a lo mejor de Emely, Susan y Lily. Pues sabía que eran las únicas mujeres con las cuales Sirius Black no se llevaba.  
  
-¿Una de tus ex?- preguntó Ron atrayendo su mirada.  
  
-¡¡Ah claro!!- dijo él sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.- Soy Sirius Black... – mirando de reojo a Hermione.- Tengo ex novias en todas las casas... soy algo caprichoso pero nadie dice que no soy gentil, amable y comprensivo...  
  
-¿Eso te da derecho a jugar con ellas como trapos??- preguntó Hermione molesta.  
  
-Uh oh...- dijo Ron alejándose de la joven. Harry la observó sorprendido y vio como Sirius se incorporó.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el chico de cabellos negros.  
  
-Dices que tienes tantas ex... ¿por qué? Juegas con ellas...  
  
-se equivoca... no lo hago...- reclamó el sujeto.- Para alguien que recién llega, crees conocerme...  
  
-Oh no tienes idea...- dijo ella.  
  
Pero Harry se interpuso entre ambos con la mirada en Hermione.- Basta... Hermione: no nos ataña lo que Sirius haga con su vida... eso no nos tiene que importar... además tu misma lo dijiste –recordando las palabras de la chica-  
  
Sirius estaba cruzado de brazos y vio como Hermione, roja les dirigió una mirada molesta.  
  
-¡¡Bien!! Hagan lo que quieran...- molesta con el sujeto de gafas.- Me voy de aquí...- saliendo por el retrato.  
  
-Vaya fierecilla.- dijo Sirius mirando por donde se fue y sin evitar sonreír.- ¿Desde cuando la conocen?  
  
-Lamento decir que entramos en el colegio juntos...- dijo Ron.- Y aun no la llegamos a entender completamente... tiene una idea mas o menos vaga de querer defender a los desvalidos... los elfos doméstico y por lo que parece ahora, a las mujeres...- mirando por donde Hermione se fue.- y para empeorar, es mi hermanastra...  
  
-Bueno, no sería mujer si no lo hiciera...- sonriéndoles.- Ya le simpatizaré luego...  
  
-Disculpa ¿en qué año estás?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-En el quinto año...- respondió Sirius.- aunque la idea básica entre Susan March y mi madre, es que me comporto como un bebé... –comenzando a caminar y subiendo los escalones al lado de los chicos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡Que perfecto idiota!!- decía Hermione molesta al salir de la sala común.- Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me vería con ese pretencioso Sirius Black, me quedo en mi tiempo... ¡¡Pero claro!! "sería divertido conocerlos en ese tiempo". ¡¡Mi gran bocota!!  
  
Se dirigió a uno de los baños que conocía que estaba en ese piso. Cuando ingresó, se quitó la túnica de Gryffindor y comenzó a lavarse la cara y quitarle un poco del polvo que tenía sobre ella.  
  
Se miró en el espejo un instante antes de continuar. Y sacudiendo la cabeza, siguió lavándose con jabón y agua el rostro y los brazos.  
  
En ese momento una joven entra en estampida encontrándose sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo. Sus ojos se notaban algo tristes y llorosos.  
  
-Siento asustarte...- dijo la chica con libros en sus manos..- no duraré mucho...- dirigiéndose al lavabo de al lado.  
  
-No hay problema...- dijo Hermione quedándosele viéndole. La chica se echaba mas agua a la cara y ella dijo.- ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Nada que mi temperamento no pueda corregir...- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente a Hermione- o mi bocota... ¿eres nueva?  
  
-Algo así... llegué hoy... ¿estás segura que estás bien?  
  
-Estoy acostumbrada...- dijo ella tratando de no afectarse.- Pero es que...- apretando sus manos contra el lavabo- no me adapto... a lo que esos idiotas dicen... siempre lo mismo...- sollozando.- ¿Sabes lo que es peor? –viendole negar con el rostro.- no ser aceptada...  
  
-¿No eres aceptada?  
  
-Algunas veces...- dijo la chica de ojos verdes y pelirroja.- Es difícil: Un día eres la mejor... la mejor...- sonriendo sutilmente.- y los puros dicen que no mereces estar aquí... eso me pone irritante... eso y sus bromas....- sacando un pañuelo y mirándolo.- Tampoco eres lo suficiente.... – mirando con cierta nostalgia el pañuelo bordado.- O en otros casos, debes de ser una prominente coqueta como Alexandra March o una rubia como una de hufflepuff: rica, cabeza hueca, pero pura, para que él te mire...  
  
Hermione se fijó en el pañuelo y luego en la chica.- ¿Lloras por un chico?  
  
-Si y no.- respondió ella,.- Lloro porque estoy cansada de los insultos de Malfoy y sus secuaces. Lloro por no ser pura... y lloro porque no puedo expresarme de otra manera...  
  
-No creo eso...- dijo Hermione apoyando su mano sobre su hombro y mirando los ojos de la joven.- Creo que eres muy especial. Me doy cuenta que no te saben valorar: yo sé lo que se siente. Tampoco te mirarán como chica o como hermosa joven que eres...- Haciéndole sonrojarse y sonreír.- Eres más hermosa de lo que jamás yo seré... y te aseguro que en un futuro ¿Quién sabe? Las personas cambian y priorizar o maduran... pero nosotras, las de nuestro tipo, debemos luchar y enseñarles que nos merecemos él puesto que tenemos como brujas. Ser las mejores todo el tiempo...  
  
Ellas se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes. El silencio se apoderó del lugar y la joven observó él la túnica echada a un lado y la levantó.  
  
-¿Gryffindor? No te había visto antes...- sonriéndole y guardando el pañuelo.  
  
-Es que llegué hace un rato el día de hoy... soy Hermione.... Hermione Granger ¿Tu eres?  
  
En el momento que la chica le iba a decir su nombre alguien abre la puerta y dos figuras se asoman con libros y morrales en sus espaldas. Las jóvenes de pelos negro y miel, observan a las dos chicas.  
  
- Conque aquí viniste...- sonrió la de cabellos negros.- No sé porque aun te afecta lo que ese piojoso mala sangre de Lucius Malfoy dice... – mirándole con ternura.- Además, ya nos la pagará...  
  
-Ya estoy bien...- sonrió la chica.- gracias a ella.- señalando a Hermione.- Ella es Hermione Granger... acaba de llegar a Hogwarts...  
  
-¿Ah si?- preguntó la joven de ojos negruzcos.- Pues si ayudaste a mi amiga, eres nuestra amiga...- sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano.- Soy Emely Watson... ella ...- señalando la de pelos negros.-Es Susan March... y conoces a Lily...  
  
-Lily Evans...- dijo la pelirroja.  
  
Hermione, saludó a cada una con una sonrisa y un gesto. Trataba de no parecer muy nerviosa. Pero no comprendía ¿Era acaso el destino que quería que la conocieran? Porque de todos los alumnos, encontrarse específicamente con los padres de Harry y Silvia, no estaba en sus planes.  
  
-¿Gryffindor eh?- preguntó Susan al ver el escudo en la túnica que aun Lily tenía en su mano que era de la chica. Sonriéndole dijo.- Bienvenida a la mejor y competitiva casa de Hogwarts... donde aprenderás como deshacerte de los problemas en un instante y ser campeona de la copa de las casas...  
  
-Además de derrotar a los Merodeadores...- dijo Emely con cierto provocación en su voz al mirar a Susan.  
  
-Bueno eso también...- respondió al chica desinteresadamente. O tratando de parecerlo.  
  
-¿Los Merodeadores?- preguntó Hermione mirándoles fingiendo.  
  
-¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?- preguntó Emely mirando alrededor.- A Myrtle le gusta rondar los lavabos...- observando el lugar.- Después le da ideas a Black...- torciendo su nariz.- Creo que ella está enamorada de Sirius...- observando a Susan.  
  
-Bueno no me sorprendería...- dijo Susan a la vez que todas seguían el consejo de Emely y salían.- ¿quién no ha sido novia de ese pedante?  
  
-Bueno, nosotras por un lado...- dijo Lily a la par que caminaban. A lo que Susan sonrió.  
  
-¡¡Exactamente!!- gritó la joven atrayendo algunas miradas a la par que caminaban por el pasillo.-hablando de todo ¿ME pregunto si lo atraparon por lo que le hizo a Slytherin?  
  
-No se...- respondió Emely .- creo que si... no estaba en clase...  
  
-Si lo atraparon...- dijo Hermione atrayendo las miradas de las chicas.- o eso creo... porque lo vi en la oficina del director...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Emely sorprendida ante el conocimiento de esa chica.  
  
-Emely es la que siempre se entera de todas las cosas que pasan dentro y fuera de Hogwarts... es nuestro diario el Profeta interno en el colegio...- respondió Susan sonriendo.- no te conviene saber mas que ella...  
  
-No, no... – dijo Hermione echándose para atrás.- Fue un accidente... estaba en la oficina con el director cuando Black estaba ahí...  
  
Emely sin embargo se sonrió diciendo.- Calma... Susan exagera... está entre sus múltiples cualidades....  
  
-Bueno...- dijo al chica.- ¿Adonde van ahora?  
  
-Supuestamente tenemos...- dijo observando a Lily.- Adivinación...  
  
-no me gusta esa materia.- dijeron Lily y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ambas chicas se miraron y atrajeron las miradas de las demás y Hermione dijo.- La retiré en tercer año pero en este ultimo año, o sea este, la nueva profesora de mi colegio, la ha hecho obligatoria para poder graduarse... es que, siempre mataban a mi mejor amigo...  
  
-Tal vez ese es el problema...- dijo Susan sonriéndose.- Eso le hacen a todos...  
  
-tal vez sea familia de la profesora Trelawney...- dijo Emely.  
  
Las cuatro chicas se sonrieron y Lily dijo.- ¿En que año andas?  
  
-El sexto... vengo de Durmstrang...- respondió.  
  
-¿Viniste sola?  
  
-No... vine con una profesora de allá... con su hermano y con mi hermanastro...  
  
-¿Acaso uno de los chicos tiene gafas y ojos verdes?- preguntó Susan sonriendo. Hermione asintió y ella dijo.- Debe de ser el chico que conocimos mas temprano...  
  
-Ah ya lo recuerdo... pensé aun así, que era pariente de Potter...- dijo Emely.  
  
-¿Potter?  
  
-Uno de los merodeadores...- respondió Susan desinteresadamente.- Un grupo de plagas que no tienen mas nada en la vida, que tomar la existencia en broma... como si no hubiera un mañana...  
  
-ah si, pero Susan, tiene una guerra personal con uno de ellos... – sonrió Emely.- Sirius Black... llevan una especie de competencia...  
  
-¿Competencia?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.  
  
-Hace años, hicieron una apuesta... de quien dominaría Hogwarts... siempre que podemos, le damos la lucha...  
  
-¿por qué no vienes con nosotras a adivinación?- preguntó Lily de la nada.- Al menos, que ya te entregaran tu horario.  
  
-Aun no lo hacen... me encantaría... pero ¿eso no dará problemas? ¿no es en contra de las reglas??'  
  
-¿Reglas? ¿desde cuando siguen las reglas, Susan?- preguntó Emely sonriendo.  
  
-Excepto Lily...- señalando la sonrojada amiga.- después, Emely y yo, pocas veces las seguimos...  
  
-Creo que encajarás bien en nuestro grupo...- dijo Emely sonriéndose.- Muy bien Hermione.  
  
-Siempre y cuando no te enamores de los Merodeadores... o en todo caso, no te fijes en Remus...- observando a Emely.  
  
-¿por que cada vez que mencionas su nombre me miras?-preguntó la chica- ¡¡nosotros no tenemos nada!!  
  
-Claro que no lo tienen...- dijo Susan.  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Emely.- No, no tenemos nada...  
  
-conocí a Remus Lupin...- dijo Hermione sonriéndoles.- Parece muy tranquilo...  
  
-¡¡Tranquilo!! – gritó Susan.- Es una plaga...  
  
-Vamos Susan, no lo es...- dijo Lily sonriéndoles. – es muy buena persona... muy distinto a Potter o Black...  
  
-Bueno, lo admito...pero eso no le quita quien es...- torciendo su nariz.- cambiemos el tema: mejor vamos a adivinación y nos divertiremos...  
  
Hermione sonrió sutilmente. Conocer a las jóvenes en esos momentos, era plácido. No eran tan diferentes a lo que ella creía. Pero por otro lado, estaba la situación de ¿Cuánto habían afectado el futuro hasta ahora?  
  
Pero observaba a Emely. Lo notaba. La chica estaba interesada en Remus Lupin desde esos tiempos. Nunca dijo nada para no caer en la negativa de Susan o Lily.  
  
Pero aun no comprendía ¿Qué le vería Susan March a Sirius Black? Si conociéndolo como adolescente, le sacaba de quicio. No lo soportaba en los tres minutos que cambió palabras con él.  
  
-¡¡Oh por Dios!! – gritó Susan ante la imagen que se desplegaba delante de ella bajando las escaleras. Ante su grito, la pareja se separó.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó pareciéndole a la chica encontrada en brazos de otro.  
  
Pero Hermione miró a aquella chica: su parecido con la Susan del futuro y con Silvia era considerable. Pero esta tenía los cabellos largos como la Susan de ahora. Parecía encontrarse con un espejo. Además, sus gafas llamaban la atención.  
  
Observó fijamente al sujeto con la joven. Sus gafas, su cabello revueltos, incluso su túnica y sus manos: no lo podía creer. Lo único distinto era la falta de la cicatriz y sus ojos verdes.  
  
-Susan ahora no...- dijo la coqueta joven a la vez que aun continuaba aferrada al sujeto.- estoy ocupada... además soy mayor que tu... respétame un poco...  
  
-Potter... ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- preguntó Emely avanzando.- y tu March: eres una abusadora de menores... vas dos años después que él...¡¡Te gradúas este año!!!  
  
Mientras James solo se quitaba los restos del labial que de seguro era de la amiga que tenía en brazos momentos antes. Pero no lo hacía mecánicamente. Observaba fijamente al lado de Hermione. A Lily.  
  
Pero esta le miraba con indiferencia.  
  
Hermione mientras, estaba sorprendida.  
  
-"por lo que parece, estar atraído de mayores que ellos, es de familia".- pensó la chica escuchando la discusión de las hermanas March.  
  
-Oye Susan: si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, consíguete un novio... – decía Alex a la vez que le miraba con coquetería.- Así sabrás que te pierdes, hermanita...- besando a James muy cerca de los labios dijo.- Te veo luego, guapo...- marchándose por el pasillo.  
  
-¡¡Y Tu consíguete alguien de tu edad!!- gritó Susan molesta. Miró después a James y dijo.- ¿Qué?  
  
James solo señaló detrás de la chica. Ahí estaba Hermione observando todo el espectáculo.  
  
-¿Ahora quieres que te la presente? ¿para que? ¿para que forme parte de tu colección de novias? No lo creo...- dijo recelosamente.  
  
-Soy James...- dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano e ignorando los comentarios de la escandalosa joven.  
  
-Hermione...- dijo ella respondiendo el saludo.  
  
Cosa que sorprendió a las tres jóvenes.  
  
-Bien, bueno... estamos tarde para adivinación...- dijo Susan llevándose de la mano a Hermione al soltarse del saludo. – Adiós...- dijo secamente a James.  
  
Lily lo observó solo por un micro segundo. Mirada que fue respondida por él.  
  
Pero Emely dijo.- deberías tener mejores gustos en mujeres...  
  
-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó James cuando las tres jóvenes avanzaban delante.  
  
-¿Quién? Ah ya...- dijo mas tranquila.- Sabes que no le da ya tanta importancia a lo que digan de ella...  
  
-Yo me encargo....  
  
-Se que lo harás...- dijo ella despidiéndose.- Nos vemos por ahí...  
  
Alcanzando a las demás mas adelante.  
  
-¿no toma clase con ustedes?- preguntó Hermione al ver que Emely se colocaba nuevamente al grupo detrás.  
  
-James Potter, se cree el rey y señor...- dijo Emely. – toma algunas clases... no todas... por ejemplo, no toma este año adivinación...  
  
-Según supe, no la toma porque andaba con una chica de la clase...- respondió Susan.- Lo ha mantenido muy secreto...  
  
-Pero pensé que esa chica...- señalando detrás – era su novia...  
  
-¿Alex? – preguntó Susan volteándose.- ¡¡Para nada!! Dudo que esa mujer se decida por alguien definitivo... es una rebelde y solo se besaba con James...  
  
-¿James sabe que solo se besan? ¿que no quiere nada serio?  
  
-Se que suena tonto...- dijo Lily saliendo a la defensa.- Pero es solo que, nunca se deciden por una sola mujer... de eso sufren los Merodeadores...  
  
-¡¡y todo chico guapo de Hogwarts!!- dijo Susan reprochadoramente ante la defensa de su amiga con Potter.- Además... era de esperarse...  
  
-¡¡Oye, no todos son así!!- reclamó Emely .- admítelo...  
  
-Bueno si...- dijo Susan. En ese momento ven al principio de las escaleras para subir a adivinación a un chico bastante atractivo que esperaba que se acercaran. Incluso saludó con la mano al aire.- Peter Simón. El admirador de Lily ...- sonriendo.  
  
-¿Admirador?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Es un buen amigo... que pertenece a Hufflepuff...  
  
-Toma adivinación con nosotras, solo por Lily...- dijo Emely sonriendo y cuando se acercaron mas dijo.- Hola Peter...  
  
-Hola chicas...- respondió el sujeto y agregó.- Hola Lily: te ves muy bonita hoy...  
  
-Hola Peter, gracias...- respondió la chica sonriéndole.  
  
-¿Nos esperabas a todas o solo a Evans?- preguntó Emely sonrojando al chico y riéndose ante la cara de este.  
  
-Peter: Ella es Hermione; una estudiante de Intercambio de Durmstrang... Hermione: Peter Simón: uno de los muy pocos chicos decentes de Hogwarts...  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el sujeto sonrojado.- Además, sabes que también está Longbottom y otros mas... Tanto gusto Hermione.  
  
-Un gusto conocerte también- sonrió la chica ante la amabilidad del sujeto...  
  
-vamos que se nos hace tarde para la profesora.- exhalando fuertemente- A ver a quien mata ahora...  
  
-o este año ¿no?- sonrió Emely.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Entonces – decía Sirius al escuchar la vida de Ron.- ¿Tienes siete hermanos del lado de tu madre y Hermione del de tu padre? ¡¡Ocho hermanos!!  
  
-Así es.- aclaró Ron.- Es complicado pero después te acostumbras...  
  
Ron, Harry y Sirius, estaban los tres sentados en la alcoba que Sirius encontró en efecto, sin ser utilizada en el lado de los chicos. En todo ese tiempo, habían hablado de todo: pero ahora su mirada estaba en Harry.  
  
-entonces ¿Qué hay de ti?- mirando al chico de ojos verdes.- ¿Cómo es tu familia?  
  
-Bastante...- comenzó a decir Harry. Pero la verdad, mirar a Sirius, a esa edad, y con todo el rasgo de la juventud, inocencia, amistad que tenía de esos tiempos, lo hacía mas difícil.- Complicada...  
  
-Complicada ¿cómo?- preguntaba Sirius Sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno... con mis padres murieron hace ya mucho tiempo... y mi hermana Silvia. También tengo un padrino...  
  
-¿No podrías dar mas detalles?- preguntaba el sujeto.  
  
-Harry y su vida son aburridísimos...- dijo Ron interviniendo. – En si, su vida es aburrida de mas...  
  
Pero el propósito era que, no escarbara mas en su pasado.  
  
-la vida de nadie es aburrida a tal extremo. Mira por ejemplo: Tengo una madre y un padre... pero sus mejores amigos, son los padres de mi mejor amigo; De James. Entonces los quiero como mis padres... esas dos cuando se proponen a compararnos, prefiero dejarles el terreno. La madre de James tiene ciertas habilidades Síquicas... ella algunas veces predice el futuro... que en algunos casos, nos trae consecuencias desastrosas para nosotros. ¿Te imaginas recibir un Howler horas antes de hacer una broma?- torciendo la nariz.- Para la poca confianza que nos tienen... y mi padre es otra cosa...- riéndose.  
  
-Bueno, cada familia es especial en su forma...  
  
-¡¡Así como lo somos nosotros los Merodeadores.!! Ya no puedo esperar a que los demás los conozcan: Remus es el intelectual, James el caballero y además la lógica del grupo y Peter...- analizándolo unos instantes.  
  
-¿La Rata?- preguntó Ron sorprendiendo con eso a Sirius y a Harry. Además, observaba a Sirius con una cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Y es que gracia a la rata de Colagusano, tuvo que pasar un tiempo en la enfermería durante el tercer año. Terminó con una pierna rota y una trampa en la casa de los Gritos.  
  
-Disculpa a Ron, Sirius... está cansado...- dijo Harry mirando al sujeto y tratando de controlar la situación,- Es que seguro recordó a su rata que le mordió el año ante pasado y se llamaba Peter.  
  
Ron asintió pero muy seriamente.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a adivinación...- poniéndose de pie.- por mas certera que sea la profesora Trelawney, aun así no me perdonará otra tardanza mas... nos vemos luego.- cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry a Ron.- ¿Sabes el riesgo que tuvimos ahí?  
  
-¡¡no se como puedes Harry!! Mira que Peter no mató a mis padres, pero... la sola mención de su nombre cuando Remus lo hizo y después con Sirius... no se si pueda soportar el verlo...  
  
-Ron... créeme que pienso lo mismo que tu... e incluso... me atrevería a ir ahora mismo a matarlo para prevenir el futuro... pero...- mirándole fijamente.- Lamentablemente no somos asesinos y recuerda lo que dijo Hermione: no sabemos que tanto afectaremos el pasado con nuestras acciones y si el futuro estará ahí...  
  
Ron lo observó en silencio y en ese momento vieron como mágicamente, aparecían mantas, cobertores, toallas, túnicas y pijamas ahí delante de ellos.  
  
-Por lo que parece, Dumbledore se acordó de nosotros...  
  
-¿Cómo está tu muñeca?  
  
-Tengo que volver al anochecer a donde la enfermera...- echándose en la cama.- Y tomando en cuenta que, tenemos una noche completa sin dormir...- bostezando.- Creo que me dormiré...  
  
Pero Harry miraba a su alrededor para dirigirse a la ventana. Solo sonrió viendo su reflejo en la misma.  
  
No podía esperarla a verla de nuevo. Porque deseaba verla nuevamente. Nunca la había conocido. La vio en las fotos de Remus. La vio en las fotos que Hagrid le entregó en el álbum. La vio en el reflejo de aquel extraño espejo en primer año de Hogwarts.. el espejo de Erised según le comentó Dumblendore.  
  
Aprovechó mejor y tomando una toalla, prefirió irse a dar un baño.  
  
Pero la emoción, no lo dejaba razonar las cosas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Continuará...  
  
Ya saben la rutina n____n Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	4. capitulo cuatro

"Regreso al Tiempo" Por Crystal.-  
  
Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.  
  
Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.  
  
Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?  
  
Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.  
  
Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.  
  
***************************  
  
Aunque no puse comentarios en el anterior capitulo, si leí cada uno de sus firmas y sus opiniones. Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia. Espero que, sigan brindándome su apoyo, pues así se que, leen las historias y me anima mucho mas a seguir colaborando, no solo con HA sino demostrando también que el Internet no es un lugar lleno de perversión, perdición y maldad (palabras textuales de mis conocidos a quienes conozco como mis padres y una de mis hermanas ), sino que es un lugar, donde podemos entretenernos sanamente, cooperar, tener amigos y sobre todo, compartir nuestra fascinación por lo que es Harry Potter.  
  
Para las que estén interesadas, pronto habrá un cuarto epilogo de "Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe" y Un Side Story ("Como la Noche y el Día"), el cuarto Epilogo, podrán solicitármelo al correo o si lo desean, búsquenlo aquí mismo, titulado "árboles Genealógicos". Ya saben que el Side Story, no puedo publicarlo debido al contenido que este posee. No quiero demandas, y además, hay personas susceptibles y niños que leen mis historias. No me gustan los malos entendidos. Además, HA, tiene reglas estrictas con relación a esto. Pero mándenme un correo y yo anotaré la dirección. EL SIDESTORY AUN NO ESTÁ TERMINADO así que no se desesperen si pasa un tiempecito y no la mando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO- EL ENCUENTRO.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Apuesto a que tu profesora no es tan particularmente especial como esta...- dijo Emely a Hermione una vez salieron de Adivinación.- Es decir: Adivinar que eras de intercambio y que estabas en Hogwarts porque andas huyendo de la verdad, es ridículo ¿no?  
  
-Bastante...- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Emely.  
  
-Oigan ¿la clase se terminó?- se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo mas adelante. Ahí venía Sirius avanzando a paso firme pero calmadamente. Observando a cada una dijo.- ¡¡vaya Granger!! Encontraste a las chicas...- sonriéndole.- Muy bien...  
  
-¿Qué quieres Blackie?- preguntó Susan enojada.- ¿no tuviste suficiente con ser llamado a detención esta noche?  
  
Sirius no se sorprendió que la chica de pelo negro le dijera esto. Mas bien, parecía que, poco le importaba y dijo.- ¿Acaso no tienes mas nada en la vida que hacer March, que inmiscuirte en asuntos que no te atañen?  
  
-¿Acaso no tienes mas vida que estar persiguiéndome y provocándome en todo momento?¡¡Como si a mí me importara que faltaras a clases!! ¡¡Cuándo no!!- discutió ella. Pero él se sonrió de lado y tomó una bocanada de aire.  
  
-¡no como tus amigas provocando los problemas y nosotros pagándolo!!- gritó a la joven. Se notaba molesto ante el comentario de la joven.  
  
-Ay ¿El pobre Sirius está llorando?- dijo Emely con voz de bebé.- "¿Acasho el pequeño baby necsheshita a shu Mami y su bibelón?"  
  
Provocó las risas de Lily, Susan e incluso Hermione.  
  
-Este no es tu asunto Watson...- dijo Sirius calmadamente.- no te metas donde no te llaman...  
  
-¿qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?- dijo Emely mirándose seriamente.  
  
Sirius se cruzó de brazos, justo en medio del pasillo, mirando los rostros de cada una de ellas. Incluso, le dirigió una mirada a Hermione.  
  
-Mejor no te metas...- dijo apuntándole- o te arrepentirás...  
  
-Si quieres pagarla con alguien.... hazlo conmigo.- dijo Susan interponiéndose, con cara de pocos amigos y hablándole como si fuera una basura en su zapato.- ¡¡Vamos!!! ¿qué esperas??  
  
-Sirius querido.- dijo una chica de cabellos rubios acercándose e interponiéndose y besándolo largamente en los labios.- ¿Me acompañas a pociones?- agitando sus pestañas y jugando con su pelo.  
  
-Si claro – tomándole del brazo, ignorando por completo a Susan y las demás y yéndose por el otro lado del pasillo.  
  
Gruñendo y pisoteando con fuerza, Susan dijo.- ¡Odio cuando me hace eso!! ¡¡Odio a Sirius Black!!! ¡¡Odio a esas cabezas huecas que andan con él!!  
  
-Noto que no se llevan bien...- dijo Hermione mirando por donde el sujeto se marchaba con la rubia y a Susan aun diciendo maldiciones.  
  
-Es su costumbre... si no ocurre una pelea al día acerca de comentarios, las novias, las bifurcas, la comida, las bromas, los retos, los exámenes, debates de conjuros e incluso duelos en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, no existirían esos dos... solo Lily y James le siguen después...  
  
-¿era por él y por Malfoy que llorabas en los baños?- dijo Hermione atrayendo las miradas de Emely y Susan.  
  
-¿Qué cosa???- preguntaba Susan alarmada.- ¿Llorabas por James Potter? –mirando a Lily incrédula.- ¡¡Dime por favor que Hermione comprendió mal!!  
  
-¡Claro que lo hizo!!- se defendió Lily observándoles.- solo lloraba por lo que Malfoy dijo ... es todo...  
  
Emely solo guardaba silencio ante el interrogatorio. E incluso miró a Hermione unos instantes.  
  
-Bueno es correcto Evans....- dijo Susan sonriéndose y abrazándole.- No me gustaría ver que, por eso, pierdes tu felicidad... los merodeadores causan eso...  
  
-¿por qué tienes esa teoría?- preguntaba Hermione observando a Susan.  
  
-Porque lo hacen... date dos días de estar aquí, y verás a lo que me refiero: Chicas que lloran, pelean, discuten e incluso rompen amistades por el grupo más popular de Hogwarts... ¡¡Perdida de tiempo!!  
  
-¿Me dices acaso que, si Sirius Black se te declarara, no lo aceptarías?, además que té molestas mucho por quien ande o no siendo que no te interesa.  
  
Emely, Lily y Susan la observaron fijamente. Hermione incluso se sentía molesta ante tales miradas. Pero Lily y Emely observaron a Susan que estaba en silencio por la pregunta hecha por la joven.  
  
Pero ahí lo notaron: Susan March, pensaba algo y luego se sonrojaba para decir.- Sirius Black juega con todas... no caigas en su juego March... eso se distingue él de los otros... por lo menos, los otros, respetan: Sirius Black juega contigo y hace lo que le viene en gana... ¡¡tendrían que dejar de existir todos los hombres del planeta e incluso ahí, no lo haría tan fácil!!!  
  
De ahí comenzó a avanzar sola por el pasillo, incluso dejando a sus amigas atrás.  
  
-¿Dije algo que no debía?- preguntaba Hermione.  
  
Lily avanzó sin responderle hasta alcanzar a Susan, pero Emely se quedó detrás y dijo..- -Lamentablemente, Sirius si tiene su pasado con Susan....- Hermione solo observaba delante.- Cosa que no puedo compartir contigo; pero... dos cosas: No creas las galanterías de Sirius Black y dos: Jamás relaciones a Susan March con Sirius Black o en todo caso, emparejarlo... Sería como unir dos naciones en guerra... Pero por favor: no le comentes a Susan lo que te he dicho...  
  
-Por supuesto...- dijo ella.- Confía en mi...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
El día transcurrió sin mas percances. Para el atardecer, Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor en busca de sus amigos. Justo en la puerta, se encuentra con Silvia que venía del otro lado del pasillo.  
  
-Hermione..- sonrió la chica.- ¿dónde te has metido en todo el día? ¿Has visto a los chicos? ¿Harry o Ron?  
  
-No... no desde temprano... ¿te has encontrado con tus padres?. – sonriéndole.- he presenciado una pelea entre Susan y Sirius digna de un periódico...  
  
-Si.- torciendo la nariz.- Mi tía Alex me contaba de esas discusiones sin propósito alguno o en realidad sin razón aparente...  
  
-Alex...- pensándolo unos instantes y llevándole a un lado.- ¿Sabías que el padre de Harry anduvo un tiempo con la hermana de tu madre?  
  
-MI mamá me contó algo de que mi tía Alex era la otra mitad de Sirius Black de lo que se habla de conquistas... si, escuché algo en sus historias...  
  
-Pues mira: Ese sujeto Potter estaba besándose en medio de las escaleras con Alex... le valió a tu tía tremenda reprimenda por parte de tu madre...- sonriéndole.- Estos tiempos eran demasiado abiertos a como son ahora en Hogwarts. Es decir, uno no los ve tan abiertos... a expresiones...- sonrojándose sutilmente.  
  
-Es que no eran los mismos tiempos... además mi padre y James Potter, gobernaban los pasillos- mirando el retrato de la señora gorda preguntó.- ¿Estarán aquí Harry y Ron?  
  
Hermione miró un instante el retrato y contestó.- No sé en verdad; oye ¿Te importaría si paso la noche contigo Silvia? Es que....- mirando con molestia nuevamente el retrato.- No tengo ganas de pasarla aquí...  
  
-Claro...- respondió algo dudosa.- ¿por qué es eso? Siempre has estado en Gryffindor...  
  
-Si pero la diferencia es que ¡¡No soporto a tu padre!!- dijo molesta.- Es imposible... Insufrible... ¡¡Insoportable! Y lo peor de la situación, que Harry y Ron le siguen el juego...  
  
Silvia se sonrió y dijo.- Si yo hubiera venido no con tanta diferencia de edad, hasta yo siguiera el juego.- Suspirando.- Créeme... pero soy profesora...- mirando a los estudiantes que pasaban alrededor.- es natural... oye ¿Por qué no te agrada mi padre?  
  
-Cambia novias como de calcetines... siempre con esa actitud....- zapateando.- ya me imagino cuando conozca a los demás... - cambiando el tema y suavizando su rostro dijo.- Oye ¿Ya fuiste a la biblioteca por el libro que necesitamos?  
  
-Eh... nop.- respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa- Aun me extravío en Hogwarts de nuestro tiempo.... no reconozco aquí el camino...  
  
Exhalando profundamente dijo.- Bien: Vamos por el libro y después a consultar que hierbas e ingredientes tienen en el aula de pociones...- Arrastrándole por el brazo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pasó un día. Pero Harry y Ron se quedaron dormidos toda la tarde y toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente. Nadie los vio. Tampoco se preocuparon de que, no andaban solos, olvidándose de Hermione y Silvia.  
  
Al otro día fueron despiertos por la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana.  
  
Una vez vestidos y con las túnicas de ese tiempo, decidieron bajar las escaleras a la sala común.  
  
-Oye ¿qué harás si te ves con tus padres? ¿los evitarás como dijo Hermione?  
  
-NO lo sé Ron...- dijo el joven.- Pero sabes que nunca los conocí... Además... no lo sé...- terminó por decir el joven azorándose.- y no creo que sea muy fácil ocultarme de ellos si estamos en la misma casa....  
  
- será mejor que busquemos a Silvia...- dijo Ron al salir de la sala Común.- A ver donde se metió ella y Hermione...  
  
En un momento que iban distraídos por el pasillo tropezaron al doblar una esquina con un sujeto que venía con las manos ocupadas de libros y provocaron que se les cayeran.  
  
-Lo siento – dijo Ron.  
  
-Despreocúpense... –dijo el sujeto arrastrando su voz.- Está bien...  
  
Ron miró todos los libros estaban relacionado con pociones: En alguna parte de cada titulo había una referencia a pociones, poder y oscuro. Al ver el rostro del sujeto, no se sorprendió.  
  
Pero este cambió su semblante al ver la cara de Harry.  
  
-Tu...- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus libros de las manos de los sujetos.- Déjame en paz...  
  
-¿Snape?_ preguntó Ron mirándole sorprendido.- ¡Snape!  
  
-¿te conozco?- preguntó con aquella mirada no tan cruda a como adquiría en un futuro al tratar con ellos. Ni siquiera se asemejaba. Pero en efecto, era Severus Snape.  
  
-te hemos visto por ahí...- dijo Ron sorprendido aun.  
  
-No eres Potter...- dijo retrocediendo para retomar su camino.  
  
-No...- dijo Harry.  
  
-Tengo que irme...- yéndose por el camino y dejándolos ahí mismo.-  
  
-No habrá tanta diferencia entre él Severus Snape del futuro... y este sujeto...- dijo Ron señalándolo al avanzar.- se merecen mutuamente...  
  
Harry y Ron avanzaban encontrándose ahora con la profesora McGonagall.- Ah están aquí...- sonriéndoles forzosamente.- El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que les entregue esto... dice que por un viaje no hay que descuidar los estudios...- Entregándoles a cada uno un pergamino con un horario de clase- Tienen suerte: solo tenemos una semana de clases dándolas...- mirando a cada uno.- Por supuesto, le entregué uno a su hermana.- mirando a Ron.  
  
-¿Dónde está?  
  
-Estaba con la profesora Gryffins cuando le llevé a esta, una nota de Dumbledore... salían de la alcoba de la profesora y se dirigían al gran Comedor.  
  
Sin mas nada que decir, se perdió por el pasillo.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al gran Comedor. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando se encontraron con los Merodeadores.  
  
-Chicos...- dijo Sirius sonriéndoles y adelantándose a los demás.- Fuimos a verlos temprano, pero no los encontramos...  
  
-Lo siento Sirius.- dijo Ron sonriéndole cortésmente.- la profesora de Transformaciones nos retuvo.. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Miren...- dijo señalando mas adelante y viendo a unos chicos que esperaban de espalda. Los presentaba a cada uno quienes se presentaban pero James Potter estaba ocupado conversando con alguna de sus admiradoras.- Remus Lupin, le decimos Lunático, Peter Pettigrew, le decimos Colagusano y este...- señalando al ultimo que se volteó en ese instante pues la chica se marchaba..- Es mi mejor amigo: James Potter. Pero le decimos Cornamenta...  
  
Sirius se sonrió una vez observó la mirada significativa que tanto Harry como James se arrojaban. Pero Ron miraba con desprecio no oculto a Peter.  
  
-Tanto gusto...- dijo James saludando a Harry.  
  
-I... igualmente.- dijo Harry no evitando estar impresionado. En el momento que estrechó su mano, no sabía si era su imaginación pero se sentía distinto.  
  
-Te lo dije Cornamenta...- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.- Es igualito a ti...  
  
-El parecido es sorprendente...- dijo Peter.- ¿será algún familiar del cual no sabes?  
  
-En algunos casos, tenemos personas que se parecen a nosotros... no es la gran cosa...- Dijo Silvia Black observándoles a todos. Sirius le dio una segunda mirada a la joven profesora.- Hermano, Ronald ¿Esperarán a mañana para desayunar?  
  
-No... –respondió Harry aun observando a James con interés y viceversa.  
  
-vamos a desayunar.- dijo Sirius llevándose a los chicos.- ¿Eh profesora?- preguntó Sirius mientras sus amigos se adelantaban.- ¿A cuales estudiantes les dará clase?  
  
Silvia lo observó unos instantes y respondió.- Aun no lo sé... tengo que coordinar eso con el director y a eso voy... buen día...- yéndose por el otro lado del pasillo.  
  
-Sirius: yo que tu, no lo hiciera- dijo Ron seriamente.- En serio: No me haría ilusiones...- caminando adelante donde los demás ingresaban.  
  
En ese momento, no vieron a las chicas en el gran comedor.  
  
-¿A quien buscas?- preguntó Sirius sonriéndole a Harry quien miraba de lado y lado. Sirius tomaba una tostada y la mordisqueaba al observar la mirada interrogante de Harry.  
  
-Busco a una chica que conocí el día que llegamos... – respondió Harry.- De Gryffindor...  
  
-Bueno...- dijo James con orgullo.- Debe de ser bonita ¿No? Sería Angelique, Sophie, Emerald o Padmé?  
  
-no creo...- respondió Harry.- Veré si la veo en el pasillo...- poniéndose de pie y saliendo de allí.  
  
-Gryffins es extraño- dijo Sirius.- parece que nunca se divierte...- reclamó el sujeto.- Es muy serio...  
  
-Es que Harry no es muy bromista que digamos... bueno, - sonriendo-Mientras el no lo cause...  
  
-¿Acaso era un busca problemas?- preguntó Remus inquieto y curioso. Así estaban todos.  
  
-Es mas bien, que los problemas lo siguen a él...  
  
-¡¡Es perfecto!!- gritó Sirius atrayendo unas cuantas miradas de alrededor.  
  
-¿Qué es perfecto, Blackie? ¿acaso descontinuaron tu betún para el cabello? ¿O tal vez tu acondicionador?- dijo una voz femenina atrayendo las miradas de todos y Sirius la miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres March?- preguntó Sirius con su usual humor con la chica.- ¿Acaso escuchaste que me divertía y viniste a molestarme?- viéndole sentarse con Hermione y Emely.  
  
-Para nada... vine a desayunar. Que tenga la desgracia de encontrarme con tu cara en las mañanas, es tal vez mi castigo de mi diario vivir...  
  
-¿Por qué ENTONCES NO TE LARGAS DEL COLEGIO??- gritó Black atrayendo todas las miradas.- NOS HARIAS UN FAVOR A AMBOS...  
  
-¿hacerte un favor a ti? Ni que te quisiera tanto...- dijo Susan indiferente ante la explosión de Sirius.- Es mas... quien tiene que irse, es otro...- Sonriendo complacida.  
  
-¿para que? Estoy contento aquí excepto por las horribles e indeseables mujeres de aquí que no saben besar...- dijo Sirius son un brillo en su mirada.- ¿Sabes acaso donde puedo encontrar una de esas?  
  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A lo próximo, Susan tomaba el jarro de jugo de naranja que había frente a ella y se la arrojó a Sirius.  
  
En ese momento y quedando James algo mojado con el jugo, se puso de pie e igual con Remus. Ron tenía algo salpicado e igual Peter.  
  
Todo el comedor observaba la mesa de Gryffindor y los dos combatientes.  
  
-Mira lo que hiciste...- dijo Sirius sacudiéndose ante el desastre sobre él.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- viendo como de Slytherin se sonreían. - ¿Quién crees que eres??? ¿Cómo te atreves a poner a Sirius Black de burla?- tomando la cazuela de mermelada que había frente a él, tomando la mermelada con su mano y arrojándosela en el rostro a Susan.  
  
Susan se la retiraba y tomando el plato de huevos delante de ella a continuación comenzó a arrojárselo. Así comenzaron para todo el Gran Comedor sumarse a la guerra de comida.  
  
Slytherin contra, Hufflepuff. Estos contra Gryffindor. Mientras de Ravenclaw arrojaba a todos lados. En un momento incluso ingresó Harry y le tocó una buena porción de lo que arrojaban. A duras penas, logró llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Buscaba a Hermione o a Ron. Pero miró a Ron: Estaba cubierto de tocino, leche y probablemente alguna clase de pastelillo desecho pues era la segunda mano de Remus respondiendo muy contento a la guerra. Algunas veces era mas niño de lo que parecía.. Fue cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su túnica halándolo debajo de la mesa.  
  
-Ven aquí...- dijo Hermione observándole.- ¿Dónde andabas? – ahí Harry entró a resguardarse de la guerra.  
  
-Estaba afuera en el pasillo ¿qué ha pasado aquí?  
  
-Susan y Sirius...- dijo una chica sonriéndoles y sacando su rostro del libro que leía con calma a pesar de que aun era extraño que el director no interviniera y detuviera la guerra.- comenzaron con la guerra de comida esta semana...  
  
los ojos verdes de ella y su pelo pelirrojo además de su sonrisa, captaron la atención de Harry. Mientras Hermione decía.- ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?- observándole.  
  
-Buscaba a Cinnamon...- sonrió la chica. – se me escapó anoche de la habitación y debía encontrarlo antes que Filch...- torciendo la nariz.- Me adelanté a ustedes y me metí debajo de las mesas y aquí está.- señalando en sus piernas el gato de color canela acurrucado y enrollado cómodamente ahí.- Ah el pariente de Potter...-sonrió ella mirando a Harry.  
  
-¿Conocías a Harry?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿El que viene contigo de Durmstrang?- preguntó Lily. En ese momento, escucharon la voz de Dumbledore pidiendo orden y todo el mundo detenerse. Bajó su voz y dijo.- nos conocíamos desde el día que llegaste ¿no?  
  
-Así es... Harry... Gryffins...- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Harry: Ella es Lily Evans...  
  
-Mucho gusto – dijo ella extendiendo su mano y saludándole. Luego observó que ya no arrojaban comida y dijo.- Bueno, esto será interesante...- escuchando la voz del director, preguntando por los responsables.  
  
-¿Quién ha sido el responsable de semejante desastre, atrocidad y falta de conducta?_ dijo Dumbledore nuevamente.  
  
Ahí, Harry, Hermione y Lily salieron de debajo de la mesa, casi sin ningún rastro de la guerra de comida. Pero ese no era el caso de los demás allí presentes.  
  
Porque incluso Hagrid (mas joven según Harry) estaba lleno de comida hasta en la cabeza.  
  
-Eso es fácil...- dijo uno de Slytherin.- Todo empezó cuando dos de Gryffindors comenzaron a discutir...  
  
-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó McGonagall que con los gritos se dirigió al gran Comedor. En ese momento, incluso llegaba Silvia. Miró todo su alrededor sorprendida y con la boca abierta.- He preguntado ¿Quién ha sido?  
  
Dos manos se levantaron al mismo tiempo apuntando a las personas opuestas. Sirius señalando a Susan y viceversa.  
  
-Es una falta de respeto de dos alumnos y mas de mi casa, en estas condiciones y comportándose como bebés... restaré 75 puntos por cada uno, de Gryffindor. Y los dos cumplirán un castigo...  
  
-Si me permite profesora...- dijo Silvia interviniendo.-Pero creo tener el castigo apropiado para ellos dos...- mirando seriamente a quienes en un futuro serían sus padres.- Perfecto para ellos y al mismo tiempo, corregir su carácter...  
  
-Bien profesora Gryffins, no creo que habrá inconveniente en que le dejemos esto en sus manos...- mirando desaprobadoramente a Susan y Sirius. – aprenderán algo de la disciplina de Durmstrang que siempre se ha dado a conocer por ser muy estricta. -Y Dirigiéndose a los demás.- Las clases comenzarán a media mañana para los que estén aquí. Ahora vayan a los baños a quitarse la comida de encima... y nos veremos los de transformaciones de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw en una hora...- mirando a Sirius y Susan dijo con una mirada asesina- y ustedes dos... los espero en primera fila.- retirándose del comedor.  
  
Los demás comenzaban a retirarse. Los de Gryffindor miraban a los dos como si quisieran matarlos.  
  
-Bien hecho canuto.- dijo James.- Nos costaste 150 puntos...- mirándole molesto y apoyando a quienes salían de allí.- Ya nos pusiste de repente en ultimo lugar... y no empezamos a sumar puntos así nomás.  
  
-Ah vamos Cornamenta...- dijo Sirius buscando apoyo.- ¿No viste acaso que esta bruja comenzó?- señalando a Susan.  
  
-¿Tienes que seguirle siempre el juego Susan?- decía Lily molesta.- Soy la prefecta y al mismo tiempo te tengo a ti para causarme mas problemas...- aun con su gato en sus brazos.  
  
-Bueno pero él empezó...  
  
-Si, como no...- dijo Sirius defendiéndose.  
  
-Oye Blackie: tienes una pajita en tu túnica...  
  
-Cállate mujer...- decía Sirius notándose molesto.  
  
-Ya basta...- dijo Lily molesta- no me hagan quitarles mas puntos...  
  
-Basta todos.- Dijo Silvia molesta y observándoles seriamente.- Ustedes dos: van a tener que aprender a llevarse bien, a las buenas o a las malas. Ahora mismo, les evité hacer servicio con Filch o con McGonagall hasta año nuevo del ultimo año... – tosiendo.—se presentarán esta noche en la sala de transformaciones hasta que me asignen mi despacho...- saliendo y notándose molesta.  
  
-Está enojada...- dijo Ron mirando a Harry al mismo tiempo tomando un poco de mermelada que le cayó en la cara y llevándosela a la boca.- muy enojada...  
  
-Bueno, alguien tiene que corregirlos.- dijo Lily a su lado. Ahí Ron la reconoció y no evitó impresionarse.- Es mejor que sea ella... así los enderezará...  
  
-Será mejor que vaya a tomar un baño- dijo Remus atrayendo la mirada de Emely.- Creo que algo resbaloso baja por mi espalda...  
  
James lo secundó y Peter los seguía. Pero James para asegurarse que Sirius no ocasionará mas problemas, se lo llevó del brazo y dijo.- Vamos Canuto... – pero este miraba como si quisiera asesinar a Susan.  
  
-Ese sujeto... me la pagará...- dijo Susan sorprendiendo a sus amigas y sonriendo.- Y ya se como ... "Vengeance time"  
  
Mientras Harry y Ron se fueron con los chicos para evitar mayores desastres.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Esa mujer...- dijo Sirius en los baños a los pocos minutos mientras todos se limpiaban. – Me las tiene que pagar...-mirándose al espejo y quitándose las tiras de tocino de su cabellera.- Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...  
  
-¿Qué harás? ¿embrujar su bebida?- dijo Ron- además, tu empezaste al gritarle así...  
  
-¡¡Oye Granger!! Respeta la divina ley de los Merodeadores...- dijo Sirius enojado que Ron tomara el lado de la chica.- Nadie traiciona y todos para uno y uno para todos...  
  
Harry mientras limpiaba su túnica vio como James se quitaba las gafas y las colocaba bajo el grifo para quitarle un poco de los restos de comida y lo imitó.  
  
- la verdad es que, eso estuvo mal... no debiste de perder el control- dijo James atrayendo las miradas de todos.- Debiste conservar la cabeza y no dejarte llevar...- observando la túnica que descansaba en uno de los lavabos para escurrirse.- Eres un idiota cuando se trata de llevarle la contraria a March...  
  
-En verdad no puedes hacerte el sordo...- dijo Remus con la cabeza mojada de lavársela para retirarse la leche que le cayó encima y envuelto en una toalla- simplemente actúas en tus instintos...  
  
-En la antigüedad se pensaba que si una mujer te gustaba solo tenías que darle con un garrote.- dijo Ron – en tu caso es con la mermelada... y todo lo que te queda cerca....- atrayendo las miradas incrédulas de los Merodeadores y Reprochadora de Harry.  
  
-Ron...- dijo Harry reprochándole.- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?  
  
Pero sin embargo, Sirius sonrió y adelantándose aclaró mirando fijamente.- Tengo a toda mujer de Hogwarts. Tengo amigas dentro y fuera del colegio; incluso, tengo novias al mismo tiempo y ando con quien quiera de aquí... además, ella lo empezó. Si es así el caso, entonces es que, yo le gusto... porque ella empezó por echarme la jarra arriba.  
  
- ni en un millón de años Canuto.- dijo Peter atrayendo las miradas de los allí presentes.- Es como un escorpión: te morderá y dejará el veneno en ti...  
  
-Puede ser...- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Aunque déjenme decirles que desde la llegada de tu hermana Gryffins o de la tuya Granger, es poco lo que puedo pensar (Si es que pienso) en March... – sonriéndoles.  
  
-No te acerques a mi hermana...- dijo Harry – te conviene... y tampoco a Hermione...  
  
-Bueno es mayor...si.- dijo Sirius pensándolo.- pero eso no quita lo linda que es... y acerca de Granger... es explosiva... solo tuvo 10 segundos conociéndome.- Dijo atrayendo a los otros.- Y estaba loquita por mi... además Gryffins.. ¿el que me tiene que advertir no debería de ser su hermano? no tu...  
  
-No sería esa frase la que utilizaría...- dijo Ron sonriéndose ante la cara de Sirius.  
  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de mi venganza. "Prank Time".- gritó allí a los presentes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Hola a todos... si lo se... Me he restringido de hacer comentarios. Pero hoy estoy inspirada. He encontrado firmas en el libro de visitas las cuales agradezco mucho.  
  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta nueva historia y en "Entre Confusiones" chicas que me conocen de aquí y han leído esa otra historia, me preguntaban ¿Por qué no la colocas en HA? La respuesta es simple: "Entre Confusiones..." inició cuando terminaba "Hacia un Futuro Incierto" , iniciarla en HA traería como consecuencias, confusiones exorbitantes... que mejor, quise evitar. Ahora que la trilogía de HP está terminada, puedo sentirme libre de que no habrán mas malos entendidos.  
  
Los seguidores de esta historia, les agradezco su apoyo infinito.  
  
Muchas gracias a mis seguidoras eternas y quienes se les han unido:  
  
Isa Merodeadora. Siempre puedo contar contigo. Gracias amiga y espero que la historia te esté gustando (Aunq ella tiene ventajas que ustedes no, no diré mas nada para evitar viruses)  
  
Earine: Muchas gracias por tu Comentario. En verdad me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y espero no decepcionarte. Pues con relación a Entre, esos si que darán de que hablar. Arly y Sirius son dos locos de remates y es poco lo que están haciendo... por ahora...  
  
Cmi Weasley Primeramente, gracias por dejarme tu comentario. ¿No nos conocíamos? Pues es un gusto conocerte. Aunque sea por aquí n___n. Eso de amenazar es para la gente pesada que pasa las historias buenas de verdad o malas o que pueden aportar algo y no dicen absolutamente nada. Es muy triste. T_T yo por mi parte, siempre intento de dejar comentarios e incluso si la historia puede ser mejorada, me comunico con el escritor y se lo doy a entender dándole un par de consejitos, eso claro, sin imponerme. Agradezco que me recomiendas tu historia y trataré de leerla. Lo que pasa es que ya no leo tantas historias como antes. Mira que era una lectora de fics compulsiva. Pero estando escribiéndolos y llevando una vida bastante agitada, exigente y demasiado incomprensiva, te quita el tiempo. Pero me daré una vuelta por la historia.  
  
Che Potter: JA chica, esta si que se inspira. Pues ya me habría encontrado raro que no me dieras tus comentarios. Agradezco tu apoyo que se remonta desde MI destino o finales de esa, creo. La verdad que a ti y a la chica anterior, les a picado eso de James siendo prefecto. Diré claro que ¡¡¡Este fic fue iniciado justo antes del quinto libro saliese al mercado!! Crystal lo confiesa: Este fic en realidad, empieza a publicarse aquí, pero no quiere decir que sea, nuevo ¡¡¡Imagínense que fue el 21 de junio que OoP salió al mercado. Ya no informo mas nada. Quisiera que, me dieras los nombres de tus historias para así poder leerlas (si ya me los has dado con anterioridad, Crystal se disculpa por su mala memoria con antelación U_U)  
  
Camila: o.O ¿? Me quedé algo confundida. No entendí tu comentario pero agradezco que lo dejaste. Sería mejor que, me escribieras al correo y me dijeras con mas detalles a que te refieres.  
  
Laurika: Pues te voy a complacer n_n en verdad, me gustan los Merodeadores. Espero la tercera película con nervios desde ahora y creo que me llevaré bien con los fans al decir que solo muerta es que dejo escribir y creo que aun así, me meteré a la casa de alguien y le diré la historia para que la continúe... jejeje.  
  
Maria José: Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que en verdad, te haya gustado "Hasta que la Muerte" y sigas con esta.  
  
Majo: Muchas gracias por tu enorme y dedicado correo; Me encantó. (lo sabes). Lamento haberme tardado tanto en responderte, pero que ¡¡¡las ocupaciones llaman!! Lamentablemente, muchas cosas y poco tiempo. Tengo que planificar hacer, que en que día. Es triste pero necesario. Ojalá poder responder tan rápido como escriben muchos de ustedes, pero me resulta imposible. Voy lento pero seguro. Gracias por la sinceridad que me demostraste en tu correo y que te hayan gustado los personajes nuevos.  
  
Earine: gracias por tus comentarios. Aunque en los capitulos anteriores no lo dije, si agradezco sus comentarios y de vez en cuando, agradezco en las actualizaciones. A los demás, si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo directamente, pueden hacerlo al correo (ya saben cual).  
  
Mariandre Salazar : muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡¡Que bueno que te guste el fiction!! Sigue leyendo que, las cosas se ponen mejor. ¿Ya viste que he actualizado varios capítulos?  
  
Maggie: ¿Magia para escribir???-( Crystal se pone de mil colores... jajaja, muchas gracias. Es el mas bonito cumplido que, me han dado en los últimos días. Esa frase no es escuchada mucho. ¿o nadie me la había expresado así? De todas maneras, sigue leyendo, dándome tus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos ¡¡¡nos seguiremos leyendo!! ¿Te lo leíste de un solo golpe? O.o!! ¡sorprendente la verdad es que, cada día mas me demuestran que las historias no están de todo mal.--- Crystal necesita beber su dosis de humildad... los efectos de la anterior se les pasan con tremendos comentarios... Gracias en verdad.  
  
Camila: ¿? La verdad no entendí tu comentario pero espero que disfrutes los nuevos capítulos. Si deseas hacerme esa pregunta mas clara, mi correo está disponible. ¡¡Gracias por tu comentario!!  
  
Laurika : gracias por tus comentarios ¡¡¡Claro que lo continuaré!!! Apenas empiezo jejejeje. claro, que dependerá también de los comentarios, ya sea al libro o a mi correo... Crystal se inspira con comentarios...  
  
Margui Evans gracias por tus felicitaciones. La verdad es que, este año, caí de nuevo en el quinto puesto con Hasta que la Muerte nos separe, y con mejor autora mayor de veinte. No me siento triste y nada por el estilo. Me siento feliz... además, se que, por algunos, que votaron caí en el quinto... y por algo fui nominada, considerando que, hay cientos de historias y mas autores... ¡¡Un Hurra para mi!!!  
  
Aëlin gracias por tu comentario y lamento haberme tardado tanto en postear los comentarios. A todas las demás y todos los que se han puesto en contacto conmigo en el correo, gracias infinitas y los que me han acompañado desde principios (con los primeros fics), saben que tienen mis gracias eternas.  
  
******************************************************************* 


	5. capitulo cinco

"Regreso al Tiempo" Por Crystal.-  
  
Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.  
  
Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.  
  
Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?  
  
Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.  
  
Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CAPITULO CINCO- LA REVANCHA.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sirius tuvo que pasar el resto del día recibiendo reclamos de parte de todos los miembros del equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor. Los que no formaban parte del equipo, pero si querían ganar la Copa de las Casas, también le recriminaban el hecho que perdieran puntos a tal magnitud.  
  
Pero de quienes no encontraba reclamos era de las chicas de todas las casas. Como a Ron y a Harry les quedó claro, las historias de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin acerca de que tipo de persona era idolatrado por el cuerpo femenino de Hogwarts era poco.  
  
Durante todo el día, así como recibía reclamos, siempre aparecía una que otra chica, sola o acompañada y le decía con una tristeza. "Pobre Sirius Pochi... esa bruja de March siempre provoca problemas".- consolándolo de maneras indescriptibles. Ya fuese acompañándolo de manos a la otra clase, u obsequiándole caramelos o simplemente, confortándolo.  
  
-Lo tratan como si fuera la versión bruja de Elvis Presley...- dijo Harry observando todo aquello. Pero no estaba solo. Era acompañado de Remus quien observaba animado también todo eso.- Es increíble.. ¿Por qué lo tratan así? Nada mas parece que fuera alguna clase de personaje brujo famoso o leyenda...  
  
-Ah pequeño Harry.- dijo Peter sonriéndole pero Harry trató a duras penas de aparentar delante de la "rata traicionera" como él y Ron se referían a él – Sirius Black es adorado por las mujeres... es un conquistador de primera... mira que, hay chicas que no importándoles que él tenga otras mujeres en las otras casas, son felices de que él les invite incluso a pasear en los patios... igual James...- mirando a todas partes.- ¿Dónde anda James?  
  
Remus sin levantar la cabeza de su libro, señaló a un lado donde una pareja se besaba en la esquina. Tal vez sería porque Harry lo veía como su padre y aunque entre él y Lily no había nada, si sentía como si engañara a su madre. Ahí estaba Alexandra March, besando a James y jugando con el cuello de su túnica de manera atrevida y seductora.  
  
-Oye James.- dijo Sirius molestándose e interviniendo con cara de pocos amigos.- Tenemos – revisando su horario.- Pociones... ¿Vienes o te quedas?- mirando con rencor a Alex.  
  
-Si, claro...- dijo James confundido ante la actitud de su amigo. – Nos vemos luego... –despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla de Alex.  
  
-Chao- dijo ella avanzando por el otro lado.  
  
-James: ¿qué le ves a March?- preguntó Sirius algo harto- Sabes bien que esa mujer nunca te hará caso para novia. Tiene 17 años y se gradúa este año... y peor de todo, en vez de buscarte otra novia, andas con ella de free... y no andas con otra mas cerca a nuestra edad. Lo que veo por cierto, y desapruebo... por mas ardiente que sea la chica...  
  
-¿Andas de Free con esa chica?.- preguntó Harry'- ¿por qué?  
  
-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó James sonriéndole.  
  
-No...- dijo Harry.- Anduve con una chica...- sonrojándose.-me gustaba... era mayor que yo...  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! ¡¡Tienen hasta los mismos gustos en mujeres!!- gritó Sirius mientras caminaban.- esto es increíble. Cualquiera creería que son, familia...  
  
-Entonces no sabes.- dijo James seriamente.- Simplemente y a diferencia de mi mejor amigo, tiendo a respetar las mujeres con quien salgo. "Una a la vez" aunque no te niego que he recibido declaraciones y he salido con muchas otras, me siento cómodo de lo que tengo con Alex. Totalmente libre de compromisos y sentimientos de por medio...  
  
-Pero ¿Estás o no enamorado de alguien?- preguntó Harry algo importuno.  
  
-Ahora mismo, no se te responder...- dijo James mirando siempre al frente.- Las mujeres, son criaturas extrañas Harry. Dicen que nosotros somos los rompe corazones y que las usamos pero ¿Ellas acaso no se arrojan a los brazos de este por ejemplo.- señalando a Sirius.- salen un par de veces, dejan hacer lo que quieren y después, se separan sin mas pena y gloria? Eso llega a aburrir a veces...  
  
-No se que es lo que te pasa James- dijo Sirius serio.- El año pasado me llevabas el juego. E incluso competíamos... pero este año...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?  
  
-Ay Canuto.- dijo James sonriéndole y abrazándole.- ¿No eres tu quien dice que aprovechemos nuestro tiempo con mujeres? Alex es todo lo que ninguna mujer de Hogwarts será...- en ese momento ve una chica de pelos negros con el escudo de Hufflepuff que se les acerca usando tantos brazaletes y anillos en sus manos que sonaban al compás mientras se acercaba. Pero era guapa.  
  
-Remus: me he quedado esperando tu respuesta...- dijo la chica algo alterada.  
  
Al final este saca la vista de su libro y dijo.- ¿Acerca de que?  
  
Ella notándose ofendida dice.- Acerca de la salida a Hogsmeade... ¿Vienes conmigo o no?  
  
-Bárbara...- dijo Remus hablándole seriamente.- Ya sabes que solo podemos ser amigos...- diciéndolo delante de los demás.- No puedo involucrarme con nadie... por ahora...  
  
-¡¡Eso no parecía cuando nos encontramos en verano!! Fuiste a la costa y nos encontramos allá. Salimos varias veces y desde que llegaste aquí con tus amigotes, me rehuyes. ¿Acaso he hecho algo que te molestara?  
  
En ese momento Harry se da cuenta que Hermione le hace señas del otro lado del pasillo. Se disculpa dejando a los demás, resolver sus idilios románticos. Ahí se percata que están Silvia y Ron también esperándole.  
  
-Harry tenemos problemas...- dijo Hermione algo preocupada.- He consultado los inventarios de ingredientes del armario de pociones para estudiantes... no hay todo lo que necesitamos...  
  
-Tenemos que salir de Hogwarts e irlos a comprar...- dijo Ron – o no regresaremos a casa...  
  
-Y también necesitamos a alguien bueno y diestro en pociones que nos ayude.- Dijo Hermione. – sin contar que algunos de los ingredientes no surgen hasta invierno... consultaré en los invernaderos... pero...  
  
-Pero ¿qué?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-El libro... el libro que necesitamos, no está en la biblioteca...  
  
-¿Cómo que no está??? Tiene que estarlo... lo sacamos de ahí ¿no?  
  
-No comprendes...- dijo Hermione.- Fuimos a la biblioteca. Según nos dijo la bibliotecaria, el libro fue tomado años atrás por uno de los descendiente de los fundadores...  
  
-¿Cómo ella sabe que fue uno de ellos?- preguntó a lo que Hermione hizo un gesto con sus hombros de "ni idea".- Pero existe en nuestro tiempo...- dijo Harry.- Existió cuando lo tomamos... ¿Cómo puede ser que no exista aquí?  
  
-¿Todo bien Harry?- preguntaron los jóvenes Merodeadores al escuchar las voces preocupadas de Harry y Hermione discutir y los rostros de preocupados de Ron y Silvia. Por lo que parecía el asunto de Remus y Bárbara fue finalizado.  
  
-Esto no les concierne a ustedes...- dijo Silvia observando a Black agregó.- recuerda tu cita conmigo...  
  
-Si la recuerdo... créame...- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Pero ¿por qué están tan preocupados?- preguntó Remus observándoles.  
  
-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore – dijo Silvia yéndose no antes de acariciar tiernamente el hombro de Harry antes de irse por el pasillo. No le respondió a Remus.  
  
-¿hay algún problema?- preguntaba Peter observándoles.  
  
-Disculpen- dijo Harry notándose nervioso y separándose del grupo.- Tenemos que irnos...- tomando a Hermione de la mano y Ron siguiéndoles.- Nos veremos luego...- avanzando por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que le pasó?- preguntaba Sirius algo confundido. Miró a James y a los demás.- ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Observaron los rostros de los Granger o de la profesora?  
  
-Canuto: sus problemas tendrán... déjalos... además ¿Cuándo ingresaron ellos a nuestro circulo?  
  
-Me disculpas Cornamenta, pero me agradan Harry y Ron...- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Su seriedad me recuerda a ti y Ron me recuerda a Remus, en un principio cuando era tímido... aunque debo decir que, él ayudó mucho en la "guerra de comida", tiene iniciativa por aprender. tiene mucho potencial como futuro Merodeador...  
  
-Eso está bien por proyecto a largo plazo Canuto.- dijo James no todo seguro.- Pero Harry no confía en nadie. ¿Acaso lo has notado? Nunca habla... casi nunca...  
  
-Además cuanto lo conoces ¿Dos días acaso?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero no podemos dejar de pensarlo para futuras expansiones...  
  
-Pero toma en consideración que ellos, se irán a lo mejor a final de año...- dijo Remus.  
  
-James ... ¿ tu que piensas?- preguntaba Sirius buscando apoyo.- ¿Crees que me equivoco?  
  
-Sirius: has cometido errores y estupideces desde tu infancia. Pero mas que todo, este año no dejas de cometerlas una tras otra. Mira que estás en prueba con McGonagall desde el primer día de este año...  
  
-¿qué me quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Que te tomes las cosas con calma.- dijo James seriamente—recuerda que, no todo es lo que aparenta... y yo que tu, consideraría enfocar mi sed de venganza en contra de Susan March, en alguien digamos ¿Mas productivo?  
  
-¿Cómo quien?- preguntó Remus. Y sonriendo aun mas –  
  
- Ohhh Cornamenta tiene un plan...  
  
-Así es mi estimado Colagusano... tengo un plan de pelos...- comenzando a susurrar en el pasillo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Para esa noche, Susan ve llegar el sujeto por el pasillo a la puerta de la sala de Transformaciones, esperando por la profesora McGonagall. Puso su rostro serio y no le saludó una vez él llegó.  
  
Guardaron silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba indefinidamente.  
  
Sirius Tenía la túnica abierta y sentado en la baranda del pasillo mientras Susan solo se conformaba con estar cruzada de brazos y cabizbaja. Todo con tal de no mirar a la cara al sujeto.  
  
No duraron mucho así. Como a los diez minutos, llegaba Silvia por el pasillo.- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar...- abriendo la puerta del despacho y los tres ingresando.- Lamentablemente el profesor Flitwick y Filch me detuvieron... dándome consejos acerca de los castigos a aplicarles a ustedes dos...- cerrando detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Cuál es su castigo?- preguntó Susan cruzada de brazos y con un humor fatal. Silvia lo sabía. ¡Cuantas veces no la había visto así y siempre por algo que ella hacía en Durmstrang! Pero ahora, se lo encontraba divertido .- Quiero irme temprano a dormir...  
  
-Ah señorita March...- dijo Silvia sonriendo de una manera misteriosa. Para Sirius, se notaba que esa situación le daba cierto ¿Placer? A la profesora.- en un momento les explicaré... por circunstancias que solo me atañen a mi, creo que su castigo tiene que ser un poco menos doliente de lo que me recomiendan... ustedes causan muchos problemas...  
  
-Profesora con todo respeto...- dijo Susan .- No causo problemas...- señalando a su lado.- Este los causa... ¿Acaso no sabe que él pertenece a los Merodeadores? ¡¡Pregunte a quien quiera!!! Ellos son los responsables del caos que hay en este colegio...  
  
-Señorita March: Cuándo quiera su opinión, se la pediré.- dijo Silvia ocasionando bochorno en Susan y risas de parte de Sirius.- ¿Usted de que se ríe???-preguntó Silvia haciendo que Sirius se callara. –La verdad es que, en parte y parte, ambos son responsables... y es hora de poner un alto a esto. Y la única forma de hacerlo, es conviviendo...  
  
-¿Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Sirius temeroso pero no lo daba a demostrar. Pero la curiosidad le carcomía.  
  
-Pensé ¿por qué decidir detención por separado y cumplir con su cometido si al final, volverán a pelearse como "perros" y gatos?- observando con ese ultimo comentario a Sirius.- Así que, ustedes trabajaran juntos conmigo... como mis asistentes en sus horas libres... así los controlaré muy bien- haciendo una pausa agregó.- y ni piensen usar algunas de sus estrategias conmigo: Créanme, me las se todas...  
  
-no puede hacer eso.- reclamó Susan- simplemente, me rehúso a compartir detención con este...- señalando a Sirius y torciendo su rostro.- Con este....  
  
-me imagino que se agotaron los insultos...—dijo Silvia no haciendo caso a los reclamos de la joven.- entre sus castigos, será ir de compras conmigo en su primera salida a Hogsmeade por unas hierbas y demás. También les avisaré con tiempo, de los deberes que realizaran cuando no me acompañen y en días de semana, después de cena, me ayudarán con un proyecto privado.- Observándoles a uno y otro.- ¿Qué tal son en pociones?- observándoles curiosa.  
  
Susan no respondió. Aun seguía cruzada de brazos.  
  
-Me va bien...- respondió Sirius. Susan crispó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.- ¿Qué? ¿qué tienes en mi contra con Pociones?- preguntó con molestia.  
  
-No son tan buenos...ninguno...- dijo ella.  
  
-Por favor ya basta.- dijo Silvia exasperándose y al ver que Sirius planeaba responderle a su compañera.—Incluso ella dio contra la madera del escritorio con sus manos exasperada de toda aquella situación y aclaró.- ¿Si quiera por diez segundos juntos pueden convivir sin discutir?- y observándoles reprochadoramente comentó.—Si tan siquiera en todo ese tiempo que laborarán para mi, detecto una discusión entre ustedes, olvídense del trato y entonces enfrentarán los cargos reales.—apuntándoles.- Dumbledore está furioso con ustedes dos... y tu- señalando a Sirius.- estás bajo prueba en el ojo de McGonagall y particularmente llevo dos días aquí y me tienen al borde de un apoplejía- exhalando y sentándose.  
  
-lo siento profesora.- dijo Susan abochornada.  
  
-Si... yo también...- viendo como la sensible joven respiraba tratando de controlar su humor y su calma nuevamente.  
  
-Está bien chicos... pero eso no quita la realidad: Una discusión entre ustedes: por mas mínima que sea... yo me entero de ella y el trato termina... ¿Quedó claro?  
  
-Si profesora.- dijeron al unísono. Momentos después, ambos jóvenes abandonaban el despacho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A la mañana siguiente, un extraño incidente involucrando a Lucius Malfoy y su cabellera que de repente tomó una visión algo negra en realidad, llevó las risas de todo los allí presentes en el gran comedor. Comenzó a crispársele el pelo de manera extraña. Para la media hora, toda su cabellera alcanzaba diez centímetros de distancia de su cabeza. Cuando se comenzó a dar cuenta, gritaba como una niñita, corriendo para la enfermería. Su cabello duró así por dos días mas, en los cuales, se conformó a usar una especie de alisador en su cabello. Nadie sorpresivamente se hacía responsable, pero claro, muchos se burlaron de él en los siguientes días.  
  
Para los próximos días, no se escuchó mas reclamos acerca de las discusiones entre Susan March y Sirius Black; mejor dicho, ambos ignoraban al otro, cosa difícil ya que en solo algunas clases coincidían pero coincidían al fin., además de la casa, el grado y todo lo demás que tenían que compartir, al estar con Silvia.  
  
Silvia para no despertar sospechas, le dijo a los chicos sus planes.  
  
-Pero ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?- preguntaba Hermione ambas en los jardines y alejadas de donde pudiesen escucharlos. Harry y Ron estaban ahí también. –No pueden verse sin siquiera estallar en discusión... y mira lo que pasó con la primera poción desde que estos dos..- señalando a Ron y a Harry (quien ninguna atención prestaba)- comenzaron a pelear por la cuchara...  
  
-Sin tomar en cuenta que, falta localizar el libro...  
  
-Recuerdo una parte de los ingredientes... pero sin todos, jamás volveríamos a casa...  
  
-En verdad quiero volver a mi casa, en donde mis padres esperan un bebé y no pueden prácticamente, vivir el uno sin el otro.- Dijo Silvia suspirando.- Verlos así, implicarme antes de que se corten las gargantas en una discusión, me tiene exhausta...  
  
Pero Harry observaba sin escuchar a las jóvenes a la distancia a una joven pelirroja quien con sus amigas, tenían los libros a su alrededor. Parecía que estudiaban. En ese momento Emely dice algo y ella se ríe. Incluso Harry se sonrió observando a su madre y lo feliz que aparentaba ser.  
  
-Harry...- dijo Hermione observándole preocupada.- ¡¡Harry!!- regresándole a la realidad.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el joven.  
  
-Te pregunto si crees que es correcto que Sirius y Susan ayuden a Silvia con la poción... – observando a Harry y después a donde miraba. Ahí lo vio: la imagen de las tres jóvenes hablando.- Harry: Debes de dejarla ir...  
  
-¿Dejarla ir? No se a que te refieres...- negó Harry.  
  
-Has buscado su compañía en los últimos días... buscando que hablar... no te reclamo, pero recuerda que, no debes involucrarte... no debes de entrar en el circulo...  
  
-¿Pero tu si?- preguntó rencoroso.  
  
-No se de que me hablas...- se defendió ella.  
  
-¡¡Vamos!! Como si no lo supieras...- contestó molesto.- Tu, has entrado en su circulo como una mas del grupo...dices que no me acerque, cuando eres prácticamente, otra mas de ellas... ¡¡Déjame por un momento ver lo que pudo ser!!  
  
-¿Para que?- gritó ella molesta- Te recuerdo que todo esto ya pasó... no volverá... ¿Para que vives de un sueño?? ¿de un pasado?- comenzando a exaltarse tanto como su amigo.  
  
-Chicos...- decía Ron—Cálmense- viendo que atraían miradas, de los alrededores por los tonos de voz que estaban esos dos usando. – bajen la voz.- Silvia también veía lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-No vivo de un sueño... – se defendió.- ¿Cómo has de saberlo tu? Te recuerdo que tus padres, no importa en donde estés, ellos siguen ahí.. ¿Pero que me dices de mi? ¡¡¡NO importa donde, sigue siendo lo mismo!!! y ¿Cómo es que Silvia sí puede intervenir en que ellos no se maten y yo no?  
  
-¡¡No olvido ese detalle!!_ le gritaba ella.- ¡¡Pero te lastimas a ti mismo, viviendo este espejismo!! Además, lo de Silvia, ella está consciente de quienes son y quienes serán ¡¡los tuyos, no los tienes!!- arrepintiéndose de este ultimo comentario pero no echaba para atrás.  
  
-¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien me dijiste que tuviera paciencia? Eso hago...- exasperándose.- No importa como lo haga, si me voy o me quedo, al final, el final, será siempre el mismo... pero ¡¡Claro!! Eres mas inteligente que yo y crees tener todas las respuestas.- incluso Lily, Emely y Susan fueron atraídas sus miradas por los gritos.- ¡¡Busca tu una solución!! Pero déjame a mi vivir... ¡¡y si quiero conocerlos en este momento, ahora cuando los tengo, no te metas en donde nadie te llamó!!  
  
Hermione estaba con los ojos llorosos. Era la primera vez, no la segunda, desde que discutían con tal ira. No le gustaba discutir con él. No le gustaba estar molesta con él o con Ron. Pero la verdad era que, veía en que Harry estaba involucrándose. Hacía donde iba y no le gustaba para nada.  
  
-¡¡Bien!! Me importa un comino lo que hagas... Pero después, cuando necesites salir del lío que provoques, no vengas buscando mi ayuda – apuntándole.- Llevamos seis años en lo mismo... y déjame decirte algo: ¡¡Si no has aprendido a superarlo desde 15 años a aquí, jamás lo superarás!! ¡¡Pero por favor, madura para que puedas terminar de y aprender a decirles adiós!!  
  
Y dicho esto, Hermione se fue por un lado.  
  
-¿Pueden creerlo?- preguntaba Harry señalando a Hermione mientras se iba por el camino.  
  
-Lamento decir esto, pero ella tiene razón...- dijo Silvia sorprendiendo a Harry con ello.- Hermanito querido: te adoro y siempre estoy de acuerdo en lo que piensas y haces pero. Vives de un recuerdo y ahora mismo, creo que tengo la impresión de que, prefieres que el libro, no aparezca del todo, o que Hermione no haga la poción, Harry. No has mostrado interés alguno en cooperar o reunirte con nosotros... siempre estás aparte, ya sea con los Merodeadores o con Lily Evans... lamentaría que, si no quisieras irte al final...- dudando decirle.-... Tengo que irme...- marchándose entristecida.  
  
-Ron ¿Qué piensas? ¿Lo mismo que ellas?.- observando a su mejor amigo.- Es que ellas no entienden, de uno u otro modo yo siempre e estado solo, y creen que es fácil superar algo que nunca tuve y que ahora puedo disfrutar; Ron tu tienes a tus padres, Hermione a los suyos, Silvia también, pero al final ¿yo que tengo? Solo murieron por mi, y ¿para que?, para que un loco siga tras de mi... –dijo un Harry completamente triste -  
  
-La verdad es que, me divierto demasiado aquí con Sirius y los demás para prestarle mayores importancias...- dijo Ron sonriendo..- Después de todo, hacerle lo que le hicimos a Malfoy padre será una de las historias que me encantará llevarme y las chicas aquí, porque ando con ellos, me hacen caso... cosa diferente en nuestro tiempo Harry. Apenas si salgo con chicas en el futuro... pero aquí... además, Harry tu eres mi hermano y nunca estarás solo.  
  
-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo? Que ambas exageran...  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Ron dudando.  
  
-Bueno ¿Qué?- preguntaba Harry.- ¿Bueno que?  
  
-Tarde o temprano tenemos que volver... no pertenecemos aquí...y lo creas o no, extraño a Ginny...extraño a aquellos que si conocemos y entramos a Hogwarts juntos... por mas encantadores que sean los Merodeadores, al final, Harry, no pertenecemos a su mundo... a su línea de tiempo... a su historia...- ahí ambos observaron al grupo de las chicas como susurraban y reían al mismo tiempo y Ron apoyando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.- Su verdad... Harry es tu mamá... será ella... pero no es aquella que debiste de conocer... y como la debiste de conocer. No pertenecemos aquí. Este es su tiempo, no el nuestro...  
  
Y con esos pensamientos, Ron se marchó dejando a Harry en la sombra del árbol observando a la de cabello rojizo a la distancia siendo agitado por el viento.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	6. capitulo seis

**"Regreso al Tiempo"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.**

**Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.**

**Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?**

Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.

**Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. **

**-------------**

CAPITULO SEIS- RECUERDOS 

** -------------**

En los próximos días, Harry y Hermione apenas se miraban. La verdad es que a pesar de que en su corazón Harry Sabía que su mejor amiga tenía razón, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y por tanto se refugiaba a la mirada verdosa que heredó de su madre, para olvidarse por un instante que en cualquier línea de Tiempo, ella estaba muerta.

Pero la verdad era que, Susan y Emely se habían percatado de la cercanía entre Harry y Lily. Este incluso, se ofrecía a ayudarle con los libros en la biblioteca y cuando ella no estaba con sus amigas, conversaba con Harry en los jardines. El tiempo pasaba, y así como llegaba el otoño a los jardines, así la amistad de Harry y Lily se volvió mas estrecha.

Pero una mañana Hermione, doliéndole lo que estaba a punto de hacer, observó como Harry y Lily se despidieron a la entrada de la sala común, pues Harry ese día había prometido a los chicos mostrarles como jugaba él a Quiddicht.

-Te veré luego...- decía Lily sonriéndole.

-Nos vemos después...-se despedía el chico.

Una vez dijo la clave, escuchó la voz de Hermione del otro lado del pasillo diciendo.,- Lily hola...- sonriéndole.

-Hola Hermione... ¿Hasta ahora apareces?

-Es que, tenía cosas que hacer con la profesora Gryffins...- mintió ella. O no era mentira, se había pasado la mañana completa buscando sin resultado óptimos en la biblioteca por aquel libro desaparecido.

-Bueno...- dijo Lily sonriéndole- ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, es que, tengo que hablarte de Harry.- dijo Seriamente.

Lily se extrañó ante la seriedad con que esos ojos castaños le observaban con intensidad. – Tiene que ser serio para que me mires así...- se preocupó la joven.

-Si lo es... pero no aquí...- dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué tal en otro lugar?

-¿Otro Lugar?- preguntó ella.

-Si...- sonrió Hermione y tomándole del brazo dijo.- Vamos a pasear...

**--------------**

El joven Black veía a la joven llegar y colocarse frente a él pero sin siquiera saludarle.

-Llevo cinco minutos esperándote- dijo Sirius con libros de la biblioteca en brazos y delante del aula abandonada donde Harry y los demás llegaron.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tenía que cumplir con mi asignación de pociones Blackie...- dijo Susan con cara de pocos amigos y viéndole cargar esos libros y observando la puerta.- ¿Aun no entras?

-¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? ¿Acaso no ves que tengo tantos libros que apenas te veo?

Ella suspiró largamente para decir – Que idiota eres.... ¿Acaso no se te ocurre colocar los libros en el suelo y abrir?- mirándole incrédula.

-Ah no pues así, cualquiera puede...- a lo que ella se sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora de que te ríes?- viéndole abrir la puerta y observar el salón a oscuras.

-De nada... solo pensando que, no eres tan perfecto y sabelotodo como creía...

Lo dijo con cierta admiración en el tono de su voz y cierta pasividad que incluso al joven no le molestó.

Ahí ella dijo..- Pero que oscuro...- limpiando con una manga de su túnica algunas ventanas.- ¿por qué sería que ella nos pidió reunirnos aquí y no en su despacho?

Sirius mientras respondía sacó su varita y comenzó a encender las antorchas que había en el lugar, las cuales por cierto, estaban cubiertas de polvo y tela de araña.- No sé... pero tampoco me atrevo a preguntarle...

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo?- sonrió ella.

-¿Tu no? Mira como se puso el día de la asignación... sus ojos...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Era como si se enojara la madre de James o mi madre... eso me trajo terribles recuerdos...

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes hasta que ella rompió la conexión visual dirigiendo su mirada al suelo y comenzando a recoger sillas y levantarlas y limpiando un poco.

Momentos después y ambos sentados, llegó la joven. Sirius a su llegada se puso de pie de un respingo. Susan se sonrió sutilmente. Vaya que la profesora era temida y su temperamento por el sujeto.

-Siento que tardaran esperándome.- opinó Silvia.- Y gracias por sacrificar un domingo para esto- sonriéndoles.- pero tengo poco tiempo y necesito encontrar en esos libros.- señalando los que ella traía en sus manos y los que Sirius llevó.- una poción de algo que me ayuden a crear... –colocándoles dos libros a cada uno.- Necesito que busquen ahí todo lo relacionado a "Lagunas de tiempo"

-¿Lagunas de tiempo? preguntaron ambos.

-Es un hechizo...- dijo Silvia tomando ella misma un libro y comenzando a pasar paginas.- Nos tomará un tiempecito... solo había un libro que lo tenía y ...

-¿Por qué no buscarlo en ese libro?- preguntó Susan.

-Porque no está en la biblioteca...- dijo Silvia.- Fue sacada de aquí por uno de los Descendientes de los fundadores...

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- preguntó Sirius.

-Hace años, tal vez, siglos ya...- respondió Silvia sentados los tres ya en medio del salón con libros a su alrededor.

En ese momento, los tres guardaron silencio y ambos jóvenes se observaron nuevamente e imitando a la atractiva profesora comenzaron a buscar en sus libros.

**-------------**

-¿De que quieres hablarme?- preguntaba Lily sentada con la joven cerca de la fuente en el patio interior del castillo.

-Sobre Harry.- dijo Hermione.- Tu y Harry- observándole.

-Somos amigos...- sonriéndole.- Muy buenos amigos... no tienes porque temer...

-¿A que temería?

-A que algo pasara entre nosotros..- respondió ella con su mirada a la fuente.- Me cae bien y es un excelente amigo... pero no tengo ningún interés romántico en él... pero ¿Si te gusta porque no se lo dices?

-Es mi mejor amigo...- dijo Hermione observándole incrédula.- Solo eso...

-Pero ¿Te gustaría que fuese algo mas no?

-Harry no está en ese plan... Lily. Ahora mismo, te aprecia mas a ti, que a mí.

-Pero... Noté aquel día que discutieron...- dijo Lily.- te preocupas por él, de eso no hay duda, porque sino, no estuvieras hablando conmigo aquí...

-Es que hay cosas de Harry que no conoces... y creo que se están creando falsas expectativas...

-¿Falsas expectativas?- observándole sin comprender.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Harry... Harry perdió a alguien muy especial, hace años... y tu le recuerdas ese alguien especial. No quisiera que, al final, cuando sea hora de irnos, no quiera hacerlo por ti, y por el recuerdo que le traes, se quiera quedar y lo haga...

-¿Y tu te diste cuenta de eso y se lo dijiste?- viéndole asentir.- Y el se enojó...- asintiendo nuevamente

-No comprende que veo lo que hace... lo que está intentando...

-La verdad es que, Harry es un chico con mucha suerte...- dijo ella sonriéndole a Hermione.- Con tener una chica que se preocupe tanto por él...

-Soy su mejor amiga...

-No lo dices por serlo solamente...- sonrió Lily.- Harry, verá al final que, no es apropiado que se quede aquí. Despertará y se disculpará contigo...

-Gracias Lily. – dijo Hermione siendo abrazada por la chica.- Muchas gracias...

- Pero te doy un consejo, aun que talvez no soy la mejor para darlos pues no sé mucho de la vida de Harry, pero no le presiones y si en verdad quería mucho aquella persona que perdió... compréndelo y ayúdalo a olvidar.... y ser feliz... después de todo eso hacemos las amigas ¿no?... además que el enfrentar una pérdida tan joven debe ser muy difícil –cosa que puso a pensar a Hermione, después de todo ella no había pasado por lo que Harry y más tanto tiempo ocultando quien era y como murieron sus padres y porque-

**--------------**

el grupo de Ron, Remus, Peter y Harry observaban las practicas de Quiddicht en las cuales se encontraba James con el equipo de Gryffindor. Eran sorprendentes y en algunos casos arriesgadas los impulsos, virajes súbitos y esquivos por parte de James para neutralizar a los otros miembros y al mismo tiempo haciendo estrategias de juego.

-Es sorprendente.- dijo Ron al oído de Harry.- Es igualito a ti en jugar él "todo por el todo"- mientras observaban desde las tribunas.- es como ver una película lenta acerca de tu juego...

Pero Harry escuchaba lo que Ron decía, le daba la razón y al mismo tiempo, se encontraba maravillado. El desempeño del "Autor de sus días" en el juego, era tal cual lo había imaginado, lo dicho por Sirius y Remus.

-Voy...- dijo James vociferando al cruzar a milímetros de sus cabezas y haciendo que Peter saliera huyendo y tropezara y cayera.

-¡¡Cornamenta!!!- gritaba Peter una vez se puso de pie y con las risas de los presentes.- ¡¡Te voy a matar!!

Pero Remus sonreía y miró a Harry y Ron y preguntó.- ¿Juegan al Quiddicht en Durmstrang, no?

-Yo juego un poco pero no en el equipo...- dijo Ron y señalando a Harry.- Y Harry es el buscador...

-Buscador ¿Eh?- preguntó Remus contento.- James es un excelente cazador pero le gusta mas la posición de buscador.. pero no la practica... por lo menos, no hasta ahora...

-Pues buscador es la adrenalina de todo el juego...- dijo Ron sonriéndole a la vez que observaban la reunión que ocurría con los jugadores en el cielo. –Harry ha hecho atrapadas que otros encuentran imposibles...

Pero Harry poca atención prestaba. En un momento James se aproxima a las tribunas en su escoba trayendo otra y dice sonriendo.- ¿Te atreves?

Arrojó la escoba que Harry tomó con la mano derecha - ¿a qué?

-Vamos Gryffins.—dijo James sonriéndole.- Muéstranos lo que tienes...

Ron sonrió complacido y Remus lo animaba para que aceptase. Pronto Harry estaba sobre la barredora y se habían separado en equipos de tres y tres para practicar. Mientras el que le correspondía la escoba que usaba Harry, se sentó al lado de Remus en las tribunas...

-Anthony, Ron Granger; Ron, él es Anthony Masters... capitán del equipo de quiddicth y del ultimo año de Hogwarts...

-¿Dónde está el cronista de los juegos?

-De castigo... haciendo detención con la profesora Gryffins por el incidente del comedor...-

-¿Y Susan?- preguntaba retirando la mirada pero casi en un susurro.

-Haciendo la detención con Sirius. La tendrán que hacer juntos... -respondió Remus y vieron como Anthony estaba incomodo ante esto: En realidad, él le gustaba Susan a pesar de que, le llevaba dos años.- ¿Listos Anthony?-para que volviera a la realidad.

-¿Por que no liberan la Snitch?- preguntó Ron – Créanme: lo que verán, los dejará sorprendidos.

Anthony asintió y haciendo señales a James este dijo.- Dice Anthony que demuestres lo que tienes...- sonriéndole al lado de Harry en los cielos.- Soltará la Snitch ¿Estás listo?

-tanto como tu...- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Porque en cierta forma unos de sus sueños se volvía realidad: Demostrarle a su padre que tan bueno era él en quiddicht.

Sin percatarse ambos en el cielo y una vez Anthony liberó la pelotita dorada, llegaron Emely y con ella, Hermione y Lily. La pelirroja preguntó.- ¿Qué hace Harry ahí arriba?

-Ah.- dijo Hermione sorprendida. No podía creer que Harry se atreviera a enfrentar a su padre en un juego donde ambos eran los reyes. – Creo que compiten...

-¿Es buen jugador?- preguntó Emely.

-Es el campeón en el colegio.- dijo Ron sonriéndoles.

-Bueno... lo demuestra- decía Emely al ver como los golpeadores estaban defendiendo a Harry y a James mientras estos buscaban la Snitch.

_"si algo le pasa a uno de los dos... ni quiero imaginármelo"-_ pensaba Hermione. Miró a su lado y la joven pelirroja sonreía ante la imagen de los dos jóvenes que era notorio que daban "el todo por el todo" por capturar la dorada bolita con alas.

Pero la verdad era que incluso las budgler's trataban de golpearlos y ellos uno le seguía el talón a otro.

-Lástima que Sirius se pierda esto.- decía Remus sonriendo y vitoreando a los competidores.- Le daría un infarto...

Pero Hermione observaba preocupada y seria los movimientos atrevidos que ambos realizaban en el aire.

Pero Lily vitoreaba y la respiración se cortaba en cada giro o pirueta.

En un momento a otro, James llevaba la delantera para atrapar la Snitch sobre Harry y en un segundo una budgler interfiere en su camino, golpeando el mango de la escoba y haciendo que este perdiera el control, y caer aprisa.

-¡¡James!!- cuidado. Gritaron de las tribunas todos allí.

Entre Hermione y Lily sacaron ambas sus varitas y apuntaban al objeto con el joven en movimiento dirigiéndose estrepitosamente al suelo. Lo peor era que, James no parecía tener el control de su escoba y no podía alzarla nuevamente.

Las voces de Lily y Hermione sonaron a un mismo tiempo, logrando con un conjuro y el brillo de ambas varitas, detener la caída de James y dejándolo suspendido en centímetros del suelo.

Harry bajó rápidamente y con el corazón latiendo rápido. Así por igual bajaron los chicos en las tribunas y los que jugaban arriba en equipos.

-James ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Hermione acercándose y revisando la muñeca que aferraba pegado a su cuerpo.

-Eso creo pero.... ouch...- dijo sujetándose la mano.

-Está rota- dijo Lily tomando unos instantes la muñeca en sus manos y dijo seriamente.- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Levantándose nuevamente y dirigiéndose a Harry dijo..- Excelente jugada Harry.- sonriéndole.- No había visto movimientos así, nunca.

Mientras Harry miró a James unos instantes y este observó al par mientras era felicitado por Lily pudo observar cierto rencor en su mirada. Cosa que fue notada por algunos allí presentes.

-Será mejor que hagamos lo que dice Evans- dijo Remus tomando a James por el brazo y dijo.- Vamos Cornamenta...

Así los demás del equipo, siguieron a James, Remus y Peter para la enfermería, quedándose Ron, Hermione, Lily y Emely con Harry.

-Es una gran jugada Harry.—decía Emely sonriendo.- Te veremos en los equipos para las mundiales a lo mejor...

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó mientras lo llevaban los demás y haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por Emely.

-Estará bien...- dijo Lily sonriéndole.- Es la primera vez que veo a alguien vencer a Potter con tanta experiencia... o dándole batalla por igual... te felicito Harry.

-estás equivocada- dijo Harry seriamente, dejando la escoba en el suelo y quitándose los equipos de seguridad- Así no es que yo juego... además, no gané ni le vencí. Atrapando la Snitch en un "uno a Uno" era lo apropiado...- Poniéndose de pie y retirándose del campo.

-¿Acaso se ha molestado?- preguntó Emely.- Pensé que estaría feliz de haber ganado a Potter.

-Harry no juega así, Emely- dijo Hermione viendo por donde Harry se marchaba.- Lo ultimo que querría en este mundo, es que James saliese lastimado...

-Harry es alguien que juega limpio.- dijo Lily Apoyando a Hermione.- Igual que Potter....

Pero Hermione seguía a Harry dejando a Ron con Lily y Emely quienes avanzaban lento mas atrás.

-Oye...- dijo al alcanzarlo y hacerlo voltear- jugaste estupendamente... no fue tu culpa que la bludger se dirigiera a él de esa manera...

-Aun así no me siento mejor. Por demostrarle todo lo que sabía, casi muere... ¿qué hubiera pasado si tu y ella no hubieran detenido la caída?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida- ¿Cómo sabes que usamos conjuros?

-Vi como las dos sacaron las varitas y apuntaron al mismo tiempo. Vi el brillo de tu varita que incluso, adelantó a la de Lily...- tocando su hombro con delicadeza.- Gracias... – sonriendo tenuemente.

-de... de nada...- dijo ella quedándose algo sorprendida mientras el joven avanzaba cabizbajo de regreso al castillo.

**-------------**

Una vez Susan y Sirius salieron de hacer detención con Silvia, se enteraron de lo ocurrido en el campo de quiddicht y Sirius se separó de Susan para ir a ver a su mejor amigo.

Una vez llegó a la enfermería vio como la señora Pomfrey trataba la muñeca de James.

-No podrás volar una escoba en un tiempo Potter... – dijo la enfermera.- Por lo menos, en el primer partido de dos semanas...

-¿Pero como jugaremos sin Potter?- decía Anthony.- es nuestro mejor cazador... ¿Acaso perderemos el primer partido?

-¿Qué tanto gritas?- decía Sirius haciéndose notar. Ahí Anthony le observó con rencor.- Con o sin mi Cornamenta, igual tu deber es atrapar la Snitch ¿no?

-Pero necesito el cazador de Potter... no un buscador... – le discutió Anthony- y gracias a tu "metida de pata" al discutir con Susan, estamos muy atrás incluso para la Copa de las Casas...

-Oye: ella tuvo la culpa tanto como yo...

-Si, como no...- dijo Anthony.

-¿acaso presiento que alguien está enamorado de esa bruja de Susan?- preguntó Sirius desafiándolo con el tono de voz.- ¡¡Qué me lleven todos los duendecillos de Cornwell!! Anthony ama a Susan...- dijo Sirius provocándolo.- pero ¿acaso, Susan se da cuenta que existes??? Nooooo porque Susan ni cuenta se da de tu existencia...

-Tampoco la tuya Black.- dijo Anthony.- Ella te desprecia...

-Calma ustedes dos.- decía Remus en medio de ellos dos para evitar que se mataran.

-Si, pero por lo menos, ella sabe que existo en este mundo. Diferente que digo de ti...

-Ríe todo lo que quieras Black- decía Anthony conservando la compostura.- después de todo, no soy como tu... y no tengo porque defenderme de ti.- y dirigiéndose a James dijo.- Que te mejores Potter... vendré a visitarte luego...—mirando con deseos asesinos a Sirius.

Los otros miembros del equipo, se fueron, quedándose solo los merodeadores.

-Debiste ver que tan buenos son ambos Canuto- decía Peter una vez los ánimos se calmaron. –La tensión se respiraba en las tribunas...- pero Sirius veía que James le daba lo mismo. Indiferente a pesar que su amigo continuaba hablando.- Y James y Harry...- silbando.- Era cuerpo contra cuerpo... cada minuto...cada momento... fue un gran enfrentamiento.

-Y yo que me lo perdí.- se quejaba Sirius.- Siempre me gusta ver a Cornamenta haciendo que la gente muerda polvo...

-no creas- dijo Remus siendo la voz de la lógica en el grupo.- Harry es muy bueno...

-En muchas cosas- dijo James finalmente.- Todo el mundo admira a Harry... ¿no?

-Bueno, no diré que es grandiosa su manera de volar...- dijo Remus y Peter asentía.- Pero nadie reemplaza a nuestro Cornamenta.

-Hablemos claro y con verdades Lunático:- dijo James notándose molesto.- Es muy bueno... demasiado...

-¿Eso té molesta? preguntó Remus.- ¿Guardas rencor con él?

-Si crees que Harry te reemplazará en el equipo, te equivocas...- dijo Sirius negativo ante la idea.

--No niego ese punto... pero....

-Alucinas James.- dijo Remus – Y creo que la budgler afectó tu juicio. No eres rencoroso ni envidioso... cuando digas o descubras que es lo que te pasa, llámame.- poniéndose de pie.-

Sirius observó a Remus retirarse tranquilamente sin siquiera mirar para atrás.- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó.- ¿Acaso se volvió loco?

-Es cierto lo que dice, Sirius- dijo James sonriendo y pasando la mano por su rostro y no evitando exhalar.- Estoy celoso... ¡¡rayos!! Estoy celoso de Harry... ¿Puedes creerlo?

-En verdad, no.- dijo Sirius.- Eres nuestro Cornamenta... y si Anthony se atreve a entrar a Harry como tu reemplazo, lo volveré polvo...

-No, Canuto- dijo James.- cuando Anthony vuelva, le recomendaré que entre a Harry para el primer partido como mi reemplazo. No tengo porque estar celoso. Es buen jugador y lo demostró.

-Bueno, pero eso no evitará que le diga tres cosas, por lo que dijo de Susan March... ¡¡Que gustos eso!! ¿Quién le gusta una bruja como ella?

Pero James no respondió esa pregunta. Porque conocía a Sirius como la palma de su mano.

**---------- Continuará--- **

**Saludos cordiales, chicos y chicas en HA: la verdad es que, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar; tampoco los correos a mi buzón. MUCHAS GRACIAS N-N**

**Bueno la trama se empieza a poner buena: James celoso de quien sería su hijo. ¡¡Admiradoras de los Merodeadores estarán felices!! La verdad es que, ¡¡¡Me encantan!!! Cuantas veces no lo habré dicho ya nn.**

**Ahora a responder mensajes:**

Che Potter: El día que ella no me escriba sabré que, el mundo se acaba. ¡gracias por el correo y este mensaje en el libro.! Nota personal: Espero que hayas recibido mi respuesta... o la hayas leído... creo que, eso responde tus dudas ¿no? ¿Alguien tiene medicina para su Merioditis aguda??? Creo que necesita unas dosis ¡¡¡Todos lo necesitamos!!!

Aurora: ¿Sabes? Sirius me recuerda a alguien con quien estudié una vez en el cole. Tenía días que, me sacaba canas verdes y otros días que, era todo un encanto. ¡¡¡Viva Sirius!!!

Laurika: Lamento si dejo las cosas tan interesante (o.o ¿acaso ese no es el objetivo de buen escritor?), Xd por lo menos, a mi me gusta mantener la tensión... ¿Guapetona? Pues gracias por el cumplido ... :$

Sara: gracias por tu comentario al libro de visitas. Como podrás haberte dado cuenta, no eres la única que gusta de los Merodeadores. Gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto ¡¡Sigue leyendo!! ¿Talento? :$:$:$:$ Crystal se pone rojita a la cuarta raíz... jejejee... fascinación por los merodeadores y una gran paciencia dirás.... gracias...

Kalista Walker. Hola nn y ¡Claro que me encantan! ¿tengo que decirte como espero HP3 En peli en estos días??? ¡¡¡¡AHHH SIRIUS BLACK!! No hubiera sido mi primera seleccion de actores, pero será bueno esperar el resultado... creo que, será tan impresionante como el tercer libro lo es para mi. El coqueteo de Sirius, es de esperarse, después de todo, Hermione no es fea y Silvia... bueno está dentro de sus gustos (sabiendo sus orígenes)... pero ¡¡Es su hija!! ¡ni hablar de HP5 en español!! Iré a la tienda a comprármelo...

Gracias por tus comentarios...

Lucia: Prometo no tardarme (mucho) :P lo que pasa es que, puedo planear algo... subirlos pronto pero no siempre se me da. Algo o alguien interfiere...

Aelin (o Ana): ¿Una nueva historia? ¿De merodeadores? A Crystal le dará un patatus... mira confiaré esto a ustedes: Los que leen hasta aquí...Regreso al Tiempo es basado en el quinto año de los Merodeadores (Si leen este comentario en "Entre Confusiones..."), pero... ¿Otra nueva historia? Creo que me dará un infarto. En verdad y antes de iniciar "Hasta que la Muerte nos Separe" estaba preparando otro fic, con la misma temática de Mi Destino: excepto que, se concentraba en el sexto año de Hogwarts... nuevos personajes y los conocidos incluyendo la vida de una Susan March conquistadora y coqueta que es la ante posición de Sirius Black en los pasillos y al único chico que nunca acepta es ... ¡¡No diré!!! donde se remonta una de las escenas presentadas en el quinto libro de JK y hasta basándome en ello. Se titulaba ( o se titula), "Diez cosas que odio de ti" pero me concentré en Entre...y el resto es historia...

Bueno, hasta aquí... solo tengo los comentarios del libro de HA hasta el 17 de febrero del 2004.

A los demás, que no me escriben ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? Y a los que si lo hacen ¡¡¡SIGAN HACIENDOLO!!!

Ahora sí, sin mas nada que reportar, se despide.

Crystal.


	7. capitulo siete

"Regreso al Tiempo"  
  
Por Crystal.- Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings. Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación. Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok? Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo. Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.   
-------------  
  
CAPITULO SIETE.- EL CAPITAN DE QUIDDICHT .  
  
-------------  
-James no puede jugar en el próximo partido.- dijo Anthony apesadumbrado mientras los otros miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, lo interrogaban sobre la condición de su cazador afueras de transformaciones la mañana siguiente- Tendremos que encontrar un reemplazo. -¿En menos de días, entrenar con las tácticas a un nuevo recluta?- preguntó Bell asombrado con la nueva idea de Anthony.- Si me disculpas, suena algo arriesgado... -¿Tienes otra idea?- preguntaba Anthony. -¡Anthony!- se escuchó provenir del otro lado del pasillo. Otros cuatro pares de ojos, fueron a dar a la mirada brillante de la chica de abundante cabello negro que se aproximaba adelantándose a sus amigas.- ¿Cómo estás? -Hola Susan- sonrió el sujeto al saludarla. Observando a los demás dijo.- ¿Me permiten?- llevándose a la joven al otro lado del pasillo. -Solo quería saber si es cierto lo que le pasó a James- comentó la chica aun sin dejar de sonreírle. - ¿Está herido? Se decepcionó un poco acerca del porque del acercamiento de Susan al sujeto.- Oh.- mirando a otra parte.- Si, es cierto. No puede jugar... -¿Encontrarás reemplazo para él?- observándole fijamente. -Creo que si. No hay nada porque preocuparse...- durando en silencio unos instantes. – Eh... ¿Susan? -¿Si?- preguntó ella observándole. -en la próxima semana, hay salida a Hogsmeade...- sonrojado. – me preguntaba... si... tal vez...- ahí observándole.- Te gustaría pasear conmigo... Eso tal vez le tomó de sorpresa a Susan. Observaba al otro lado del pasillo donde sus amigas observaban al dúo conversar. De ahí, observó a Anthony. Ella tenía un halo rosa sobre sus mejillas. La verdad era que, Anthony era muy apuesto e inteligente y sobre todo, capitán del equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor: El sueño de toda chica (Excepto claro por los Merodeadores) Tal vez fue el silencio de haberla tomado tan de sorpresa que hizo que Anthony pensara que no quisiera o no quería.- Comprendo si tienes otros planes... -Oh no- dijo ella sonriéndole y colocando inocentemente su mano sobre el brazo del joven.- No es eso...- haciendo que este le observase.- Es que, tengo posiblemente que cumplir una asignación con la profesora Gryffins. Con eso de que estoy de "prueba" -Lo siento. – dijo Lily interrumpiendo al par y acercándose con Emely.- pero tengo que llegar a la oficina de McGonagall a dejar mi reporte, o me restarán puntos...- Y observando a Anthony comentó.- ¿Por qué no la acompañas ahora Anthony?- sorprendiendo a Susan, a Anthony e incluso a ella misma.- Tenemos ahora Encantamientos ¿no tienes esta hora libre? -Eh... mi clase de Artes Oscuras empieza en media hora...- dijo el sujeto sonrojado pero agradecido ante la intervención y la idea de la pelirroja. -¿Disculpen? –preguntó Susan. -¡¡Excelente!!- dijo Lily sonriéndoles.- Nos vemos Luego Sus...- marchándose por el pasillo con Emely y dejando a la pareja sola. Anthony, agradecido de la idea de Lily y Susan, muy ingenua de lo que fue victima en esos instantes. -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Anthony señalándole el camino y tomando los libros de sus manos a la joven para llevárselos él. Ella asintió algo avergonzada. Por fin, su cabeza comenzó a procesar todo lo ocurrido en solo segundos.   
------------- -Entonces, no tienes de que preocuparte- decía Sirius observando a James muy distraído mientras hacía garabatos en sus anotaciones de Encantamientos. Trataba de animarlo – Solo será un juego... Todos se encontraban sentados en unos sillones y bancos en una esquina de uno de los pasillos mas concurridos del colegio. Muchas chicas los veían al pasar y sonreían tontamente o cuchicheaban. Pero estos, no les prestaban mucha atención. -El juego contra Ravenclaw- dijo James molesto y de muy mal humor ante la idea de que no jugaría.- No se cual es la gran cosa- mirando a través de sus gafas la mano vendada- ¿Ves? Incluso puedo sostener la pluma y escribir... ¡¡Esa mujer es una exagerada!! -Solo no quiere que te lastimes aun mas Cornamenta- decía Peter admirado ante la valentía de su amigo.- Y jugarás en el siguiente.... ¡¡Ya verás!! -Pero quería jugar en este- reclamó el sujeto.- El equipo me necesita...- en ese momento Harry y Ron bajan por las escaleras y ven a los muchachos.- Y Así aseguraré la posición para jugar contra Slytherin.... -¿Tienes ganas de vencer a Malfoy eh?- vitoreaba Sirius sonriéndole y dándole palmaditas- Lo harás... ya verás... -Hola chicos.-Dijo Ron saludándoles y observando a James a la par de que se sentaba comentó.- ¿Cómo va el brazo? -Bien...- dijo James. -Aunque le han dicho que no jugará en el próximo partido... –dijo Peter.- que de seguro sin Cornamenta, el equipo perderá. Es el mejor Cazador. -Pero te desenvolviste muy bien como Buscador- dijo Ron como cumplido a lo que James sonrió pero solo por cortesía. -Quien pronto tendrá a todas las chicas de admiradoras, es Gryffins ¿no?- dijo James sarcásticamente atrayendo las miradas de los miembros de esa mesa- Es decir ¿Ya te ganaste a Evans? -No se a que te refieres – comentó Harry sorprendiéndose ante aquello. -La manera en como se preocupa por ti y se acerca.—dijo James observándole fijamente.- ella, no le hace caso a nadie. Excepto a ti... -Somos muy buenos amigos...- respondió Harry algo sorprendido. ¿Acaso su padre estaba celoso?- ¿ustedes no? Ahí ocasionó que Sirius se explotara de la risa estrafalariamente y Peter, también se rió. Ron y Harry se miraron ambos sin entender. -Lily no le simpatiza James... lo odia...- dijo Peter. -No lo odia.- dijo Sirius- solo que no quiere saber de él... -¿Por qué es eso? -Por ser quien es—dijo Sirius.- El líder de los Merodeadores... atleta y quien no soporta a los metiches, entrometidos, orgullosos y caprichosos de Slytherin. Lamentablemente, Lily, defiende a todos sin diferencia, notándose que no hace distinción entre Slytherin o Gryffindor al momento de defender... por James incluso, quita puntos... ya se ha visto: por culpa de nosotros quita puntos a Gryffindor sin tomar en consideración que es, su propia casa....—Sacudiendo su cabeza- Esa mujer es lo mas complicado que he conocido... bueno, dos le ganan- Dijo él volviendo a reírse. Sirius se terminó de reír y James volvía a sus garabatos siendo visto fijamente por Harry no obviándose los comentarios algo hirientes al orgullo de Potter por parte de Sirius y Peter, imitando las discusiones y sobre todo, acerca de su "relación" y enemistad, con la prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
-La verdad es que, - dijo Sirius en un momento que incluso Ron se dejó de reír- el día, que James y Lily estén de acuerdo de algo, ese día el mundo dejará de existir como es ahora... Pero es que, Ron y él sabían que, para el sexto año de ellos, el mundo si dejaría de existir entonces. -James- dijo Alex acercándose mientras llevaba libros en la mano.- ¿Cómo estás?- acariciándole la cabeza y alborotándole los cabellos. Mas atrás, habían cuatro o cinco chicas del séptimo año de Gryffindor y otras de Ravenclaw, su casa. – supe lo que te pasó.... mi pobre niño... -No soy un niño- dijo él de mala gana.- No me gusta cuando me dices así.- retirando sus manos de si. -Uy, estamos de mal humor...- y sonriéndole comentó.- Se lo que puede animarte... ¿te veo esta tarde en el cuarto piso? -Creo que no- dijo James exasperándose, sin hacerle caso y aun haciendo garabatos en la libreta sin prestarle ninguna atención a Alex. Esta le miraba sorprendida. Estaba mas entablado en dibujar (Según ella vio) Plumas, escobas, Snitch y hacer letras sin sentido que hablar o mirarla. Eso le molestaba. Tomó la libreta de sus manos y miró los garabatos. Los arrojó a los pies de Harry y dijo molesta- Bien; cuando quieras verme, no estaré para ti; Así como lo haces ahora, conmigo...- alejándose y detrás de ella, saliendo las demás. Harry tomó la libreta y antes de pasársela a James, dio un visto rápido a los dibujos y los garabatos. Por lo que parecía, lo de no jugar, le afectaba. Ahí estaba una pequeña Snitch dibujada. Mas allá, letras al azar dibujadas y dejadas por mitad y otras empezadas. Incluso vio una E. -Me voy a clase- dijo al recibir la libreta de manos de Harry. Inmediatamente Peter se puso de pie, como un rey que se levanta y su lacayo le seguía.-- ¿Vienes Canuto? -Iba a esperar a Remus.... pero no lo veo venir... quedamos en reunirnos aquí ¿No?- viendo asentir a sus amigos.- ¿Cuánto mas tardará?.- mirando la escalera. ------------- Una vez los chicos se acercaban a Encantamientos, vieron a una pareja hablando tranquilamente cerca de la puerta. -¿Oye quien es? – preguntaba Sirius sonriéndose ante la imagen e imaginándose una broma en camino.- ¿No es Anthony?- señalando a la figura alta, varonil y masculina que hablaba con una chica de espaldas. –no sabía que tenía novia... -Para hablar con una mujer no tiene que ser su novia- dijo James discutiéndole a su amigo. -Me parece extraño- dijo Sirius.—es decir, ellos los de séptimo no tienen clase en este piso... Cuando vio como Anthony hablaba con mucha confianza con la chica y esta se volteaba ahí fue que lo notaron: Era Susan March. -Vaya, vaya- dijo Sirius sonriendo aun mas.- ¿Qué cosas? -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Peter. -Mira: Es March. Y no Alex, que va a su nivel: Es Susan... -¿Eso que tiene?.- preguntó James. -No sabía que andaban de Novios... -No son novios- dijo James observando curioso a la pareja. Y ahí observó el rostro de Anthony agregando.- Aunque, no estaría nada mal... parece que Anthony le gusta Susan... -Ahora que lo pienso, rumores he escuchado.- dijo Sirius observándoles y deteniendo a sus amigos.- De que según Ashley de Hufflepuff me contó, Anthony tenía una novia que era de Raveclaw y le escuchó decir que le gustaba Susan March. Claro, que después de aquella declaración, Bonnie dejó a Anthony... -¿Bonnie no era la que te gustaba en marzo del año pasado?- preguntó James. -No... esa era Corinne. Bonnie era con quien fui a Hogsmeade en el ultimo domingo del año pasado ¿Recuerdas?- reclamó Sirius. -Pensé que era esa Bella- comentó Peter. -No.- dijo Sirius- Bella fue la de San Valentín... -¿No fue Arianna? -No... esa era la que era mitad Veela – suspiró Sirius.- esa chica me encantaba... – sonriendo incluso maquiavélicamente. – Esa sabía besar de una manera... -Si...- dijo James sonriendo también.- Lástima que se fue a Rumania ¿no? -Es cierto- dijo Sirius- tu saliste con ella ¿no? -Bueno si- dijo James sonrojado.- Pero esa mujer tenía un control sobre los hombres... y esa mirada- suspirando.- Por un momento pensaba que tenía ojos verdes o grisáceos... creo que en cierta forma, podía adoptar el color de ojos que quisiera... -No... los de ella eran como plateados.- dijo Sirius.- ¿O tu que crees Colagusano? – preguntaba a su izquierda. -¿Entonces? ¿quién es Bonnie de nuevo?- preguntó Peter confundido. No había escuchado nada de la ultima revelación de su amigo. -Con quien salí a Hogsmeade el ultimo domingo de cuarto... Colagusano.- corrigió Sirius. -Ah ya recuerdo- Dijo Peter por fin comprendiendo. Pero ya cuando terminó de explicar ya estaban cerca de la pareja.- Buenos días...- dijo Sirius saludándoles de manera muy sospechosa, atrayendo sus miradas y Susan le observó molesta- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa que no compraba ni la muerte. -¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Anthony molesto. A él le molestaba que Sirius fuera el responsable en parte del castigo de Susan. Siempre se sabía que, incluso, Sirius hacía las bromas para provocar a Susan en parte. Por otro lado, era porque eran divertidas.- ¿Qué quieres Black? -Oye, no es para tanto- comentó Sirius levantando sus manos.- Solo vine a saludarlos y a recordarle a Susan que tenemos asignación de detención esta noche... -Lo se- dijo ella sin pena ni gloria y volviendo al rostro de Anthony. -Esta noche...- dijo Sirius volviendo a interrumpir justo cuando retomarían la conversación. -Ya dijiste... -Después de cena. -Bien-dijo Susan sin darle mayor importancia. En esos momentos, parecía que el orgullo de Sirius estaba herido. Por lo que parecía, ninguna mujer en toda su vida, le había ignorado. Ahora Susan hacía parecer que Sirius no estaba ahí y continuaba conversando animadamente con él. -Vamos Canuto- dijo James llevándose a su amigo, antes de que algo mas pasara. Pero incluso se estaba sonriendo. Ninguno antes, había ignorado a Sirius o este, pasado inadvertido. Incluso la situación parecía, increíble y confusa para él mismo. Susan entró al aula ya cuando casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Incluso, ignoró a los Merodeadores al sentarse y cuchichear con Emely y Lily mas adelante. En un momento, entró Remus, sentándose al lado de James dijo.- ¿se enteraron? -¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Peter. James volvió a sus garabatos. Sirius estaba guiñándole el ojo a una chica del otro lado del salón que tenía cabellos cortos color café y mirada color miel que usaba gafas. -Susan March saldrá con Anthony- señalando a James- el capitán del equipo de Quiddicht. -¡¡AJA!!- dijo Sirius olvidándose de su momentáneo coqueteo. Pero mas que todo, atrayendo con su escandalosa impresión, a los demás de aquel salón. Pronto volvió a su sonido habitual y bajó la voz- ¿No que no eran novios? -No parece que lo sean aun- dijo James- es decir ¿no lo son, verdad? -No lo creo...- dijo Remus.- Anthony le insistía según escuché contarle a su hermana que es de Hufflepuff. Por lo que parece, su hermana le iba a pedir a llevar un paquete al correo lechuza porque su madre cumple años... que lo llevasen juntos. Pero Anthony le ha dicho que posiblemente no podrá, pues tiene posiblemente una cita con Susan March. -Oye pues no comprendo- dijo Peter sorprendiéndose- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? -Porque esa chica, me pedía que saliese con ella en Hogsmeade y nos encontrásemos allá después de las once. Me contó lo que haría mas temprano y en ese momento vimos a Anthony... -¿En que momento?- preguntó Sirius molesto y observando mas adelante a Susan y las demás cuchichear. James y Remus intercambiaron miradas. -¿Oye, acaso estás celoso?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisilla misteriosa. -¿YOOOOO????- gritó el joven escandalizado ante la idea y atrayendo incluso las miradas de los demás compañeros de clase nuevamente- ¡¡¡Nada que ver!!! Solo que tenemos detención juntos incluso el primer domingo de Hogsmeade. – reclamó el sujeto.- ¡¡para nada me quedaré yo solo con Gryffins!!- hablando de la profesora- ¡¡A esa mujer, no le caigo bien!! -¿Qué te hace decir eso?- preguntaba Remus y una corazonada decía que, él no iba a admitir nada por Susan en esos momentos.—Ella se comporta muy bien con todos... -A esa mujer no le simpatizo...- dijo Sirius torciendo la nariz- y no voy a permitir que ella se libre de la detención- Dando contra su puño en su escritorio.- No lo permitiré... – mirando desafiadoramente al sitio donde estaba Susan. Pero su mirada no pasó desapercibida por parte de la joven, quien prefirió ignorarla.   
------------- En esos momentos, Silvia estudiaba mientras sus alumnos hacían unas investigaciones en sus libros de textos, todo lo recolectado por ella, Susan y Sirius. No pudo evitar suspirar. Porque la verdad era que, ella sabía por lo que notaba que, tardarían mucho tiempo en recolectar los ingredientes: Unos podrían estar en Hogsmeade. Otros, no tan fácil. Solo se daban en primavera y los establecimientos que la distribuían (según le dijo la profesora Sprout) se encontraban solo en Londres, pero ya secas o sus semillas.   
-ahí estás, Gryffins- dijo Anthony interrumpiendo a Harry mientras comía con los Merodeadores al encontrarse en el comedor después de sus clases. –encontré la solución perfecta para mi problema- señalando a James y a su mano vendada.- Tu reemplazarás a Potter en el próximo juego contra Ravenclaw... -¡¡un minuto!! Soy Buscador, no cazador...- dijo Harry tratando de librarse de aquel asunto. -Eso no es problema: cambiarás conmigo en esa posición soy buen Cazador... tu serás el nuevo Buscador de Gryffindor. -¿En verdad?- preguntó Lily que en ese momento llegaba con sus amigas- ¡¡Es fantástico Harry!! –viendo a la joven sonreír. Harry estaba sorprendido. Pero la voz de - ¿acaso perdieron el juicio? – de Hermione Granger atrajo las miradas- ¿Se atreven a cambiar a Harry por James??? Supongo que no aceptarás...- mirando esperanzada de aquel hecho a Harry. Todos observaron a la joven mientras esta se apoyaba de sus manos y de pie delante de todos en la mesa,. -Hermione ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Sirius molesto ante la interrupción de la joven.- no escucho a James quejarse... -¡porque no está bien! ¡Esto no está bien!! James la observaba asombrado. Era la única además de él, que consideraba la idea totalmente burda. él era el cazador y se encontraba capaz de jugar, incluso con la mano vendada. Pero claro, eran mas otros sus intereses por no ver a Harry Jugar. Intereses que aun o por el momento, no encontraba claros. Por lo menos, no en ese instante. -Hermione... ¿No te pasas un poco?- preguntó Lily sorprendida. Observaba los rostros enojado de Hermione y desafiante de Harry.- No veo nada de malo que reemplace a Potter... es decir está herido.- señalando a James. -Ah tu con tal de verlo jugar...- decía James. Lily le observó. -¿Eso que quiere decir? -Averígualo tu Evans...- levantándose de la mesa- No lo pensaré por ti...- Retirándose del salón. Ante la mirada atónita del grupo y de algunas de sus incansables admiradoras. -¡¡Ey Cornamenta!! ¡¡Espérame!!- gritaba Peter poniéndose de pie, tomando sus libros y yéndose rápidamente detrás del joven campeón de Gryffindor. -jugaré- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – Te guste o no Hermione... -Te dije las consecuencias- reclamó ella preocupada. Lily los observaba a uno y a otro. En ese momento, llegan Susan con Emely. Mas atrás, Ron con Silvia. – Te las advertí... por favor, hazme caso una buena vez... -Te molesta no tener voz y voto esta vez y en este momento.- Dijo Harry molesto.- Has estado encima de mi desde que llegamos... incluso, tratando de dominarme. Pero por primera vez, me gusta estar en el colegio... eso te molesta. Estar en un sitio donde no eres la alumna estrella. Por primera vez en mi vida, un deseo se me ha hecho realidad. Y tu ni nadie me impedirá ser feliz...- Estrellando el tenedor en el plato y este incluso rebotó.- Nadie...- Pasando molesto al lado de las chicas y después de Silvia quien trató de detenerlo pero se le escapó. Sirius observaba sorprendido eso y comentó que fue escuchado por todos.- si no fuera de otro apellido y si fuera posible, diría que es la reencarnación de James. – dándole un mordisco a su tostada y mirando a Anthony con rencor (quien observó sorprendido todo lo que allí pasó)- espero que estés feliz; mira lo que ocasionaste...- Pasando por el lado de las chicas, sin tan siquiera mirarles. Pero quien estaba con el labio temblándole y a punto de llorar (o explotar) Era Hermione. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó Susan observando aquella reacción de su parte. –¿Hermione?- pero ella, no les respondía a nadie. -Disculpen- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo para el exterior del comedor. ---------------- En el exterior... -James cálmate- djjo Sirius.- tal vez sería mejor que te reemplace... -¿De cuando en cuanto, Lily le gusta ese Harry? No se que le ve...- dijo alborotándose los cabellos. Sacó de su túnica un caramelo y le brindó a Sirius que iba a su lado y echándose uno en su boca.- ¡¡¡Idiota!!! ¿por qué no lo odia a él y a mi si?? Sirius guardó silencio. La verdad era que, no sabía como responderle esa. Continuará... Gracias a quienes me han escrito comentarios y han firmado en mi libro de visitas. Gracias especiales a : Graci, Majo como siempre me envía sus correos con sus puntos de vista. A Rosi y a Isa con quienes charlé el sábado 17 y me dieron sus puntos de vista que siempre son bien recibidos. A Ginny Potter W, quien adora a Sirius tanto (o mas que yo), ¡¡¡Somos demasiadas que lo amamos!!! :P A Elena que me ha sorprendido con eso de que ¿Imprimiste mi destino?? ¿o.o? vaya... entonces se que en verdad, la historia te ha fascinado... pero ¡¡¡Pobre impresora!!! Ajajajaja... muchas gracias.... A Pekennyta que comenzó a leer la saga de HP. Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos. En verdad a mi me encanta HP en especial Los Merodeadores y no se si algún momento llegaré a superar la saga MI destino. Aunque he tenido buena respuesta con el fic "Entre Confusiones" como otra forma o visión de ver la historia, siempre Mi destino y sus secuelas, son mis favoritas... Aurora, quien me pide que actualice... ¡¡¡Aquí está lo que quieres!!! Actualizaciones... y finalmente Mafer... muchas gracias por tus comentarios... y espero que este capitulo siete les guste mas... A las últimos que me han escrito no se desesperen. Pronto habrán sorpresas y actualizaciones. Atte Crystal.- 


	8. capitulo ocho

"Regreso al Tiempo" Por Crystal.- Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings. Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación. Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok? Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo. Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.   
-------------  
  
CAPITULO OCHO.- EL DIA LIBRE DE SUSAN .  
  
------------- Ingresó en la biblioteca y pasando entre mesa y mesa, divisó en la distancia la melena castaña apoyada en su totalidad sobre unos enormes volúmenes de libros de hechicería. -Hola...- atrayendo la mirada castaña de la joven a su rostro y no evitando sorprenderla- ¿Puedo sentarme?- colocando sus libros a un lado. Ella asintió con el rostro. Él que no encontraba que hablar a excepción de lo que ocurrió mas temprano en el comedor, preguntó.- ¿Asististe a clases hoy? -¿Qué te hace preguntarme eso? – preguntó ella algo entristecida. -Pues... no te hemos visto por los pasillos... además, las chicas te buscaban cuando salieron de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... -¿Acaso te ofreciste para buscarme Potter? -No. Vine porque tengo una asignación de Pociones algo complicada para mi...- mostrándole los libros. Pero también pudo observar la edición del Profeta entre los libros- Y es el único lugar donde Peter duda en acompañarme, al menos claro, que Malfoy lo persiga para usarle como costal de boxeo. -Confías mucho en ese sujeto.—dijo Hermione con enojo notado por James.- yo he aprendido que...- corrigiendo su error- Que no todos son de fiar... -¿Lo dices por Harry?- preguntó James.- No entiendo porque te molesta tanto que él me reemplace. Es buen jugador... -Ese no es el punto...- reclamó ella interrumpiéndole y tratando de controlar su voz.- Sabe que no debe de jugar... no debe de....- dudando y finalmente exhalando pesadamente.- Olvídalo... -¿por qué te enojaste tanto? -¿Tu no lo estás? Te reemplazan con él, tan fácil... – opinó ella. -Lo admito: me molesta- sonrió el chico respondiéndole.- Pero cosas mas importantes pasan en este mundo para reclamar por un estúpido juego de Quiddicth. Ella observó nuevamente los libros del sujeto y el diario entre ellos. - ¿No viniste a estudiar a la biblioteca, cierto James?- atrayendo la mirada de él.- Viniste a leer el diario... Asintió para decir.- No se si en tu país han escuchado las cosas que pasan aquí en Inglaterra...- bajando mas aun su voz.- Acerca de un sujeto algo loco que tiene ideas locas... Hermione sabía de quien se trataba. Los ya seis años de su vida en Hogwarts, ha rondado alrededor del sujeto. James sacó el diario y se lo mostró.- No me gusta leerlo cuando Sirius o Remus están cerca... como Sirius raramente se encuentra aquí, no tengo que preocuparme porque una de sus novias intervenga y escuche lo que le digo... así que... uno no sabe en quien puede confiar... Hermione dijo aun mas bajito - ¿Entonces porque confías en mi contándome todo esto? Lo pensaba unos instantes y respondió.- No se... algo de ti, me dice que debería confiar... no se explicarlo. -¿Puedo leerlo?- preguntó recibiendo el diario en sus manos y comenzando a leer los encabezados. Porque la verdad, se encontraba intrigada por el pasado y mas aun, viendo como pasó todo. Aunque no podía dejar a un lado, lo dicho por Harry y su actitud con ella ¿Estaba ella en un error o había actuado mal?   
  
-------------  
En la mayor parte del día, Hermione, ni Harry fueron vistos por ninguno de los otros Merodeadores. Tampoco por las chicas o por Silvia, quien estaba preocupada por uno y otro. Escuchó la historia completa de lo que había pasado. Necesitaba hablar con Harry y con ella. Porque era demasiado lo que había en riesgo por sus discusiones delante de los Merodeadores o delante de Lily Evans. Aunque, claro, no podía culpar a Harry. -¿Profesora Gryffins?- preguntó Susan tímidamente desde la puerta del salón donde impartía clases a los cursos inferiores a los de Susan.- ¿Podría hablar con usted un segundo? -Si, claro...- se extrañó la joven ante la presencia de ella en el lugar. -¿Qué ocurre?- viéndole tomar asiento delante de ella.- ¿Pasa algo malo? -Bueno, depende de que considere malo... – tosiendo – Verá: es que... me preguntaba ...- dudando.- Es decir... si podría usted.... -Susan ¿qué pasa?- sonrió sutilmente la joven profesora ante el nerviosismo de su joven y futura madre. -Es que este chico, me ha invitado a salir...- azorándose y Silvia sonriendo sutilmente.- Pero es para el domingo de Hogsmeadge... y usted como quiere nuestro servicio aquí... pensaba que, tal vez, podría dejarme este domingo libre y le ayudaré doble turno el siguiente y el sábado en la noche también? Silvia sonrió ampliamente no evitando ocultarlo.- sabes: me recuerdas mucho a mi misma...- suspiró.- Bueno... está bien... podrán tu y Sirius Black faltar este domingo... -¿De que habla?- preguntó la muchacha interrogante. -Bueno, si saldrán el domingo quiere decir que, se toleran un poco mas...- pero Susan negaba con su cabeza. -No voy a salir con Sirius Black.- sonrojándose y negando con sus manos.- ¡¡Que los espíritus me libren de Salir con Sirius Black!! No... voy a salir con Anthony: El capitán de Quiddicht de Gryffindor de este año... -¿Qué?- preguntó Silvia sorprendida. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y por su actitud, hacer sospechar a Susan. Pero entonces la voz proveniente de la puerta con tal escándalo, atrajo sus miradas - ¡¡¡¡ALTO MARCH!!!- acercándose rápidamente Sirius, se colocó al lado de Susan diciendo.- Profesora con todo respeto... no puede darle el permiso... -Muy tarde Blackie- dijo Susan sonriéndose y cruzándose de brazos.- la profesora Gryffins ya me dio el permiso... -Ah no es justo ¿Me tocará estar aquí, mientras ella pasea con su novio?- reclamó el joven de cabellos negros. -El no es su/mi novio- dijeron Susan y Silvia al mismo tiempo. -Pero no es justo... ¿por qué entonces no lo tengo libre yo también?- observando a una y otra- Exijo tenerlo también libre, profesora... -Tu comenzaste la guerra Blackie- dijo Susan molesta- ¿Quieres que también te den el domingo libre? Además la profesora necesita ayuda... -Ay ya cállate mujer. – reclamó Sirius molesto.- lo único que haces es, quejarte. Hasta si respiro, te quejas... ¿Qué culpa tengo que yo guste a las mujeres? -¿A que viene esto?- preguntó Susan sorprendida.- En ningún momento he dicho que tus conquistas tengan que ver con algo... inepto de cuarta... -Oye: a mi no me insultes... Escreguto... -¿Disculpa? ¿cómo me llamaste?- preguntaba ella escandalizada. Susan estaba roja de lo molesta. Sirius mientras, le sacaba de quicio sonreía. Y era porque si Susan perdía el control, se quedaría nuevamente castigada. No salida a Hogsmeadge. -Ya basta ustedes dos.- gritó la voz de Gryffins alterándose. - ¡¡Ya basta!! ¿Acaso no saben dejar de discutir?- perdiendo los estribos e incluso estaba tan roja como Susan pero del enojo ya se había puesto de pie.- Por una vez en sus vidas obsérvense en silencio, piensen las cosas y si no tienen nada bueno que decir uno del otro, ¡cierren la boca...!!- sorprendiendo a ambos. -profesora Gryffins...- dijo Susan sorprendida de que le hablaran así. Pero Sirius, la observaba en silencio. -¿Por qué por una vez en sus vidas, tal vez, no ven lo que uno tiene como cualidades positivas??? ¡¡Dejen de discutir!! -Lo siento... – dijo Sirius disculpándose.- lo siento profesora Gryffins... March....- atrayendo la mirada de la chica – Lo siento... Susan asintió en silencio aceptando la disculpa sorpresiva de Sirius. Era la primera vez que, él se le disculpaba con ella en todo el tiempo que se conocían. - Profesora: la veré el domingo para asistirle.- entrando las manos en sus bolsillos de la túnica.- Buenas noches...- retirándose silenciosamente del salón. -Usted... – dijo Susan.- ¿por qué se alteró tanto? Siempre discutimos...- sonriendo nerviosa. - ¿Acaso a ti te gusta vivir en eso de estar discutiendo cada vez que se cruzan miradas entre ustedes? ¿a ti te gusta vivir en esa constante ira entre ambos? ¿por qué se odian tanto? ¿por qué tu lo odias tanto?- Atrayendo la mirada de la chica. -yo... no lo odio...- respondió ella con sus mejillas sonrosadas.- no creo que, odie a nadie... no creo que, sea capaz de odiar... ¡¡él es quien me odia!! Silvia la miró como si la observara por primera vez: Ahí lo notó. Tal vez por un instante mientras Susan sacudía su cabeza, dijo.- ¿crees que él te odia? – insegura de aquello agregó.- ¿por qué no le preguntas si te odia y porque? -Olvídelo profesora- dijo Susan enseriando su rostro.- Sirius Black solo mira las chicas que les gustan... y es un caballero y muy educado y nunca forza a nadie a nada que no quiere... pero no voy con ello a sensibilizarme y menos cuando se ha disculpado- endureciendo su mirada- Y menos con él... él se lo buscó... -Muy bien...- dijo ella para no forzar mas la situación, poniéndose de pie agregó.- Mejor vete a descansar... –sonriéndole.- mañana me prestarás servicios dobles March... -eso quiere decir ¿Qué puedo salir el domingo? -Hablaré con la profesora MacGonagall.- sonriéndole- Esperemos que, ella no ponga impedimentos.. creo que, estará feliz...   
------------- Saliendo del aula se encuentra con el chico de gafas diciéndole- Ey Potter...- deteniendo el caminar de James- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- sonriéndole y de muy buen humor; cosa que sorprendió a James. -Vengo de la biblioteca -señalando los libros en su mano... -¿Qué pasa Susan? -Bueno, vengo para preguntar por tu madre- respondió ella sonriéndole.- En la ultima lechuza de mi madre, me contó que estaba enferma... -Un altercado con unos sujetos; ya sabes...- dándole a entender de que se trataba de las misiones de sus padres como Aurores.- ¿Vienes de donde Gryffins? señalando el despacho detrás de ella. -Así es. Me ha concedido el domingo libre. Claro, que tendrá que hablar con MacGonagall.- comenzando a caminar juntos. -Que bueno... la verdad es que, era algo injusto eso de Sirius y tu, haciendo el castigo juntos... ¡¡y mas en domingo! ¿Consiguió el también el domingo libre? -No... se ha puesto de acuerdo con la profesora de, cumplir con su castigo... aunque claro, yo tendré que, hacer horas extras por la falta del domingo, pero... -¿Acaso saldrás con Anthony?- preguntó James de la nada. Recordaba el plan que Remus le había contado de Anthony con ella. -Bueno... si- dijo ella sonrojada. Continuaron caminando en silencio- -Anthony es una buena persona- dijo James sonriendo sutilmente- Muy buen capitán... que te diviertas el domingo... -a lo mejor, te veo por allá.- viéndole negar con la cabeza, preguntó.- ¿No bajarás al pueblo? ¿Qué te pasa? Tomando a Susan del brazo, llevándole a un lado, comentó-Me encuentro extrañado con la presencia de la profesora Gryffins, de su hermano Harry, de Hermione y Ron Granger... ¿Tu no? Ella no respondió. Pero James continuó.- Es extraño que, comenzadas las clases, ingresen nuevos alumnos... y una profesora nueva... nunca ha pasado... ¿no crees? Susan no entendía porque James hablaba todo esto con ella. Pero escuchando pacientemente tardó unos segundos para responderle. -Bueno, llegaron días después de las clases empezar, es cierto... tropezamos el primer día con Harry... incluso lo confundimos contigo. Excepto Lily. Ella pudo decir que no era tu... -Ella es lista...- ocurriéndosele algo.- oye ¿qué pasaría si la invitara a salir el domingo? -¿A quien?- preguntó Susan. -Pues a Evans...- dijo él susurrado y apenas moviendo sus labios. -Alto...- sonrió Susan- estoy ¿Acaso estoy pensando lo que creo que estoy pensando? ¿Quieres salir con Lily Evans? Susan reía a todas ganas mientras un rojo James caminaba a su lado a lo que este respondió.- Deja de reírte, que es en serio... -Pero esto ¿De donde ha salido? -No se... desde un tiempo aquí... -Bueno James con toda confianza puedo darte el primer consejo: Deja de llamarla por su apellido... – riendo aun.- Numero dos: deja de besarte con Alex- frunciendo su rostro.- La verdad es que no se cual de los dos es peor: si ella, o tu.- apuntándole con el dedo. -Pero si ella me llama por mi apellido...- reclamó el sujeto.- y dos: Alex y yo llevamos una relación sin intereses... comenzó como un relajo y ahora, bueno, aun está molesta por un desplante que le hice en estos días. -Bueno tu te lo buscaste...- reclamó ella hablando de lo de Lily- Ella es la prefecta y tu haciendo bromas e infringiendo su autoridad, hace estas cosas ¿No? -Bueno, si lo admito. Seguirle el juego a Sirius me ha salido caro...- confesó el sujeto sonriéndose sutilmente. Sonrisa que, Susan le correspondió. -Hablando de eso: que extraño ¿no? Sirius es quien ocasiona todo pero ella y él se hablan mejor y nosotros somos amigos, pero no podemos llevarnos con ellos ¿Me entiendes? -Te comprendo a la perfección, pero...- no pudiendo decir mas nada pues por el pasillo mas adelante se acercaban Harry y Anthony corriendo. -Oye Potter: te tenemos noticias- dijo Anthony – ¿cómo está tu muñeca? -Bien- mostrándosela- No se para que tanto apuro ¿No crees? -no quiero ocupar tu posición- dijo Harry seriamente- Así que el sábado en la mañana que tengo hora libre y Anthony también, bajaremos al campo... a practicar... pero si puedes y demuestras que, estás bien y puedes jugar bien, entonces te devuelvo tu turno de juego... ¿Qué tal? -¿El juego no es el sábado en la tarde?- preguntó Susan a Harry. -Así es... pero entrenaremos en la mañana... ¿Qué tal Potter?- observando a James responderle. -Bueno, no hay inconveniente- mientras sonreía.- Por nada del mundo me pierdo un juego y lo sabes...- dirigiéndose a Anthony. -Bien, está dicho entonces; entrenaremos el sábado... –retirándose por el pasillo. –Adiós Susan... Los tres se observaron unos instantes pero ya el ambiente no se encontraba tan pesado. -------------------------- -Pero ¿por qué no? reclamaba James a Lily en un extremo mientras los demás pasaban. -NI Que estuviera muerta... ¿yo? ¿salir contigo? ¡Olvídalo Potter!! -¿por qué no? -NO voy a ponerme en disposición de ser una mas de la lista de "conquista de Merodeadores"- Declaró roja, ahora si era por el enojo de que le invitara a salir o por que, estaba avergonzada que le hubiera invitado.- ¡¡Déjame en paz!!- saliendo por el otro lado y dejando a James plantado en el pasillo. ---------- Sábado en la mañana... Ron era el intermediario entre Hermione y Harry desde su discusión y no sabía donde ubicarse: si con Harry o con Hermione. Buscaba la manera de que se hablaran pero incluso, en clases, no se dirigían la palabra. Para el sábado, había una terrible tormenta desde que amaneció pero aun así, James y el resto del equipo practicaban con toda y tempestad, no evitando ser aventado a grandes distancias por el viento. Aun Anthony para la hora de la comida, no había tomado una decisión así que, James que tenía clase de Encantamientos, se marchó antes para irse a cambiar y estar listo. Estaba totalmente empapado en agua y sus zapatos llenos de lodo. Se encontró con Alex quien ni siquiera le miró. Aun seguía enojada. Presentía que, sin nada que decir entre ambos, ellos habían roto su relación. Aunque claro, Alex a la semana no recordaría nada quedándose ambos como amigos. Así era con todos los que ella salía. El grupo que conformaba Alexandra March con otras de Ravenclaw era muy conocido por ciertos rumores que corrían en los pasillos: Para ellas, salir implicaba ser novias de los sujetos mas conocidos; Pero en rumores mas bajos aun (y jamás confirmados), ellas salían con los chicos por interés, interés de unas supuestas apuestas que llevaban. Si el chico sabía besar o en todo caso, se divertían o se encaprichaban con ellos, terminaban en una relación sin intereses particulares. James y Alex llevaban esa relación, hasta días antes, por supuesto. Relación que en un futuro no tan distante, no tendría importancia. Continuaba su camino cuando una gata horrible se interpuso en el pasillo. Iba a esquivarla cuando el grito de Filch, el conserje atrajo su mirada; no solo la de él, también de muchos en el pasillo. -¡¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!!- gritó a todo pulmón. -¿Si?- preguntó James fingiendo una calma aparente. Llevaba su escoba en mano y aun el uniforme. -Este es tu fin...- tomándolo por el cuello- ¡¡¡Mira mi pasillo!!! Muchacho inepto... ¡¡¡Ensuciando mi pasillo!!! No te he cogido a ti y a tus amiguitos por todas las bellaquerías que hacen... ¡¡¡Pero te llevaré conmigo!!! Lo arrastraba por los pasillos ante las miradas atónitas de los que salían o entraban a clases o las miradas fantasmales de Nick y Varón Sanguinario, quien sonreía. Lily en esos momentos salía con Susan y Emely, encontrándose con la mirada de Hermione observando como Filch se llevaba a James por el pasillo.- ¿Están jugando con este clima? -Gryffins y Anthony pidieron a James que demostrara que podía con el partido de esta tarde...- mirando como llovía a cántaros.- Es un suicidio practicar ahora... ¿Potter practicaba?- preguntaba Lily viendo por donde James era arrastrado por Filch seguidos de cerca por la gata que meneaba al caminar su cola. Parecía estar feliz. Pero miró el suelo y los pies de James: desprendiendo lodo. Filch era celoso con la limpieza de sus pisos; después de todo, era su responsabilidad. Pero también era notorio el odio que Filch tenía a los Merodeadores: Después de todo ¿Quién se encargaba de recoger los desastres que ellos ocasionaban con sus "bromitas"? -Eso parece- dijo Susan observando con algo de tristeza por donde se llevaban a James- de seguro lo amenaza con expulsarlo o con torturas antiguas... sino es que, lo hace. -Oigan: Adelántense...-dijo Lily.- voy a buscar algo.-yéndose por el pasillo, por la misma ruta que James era arrastrado por Filch. Emely sonrió para decir- ¿Dos galeones a que lo salva? Hermione las escuchaba atenta y Susan agregó.- ¿A favor o en contra? – riéndose ambas jóvenes. Pero Hermione temía. ¿Esto era acaso consecuencia del involucramiento de ellos? -¡¡esto es una insubordinación!!!- decía Filch el conserje a James en su cara y mirando todo el pasillo en donde los zapatos de James, habían traído lodo en ellos- ¡¡me encargaré de que te quiten puntos menos Potter!! -Ya le dije que estaba practicando y está lloviendo ¿Acaso no ve que llueve??-mientras Filch lo sujetaba por la túnica guiándolo hasta su oficina- No pagues con la casa mi problema- mientras él le zarandeaba por todo el camino y por poco las gafas caen al suelo si no la sujetaba con sus manos.- Vamos déjame ir. -No había visto tal falta de respeto- dijo él deteniéndose en el pasillo con el muchacho- se que eres el responsable de casi todos los desastres e incidentes en estos años en Hogwarts; tu y tus amiguitos, Lupin, Black y Pettigrew....las gomas de pegar en las sillas, las marcas en pisos ¡¡pero esta es la ultima Potter!!-entrándolo con violencia en el despacho. -No hagas algo de que te arrepientas Filch...-dijo James. -NOMBRE: ¡¡JAMES POTTER!!-escribiendo y diciendo lo que escribía en un reporte de indisciplina- DELITO: ENSUCIAMIENTO DE AREAS COMUNES Y VANDALISMO. -¿Vandalismo? ¿no está exagerando un poquito?- dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. -Esa "carita de ángel" que tienes, se te quitará cuando el director vea esto ¡¡es tu fin Potter!!-en ese momento tocan a la puerta- ¿Quién es??- enojándose como quien le quita su juguete favorito. -Conserje Filch- dijo Lily mirándole e ingresando su cabeza por un lado de la puerta- ¿Podemos hablar?-mirando a James y luego al rostro del conserje- es urgente. -No tengo tiempo ahora- evitando mirarla- vuelve después. -Tiene que ser ahora-dijo Lily ingresando y cerrando la puerta tras de si. -¿Qué haces?- preguntaba Filch al ver la acción de la joven.. -quería preguntarle, señor si es cierto lo que Peeves está diciendo arriba. –mirando a Filch y este continuaba escribiendo sin darle importancia. -¿Qué es lo que dice ese poltergiest ahora?- preguntaba él sin mirarle. -Señor- dijo mirando a James y después a el -¿Qué es un Squib? -La pluma resbaló de sus manos y mirando a Lily con temor en los ojos dijo- ¿Un...Squib? -Si señor- dijo ella- ¿Qué es eso? -Peeves está diciendo eso ¿Arriba?? ¿En el pasillo? -Si señor canta una tonada que dice "Filch el squib" y todos los estudiantes están riéndose aunque no le veo la gracia, algunos no sabemos que es un Squib ¿Qué es eso, señor? Sus labios temblaban, sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira y caminaban del rostro de Lily que indicaban ignorancia (supuesta de lo que había dicho) a los de James quien miraba a Filch con los brazos cruzados. Estaba rojo y en ese momento, tal vez, pudo darle una embolia. En vez de eso, solo dijo- ¡¡¡¡¡PEEVES TE VOY A MATAR!!!- poniéndose de pie y tratando de disimular calma (cosa que no reflejaba en esos momentos), dijo- Salgan ¡¡Ambos salgan!!- empujando a ambos jóvenes al exterior del despacho, cerrándolo con llave y desapareciendo por el pasillo. Aun podía observarse y escuchar la lluvia caer. Comenzaron a caminar, con destino a la torre y ninguno comentó nada. Cuando llegaron al retrato, Lily le observó por unos instantes y dijo- Estamos a mano Potter- -Lily- dijo él y a continuación trató de hablar- Yo...quiero....darte ... -No- dijo ella mirándole- ya te lo dije. Te lo debía. Por lo de Snape. Gracias.- e ingresando a la sala común. ---------- Continuará... La parte favorita de un grupo de conocidos míos. ¿Quiere decir que desde ese momento o mucho antes, había algo entre ellos? En el próximo capitulo sabrán que era que James le quería decir a Lily en verdad. Vaya sorpresa que se llevarán los demás cuando James haga esta historia... Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. En HA, en especial a Luna Lovegood. ¿Cuándo será que la verdad será revelada? ¿acaso la verdad será vista? Y un vistazo al futuro o el presente en donde se enterarán de lo que ha ocurrido. Hace interacción con el cuarto epilogo de Hasta que la Muerte nos separe, así que chequeen el link de ese fic, para comprender los porque de algunas cosas que ocurrirán. Se que es complicado pero es necesario para comprender puntos del siguiente capitulo. Los que tienen problemas para ver los capítulos, escríbanme un correo diciéndome el problema y les mandaré el capitulo inmediatamente 


	9. capitulo nueve

"Regreso al Tiempo" Por Crystal.-  
  
Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.  
  
Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.  
  
Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?  
  
Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.  
  
Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.  
  
-------------  
  
CAPITULO NUEVE.- EL REGRESO A LOS PASILLOS .  
  
-------------  
  
-Colegio Hogwarts... tiempo actual...-  
  
La profesora McGonagall se trasladaba con rapidez a la oficina de Dumbledore. La situación ya se había vuelto de extrema preocupación por los jóvenes desaparecidos; mas que todo, por quienes eran ellos: dos, hijos de dos justicieros de la Orden del Fénix y dos mas, fieles luchadores y colaboradores de la causa de anti- Voldemort.  
  
-¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!!- dijo Mcgonagall alterada y con una carta en sus manos.- Ha ocurrido algo... algo terrible...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Minerva?- preguntó el ya viejo Albus Dumbledore. No era para menos. Los años y las responsabilidades le pesaban encima ya.  
  
-Está confirmado por Arabella Fig: Potter no está en los Durleys. Tampoco ha ido a los otros lugares que era obvio que estuviera... Tampoco ha recibido comunicados de los demás miembros... ni de los espías...  
  
-Eso es bueno, Minerva.- respondió con tranquilidad aparente el director.- Significa que, las sospechas que, fueran apresados por miembros o seguidores de Voldemort, es equívoca - respirando profundo.- Gracias a los cielos...  
  
-Pero Albus...- se alarmó la mujer.- Nadie puede desaparecer de Hogwarts o aparecer a su antojo... nadie, los vio salir del colegio. Esa noche, incluso, Potter y Weasley estaban en el gran comedor. Horas antes, la joven Granger estaba en la biblioteca...  
  
-Al menos que Black se perdiera en los pasillos.. – respondió Dumbledore.- Ya la conoces: Se pierde en ellos con facilidad. No la culpo. Yo me pierdo...  
  
-Esto es serio: estamos hablando de cuatro desaparecidos... ¡¡¡En la misma noche!!!  
  
-¿Hablaste con los demás compañeros de dormitorio de los jóvenes?  
  
Asintió para decir.- Nadie los ha visto... ¡¡¡Ha pasado ya muchos días!!!  
  
-Bueno, no nos queda otra: Minerva: manda una lechuza a casa de Sirius Black...  
  
-¿Albus?  
  
-él es el tutor de Harry y el padre de la profesora Silvia... tiene derecho a, saber lo que pasa.- poniéndose de pie.- Hemos tenido suerte de que, la noticia no se ha filtrado y ellos, se hayan enterado ya por cuenta propia...  
  
-Y mas con los otros miembros de la Orden en alerta... ¿Crees que, ellos...  
  
-No- negando la posibilidad de que, Sirius Black lo supiese- Confío que, si lo supiera, se hubiera trasladado ya aquí... lo conoces... esos chicos... son su vida... –no solo hablando de su hija y Harry: También de Hermione y Ron.  
  
-¿Qué le dirá?- caminando a su lado.  
  
-Que... es necesaria su presencia en Hogwarts...- dijo Albus Dumbledore con paciencia.- Vendrá con Lupin... cuatro cabezas, piensan mejor que dos... – pensando unos instantes agregó.- Escríbele a Arabella. Dile que, en un momento que, tenga libre, vaya a la casa de los Black... –pensando un instante .- ¿han revisado todos los lugares?  
  
-Todos... incluso la parte de los sótanos que, no tienen uso...  
  
-¿Las cuevas?  
  
-Mandé a Hagrid abajo con Dobby... no vieron nada irregular... señales de ellos, tampoco...  
  
-¿Las aulas?  
  
-Todas en uso...  
  
-¿Y las vacías??'  
  
-Albus: ¿crees que es una broma?- preguntó horrorizada la profesora- ellos, no hacen bromas...  
  
-No lo digo por broma.- dijo gravemente Dumbledore- Lo digo por precaución. Lamentablemente, me imagino lo peor... Potter ha tenido grandes retos y el hecho que, sea hijo de James y Silvia siendo hija de Black... una fullería debo de imaginarme...-  
  
------------------------ dos días después...  
  
-Te lo digo.- discutía Sirius delante de una lechuza con su amigo Remus Lupin a su lado. Estaban en esos momentos en uno de los puntos de contacto y escondites en Londres.- Susan tendrá otra hija...  
  
-Pues yo que tu, rezara por un hijo.- reía su amigo encontrándole gracia a todo el asunto.- Otra hija como Silvia, y envejecerás por cuatro...  
  
-Pues Susan dice que, se imagina que es una niña... sueña con una niña...  
  
-pero ¿tu que quieres?  
  
-Pues lo que venga- sonrió su amigo.- Con tal que sea saludable... sano y todo lo demás...  
  
-No puedo creerlo: Recién llegas de tu Luna de Miel y ya vas a tener un hijo. Canuto amigo: Cuando te impones un reto, cumples a cabalidad con él ¿Eh?  
  
-¿Acaso dices que, planeé esto?  
  
-No para nada... – dijo Remus sonriendo ante la colorada cara de su mejor amigo.- Pero tienes que admitirlo: será algo divertido cuidar de nuevo a un bebé...  
  
-Nunca cuidé a Silvia...  
  
-Lo digo por Harry- sonrió Remus.--¿Recuerdas las calamidades que era causante antes del año?  
  
-¡¡Que si lo recuerdo!! Recuerdo muy bien como su madre quería matarnos las noches que, encontraba la casa hecha una zona de guerra...  
  
-aquella vez que, trató de lanzarte una sartén en la cabeza...- sonrió. Fue divertido...  
  
En ese momento, una lechuza se posa sobre el escritorio de Remus con una nota en su pata.  
  
-pero entre todo... ¿Qué te dice Silvia? ¿cómo la está pasando como profesora?- preguntó Remus haciéndole caso omiso a la lechuza (pese a que esta parecía apurada por salir de allí).  
  
-No he recibido carta de Silvia de un tiempo para acá...- declaró el padre de la joven. Incluso Remus se quedó algo extrañado.- tampoco de Harry...  
  
-tu tampoco ¿eh?  
  
-¿Ella te escribe?  
  
-Escribía...- dijo Remus.- Esa niña es hija tuya sin duda...- rió el hombre.- me manda incluso recortes de la revista Corazón De Bruja... "como hacer la propuesta sin ser rechazado" "como querer mas a nuestros semejantes" "Cuando somos diferentes a nuestra pareja" "Como cuidar a un hijo no nuestro"- haciendo una pausa.- Cosas así de la sección que es para hombres (y ni sabía que existía una sección así)  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- se escandalizó Sirius.  
  
-Ouch.- dijo Remus al ser picado por la lechuza.- ya, ya...- finalmente retirando el sobre de la pata. Antes de que esta emprendiera el vuelo, llegó otra lechuza, pero esta vez conocida para Sirius.  
  
-Es Hedwig...- dijo Sirius al notar la nota y ahí vio el escudo.- Pero es del Colegio... ¿por qué mandarían la lechuza de Harry con una nota sellada del colegio?  
  
-¡¡YA tu hija hizo de las tuyas!!- declaró su amigo sonriéndose.- O Harry... ¿Cuándo no faltan los problemas a ese muchacho?- se preocupó Remus dejando de sonreír.  
  
-Ojalá que no.- dijo Sirius tomando la carta de la lechuza. La primera se marchó, pero no así, Hedwing.  
  
Remus abrió la nota diciendo:- Es nota de McGonagall. Habla de una reunión urgente en Hogwarts... para los miembros de la Orden...- mirando a Sirius.- Que extraño... pensé que, no debíamos volver a reunirnos los que quedamos...  
  
Sirius abrió la suya, rompiendo el sello. Leyó las líneas y dijo.- Dumbledore, requiere mi presencia en Hogwarts...  
  
-¿NO con Susan?  
  
-No. Solo dice que es "Imperativo que vaya".- leyendo un poco mas.- Y me felicita por el embarazo de Susan...  
  
-¿Quién le habrá dicho?  
  
-Seguro Silvia sacó sus lagrimas de cocodrilo y la compasión de alguno de los profesores, escupiendo "como era ella demasiado vieja o joven para ser hermana."- releyendo la nota- Pero ¿Por qué la mía es distinta a la tuya?  
  
Pero Remus solo hizo un ademán con sus brazos. Porque en verdad, era una muy interesante pregunta.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tiempo... pasado....  
  
-necesito estos ingredientes si es posible...- pedía Silvia con una sonrisa mientras vestía la túnica de Drumgstrangs y esperaba pacientemente que el dependiente terminara de leer todas las hierbas que necesitaba.  
  
-¿Falta mucho? preguntaba Sirius impaciente a su lado.  
  
-Cuando me confirme lo que tiene...- dijo Silvia mirando por la vidriera de la botica hacía afuera. Habían muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts paseando en Hogsmeadge.  
  
-Oiga...- preguntaba Sirius observándole.- ¿Cómo llegó a ser profesora tan joven?  
  
-Bueno, no hay limite de edad ... – respondió ella. – podrías serlo...- dijo Silvia tomando un respiro.  
  
-No lo creo...-se burló el joven de mirada brillante. En la vidriera se acumularon como cinco chicas de Hogwarts a arrojarle besos por el cristal.  
  
No notó cuando Silvia, se llevó una mano al pecho. Incluso, se sostuvo de un lado del mostrador. Ahí cuando sintió como ella se agachaba se acercó.- ¿Está bien?  
  
-Si... solo me sentía algo aturdida...- declaró ella enderezándose. Aun la mirada del chico estaba en ella y agregó.- Estoy bien...- sonrió.  
  
Él se encontraba algo extrañado. Conocía ese rostro de alguna parte. La conocía a ella. Pero ¿de dónde?  
  
Ese sentimiento lo invadía desde el viernes en la noche: Desde que, le gritó a él y a Susan.  
  
-¿Qué piensas?- interrumpió Silvia sus pensamientos.  
  
-no, nada- sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de él.  
  
-Disculpe- dijo el dependiente trayendo unos frascos con hierbas.- solo tengo estas.. las demás, solo son cosechadas en primavera... y las ultimas se nos acabó unos días atrás...- entregándole la lista.  
  
-¿Cuándo recibirá mas de esos?- preguntaba la chica mientras le extendía la nota a Sirius y notaba la que estaban tachadas.  
  
-Bueno... en realidad, la cosecha siempre se hace en los dos primeros meses del año y vienen a estar en el mercado en primavera...  
  
-¡¡PRIMAVERA!!- gritó la chica atrayendo las miradas de los otros dos dependientes y los demás clientes en el lugar (quienes la miraron extraña). Bajando un poco mas su voz reclamó.- ¡¡No puedo esperar a la primavera!!  
  
-Profesora: si no hay otro remedio, tendrá que hacerlo...- dijo Sirius tachando con una pluma lo que encontró el dependiente de la lista.  
  
Las risas de los chicos que paseaban en la calle central llegaban a los oídos de los que se encontraban en el interior.  
  
-¿por que hay que esperar a la primavera?- preguntó Silvia con aquella intensa y algo coqueta mirada de ella (por supuesto, cuando deseaba saber algo, era su arma principal).- ¿por qué no miras de nuevo... a ver si la encuentras... tal vez, extraviada?- inclinándose seductora y coquetamente en el exhibidor delante de ellos y que lo separaba del dependiente. Sirius se quedó algo atónito ante aquello.  
  
-Bu... bueno...- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa ante la actitud de la joven y hermosa profesora. Sirius mientras alzó una ceja ante aquella situación.- Es que... en América de Sur es que, esas hierbas son cultivadas... llegar aquí, toma meses...  
  
-¿No habrá forma de ver si hay o alguien tiene de esas hierbas?- preguntaba ella a media voz y con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-"Todos los profesores, son rectos... figuras de autoridad... pero esta mujer... ¿qué se trae?"- se preguntaba Sirius extrañado.- "¿y por que, necesita con tanta desesperación estas hierbas?"  
  
-No señorita...- dijo el dependiente.- Pero....- pensando un momento.- ¡¡Puedo averiguar!- sonriéndole – Puedo preguntar... ¿Trabaja en Hogwarts?- observando a Sirius quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima al dependiente.  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
-Bueno... le aviso con lechuza si aparece alguna información...- sonrió el sujeto.- ¿a quien le debo escribir?  
  
-.. Silvia... Silvia Gryffins.- respondió la coqueta mujer enderezándose.- muchas gracias...- saliendo del lugar y Sirius saliendo detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Por qué hizo eso?- preguntó él con las cosas en una bolsa.  
  
-¿qué cosa?  
  
-Eso... lo que hizo ahí...  
  
-ah eso...- dijo Silvia – Bueno, quería información...  
  
-Usted me disculpa: pero nunca he visto a la profesora McGonagall, o en todo caso, cualquier profesora haciendo lo que usted ha hecho allí- señalando detrás. Aun caminaban.  
  
-No me dirás que nunca has usado excusas como esas...  
  
-¡¡Pero soy un niño!!- gritó el chico.  
  
Esa revelación hizo que el caminar de Silvia se detuviera y su mirada fuera a dar a los ojos del joven; aquel joven que en dos años a partir de ese momento, se convertiría en su padre.  
  
-no. No lo eres... – reveló Silvia.-No dejas de actuar como un chiquillo, cierto... pero ya no eres un niño...- las risas de los demás quienes recorrían aquel lugar los rodeaban.- Ninguno de ellos- dijo ella frunciendo su mirada- Sabe, lo que el futuro les depara... que será de ellos de aquí a diez años... a quince... a veinte...- ahí su mirada se endulzó al observar mas adelante a Emely acompañada de Lily mientras Hermione hablaba con ellas.  
  
Pero la mirada de Sirius fue a dar a un par en particular: Susan March recorría el pueblo con Anthony y sonreía, mientras él parecía contarle algo.  
  
Llevaba su pelo suelto y la brisa lo movía con suavidad mientras estaba cubierta con el abrigo de Hogwarts. Saludó de la mano a Lily y Emely que estaban del otro lado e iban en la dirección opuesta. Parecía que, andaban solas con Hermione.  
  
Mas atrás, notó como James, Peter y Remus caminaban desinteresadamente y con bolsas en sus manos. No dudaba (por la dirección que llevaban) que eran de Zonko.  
  
-Las decisiones que tomamos, afectan nuestro mañana.- dijo la voz de Silvia atrayendo su mirada- Nuestro, futuro...- ahí ella observó la pareja que formaban Susan y Anthony y su mirada se frunció. Ahí recordó: no era su madre. Aun no. Sacudió su cabeza y agregó.- Bien podemos estar aquí hoy... pero ¿Mañana? ¿dónde te encontrarías mañana? No querrás dejar de hacer algo hoy pensando que el mañana estará mejor hacerlas... no hay mejor día que el de hoy... y en algún momento, debemos dejar de actuar como niños para convertirnos en hombres y mujeres...  
  
-Usted habla como si la muerte vendrá por usted, profesora Gryffins...- declaró el sujeto.  
  
-No comprendes lo que te digo...- declaró ella.  
  
-oh si la comprendo...- respondió él.- Pero no por eso, dejaré de ser quien soy. Mis padres... mis padres son Aurores... y en su línea de trabajo ellos en cierta forma, no les importará lo que me pase a mi...  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Pues lo que escucha: ¿qué padre sacrificaría la vida de él, no importándole que le pasará una vez desaparezca? ¿qué será de sus hijos?  
  
-Luchan por ideales. Por darnos un mundo mejor.- respondió ella decidida.- Luchan para protegernos... eso hacen...  
  
-Luchan por sus ideales, no importándoles que pasará con nosotros el día que nos quedemos solos...  
  
-Quienes tienen ideales, hacen sus cometidos y realidades sus expectativas...  
  
-¿Sin importar a quien lastimen en el camino?  
  
-¿por que dices eso?- preguntaba Silvia.  
  
-Mis padres son así: cuantas veces durante las vacaciones los he visto, irse. Termino siempre, en casa de James. O en todo caso, Cornamenta viene a la mía...- aun a su lado mientras caminaban de regreso al colegio.  
  
-Pero ¿No estás de acuerdo acaso con lo que tus padres hacen? ¿por qué luchan?  
  
Negó con su cabeza para decir.- Estoy de acuerdo... ese sujeto Voldemort, y sus seguidores necesitan que alguien les de una patada por el trasero... Pero James es mas maduro que yo... o últimamente está así...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada profesora...- dijo Sirius.- Un día de estos, me enteraré no por ellos, sino por una lechuza que, están muertos...  
  
-Eso no será así- dijo Silvia notando el pesimismo en la mirada de Sirius Black.- Hoy estás muy extraño...  
  
-Es que, lo ultimo que necesito es enterarme una mañana que mis padres están muertos...  
  
-Oye ¿les has dicho eso a ellos?- observándole preocupada. Susan nunca le había dicho que su padre era pesimista. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. ¿qué rayos pasaba allí?  
  
-No... ¿Para que? Lo ultimo que necesitan es que su hijo, sea un pesimista... no lo necesitan...  
  
Silvia respetó el silencio que siguió aquella frase por parte de aquel muchacho. Su mirada intensa la dirigió al camino de regreso al colegio.  
  
Pero aquella situación le preocupaba.  
  
------ Esa noche en el salón abandonado...  
  
-¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó Hermione sentada a su lado. Por suerte para ellas, Harry y Ron accedieron a estar allí. Aunque Harry, aun seguía algo molesto con Hermione, no se dejó ver en todo el día. Mientras Ron, andaba en una cita con una chica de Hufflepuff que estaba en su clase de encantamientos.  
  
-Nunca escuché que mi padre fuera pesimista- dijo Silvia con pesar y la preocupación (primera vez vista en su mirada), se notaba con intensidad en su cara. – Nunca... en todas las historias de mi tía Alex... o en todo caso, de mi madre... siempre lo narraron como alguien decidido y luchador de la causa...  
  
-¿Creen que, sea consecuencia de nuestra intervención?- preguntaba Ron con preocupación y cruzado de brazos.  
  
Negó Hermione con su cabeza para decir.- Es muy difícil de decir...- observó a Harry para decir.- Es lo mismo que pasó con el giratiempo ¿Recuerdas? – ahí él le observó.- Intervenir en el pasado tiene millones de repercusiones diferentes en el futuro...  
  
-No podemos creernos responsables de un poco de pesimismo departe de Sirius... entonces, seremos culpables de todo lo que pase ¿no creen?  
  
-Tenemos de todas maneras que, andarnos con cuidado.- dijo Ron con preocupación.- Escuché a James hablar con Peter esta tarde... – atrayendo sus miradas- Por lo que parece, nuestra presencia, está haciendo que ellos sospechen... ¡¡Debemos de buscar la manera de regresar a casa!!  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Silvia poniéndose de pie.- Aun sin la poción, o parte de los ingredientes, aun queda el pequeño detalle de que, estamos sin el libro... ¿cómo conseguiremos el libro?  
  
-Tendremos que, decirle la verdad a alguien.- dijo Hermione decidida- Dumbledore tal vez... o McGonagall.  
  
-¡¡no podemos!!- gritó Ron alarmado.- ¿Qué pasa si alguien que no debe enterarse se entera?  
  
-Y aun tenemos el problema que, no sabemos como reaccionarán o que dirán cuando sepan la verdad...- dijo Silvia.  
  
-Dumbledore la sabe a medias, al menos...- dijo Hermione. Observó a Harry para decir.- ¿No nos dijiste que, hablaron con él?  
  
-Si.- dijo el algo seco- Pero no le dimos todos los detalles...  
  
-Tenemos que, decirle a alguien...- dijo Hermione.- Tenemos que confiar en alguien...  
  
-Es muy arriesgado...- dijo Ron.  
  
-No nos queda mucho tiempo.-dijo Silvia atrayendo las miradas de ellos.- Quedarnos mucho, podría afectar el futuro mas de lo que pensamos...  
  
-Silvia ¿por que tu insistencia?- preguntó Hermione.- Pensé que eras la primera- observando a Harry- Que quería quedarse... aunque, claro, buscamos una salida pero...  
  
-No podemos...- dijo Silvia.- No podemos quedarnos mucho mas... las cosas que hacemos aquí... como actuamos. Como nos estamos metiendo en sus vidas... está afectando de una u otra manera... ya no sabemos como ha afectado el futuro.  
  
-Tiene razón- dijo Harry finalmente y atrayendo sus miradas- Hermione: lo siento—sorprendiendo a la chica- Tienes y tenías la razón: Por lo que parece, afectamos mucho el futuro... si no hubiera sido por que, cambiaron de parecer con el juego de quidditch...  
  
-Ah no Harry... no tenía ningún derecho en entrometerme en eso...  
  
-no... déjame terminar...- interrumpió él.- Si yo hubiera jugado, nadie sabe como hubiera terminado todo aquello...  
  
-Siendo tu el nuevo jugador y campeón de Quiddicht...- dijo Ron.  
  
-Mi padre, hubiera a lo mejor salido del equipo... y una historia distinta hubiera sido escrita...  
  
-Estamos a un año de que todo pase chicos...- dijo Silvia. Ahí notaron como la puerta se entre abrió pero dirigiendo sus miradas, notaron que no había nadie.- Un año... tenemos que, andarnos con cuidado... – sus miradas eran muy serias- Tenemos que, alejarnos... lo mas posible...  
  
-¿Qué haremos con Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No podemos hacer nada... tampoco debemos de notarnos inquietos o desesperados...- declaró la joven- Tenemos que buscar la manera de regresar y lo antes posible...- Sintiéndose mareada e inclinándose a un lado.  
  
-¡¡Silvia!!- dijeron los tres preocupándose. Ella se reincorporó y se enderezó.,  
  
-Estoy bien...- dijo ella sonriéndoles.- Estoy algo cansada. Es todo...  
  
-¿Entonces, que haremos?  
  
-Hermione: Te necesito ayudándome con los libros...-señalando a un lado. Es todo lo que ellos han recolectado. Haber que encontramos entre las dos...  
  
-Nosotros ¿qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Aléjense de James y los demás- dijo Hermione viendo a Silvia asentir. De ahí miró a Harry para decirle.- y eso incluye...- con cierta tristeza.  
  
-Si. Me alejaré de ella... es lo mejor.- respondió Harry.- Estaré bien... despreocúpate...  
  
-Bueno, creo que romperé con Anabelle...- dijo Ron decepcionado.  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Una chica... me la presentó Remus y ya vez...- sonrojándose.  
  
-Será mejor que, nos reunamos aquí después de la primera hora de clase...- dijo Silvia notándose algo pálida y observándoles- No podemos permitir errores... necesito encontrar el resto de las hierbas que necesitamos... no podemos esperar cuatro meses para ello. Sería muy tarde...  
  
-Podrías pedirle ayuda a ...-dijo Ron dudando.- ¿Qué tal Snape?  
  
-¿Snape?  
  
-Y Lupin...- dijo Harry.- Son los mejores... lo sabemos por lo que ... bueno, ya saben...  
  
-Snape ya era bueno aquí en Pociones...- dijo Silvia pensándolo. – Pero... ¿qué le diremos?  
  
-Bueno, eres profesora: Invéntate algo...  
  
-¿Qué pasará con Sirius y Susan?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Lo mas lejos que estén uno del otro, mejor...- dijo Silvia.- Aun no es su hora...- mirando su reloj dijo.- Será mejor que nos vayamos... nos reuniremos mañana después de la primera hora de clases...  
  
-Uno tras otro salieron del aula hasta quedarse esta completamente sola. O eso pensaban ellos.  
  
-¿Entendiste algo?- preguntó James Potter mas confundido que nunca.  
  
-Para nada- dijo Remus Lupin al terminar de quitarse la capa.- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- observando mientras decía Lumus entre las cosas esparcidas en el escritorio que estaba con anotaciones. Era donde Susan y Sirius, con la profesora se reunían.  
  
James tomó otro paquete de esos papeles y leía entre líneas- No lo se... pero todo esto es muy sospechoso. Su llegada... que son de Rumania o Bulgaria no teniendo para nada su acento... -El primer día que los vi, los cuatro estaban aquí adentro- confesó Remus sorprendiendo a su amigo. Estaban ¿Escondiéndose? No lo se... andaba escondiéndome yo de los Slytherin cuando miré adelante, estaban delante de mi. Actuando raro, por cierto...  
  
-¿Qué crees tu? ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto? ¿por que esta mujer y ellos aparecen aquí? ¿Por qué interrogaba con tanto interés a Sirius en el pueblo?  
  
Ellos habían conversado a su llegada de Hogsmeadge encontrándose con un muy confundido Sirius a su llegada. Ahí tomaron la decisión de espiar y seguir aquella noche a Harry y Ron. Llegando un poco tarde al lugar de reunión, gracias a diversos contratiempos. Sirius les reveló que a lo mejor, se reunirían o en el salón de clases de la profesora Gryffins o en aquel salón donde Sirius y Susan ayudaban a la mujer.  
  
-Sirius dice que la profesora estaba muy interesada en conseguir aquellas hierbas...  
  
-Mencionan a Dumbledore...  
  
-lástima que, no entramos antes... hubiéramos averiguado que hablaban con mas certeza... ¿qué pasará en un año?- observando a su amigo.  
  
-Algo muy importante sin duda, para tomarse tantas molestias...  
  
-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Remus después de un minuto de silencio.  
  
-Nada- dijo James – Escucha esto:- tomando una de las notas.- Las lagunas pueden presentarse de muchos tipos y diversidades de características así como pueden transportar cosas, de un lugar a otro, transportarían personas...  
  
-Eso es magia avanzadísima...-dijo Remus.- La profesora Gryffins está haciendo algo muy peligroso...  
  
-Y tomando a Sirius y a March como peones... – frunciendo su mirada- Si estas cosas, no se hacen como se deben, los resultados pueden ser, catastróficos...-mirando a su amigo.- Podrían incluso morir...  
  
-¿por qué ella hace todo esto? ¿Y que tienen que ver Ron, su hermana y su propio hermano?  
  
-No lo se...- dijo James.- la verdad es que, son demasiadas dudas...- Dejando el papel en su sitio. Demasiadas conjeturas...  
  
-¿y si lo que planean es en contra de Dumbledore? Ya los escuchaste... Dumbledore, es importante... no debe de enterarse de algo.  
  
-Dumbledore es importante... – dijo James- No podemos solos con todo esto...  
  
Tomó la capa del suelo y cubriéndose ambos, Remus apagó su varita para salir del lugar.  
  
--------------------- Continuará...  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo Hermione I / DarknessGirl,  
KachorraPotter. Maru potter, Lara Tonks-  
  
Los demás saben que los sidestories se consiguen a traves de mi correo o a  
traves de Naikoliyahoo.com.mx  
  
Byes... 


	10. capitulo diez

**"Regreso al Tiempo"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.**

**Nota 1:  Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes.  Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.**

**Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción.  Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros.  No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP.  Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia.  Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?**

Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.

**Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan.  La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.  **

**-------------**

CAPITULO DIEZ.-  MISTERIO EN HOGWARTS . 

**     -------------**

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter, se encontraban reunidos en su alcoba a pesar de que pasaban de la media noche, aun continuaban despiertos.

James y Remus, contaron con lujos de detalles lo que escucharon de las bocas de los Gryffins y los Grangers.  Aun las dudas rodeaban sus mentes.

-Entonces decir que, aun no es tu hora, Canuto...- dijo Remus recordando algo dicho por ellos.- ¿Por qué no es tu hora? ¿de que hablaban?

Negó con su cabeza y haciendo un gesto respondió.- No tengo la menor idea... – pensándolo unos instantes- ¿será que me moriré o algo por el estilo?

-No bromees con eso Canuto- dijo Peter sonando como un chillido ante la idea- No digas eso ni en broma...

-Cola Gusano tiene razón Canuto- dijo James- no se te ocurra decir eso de broma...

Cada uno hablaban sentados en sus distintas camas.

-oigan ¿Chicos?- dijo Remus que se había quedado callado por unos instantes. -¿Y si no son lo que parecen?

-¿Lo que parecen?

-y s...- dudando decir- y si ¿No son estudiantes? ¿o Gryffins profesora? ¿qué tal si, son algo mas?

-¿Cuándo hablas de algo mas... que dices?

-Ahora mismo lo dices James- dijo observando su compañero de gafas- lo de no confiar en nadie, excepto nosotros... ¿qué tal si son mortifagos?

Peter tembló he hizo un gesto con sus ojos, notando temor.  Sirius, observó a sus dos amigos y James, enfocó la vista en el rostro de Remus.

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó Sirius mas interesado aun.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿para que? ¿por qué a Hogwarts?

-No se ...- dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos.- Pero, piénsenlo: Esas personas llegaron aquí bajo las circunstancias mas extrañas.  Llegaron aquí y se escondían en esa aula...

-¿Cuál aula?- preguntó Sirius.

-Donde te reúnes con March y la profesora...

Sirius hizo un ademán de temblar ante la idea que hizo que Remus alzara una ceja en duda y él aclaró.- esa oración "Donde te reúnes con March..."

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-preguntó Peter.

-¿Bromeas, yo y March? La idea me da temblores...- ocasionando la risa de su amigo. Pero no así, estaban James y Remus.

-¿Qué hacemos James?-preguntó Remus.

-No quieren acercarse a nosotros, nosotros nos acercaremos a ellos...- declaró el sujeto.- ¿Creen que debemos de pedirles ayuda a Evans y las demás?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius mirándole con intensidad.

-Bueno Granger, es muy compinche de ellas ¿no? Tienen que estar alerta. No sabemos que tan peligrosa puede ser Granger...

-Ah eso si- dijo Sirius tomando su almohada de su sitio y cabeceando aun ante la mirada de sus amigos.- Oigan ¿No creen que exageramos? Tal vez, tengan razones por las cuales, hacen todo eso... o hayan dicho todo eso...

-En estos tiempos, no podemos dejar de estar prevenidos...- declaró el joven de gafas- Y cada uno de nosotros... lo sabemos mas que nadie...

**------------**

Entraban al gran Comedor notándose a los hermanos Granger desayunando cada uno de lado, dejando a Harry en el medio.  Miraron a la mesa de los profesores, no notando a Silvia Gryffins entre los comensales.

-Harry- dijo Sirius entusiasmado y Remus sentándose del lado de Ron. Hermione consumía su desayuno en silencio.-¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez? Nos quedamos en la mejor parte la otra noche...

-Ehhh. Tal vez otro día Sirius- dijo Harry observándole ingenuamente.- Tengo cosas que hacer...

-No digo ahora- palmeándole la espalda- Tal vez, después... ¿Esta noche a lo mejor?

-Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche...- mirándole- Con Hermione...- sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó Sirius.- Lástima...

-Si, mala suerte- dijo Harry sonriendo sutilmente.

Hermione no opinó nada al respecto.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Emely sentándose con ellos.- ¿Qué hablamos?- viendo como aquella zona se sumía en profundo silencio.- ¿Qué pasa?- mirándole a todos.

-Nada- respondió Remus.  Ella comenzó a negar con su cabeza.- ¿Qué?

-Nada...- dijo Ella no evitando crispar sus labios.- Absolutamente nada...- mirando a los demás. 

Por supuesto, sabía que, Remus mentía.

Como lo conocía. Desde ese entonces.

-Emely...- dijo Susan llegando de la mano de Anthony.- llegaremos tarde a pociones...

-Ah si...- dijo ella mordiendo una ultima vez su tostada.

-¿Acaso ya son novios?- preguntó Sirius con un dejo de su voz.

-A ti, eso no te importa Black- dijo Anthony notándose molesto.

-Por favor, Anthony- dijo Susan azorada y deteniendo a lo mejor, algún conflicto. – Vamos... acompáñame a Pociones...- llevándoselo del  brazo.

-¡¡Espero que sus hijos sean tan especiales como ustedes!!!- gritó Sirius notándose con planes de molestar al par.  Ahí notó como tenía las miradas del resto de los que se encontraban allí.-  ¿Qué?- engullendo su comida con avidez e incluso hablando con la boca llena-- ¿Qué?

Remus sacudió su cabeza reflejando impaciencia.  No iba a ser él quien se lo explicara.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Ron a Harry y este se puso de pie, dejando a los demás allí.

-Bueno, por lo que noto, no podemos contar con las chicas...- dijo Remus decidido.

-No ellas.- dijo Sirius.- Pero te apuesto que, si hablo con Evans, conseguiré que hable con Granger y hasta con Harry.- señalando con el tenedor por donde se iban los chicos- Te apuesto, ella conseguirá respuestas... o mas claves, que nosotros...

-Tal vez...- dijo Remus observándole de reojo.- Usaras tus encantos con Granger...- viendo como Sirius tosía pues se atragantó.- Conseguiríamos pistas...

-¡¡Ni loco que estuviera!!- dijo Sirius molesto.- Esa chica es loca... totalmente loca... como March... primero se abre el mar en dos...

-Pensé que nadie se resistía a Sirius Black.- Dijo James acercándose al escuchar el último comentario.- ¿Qué discuten?

-Sirius y yo pensamos que, con Watson y Susan no conseguiremos ayuda; nos queda Lily Evans. – dijo observando su rostro.- Después de todo, Harry y ella, son cercanos.

-¿Cercanos, dices?- viéndole asentir.- SI, tienes razón. Últimamente Evans, le gusta pasar tiempo con Harry, sin duda.

-¿Qué pasa Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.- ¿Te sientes desplazado... o tal vez, olvidado?

-Quita esa idea de tu cabeza Canuto que son tiempos serios...-dijo James enseriándose.

-Bueno, si son serios- dijo Remus mordiendo su tostada- No he visto a March alrededor tuyo últimamente...

-Me parece que, lo mío con Alex ya pasó a la historia...- dijo no sorprendiendo a nadie allí.- La vi coqueteando con uno de Hufflepuff.  Va en serio.

-lo tuyo con Alex, nunca lo fue.- dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a sus amigos.- Ah ¿qué ahora? ¿Acaso no puedo ser serio por un momento?- cruzándose de brazos.

-Debemos mantener vigilados a esos chicos.- dijo James.- ¿No tienes asignación con la profesora Gryffins esta noche?- preguntó a Sirius.

-Eso creo... no hemos recibido ninguna notificación de ella... que yo sepa... pues como March anda entretenida con su novio... imagínate : ¡Que voy a saber yo!

James tosió de la incomodidad: mejor no decirle él.  Remus solo sacudió su cabeza y dijo.- Bueno... ya veremos como nos la ingeniamos... mientras, tenemos que mantener a esos cuatro vigilados...

---------------   Al otro día...

-¡La hora mas larga de Pociones de mi vida! – dijo Hermione una vez salieron, ella, Harry y Ron del salón seguidos por alumnos de Ravenclaw. – Suerte para nosotros que, por lo menos, sabemos lo básico...

-Sabrás tu, lo básico... – dijo Ron bostezando.- tenemos suerte que, al menos dinero traíamos ese día del accidente y hemos podido comprar algo de pergaminos y demás para no despertar sospechas...

Pero Harry iba cabizbajo y silencioso.  Ambos notaron aquello.- ¿Qué pasa Amigo?- preguntó Ron.

-No me atrevo...- dijo deteniéndoles en el pasillo.- No puedo seguir tomando clases... no aquí...- mirando a su alrededor. Era el iba y venían de alumnos de las diversas casas.-  sabiendo... lo que vendrá...

-Harry: No puedo saber como te sientes...- dijo Hermione a media voz atrayendo su mirada.- Pero tienes que ser fuerte... tienes que hacerlo. 

-El futuro es incierto, como Hermione dijo.- opinó Ron seriamente.- Si afectamos este lugar, quien sabe como vendrá el mañana...

-Ya se: ¿Por qué no vamos a ver en que está Silvia?- dijo Hermione.- a lo mejor, ya tiene la poción por mitad...

-No la tiene... le faltan ingredientes- dijo Ron exasperándose.

-Pero por lo menos, faltaremos a clases- dijo ella caminando adelante.- ¡Que esperan!

-¿Acaso soy yo, o ella quiere perder clases?

Harry no respondió aquello, siguiendo a sus dos amigos por el pasillo.

Pero ante la mirada de Emely Watson quien fijamente los veía irse por el pasillo.

-"Algo raro pasa... puedo  olerlo"

**-------------**

-¿Silvia?- decía Hermione atrayendo la mirada de la profesora mientras sus alumnos se marchaban del aula.- No te vimos en el desayuno...

-Ah si...- dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza.- Es que...- rascándose de manera traviesa.- Me quedé hasta tarde estudiando todo lo de Lagunas de Tiempo... se me fue la hora en mi habitación...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, siempre...- sonrió ella a su "hermanito" – la verdad es que, me estoy dando cuenta hasta ahora... de los riesgos que conlleva continuar aquí...- enseriándose y sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.- Pero necesito terminar la poción... aunque, tenemos el problema...

-De lo que falta en los ingredientes- asintiéndole a Hermione. -¿Qué recomiendas?

-Por un lado, evitar a los Merodeadores...- dijo Ron.- tal cual quedamos anoche.

-Por otro lado, Harry: Debes evitar a toda costa a Lily Evans. –dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento Harry- dijo Silvia.- Se como me sentía años atrás cuando me negaron ver a mi padre... cuando preguntaba por él y no podía conocerlo... verle, tocarle.. decirle cuanto le quería... a pesar que, nunca lo conocí. Lo tuyo, es mas fuerte aun...

Suspiró para asentir con su rostro.  Hubo un incómodo silencio y Harry lo rompió diciendo.- Voy a caminar un poco...

-¿Quieres compañía?- preguntó Ron.

Negó con su cabeza diciendo.- Mejor quédate con Silvia... y Hermione. Necesitarán ayuda con los libros...

-Podríamos reemplazar algunos ingredientes..- dijo Silvia sonriendo y sacando un pedazo de pergamino de su túnica.- He estudiado eso: hay hierbas que, pueden ser reemplazadas... creo... solo hay que.... 

-¿Usarlas y practicar?- preguntó Ron molesto.- ¿no fue eso, precisamente lo que nos trajo aquí?

-Bueno, si... pero he estudiado esta vez...

Harry los dejó discutiendo y salió al pasillo siendo sorprendido al encontrarse con su misma mirada delante de él e incluso aferrándole del brazo. 

-Ehh... Lily...- dijo Harry sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Dime tu a mi Harry- reclamó la chica.  Incluso lo jaló para un lado, lejos de la puerta.- ¿qué es lo que se traen ustedes?

-¿Cómo que, que nos traemos?

-actúan muy extraño... – reclamó la chica.- Ustedes se comportan muy raro. Incluso, faltan a clases...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Tomo transformaciones con Hermione... y ella toma Adivinación de quinto año. Ha faltado a ambas...- observándole fijamente.- Y a pesar que la conozco poco, me da la impresión que, ella no es de las que faltan a clase por faltar...

-Esto no es asunto tuyo...- soltándose del aferramiento de la chica.- Por favor deja de acosarme...

-No te estoy acosando.- reclamó ella.- Solo que, pensé que éramos amigos...

-No lo somos.- declaró Harry sintiendo un balde de agua fría, recorría su espalda. – No somos amigos... apenas no te conozco... no te preocupes por mi...

Ella no aguantó mas: miró a Harry de arriba abajo y dijo -  ¿por qué tienes que dejar de verme?

-¿Quién te dijo a ti eso?

-Lo acaban de decir allí dentro.- señalando el salón de clases.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- preguntó Harry mirando a los jardines. No podía mirarla a ella. Apretaba las manos con ímpetu.

-Solo cuando decía que, tenías que alejarte de mi... ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué escuchabas esas conversación?

-Porque venía a hablar con la profesora Gryffins.- declaró la chica.- Me prestó un libro y se lo vine a devolver... ella me da clases ¿Sabes? ¿por qué te tienes que alejar de mi?

Comenzó a alejarse de ella caminando por el pasillo.  Deseaba con toda su mente, su alma, su espíritu, que ella se diera por vencida, que no le persiguiera.

-¡¡HARRY!- gritó ella siguiéndole.- no me dejes con la palabra en la boca...

-"Sirius no bromeaba: que cabeza dura es"- pensaba él mientras se alejaba. Pero ella, le seguía.

-Harry- dijo ella acelerando el paso y alcanzándole. - ¿por qué? ¿por qué?

Ahí notó: Dolor. Cuanto dolor.  ¿Cómo ella podía sentir dolor por alguien que apenas conocía?

Ahí recordó: Remus le dijo; Lily era dura con James y Sirius, pero era sensible.  Todo le afectaba. Todo le conmovía.

-Por favor- dijo Harry- Quiero estar solo... –declaró.- Quiero... quiero... quiero que, me dejes tranquilo.- marchándose por el pasillo y dejándole allí, hundida en la incertidumbre.

------------------- Esa noche....

Caminaban juntos por el pasillo pero en un total y completo silencio.  Era costumbre en ellos ni siquiera mirarse. Lo habían aceptado así.

En ese momento, se encuentran a Ron y Hermione saliendo por igual de aquel salón.  Sirius se sorprende de aquello.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-ehhh... Silvia nos pidió ayuda- dijo Ron inmediatamente.

-¿Silvia? ¿No querrás decir Profesora Gryffins?- preguntó Sirius con aire misterioso.

Susan le observaba algo aturdida.

-Es confuso- dijo Ron inmediatamente.- Silvia... como se apellida como Harry.,

-Eso pasa entre hermanos- dijo Susan.- ¿Y la profesora?

-Allí dentro- declaró Hermione.- Mezclando pociones... ¿Ella los mandó a buscar?

-No. Vinimos... es que, como no nos ha dicho si seguimos bajo su tutela, o que...- dijo Sirius entrando las manos en ambos bolsillos de su túnica.

-¿No han ido a clase, cierto?- preguntó Susan.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- preguntó Ron.

-Porque Anthony preguntó por Gryffins para los entrenamientos y este no fue... y eso fue ayer. Nadie lo ha visto...

-Debe de estar en su alcoba- dijo Ron sonriéndole misteriosamente.- Ya aparecerá...

Sirius parecía que diría algo cuando se sintió una fuerte explosión y un rayo de color lavanda traspasó la parte inferior de la puerta.  Los cuatro jóvenes se sobresaltaron, no pensándolo dos veces y abriendo la puerta.

Una humareda de color lavanda e incluso chispas salieron del lugar. No se veía nada.  Susan y Hermione tosían mientras mas inteligentes, Ron y Sirius cubrieron su nariz y boca con sus manos. 

-¡¡SILVIA!!- decía Hermione.

-¡¡Profesora Gryffins!!- dijo Sirius. Pero no recibían respuesta.

Susan se dispuso inmediatamente a abrir las ventanas que estaban del otro lado, para que el aire circulara en la habitación.

Pero aun así, no veían a nadie alrededor.

Ron y Hermione temieron lo peor. 

¿Acaso algo le había pasado a Silvia?

Fue cuando un quejidito se escuchó.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sirius observando a Susan con incertidumbre.  El quejidito fue escuchado de nuevo.

-Parece ruido...- declaró Susan.

-Se que es ruido.- dijo Sirius exasperado.- pero ¿de que?

Entonces comenzaron a mirar al suelo.  A primera vista no vieron nada.  Aun el humo era denso aunque comenzaba a aclararse.

Entonces fue cuando Susan se atrevió a mirar del otro lado del salón. Unos ojos le observaban desde un rincón.  Pero lo que la miraba era pequeño: porque se veía que no alcanzaba ni la mitad de su tamaño.

Pero la mirada de Sirius fue para allá también. Sacó su varita y apuntaba a lo que veía.

-Hermione...- dijo Ron observando a donde los otros dos veían.

Pero ella miró y no se pudo resistir. Avanzaba con paso seguro pero lento a donde se encontraba la menuda figura.

Una vez la vio de cerca lo notó: era una niña.  Pequeña. Tal vez cinco o cuatro años. La observaba respirando profundo y apunto de llorar.

-No te asustes...- dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano. La niña tenía ambas manos sobre su boca y gemía. – No te preocupes...

-No entiendo... ¿Qué hace esa niña aquí?- dijo Sirius una vez la identificó.

-ehh... ¿Ron?- dijo Hermione llamando a su amigo.

-¿En Hogwarts? No se- dijo Susan.- ¿Dónde está la profesora Gryffins?

Sus ropas eran quince veces mayores.  Prácticamente se ahogaba lo poco que llevaba puesto dado a que era muy grande.  Estaba descalza.

Ahí Sirius lo notó: la ropa (o parte de ella) de la profesora Gryffins estaba en un lado. delante del  escritorio y sobre este, lo que parecía el origen del humo: Un caldero humeaba aun pero en menor densidad y habían un montón de frascos e hierbas sobre el mueble.

-la profesora está desnuda...- levantando una de las ropas con la punta de su varita.  Con una traviesa sonrisa dijo.- ¿Profesora Gryffins? No sea tímida...- con cierta melodía en su voz, buscaba en los alrededores.

Eso era algo que desesperó a March.

Pero Susan, le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza a la vez que le decía.- ¡¡Pervertido!!

-¡Ah me ha matado!- gritó Sirius ante tal golpiza- ¡mujer! ¿acaso perdiste los estribos?

-¡Perderás algo mas que eso, cuando termine contigo!- golpeándole.

Pero algunos no prestaban atención a los escándalos de Sirius y Susan.

-Ehhh... creo que tenemos un problema. – se escuchó al voz de Hermione sobre los quejidos de Sirius.

Cuando Hermione se acercó con la niña de la mano ahí lo notaron: la niña tenía poca de su  ropa puesta.  Pero muy grande para ella, apenas le cubrían.  Miraron la ropa que estaba a los pies de Sirius y Susan, dejó de golpearlo observando a la niña y al montoncito de ropa una y otra vez.

-¡Un momento!- dijo Susan comprendiéndole.- Ah no...- pero la niña los observaba curiosamente a uno y otro. 

Soltándose de la mano de Hermione y abalanzándose a las piernas de Sirius, aferrándole sorpresivamente y sonriendo.

-¡Ah no!- dijo Ron.

-¡¡Suéltame niña!- decía Sirius tratando de liberarse de su agarre.- En serio: no soy bueno con niños... ¡¡Apenas soy uno!!! – echándose para atrás. pero ella sonreía. No parecía entender lo que le decía.-¿Por qué estás cosas me pasan a mi???- gritaba.

La niña solo le miraba maravillada con sus enormes y brillantes ojos: De su cuello colgaba el collar con la medalla de la rosa: el mismo collar que en un año, su padre se lo obsequiaría a Susan.

Susan solo sonrió ante la incomodidad de Sirius. ¡Vaya que se veía gracioso!

-Tenemos problemas- decía Hermione viendo el resto de las pociones usadas por Silvia. Sustituyó cosas- dijo a Ron.- de nuevo... ¡nunca hace una poción como mandan las instrucciones!!!

-Como si la situación no hubiera sido mas incómoda- dijo Ron pesadamente.- ¿Qué haremos?

Mientras la risa de Silvia niña, atrajo sus miradas al notar a Sirius pidiéndole ayuda a Susan. Porque su propia hija, se había encaprichado con él.

La situación, no podía ponerse peor.

¿o si?

-------------------- Continuará.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado review para esta última historia de la Saga de "Mi Destino" así como anuncié en ocasiones anteriores, ya está historia, pronto tendrá su final y no la continuaré.  Para quienes la deseen un poco mas actualizada, pueden irse a Deuz Amis: usualmente las historias allá están un poco mas avanzadas que en Ffnet.

Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a 


	11. capitulo once

"Regreso al Tiempo" 

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.**

**Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.**

**Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?**

Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.

**Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. **

CAPITULO ONCE.- LA PEQUEÑA... 

-no podemos cuidar de una niña.- decía Ron cruzado de brazos en el salón usado por Silvia. La pequeña estaba sentada observándolos a todos con interés. Pero su mirada, fue a dar especialmente a Sirius Black.

-¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntaba el joven de cabellos negros observando a Susan y Hermione revisando las anotaciones de la joven Black.

-no se por donde empezar—dijo Hermione notándose preocupada.- ¿Y si se queda así?- observando a Silvia y esta mientras, observaba con interés ( y hasta torciendo su cabeza para ver de otra perspectiva), a Sirius, a quien por cierto, ya tenía nervioso.

-para toda poción, hay siempre una solución- dijo Susan. Sacó su varita y colocándose delante de Silvia, iba a recitar un conjuro. Pero la pequeña niña, gimió y se apretó en contra de la túnica de Sirius.

-la estás asustando...- reclamó el sujeto.- Baja esa varita.

-No... tenemos que ver si con un conjuro funciona... la regresamos a la normalidad.

-Mujer: no te pongas a inventar cosas que no sabes...- reclamó él ante su testarudez.

-Lamento decir esto: pero tiene razón- dijo Hermione sorprendiéndoles.- Si dices algo erróneo o malo... la vida de Silvia estará en riesgo...

-Entonces no nos queda de otra: tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, Hermione...- dijo Ron.

-¡no! No hasta hablar con Harry...

-¿Ya ves? Hasta Granger está de acuerdo conmigo...- reclamó Sirius.- El Director tiene que enterarse de esto...

-Grandioso.- dijo Susan.- para que veas: por primera vez en tu vida, te dan la razón.- cruzándose de brazos.

La niña los observaba a ambos con mucha atención...

-Oye ¿No crees que nos mira demasiado?- preguntó Sirius señalando a Silvia.

-Es una pequeña... no un grindylows...- tomando Susan la mano de ella – además, es la profesora Gryffins... no se de que te asustas... siempre has estado acostumbrado que las chicas te miren.

-Tenemos que regresarla a la normalidad...

-¿Cómo Ron? – preguntó Hermione.- no en muchas ocasiones, me siento impotente, Sin poder hacer nada. Esta es una de esas...

-¿Creen que, ella tenga los recuerdos de la profesora Gryffins?- preguntó Sirius, señalando tímidamente a la pequeña.- Es decir es ella ¿no?

Agachándose hasta la altura de la pequeña Hermione con voz calmada miró a los ojos de ella diciendo.- Ehhh ¿Silvia?

La niña la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes quien eres?- preguntó Ron acercándose también a su rostro. Pero para su mala suerte, Silvia le sacó la lengua.

-¿Eso es mala señal?- preguntó Hermione.

-¡Que va! A veces es una chiquilla consentida- dijo Ron molesto.- Ahora ¿Qué haremos?

-Hablar con Harry... no nos queda de otra... – tratando de que la chica se fuera con ella.

-¡NO!- gritó la pequeña Silvia. Tomó de la mano a Sirius y dijo avanzando y arrastrándole.- Vamos...

Susan observaba todo esto tratando de aguantar la risa: A Sirius se le notaba que, no era muy cercano con niños.

Pero Ron dijo muy bajito.- ¿Instinto, lo llamarías?

Pero Hermione se llevó un dedo a sus labios indicándole que, guardara silencio.

-¿Esto...- señalando a la pequeña que con las piernas juntintas estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala común. Algunos estudiantes le observaban al pasar hasta señalándole.- ... es la Profesora Gryffins?- preguntó Emely algo aturdida.- ¿Qué le pasó?

-La desastrosa combinación de una poción e hierbas mal mezcladas- dijo Sirius..-¿Han visto a su hermano?

-No.- negó Emely. Remus en esos momentos, estaba sentado hasta el otro lado habiendo escuchado la historia por parte de Ron, Hermione, Susan y su Amigo...- ¿Ahora que harán? ¿le dirán Mcgonagall?

-Debería haber una reversión ¿No? Es decir, tiene que poder revertirse.- dijo Sirius. Ahí la mirada de la chica (quien se acercaba de a poquito donde estaba), era cada vez mas feliz. Ahí Sirius se da cuenta y grita.- ¡¡Esa niña me da miedo!! – resguardándose de su mirada detrás de Remus.

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de revertirlo.- dijo Ron.- Necesitamos a Silvia... lo sabes...

-Tengo una idea...- dijo Hermione.-¿Si nos vamos a casa con ella así?- siendo observada por los demás misteriosamente.

-Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhh....- comenzó Silvia a Llorar.- No quiero irme a casaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....- gritando a todo pulmón.- Buahhhhhhh me quiero quedar.... ¡¡¡¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Algunos allí presentes se cubrieron los oídos. ¡Vaya que tenía buenos pulmones! Otros, buscaron refugio en las habitaciones y fuera de la sala común, encontrándose el lugar, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos.

-¡¡SILVIA QUIERE QUEDARSE!- gritaba desesperada.

-¿OTRA BRILLANTE IDEA???- decía Ron para ser escuchado por encima de sus gritos.

De un momento a otro, comenzaron sus gritos a disminuir hasta que todos se dieron cuenta el porque: Susan la tenía cargada.

Ahí le observaban de manera extraña a lo que ella dijo:- He visto fotos en casa: mi madre y mis hermanas, cuando lloraba me sostenían... – viendo como se calmaba- ¿Ven?

-Bueno, aun así, no podemos cuidar de una niña...- dijo Ron.

-tienes una hermana menor...-le reclamó Hermione.

Sirius escuchó esto extrañado. ¿Acaso Hermione no era media hermana de Ron? ¿entonces aquella hermana, era también su hermana, no?

-Si, pero cuando lloraba, yo tomaba otra dirección para no tener que escucharla...

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Harry observando a todos allí.- ¿Y esa niña? ¿dónde está James Potter?

-Entrenamiento de quiddicht.- dijo Remus. Pero no podía responderle a lo de Silvia.

-¿Y la niña?

-Tu hermana...- dijo Emely.

-¿Mi que?

-Silvia... Harry.-dijo Hermione. Ahí Harry miró nuevamente la pequeña (quien por cierto, le sonreía y le saludaba con la mano).

-¿Qué?- preguntó acercándose a la pequeña.- ¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?

-Una poción... reemplazó por lo que se ve unos ingredientes...- señalando a la chica.- ese es el resultado...

-Tenemos que cambiarla de regreso- dijo Harry mirándoles. –Susan: dame a la niña- haciendo ademán de llevársela.

-NO- dijo Silvia.

-Silvia: ve con tu hermanito Harry...

-NO. Quiero quedarme con él...- señalando a Sirius.

-Silvia: te daremos caramelos...- dijo Hermione tomándole en brazos pero la chica comenzaba a alterarse.

-¡NO! señalando a Susan y forcejeando en los brazos de Hermione.

-Será mejor que...- dijo Ron tratando de ayudarla.- Vayamos a su alcoba... tendrás que cuidarla por hoy Hermione...

-¡QUE NO QUIERO!!! comenzando a desesperarse.

-Espera: Damela- dijo Susan volviendo a tomar a la niña en sus brazos.- Yo iré a pasar la noche en su recamara...

-¿Estás segura?

Asintió para responder.- Será divertido... fui la ultima hija de mis padres..-sonrió.

-Espera: mejor, pasa la noche aquí...- dijo Emely.

-¿Estás segura? Es una niña... podría dar problemas en la noche...

Sonrió para decir.- Para nada... bueno, tendremos que, preguntarle a Lily cuando vuelva ...

-¿Dónde está? No la he visto en casi todo el día...

-Creo que, en la biblioteca- dijo Emely tomando el camino con Susan quien llevaba a Silvia en sus brazos (Quien movía los suyos feliz de haberse salido con la suya).

Una vez ellas se fueron, Remus y Sirius, salieron para contarles a Peter y James de lo que había pasado, Ron dijo.- Si mi hermano se llega a casar con ella, será duro lo que le espera... mas aun si sus hijos, sacan ese- señalando a la escalera- temperamento...

Harry se quedó observando por donde Silvia era llevada ¿por qué cada vez que algo planeaban para separarse de los Merodeadores, se encontraban en otra situación que, los ponía mas cerca de ellos?

-Ah hola- dijo Ron viendo a Lily ingresar con una gran cantidad de libros en sus manos. Esta observó a Ron y luego a Harry.

Dio una cabezadita.

-¿Han visto a Susan o a Emely?

-Están arriba- dijo Ron señalándole.- Con Hermione...

-Bueno... – dijo subiendo por las escaleras. Pero contrario a lo que se pensaría, no miró a Harry.

Ni siquiera se dio por enterada que, estaba allí.

-------- Tiempo actual...

Ya no encontraban que mas hacer. Sentados ya en el vacío comedor del Colegio, Sirius solo observaba su cena sin probar bocado. Junto a su amigo, quien guardaba silencio y comió pero no mucho.

-Tienes que comer algo.- dijo Remus al verlo cabizbajo y con sus manos sobre su frente.- No puedes enfermarte. No has probado casi nada desde que llegamos... debes de estar cansado...

-No puedo... no puedo.- dijo en un susurro finalmente respondiéndole a su amigo.- No me atrevo a decirle nada a Sus...- temiendo a la sola idea- y mas en su estado ¿sabes como se pondrá o que podría pasarle si se entera?

Sin ellos enterarse alguien avanzaba a paso seguro acompañada de MacGonagall con dirección al comedor. Donde suponían que, estarían.

-comprendo tu pesar... pero, debes adaptarte a la idea que Tu hija ha desaparecido. Es mejor que, Susan se entere por ti, que por alguien mas...

-No creo que, Dumbledore le de aviso...

-No creas... tienes que estar seguro...

-En serio Remus ¿si Allen desapareciese, le darías aviso a Emely?

-No se que decirte... no podría... creo... pero creo que, si le diría...- mirándole seriamente.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y la voz de MacGonagall diciendo – Aquí están...- seguida inmediatamente de otra mujer.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron mirando su complexión física y esta los observaba no sonriendo pero tampoco, con malas ganas. Su rostro y complexión física le delató: pues a pesar de la cicatriz que tenía a un lado de la cara, su rostro familiar y mas que todo, juvenil aun, le delató.

-Por todos los espíritus...- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie de la impresión.

Pero Sirius no pudo articular palabra la mujer se detuvo frente a frente a él diciendo a media voz.- Se donde están...

-¿cómo es eso posible?- dijo Remus.- ¿Cómo pudiste tu...- señalándole - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudándoles... tal y como me fue predestinado...- mirando a Remus. –Hola Lunático...

-¿Tu hermana o tus hermanas saben que estás aquí?-preguntó Sirius seriamente.

Negó con su cabeza para sacar del interior de su túnica lo que parecía una foto doblada y la extendió a Sirius.

Este la observó y no comprendió que trataba de decir. Ella le dijo.- Mírala bien...

Este la observó nuevamente: Era de sus años en Hogwarts. Una foto donde aparecían muchos alumnos de Gryffindor en ella. Ella esperó pacientemente para que descubriera el detalle.- Un momento...- dijo Sirius.- ¿Cómo...

-Ese chico...-señalando al pelirrojo que aparecía detrás de Emely y Lily tal vez de 15 años y quien conversaba en secreto con Remus y Peter.- Es el mismo de esta foto.- mostrando una de su sobrina, Silvia reunida con un grupo de chicos.- Ese es el muchacho hermano creo de Charlie Weasley; el prometido de Silvia... lo reconocí en Rumania....

-Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido aun; que decir de Remus, este veía la foto una y otra vez buscando que fuera un error.

-Buscaba cosas que enviar a Susan de Silvia cuando era bebé... fue cuando me topé con una caja de fotos... muchas de Silvia en Rumania pero esta... creo que, Susan no pensó nunca en el parecido con ese chico...

-¡un momento! Hablo con ese chico... estoy hablando con Ron... en esta foto- dijo Remus.-¿no crees que debería recordar esto?

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore- dijo McGonagall.- la situación sale de nuestras manos...

-No necesariamente.... ellos abrieron un hueco a través del tiempo- dijo Alex decidida- Es posible hacerlos regresar...

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Sirius.- Si ellos, no aparecen...

-No aparecen porque tal vez, algo pasó; no encuentran lo que hicieron... o tal vez, en verdad viajaron a través del tiempo pero no tienen lo necesario para volver... el asunto es que, esos chicos estuvieron en Hogwarts de nuestro tiempo...

-¿Nuestro tiempo?-preguntó Remus observándole desconcertado.- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

Alex miró una vez mas a Sirius: no tenía alternativa; tendría que decirle la verdad.

-Porque yo aun conservo los recuerdos...- sorprendiéndoles.- cuando Silvia tenía cinco años, comencé a ver el parecido con una chica... que apareció el ultimo año en Hogwarts... los recuerdos comenzaron a verse en mi mente...

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Sirius.

-Vengan- dijo Alex siendo seguida por los hombres y la profesora McGonagall.- y les hablaré de que se trata...

-¡Ay pero que monería de pequeña!- gritó una de Hufflepuff.

-¡Ay Susan! ¿Es tu hermana?- preguntaba otra de Ravenclaw.

-Ay pero que linda...- decía otro de cuarto de Slyterin.

Susan estaba azorada de cómo todos le observaban en el pasillo al Silvia aprovechar y salir por el retrato sin ser vista por los demás y ella tuvo que perseguirla.

-No es mi hermana...- tomándole en brazos- Pero estoy al ahorcarla como una... –gruñó la chica antes de volver a entrar a la Sala Común.

-Vamos Silvia...- rogaba Hermione des consolablemente.- A las nenas les gusta la avena...- mostrándole la cuchara y tratando de dársela.

-Y pensar que, tenemos que ir a clases...- dijo Emely observando la odisea de sus amigas.- No come eso... ¿Por que no intentan con esto?-mostrando una paleta de Honey Dukes.

-Si come dulces no comerá otra cosa-dijo Lily exasperándose.- ¡¡¡NO ENCUENTRO MIS ANOTACIONES PARA ENCANTAMIENTOS!!!

La niña solo la observaba sorprendida ante aquel grito.

-Cálmate o te dará un infarto...-Decía Emely.- ¿Buscaste arriba?

Los alumnos que bajaban y subían observaban al grupo de niñeras en su labor.

-Vamos Silvia...- dijo Susan ya cansada de sostenerla y la cuchara.- Come un poco...

Pero la niña apretaba sus labios juntos y se negaba rotundamente. Solo había podido darle las primeras dos veces, media hora atrás.

-¿qué tienes ahí?- preguntó Sirius metiendo un dedo en la avena.

-¡Oye! Es para la niña....- reclamó Susan. Vio como Sirius se metía el dedo en la boca y escupía constantemente.-¿qué pasa?

-Está frío... mas frío que la nieve...- apuntando con la varita.- "gachas y granos, denme este desayuno caliente y dulce como mando".- comenzando a humear el contenido del plato.- Ahora ...- metiendo su dedo nuevamente pero no sin antes, llevarse tremendo golpe con la cuchara de parte de Susan.- ¡¡AY ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO???!!

-No deberías hacer eso... es asqueroso...- viendo a Silvia igualmente entrando un dedo a su desayuno.-Grandioso ¿Ves que le enseñas?

-Ahora está mejor...- declaró el sujeto.- Dulce... rico...- pasando su mano sobre la otra lastimada.

-Haber Silvia...- dijo Hermione aun con una gota en su cuello y tomando la cuchara de Susan. Ahí la chica abrió de a poquito la boca y pronto estaba comiendo de las chicas.

-Buenos días...- dijo James bajando con los demás chicos.- Oigan ¿Qué haremos con ella?

-Bueno hasta ahora nos ha salido bien...- declaró Susan sonriendo. Silvia continuaba comiendo.

-Eso es porque estamos todos libres.- declaró el sujeto.- Pronto iremos a clases todos...- ahí todos observaron a James y después a Silvia.-¿Quién se quedará con ella?

-Ahora tenemos encantamientos...- declaró Emely.- Solo quedan ustedes...- señalando a Hermione.

-Ah no... tenemos astronomía avanzada...- declaró ella.

-¿Ustedes?- preguntó la chica.

-Lo mismo.- dijo Harry.

-Yo me quedo con ella. –declaró Susan.- Faltaré A Encantamientos... díganle a McGonagall que, amanecí indispuesta...

-Bueno resultará con ella. – declaró James- ¿Pero que pasa con las otras clases?

-creo que, podré faltar hoy a todas- dijo Susan. – después de todo, ella se comporta mejor conmigo... ¿No pequeña?- viéndole sonreír.

-Cavaste tu propia tumba...- dijo Sirius marchándose por la entrada.

-Bueno, nos veremos Susan- dijeron Emely y Lily despidiéndose.

-trataré de faltar a la clase siguiente- dijo Hermione.

-Si cuando los cerdos vuelen...- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

Pero Hermione no escuchó este comentario ultimo.

Los chicos salían del gran comedor charlando entre todos cuando la voz de Anthony llamando a Lily hizo que el grupo se volteara.- ¿Y Susan?

-Está cuidando...- dijo Lily y después agregó.- Está indispuesta...

-¿No irá a clases hoy?

-No ¿Quieres mandarle un recado?

-Si, bueno, nooo...- dijo el sujeto.- Nos vemos luego...

-Ah pobre Anthony...- dijo Emely viéndole marcharse por el pasillo.- Trata de acercarse pero Susan lo empuja...

-Un momento –dijo Sirius deteniéndoles en el camino. Había escuchado ese ultimo comentario.- ¿O sea que él y Susan no tienen nada?

-Se le ha declarado o según Susan me dijo.- declaró Emely dejando el tema hasta ahí.

Esa noche todo Gryffindor había guardado el secreto acerca de la pequeña que estaba resguardada en su torre. Es mas: Todos los de Gryffindor buscaban alguna forma de estar cerca de la pequeña.

Incluso algunos compartían sus raciones de caramelos traídos de Honey Dukes con tal de pasar el tiempo con la chiquilla.

-Admitámoslo... funcionó hoy pero no lo hará siempre...- dijo Hermione observando a Silvia con interés mientras, grupos a su alrededor observaban a la pequeña- tenemos que avisar a alguien antes de que vengan por ella... tenemos que explicar quien es...

Remus tenía a la pequeña sobre su espalda y jugaba al caballito con ella mientras que Peter, le hacía caras graciosas y pucheros y James le hacía ademanes con una Snicht soltándole en el aire delante de ella y volviendo a atraparla.

-Suerte para mi que, como ella se buscó ese problema y no fui en todo caso, yo...- declaró Sirius.

-¿Quién se quedará mañana con ella?- preguntó Lily.- aunque le digamos a McGonagall está el pequeño detalle que, el colegio no es para una niña pequeña... tratarán de llevársela y dudo mucho que Dumbledore o ella misma con tantas ocupaciones, se ocupen de cuidarla...

-Podríamos contratar a una niñera...- dijo Sirius de la nada y mirando a sus amigos dijo.- Oigan... no está mal la idea... una señalando detrás.- Connie...

Los demás miraron detrás: Connie era una popular chica de Gryffindor con ojos verdes y pelo blanco que decían que su tatarabuela era Veela.

-No.- dijo Susan exasperada.

-¿Por que no?- reclamó Sirius sonriendo coquetamente.

-Necesitamos una "buena" idea...- dijo Hermione apoyando a Susan. Hermione no creía que, aquella muchacha tuviese alguna experiencia con bebés.

-¡ya lo se!- reclamó Sirius entusiasta.- ¿por qué no me quedo yo a cuidarla mañana?- Hermione, Susan y todos los demás, lo observaron como si hubiera dicho algo indebido: le observaban con temor.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no creen que pueda cuidar de una niña?

-Eh... ninguno dudamos de tus cualidades Canuto- dijo Remus sonriéndole.- pero ¿Acaso tienes experiencia cuidando bebés?

Sirius se quedó un instante pensativo mientras todas las miradas fueron a dar a él. Dando con su puño en su palma dijo.- No puede ser tan difícil... ¿o si? Pues si lo piensan, prácticamente soy uno de esos ¿no?- señalando a Silvia.

Susan suspiró exasperada y agregó.- Nadie lo duda.-ante el adjetivo usado por Sirius; pensándolo unos instantes.- el que estemos en un año de TIMOS lo empeora todo; no puedo faltar mañana...- mirando a Silvia en los brazos de Remus.

-Yo estoy aun en periodo de prueba con Flitwick,- declaró James mirándoles.- Por culpa de Canuto...- señalando al lado de él.- ¿A quien se le ocurre declarársele por notas a una chica en medio de la clase? Lo peor de todo, es que, como yo pasaba la nota, me lo achacaron a mi ...

-Tengo las ultimas dos horas libres- dijo Susan – Vendré y te reemplazaré de cuidarla... además, me gusta cuidar de Silvia.

-Susan: Recuerda que, Anthony está muy molesto porque no te ha visto en todo el día.- declaró Emely. – Me lo encontré saliendo de pociones...- quedándose callada un segundo. De repente, el rostro se le iluminó y sonriendo gritó.- ¡¡¡LO TENGO!!!- atrayendo todas las miradas de la sala común. Incluso, sobresaltando al grupo. Silvia se quedó observándole algo aturdida.- ¡SNAPE! ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?

-¿Snape?- preguntó Sirius algo confundido.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Snively, en todo esto?—preguntó.- No me digas que, pondrás a esta pobre, inocente y graciosa niña, - señalando a la pequeña Silvia.- ... a ser cuidada por grasoso.- ante la idea hizo una mueca.

- No genio.- declaró Emely molesta. En verdad, ella no se llevaba tan mal con Severus, pero no armaría una discusión de ello, menos con Sirius. –Él, es bueno en pociones... el mejor...- dijo Emely sonriendo.- ¿No lo entienden? Snape, revisará las notas de la profesora, y encontrará el error...

-No lo creo- dijo Hermione algo aturdida ante la idea de involucrar mas personas en esto.- Es algo peligroso ¿No? – observando un instante a Silvia y esta comenzó a respirar algo dificultoso.- Es decir...- mirando a Harry.- ¿Snape es algo rudo, no?

-No lo llamaría peligroso- dijo Remus.- Incomprendido sería la palabra...

-¡¡AH Lunático!! – dijo Sirius riéndose ante el adjetivo del sujeto.- Siempre defendiendo a los gusanos vivos...- haciendo reír a James.

La que no reía era, Lily. Tampoco Hermione o Emely.

-Aun así creo que es mala idea... es decir.. ¿Snape? Es una víbora traicionera que no le confiaría ni mi enemigo mas malo...

-Creo que te equivocas- declaró Emely.

Sirius le miró inquieto.- ¿Acaso sentimos algo por cabeza sucia??? Porque amiga o no, déjame darte un consejo: Snape... un gran NO-NO.

-Bueno, bueno.- dijo Susan algo preocupada y evitando la confrontación entre esos dos. Miró un instante a la pequeña en brazos de Remus.-Es hora de llevarla a descansar.- notando su dificultoso respirar.—Mañana podemos, seguir discutiendo si usar a Snape o no.- viendo a los demás, subir las escaleras.

-¿Dónde sacaste esta ropita?- preguntó Hermione fascinada al tomar a Silvia de los brazos de Remus.- Está lindísima...

-No es gracioso. – dijo Lily algo preocupada.- Ese es mi suéter... y esos son los pantalones de Emely... y arriba, tenemos la pijama de Susan.- los demás los observaban algo sorprendidos.- Un simple encantamiento para encoger.

-Mañana tejeré unos cuantos suéteres...- dijo Susan contenta.- ¿A que no es linda?- haciéndole pucheros a la chiquita.

Pero sin darse cuenta, dos chicos de pelo negros, le observaban con interés.

-Será mejor que la llevemos a dormir.- dijo Hermione preocupada.- nos vemos mañana.- despidiéndose de los demás.

Así lo hicieron, Emely y Susan. Lily se quedó atrás por cuarenta minutos mas y al final, se cansó de leer nuevamente su libro de Astronomía y se fue a dormir. Los unicos que quedaron abajo, fueron James, Peter (Dormido en la alfombra), Remus y Sirius (estos dos jugando ajedrez mágico).

-oigan ¿Creen que tenga razón? ¿deberíamos de confiar en Snape? –preguntó James.

-¿Qué tanto te interesa?- preguntó Sirius viendo el movimiento que haría Remus.- No es de nuestro interés: es asunto de Granger y su hermano...

-¿Acaso no eras tu quien ha ayudado a que esa niña coma?- preguntó Remus azorando a su amigo. – Admítelo "peludo", tratas de ayudar a la profesora Gryffins y al mismo tiempo, tratas de conquistar a alguien con ese "interés paterno" que has sacado...

James no aguantaba la risa.

-¡¡AH NO!!! Te equivocas... ¿Yo, Padre??? ¡¡¡perdiste un tornillo Lunático!!!

Remus "movió" su caballo un movimiento.

-Bueno, tienes que admitir que le caes bien a Gryffins como niña- dijo James sonriendo.- Recuerdo que eras tu quien estaba preocupado que, no le simpatizaras a la profesora...

-Por lo menos es un alivio no tener que ayudarle con esas pociones de lagunas...- dijo Sirius moviendo su alfil y este destruyendo un peón de Remus.

-Pero... –dijo Remus sonriendo. Ahí James lo notó y Sirius se volteó. Silvia estaba en una pijamita de color rosada delante de ellos y con sus pies descalzos. Los observaba a todos sonriéndoles.

-¿Ahora que te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sirius bastante reacio. Pero contrario a que Silvia se intimidaría, esta le extendió los brazos para que Sirius la cargase.

-Vaya Canuto se volvió canguro...- dijo James riéndose.

-Cállate Cornamenta...- dijo Mirando a Silvia algo nervioso.- No tiene...nada de gracia...

Pero Silvia se rió.

-Ella entiende... porque tiene edad de entender- dijo Remus.- Dile que vuelva al lado de las chicas...

-¿y si la llevamos?

-¿Con riesgo a que alguien nos vea y nos delate? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría???- dijo Remus inquieto.

-En serio Lunático ¿Cuándo eso nos ha detenido?- preguntó James sonriéndole a Sirius.

-Vamos a llevarte con las chicas –dijo Sirius.

-¡¡NO!!- Dijo Silvia molesta—Silvia se queda con su papá...- abrazándose a Sirius.

-¡Ay que lindo!- dijo Remus ante la cara de confusión de Sirius.- Cree que eres su papá...

-Vamos pequeña Silvia- dijo James extendiéndole los brazos.- Ven con tío James... te llevará a donde las chicas.

-¡NO!- gritó.

- No quiere ir- dijo Sirius sintiendo el agarre de la niña en su cuello. –Vamos Silvia: te regalaré una pequeña Snicht si vas... ¿De acuerdo?

-¡¡NO!!- gritó nuevamente. Ahora negaba con su cabeza.- ¡Papá! ¡papá! ¡Papá!

Ahí Peter se despertó y observaba algo confundido la escena.

-Ya despertará a todos- dijo Remus mirando la hora.- será mejor que la llevemos a nuestra recamara...

-¿Qué cosa???- preguntó Sirius escandalizado.- ¿Y se puede saber que haremos con una chica de esta edad?

-Tranquilo Canuto- dijo Remus-. Esperaremos a que se duerma y nosotros compartiremos cama... ella que, duerma en la tuya...

Silvia se rió.

- Que hombre mas consentidor eres Lunático.- Dijo Peter bostezando.- Pero si empieza a llorar, le pondré un corcho en la boca...- poniéndose de pie.- ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto?- preguntaba con sollozos Sirius mientras arrastrando sus pies, llevaba a Silvia en sus brazos.

**---------- Continuará...**

¡¡¡Ay yo con unos tíos como esos!!! TT que tío mas consentidor de Remsie... la verdad es que, me encantaría tener tíos como esos... ¿no? O.o primero que todo, si se preguntan cual es el apego de Silvia e incluso le llama a Sirius "papá" es que, esta Silvia conserva en su memoria, las fotos y las anécdotas contadas por su madre y tía Alex. Hablando de Alex ¿Qué pasará en el presente ahora que los demás se han enterado? ¿qué harán ahora?

**Comentarios, dudas y demás a **


	12. capitulo doce

"Regreso al Tiempo" 

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.**

**Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.**

**Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?**

Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.

**Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. **

**-------------**

CAPITULO DOCE.- SENTIMIENTOS QUE FLORECEN... 

** -------------**

Pensaban todos que, al menos si todos colaboraban en cuidar a la pequeña profesora, esto traería sus frutos: por los menos las hostilidades entre los bandos de los Merodeadores y las chicas estaban en un "cese al fuego".

Pero la verdad era que, para el momento que los chicos ocuparon sus puestos en la mesa del gran comedor, estaban mas inconscientes que conscientes.

La niña estaba siendo cuidada por Hermione.

-pero ¿qué les pasa?- preguntó Emely al observar cuatro rostros ( y cabelleras), alborotadas, túnicas mal colocadas y los bostezos y dormitadas entre los jóvenes.

-Nos quedamos toda la noche cuidando de la niña- dijo Remus bostezando.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es cuidar de un pequeño?

-Y mas si ese pequeño se molestaba porque nos quedábamos dormidos.- declaró James, cabeceando sobre su libro de encantamientos.- y se encargaba de despertarnos...

-Les juro: Honraré a mi madre de ahora en adelante- salió Sirius con el comentario. –Con lo que debí fastidiarla cuando tuve esa edad... ¡pobre madrecita!

-O su madre- declaró Peter - ¿Se imaginan lo que su madre debió de haber pasado para controlarla?

Sacudiendo su cabeza Remus replicó.- Vamos: Tenemos encantamientos...- zarandeando a James.

-Hola Sirius...- dijo una coqueta muchacha de Ravenclaw. Tenía cabellos cafés y ojos verdosos.- ¿por qué tan desanimado?

En ese momento, Susan entraba con Anthony de la mano. Incluso fue vista por los allí presentes.

-Una mujer no me dejó dormir anoche...- declaró descaradamente Sirius.

Remus alzó una ceja señalando incertidumbre. Era cierto que, Silvia era del sexo femenino pero en esos instantes no se podía decir que era mujer.

-Ah pobrecito.- dijo acariciándole su cabellera. – Ninguna mujer, o que pienses en ella, es digna de no dejarte dormir... ¿por qué no me acompañas hasta el pasillo de adivinación?

-No gracias- dijo poniéndose de pie. Peter casi se cae de su asiento.- pero tengo que ir a encantamientos.- acomodándose su túnica, bostezando y diciendo.- Vamos Cornamenta, Lunático, Cola Gusano...

Emely intercambió unas miradas con James y estaba tan sorprendido como ella: Bueno, tal vez era el sueño, que lo hacía no reaccionar a ese punto. Después de todo, era Sirius Black. Pero nadie estaba mas sorprendido que la misma chica que invitaba a Sirius. Esta algo ofendida, ojos sollozos y frente gacha, se marchó para su mesa, acompañada de sus amigas. Los Merodeadores, en su camino a la salida, chocaron con Anthony y Susan. Pero los jóvenes iban tan serios que ni los miraron en su caminar.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa?.- preguntó Susan, al alcanzar a Emely en la mesa.

-Cansados por Silvia...- sonrió.- no los dejó dormir en toda la noche.

-Entonces, Susan, creo que te veré después...- dijo Anthony. Ella se despidió y luego miró a su amiga.

-Ahora estoy igual de curiosa que Sirius ¿son novios?

-¿Quiénes?

-Pues tu y él...

-Ah no.- declaró Susan. – Solo somos amigos...

-¿El sabe eso?

-¿quién?

-¡Pues Anthony!

-Si lo sabe.- declaró ella.- Simplemente, Anthony es un buen amigo, pero no es mi material para un novio...

-Ya veo...- declaró ella algo dudosa.- ¿Demasiado inteligente? ¿ o demasiado leal a las reglas? – viendo como Susan negaba con su rostro y por un instante. Un segundo la vio dudar.

-¡Ay Hermanita!- dijo Alex acercándose y alborotándole el cabello. Venía con su grupo de amigas de Ravenclaw.- ¿Todavía te haces la cabeza un lío?

-¡Déjame Alex! Mejor concéntrate en los Éxtasis que vienen. Los tienes este año ¿no?

-Pues si, pero para eso falta mucho...- declaró sonriéndole y tomando una tostada sentada en un plato. Susan puso cara de asco.- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo puedes comer de los platos de otros?

-Se nace con eso y además, si no me equivoco este era de James y compartimos mucho mas que, tostadas- declaró ella sonriéndole.- y entonces...- mirando a todos lados -¿Dónde están esos coquetos amigos tuyos?

-No son amigos míos.- declaró con molestia.

Ella sonrió con un brillo conspirador en su mirada.- Ah ya veo...- suspiró.- ¿Oye, Cristine te ha escrito?

-No en los últimos días...- declaró ella. - ¿por qué?

-Bueno... no se... pensé que te había escrito.- suspiró.- Aun no entiendo como es que vive en Rumania... porque vive allá.

-Sabes que ella, nunca revela sus razones.

-En su ultima carta me contó que, me lo diría cuando nos encontrásemos. Creo que vendrá nuevamente. conoció a alguien... pero no me da detalles...

-Es mas de lo que se yo...

-oye ¿Cuánto mas harás esperar a Black? Porque el tiempo y la edad no van de la mano... – sonriendo con la lengua afuera mientras agregaba.- Aunque con esos, debe de darse la situación como el vino... ¿Eh hermana?

-¡¡Alex: Lárgate de aquí!!!- gritó Susan mientras un rubor se posaba en sus mejillas.

------------------ En otro lugar: en otro tiempo...

-Déjame ver si entendí: Nuestros hijos y ahijados, están veinte dos años atrás... en nuestro quinto año... y conviven con nosotros...

-Y para este momento, deben de estar buscando la manera de volver a casa... si, eso lo cubre todo...- concluyó la segunda Black.

-¿Acaso ingeriste mas Firewisky de la cuenta?- preguntó Sirius.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad. Sino, miren la foto. ¿O me negarán que es él?- señalando la foto que aun Dumbledore tenía en su mano.

-Sin duda, es Weasley.- dijo Dumbledore observando a Alex.- Pero ¿por qué no recordamos nada?

-No lo se. Un día solo no estaban allí... Susan no recordaba nada y James Potter creía que aun salíamos... a pesar que había roto con él tiempo antes...

-Hechizo para olvidar la memoria- dijo Remus atrayendo las miradas.- Claro: tiene lógica.

Dumbledore asintió acordando con el hombre.- Si no querían afectar el futuro, tiene lógica...

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Sirius poniéndose de pie,- hagamos otra laguna y traigámoslos...

-¡no sabemos como llegaron allí en primer lugar! de todos los sitios y tiempos ¿por qué Hogwarts? ¿por qué aquel entonces?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-tal vez, tenga que ver con Harry..- dijo Remus.- Nunca conoció a sus padres...- siendo observado por Black y Alex.- Tiene sentido...

-Aunque logremos duplicar la laguna... o hacerla efectiva tenemos que tener en cuenta que, ellos están allá, nosotros aquí. No hay manera de comunicarnos con ellos. – agregó Sirius.

-Si lo hay- declaró Alex observando a Sirius sorprenderse.- es posible... pero solo lo puedes hacer tu...

-¿Yo?

-Tu eres el padre de Silvia. Solo a través de ella podrás conectarte. Tu sangre es, su sangre...

-¿Qué hay de Harry?

-si en el momento, Harry está con ella o los demás, podrán verte...- sonrió Alex complacida sacando un frasco de su túnica. Ahí mostrándosela a ellos dijo.- Contiene unas cuantas cosas que no se consiguen en Londres tan fácil. La hice antes de irme...

-¿Y que?- preguntó Remus.- ¿con esto podremos comunicarnos con ellos?

-así es.- declaró Susan.- Funciona como un espejo de dos caras. Hay que ingresarle dos gotas de tu sangre...- señalando a Sirius.- Recitar un conjuro; Arrojar el liquido a un espejo y rogar que donde estén solos en ese momento.

-¿Estamos a merced de que donde estén haya un espejo?- preguntó Remus. Ella negó.- ¿qué ocurre?

-No es así. Digo que "espejo de dos caras" pero no es exactamente eso. Te verán como una imagen donde quiera que estén. Parecerás especie de un fantasma. Durará activado dos horas- declaró ella.- Por supuesto y como estuvieron en Hogwarts, sabrás donde aparecerte....

-Tienen túnicas de Gryffindor.- declaró Remus viendo la foto de nuevo.

-En Gryffindor están.- declaró Alex. – pero recomendaría que lo hicieran en un lugar y a una hora que no hubiesen muchas personas en la sala.

-¿El tiempo, transcurre igual?-preguntó Sirius observando el pequeño frasco.

-Recuerden también que, no se puede intervenir con el pasado- declaró finalmente Dumbledore. Sirius lo miraba con seriedad.- Un cambio, por pequeño que sea, y no sabemos que percusiones tendrá en el futuro...

Sirius asintió y un momento miró a Alex.

Esta tosió incomoda.

-Eh, yo voy a descansar un poco- dijo Remus marchándose.

-espera Lupin, unas palabras- dijo Dumbledore acompañando a Remus dejando al par a solas.

Hubo un incomodo minuto de silencio entre el par.

-¿Por qué no viniste a la boda? Era la boda de tu hermana...- declaró Sirius.

-Tenía cosas que hacer...- sonriéndole.- te ves, bien...- dijo evadiendo su mirada.

-¿Que haces en Rumania?

-Unas cuantas cosas. Entre las cuales soy contacto con Dumbledore por "Ya Sabes Quien"

-Ese sujeto no causará mas problemas...

-Eso pensaron años atrás.- dudó ella tocando tal vez, por instinto la cicatriz en una mejilla.

-Escucha: Lo que pasó entre nosotros, aquella vez...- pero ella negaba con su cabeza.

-No te preocupes- sonrió.- Fue cosa de momentos.- sonriéndole y pensando otra cosa mas alegre, agregó.- Me imagino que debió ser un duro golpe enterarte que eras padre...

Evadiendo el tema por completo.

-Eh, si – declaró.- Pero Silvia es fantástica...- haciendo una pausa.- se parece a ustedes...

Ella negó para decir.- se parece a ti...

-¿Y tu esposo?

-Murió. Años atrás ya. ¿Susan no te lo dijo?

-No.- declaró sorprendido.- no me dijo nada.- Alex sonrió.- ¿Qué?

-Creo que tu esposa, aun está celosa de mi...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nunca supo... ella no sabe lo que pasó años atrás. –haciendo una pausa.- Pero sabe que, siempre te defendí delante de Cristine y mi cuñado. Creo que a mi manera, es amor por ti Sirius.- sonrojándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- Estás casado con mi hermana... y yo... bueno, en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que, no es la única March que llegó a sentir algo por ti.

-Alex...- dijo él.

-¡Está bien!- declaró ella sonriendo aunque no muy convencida.- Tengo a mis dos hijos... tu tienes a Silvia, otro en camino y una esposa que te ama...- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera: - deteniéndole.- lamento mucho que, las cosas salieran de esta manera- declaró él sin ambos dirigirse una mirada- Es decir... la vida da muchas vueltas ¿no?

Ella no respondió y sin mirarle, se retiró de aquel despacho.

Sirius miró aquella botella dejada por ella encima del escritorio.

La usaría esa misma noche...

**---------------------**

Tres de los cuatro Merodeadores dormitaban en su usual rincón de la sala mientras Silvia en los brazos de Remus escuchaba un capitulo de Historia de Magia para ver si la guerra de las castas de Dragones la hacía dormir.

Mientras Emely observaba aquello mientras los demás se concentraban en otras cosas menos triviales. La mirada de ella, hizo que el sujeto dejara de leer y preguntó.- ¿Qué?

-No nada. – declaró ella – bueno, es que, te ves gracioso así...

-Gracioso... ¿cómo?

-Bueno, con ese aire paternal- dijo Emely.- es ¿Cómo diríamos? ¿atractivo?- azorándose.

Harry alzó una ceja ante aquello. Hermione le observó levantando la mirada de sus tareas.

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó sonriéndole.

-Si, te ves bien.,..- declaró ella.

-Oy.- dijo Hermione ante aquello. Ron estaba jugando Snap explosivo con Susan, ellos no escucharon aquello.

Sirius continuaba profundamente dormido en el sofá. Igual James.

-Me voy-. Declaró Emely ante las inquisidoras miradas de los demás – buenas noches...

-si, yo también...- declaró Lily recogiendo sus cosas. - ¿Vienen?

-Nos quedaremos un rato mas- declaró Harry.- Esta noche, nos toca cuidarla...

se señalaba a si mismo y a Ron.

-¿Qué? Pero si ni le simpatizo.- se quejó Ron tratando de salvarse de la tarea de cuidar de Silvia.

-MacGonagall anda preguntando si alguien la ha visto.—dijo Emely señalando a Silvia.- no me atreví a decirle nada...

-Creo que, esperaremos un día mas...- dijo Harry algo reacio. Le preocupaba Silvia y la situación.- Ya veremos que haremos...

-bueno, aquí tienen.- dijo Remus colocando la chica en los brazos de Ron.- buenas noches... –bostezando.

También Peter se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. .

Finalmente solo se quedaron ellos tres, los dos Merodeadores que continuaban durmiendo e incluso, James roncaba.

-Pobrecito: tuvo práctica hasta la noche- declaró Hermione.- no entiendo como puede soportar tanto...

- Me contó Susan que, ellos cuidaron toda la noche de Silvia.- dijo Ron. – No los culpo por haberse dormido...

-yo también estoy cansada- dijo Hermione dejando sus apuntes a un lado.- ¿Quién pensaría que me cansaría aquí mas que allá?

-Es porque no queremos estar aquí y las preocupaciones nos matan cada día mas...- respondió Ron pero al observar a Harry este miraba a Silvia con rostro fruncido.- Eh ¿qué pasa Harry?

-¿Qué pasa si, ella ...- señalando a la chiquita.-... no vuelve a como era? ¿qué pasará entonces? ¿Saben acaso como Sirius reaccionaría?- bajando la voz después de cerciorarse que, los demás dormían.

-Creo que le alegrará.- declaró Ron a modo de broma.- Por lo menos, no tendrá que preocuparse....

-¡RON! No es cosa de broma.- declaró Hermione.- Harry tiene razón: Sirius le daría un infarto si le toca verla así...

-¿Saben? Creo que, así es mejor...- declaró Ron observando a Silvia.- Es mas simpática así como está.

Hermione suspiró.- Sabes que no es verdad...- declaró Hermione.- En serio... no quería tocar este tema pero no hay remedio: Si Silvia no regresa a su verdadera edad, terminará por desaparecer...

-¿Cómo que desaparecer?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Lo hemos estudiado estos días: Remus, Lily y yo. Si Silvia, no recupera pronto su verdadera edad... será desastroso...

-Harry...- escuchó el chico su nombre.

-¿qué?- preguntó mirando a Ron.

-¿Qué? No te he dicho nada...

-Escuché mi nombre...

-Yo, también...- dijo Hermione.

-Harry...- escucharon ahora los cuatro como un susurro. Harry miró a donde los chicos dormitaban y aun continuaban roncando.

Pero la risa de Silvia ante la imagen delante de la chimenea y a pocos metros de ellos, hizo que Ron casi perdiera la conciencia. Hermione ahogó un grito con sus manos y Harry se pusiera de pie de repente.

-¡¡Papá!!- gritó la chica escapando de los brazos de Ron mientras los tres jóvenes veían a Silvia atravesar la figura, pareciera fantasmagórica de su padre.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Harry acercándose. Los demás se acercaban lentamente. Silvia mientras gritaba "Papá, papá, papá" alborotadamente.

-¿Cómo que papá?- preguntó Sirius poniéndose de pie. - ¿No me digan que...- señalando a al pequeña que trataba de aferrarse a la túnica de su padre pero solo le atravesaba.

-Así es... uno de los otros logros de Silvia...- declaró Harry sorprendido.- ¿Cómo... ¿qué...

-Ah esto...- declaró él alegre de verlos sanos y salvo.- Solo puedo usar esto una sola vez... Alex vino con esto. Una foto de Hogwarts, muestra a Ron. Ante su desaparición, y todo lo demás... pero ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-Bueno, como te podrás dar cuenta, un viaje a través del tiempo... lamentablemente, Hemione le pidió ayuda con pociones a tu hija... ya vez el resultado...- declaró Ron de mal humor pero resumiéndolo todo.

-Si, ya veo...

-pero ¿cómo te podemos ver?- preguntó Harry.

-Por Silvia.-declaró señalando a la chiquita a su lado. Miró al sofá y se observó a si mismo de quince años dormido profundamente y a su lado, estaba su viejo amigo echado, respiró profundo.

-Eh... ¿Sirius?- dijo Hermione trayéndole a la realidad. Por un instante su rostro, demarcó nostalgia. Tal vez, por su viejo amigo.- ¿Cómo planean sacarnos de aquí?

-Hasta ahora, estamos sorprendidos que, hayan logrado lo que hicieron...- declaró él. – aun no tenemos ninguna idea como sacarlos de allí... – mirando a Harry preguntó- ¿Cómo estás tu?- dirigiéndose a su ahijado.

-Bien...

-No mientas...- declaró Sirius discutiéndole..- Ahora mismo, para mi, esto es muy difícil...- mirando al sofá.- no es fácil...

-¿Lo sabe ella?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Quién?- atrayendo la mirada del antiguo Merodeador.

-Pues tu esposa- respondió él.

-Claro que no... aunque, no me dejan alternativa si esa chica no vuelve a su edad- señalando a Silvia.- ¿No tienen idea de que hacer?

-No sabemos por donde empezar..- declaró Hermione.- Pero hemos averiguado que, mientras mas pasan los días, ella retrocede un día de edad... terminará...

-por desaparecer- declaró Sirius comprendiendo.- Tienen que, hablar con Remus... uno de los mejores en pociones...

-Bueno, estaba pensando en alguien mas.- declaró Hermione, sorprendiéndole.- Vamos... sabes de quien hablo Sirius...

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es mi hija! Viene y se atreve a envenenarla...- pero no dijo mas nada ahí. Solo se quedaba mirando atrás de ellos.

-¿Sirius?- mirando al hombre delante de ellos, pero este no respondía. Fue entonces cuando Hermione volteó su mirada atrás de ellos.

-Oh...- dijo Ron al ver la figura de la joven de cabellos negros con su pijama puesta acercarse con timidez a ellos. –Uh Oh...oh no... no debiste de...- señalando a la joven y de ahí mirando a Sirius del futuro y al de pasado que dormitaba en el sillón.-... Vuelve a tu recamara...

-Susan...- decía Hermione alcanzándole para tratar de detener su avanzar y no reconociera de cerca de Sirius. Pero Susan solo le miró un instante y siguió caminando...

Silvia al verle acercarse, se dirigió a ella y tomó de su mano un instante, señalando la figura de adulto de Sirius que le observaba.

El silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar.

Finalmente quien lo rompió fue Harry diciendo.- Eh... Susan... podemos explicarlo... él es...- tratando de ganar tiempo para encontrar una explicación ante la presencia de aquel espectro en la sala común.

-No tienen que explicar nada.- dijo Susan mirándoles seriamente y luego a la presencia. - ¿Por qué me miras así? Me miras como si pareciera un fantasma...- declaró mirando a Ron. –Sirius Black ¿no?- mirando a Harry por una respuesta.

Pero este, no respondió.

-No necesito que me lo digas.- acercándose mas. – Claro que es él...- mirándole y este respondiéndole la mirada.- Aunque, mas adulto...- mirando a los ojos.- y algo ha cambiado...

El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

-Entonces ¿Vienen del futuro?- preguntó ella mirando a Hermione. Esta asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ron señalándole.

-Ella es la única que, podría haberme reconocido... de no hacerlo, bueno, ahí me hubiera sorprendido en serio- declaró finalmente el Sirius observándole.- debe de ser una sorpresa para ti...- Susan sonrió sutilmente.

-Por lo que parece, somos amigos en el futuro...- dijo ella dada su conducta tan calmada para con ella. Suponía que, se matarían tal vez como comúnmente lo hacen en esos años..- pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿vinieron a pagarnos una visita? ¿Saben lo que se arriesga? No que no me emocione verlos pero... ¿acaso todos nos conocemos?

Ron asintió tímidamente.

-llegamos por accidente...- declaró Hermione.- buscamos la salida a casa. O la forma mejor dicho, de regresar a casa...

-Ya veo... eso es lo que la profesora Gryffins,- señalando a la pequeña.- Nos tenía buscando en esos cientos de libros... laguna de tiempo: la manera de volver a su casa ¿no?- declaró ella.- Bueno, será fácil me imagino: Diremos a Dumbledore, o a Lily... ella es muy buena con los hechizos...

-No puedes, por ningún motivo, decirle a los demás.- dijo Sirius atrayendo su mirada.- Promételo... ni a tus amigas.

-Me pides algo que si vienes del futuro, sabes que es imposible- sonrió ella confiada.- no tenemos secretos entre nosotras... Además, Lily puede ayudarlos...

-Promételo...- insistió.

-¡Vamos Black!- rió Susan – no se porque discutes. Apuesto que, Lily y yo no tenemos secretos...- haciendo una pausa.- ¿acaso me estás dejando dicho que hago lo que me pides allá en el futuro? Ni que haya perdido mi juicio...

-Baja la voz Susan- rogó Ron mirando a los que aun dormían en el sofá.

-No has dejado de ser tan insoportable.-declaró Sirius.- Gracias a los cielos que tu actitud cambia...

-¿En serio?- preguntó Susan.

-¡ya basta! –dijo Hermione acercándose.- ¿acaso ambos pierden el juicio? – mirando a Sirius aclaró- y tu Sirius... ¡¡Deja de perder la paciencia: no tienes 15 años!! Susan: Esto es importante; por favor, no digas a mas nadie lo que has visto esta noche...- Susan le observó sus ojos: estaban implorantes. – si afectamos el futuro... – declaró temerosa y miró a Harry un segundo.- No sabemos que podría pasar... tal vez, podríamos algunos de nosotros, no existir...

Susan miró cada uno de sus rostros. Después, exhalando y mirando a ambos Sirius declaró.- Bien... considéralo un favor que, me deberás en el futuro...- sonriendo complacida.- Deberás pagármelo... creo que algo así, podré recordarlo no importan los años...- riendo a carcajadas. - ¡Sirius Black me deberá una grande!

-¡¡Susan!!- dijo Ron acercándose a ella y amordazándole con las manos.- Por favor, guarda silencio...

-Bien, bien.- dijo ella complacida. Mirando a Sirius dijo.- ya lo sabes... un gran favor...- mirando a Hermione declaró.- Bien, cuando tengas tiempo, me tendrás que contar toda la historia...- tomando a Silvia y llevándosela con ella.

-Ya recuerdo porque no me agradabas...- declaró antes de verla marcharse por las escaleras.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Harry.- Se nota desde aquí que te gustaba...

-Bueno, bueno...- dijo él rindiéndose.- ¿Cómo estás tu? Cuando nos enteramos... bueno, me imagino que debe de ser difícil...

-Lo es... no se que haré, cuando sea la hora de marcharnos...- mirando implorante a su padrino.- ¿Qué harías tu?

-Harry: se que es difícil...- mirando a un lado de la sala a su pasado, durmiendo con su mejor amigo uno del lado de otro y suspiró.- Mas de lo que me creerías.

-Tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo Sirius.- dijo sonriéndole. Sirius aun observaba a los dos jóvenes dormir.- Todo... ¿Imagínate que, no pasara todo lo que pasará?

-Harry...- dijo Sirius tratando de hacerlo callar.

-No, te lo digo en serio Sirius: No te imaginas lo difícil que es verla... a ella... y no como en las pesadillas que siempre tengo... hablando con ella. Me he vuelto muy buen amigo...¿Cómo amigo, no podría tal vez advertirle? ¿O me dices que no lo hubieras hecho por mi padre?

-Harry...- dijo Hermione palmándole en el hombro.- deberías tal vez de...

-¡no! No me detengas- exigió el joven a su amiga.- ¿Sabes acaso, como me siento? Imposibilitado al no poder decirles... advertirles...

Lo ultimo que faltaba, ocurrió en ese preciso instante: James Potter acababa de despertarse gracias a los ruidos en la sala y frotándose los ojos se encontró con aquella alta figura que le observaba con los ojos brillándoles de la emoción, mientras Hermione, le observaba estupefacta y Ron acababa de sacar su varita.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó poniéndose de pie, ante aquella figura espectral.- Harry ¿por qué estás tan alterado?- pero dándole un segundo vistazo al adulto, se percató de quien era. Incluso no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso.- ¡No!- mirando atrás de él donde dejó al joven durmiendo y delante de Harry y él la figura adulta de su mejor amigo.- ¡no es cierto!

-Hola James...- dijo Sirius notándose por igual nervioso.

Harry los observaba a uno y otro.

-James por favor, baja la voz- pidió Hermione. Lo último que necesitaban era que, Sirius se despertara.

Pero James no pudo evitar el sonreír aun mas y emitir su opinión.- ¡¡Vaya si esto está de lo mas extraño!!- mirando a Sirius del futuro.- déjame adivinar ¿Hiciste algo acaso que mandaste a este grupo a que resolvieran tus asuntos Canuto?

-No.- dijo Sirius seriamente sorprendiendo a James.- En verdad, es un asunto que ellos mismos provocaron...

-¿Ah Si?- mirando por segunda vez a los allí presentes.- Entonces ¿Le contarás a tu viejo amigo que hacen ellos aquí? – y dirigiéndose a Hermione.- ¿O quienes son ustedes en verdad?

-Vamos James—dijo Sirius desafiándole.- ¿Acaso no tienes una idea? No eras en esos tiempos, tan despistado...

James miró a su alrededor y dirigiéndose a su amigo reclamó.- De acuerdo... en cierta forma nosotros o Sirius – señalando el otro.- lo sospechaba...- sorprendiéndoles.

-¡No es posible! gritó Hermione.

-¿por qué no?- preguntó James mirándole.- No somos idiotas--- mirando a Harry.- No tanto como creen... los venimos expiando y vigilando por un tiempo ya- exhalando profundamente.- Supongo que, eres mío ¿No?

Harry asintió pero sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Incluso los latidos los sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¡me lo imaginaba! Nuestro parecido es sorprendente- sonriendo orgulloso a Harry; este por un instante devolvió la sonrisa..- Aunque esos ojos... los he visto antes.. pero ¿dónde?

-Sabía que, no podía haber sido tan fácil.- declaró Sirius-Escúchame bien.- dirigiéndose a James.- No mas preguntas...- exigió seriamente.- A ninguno. Se que el futuro es tentador y quieres saber... pero déjalos en paz... no necesitas saber mas de lo que sabes ahora...

-¡Oye: no puedes exigirme eso, Anciano!.- declaró James.

A Sirius se le posó un rojo en sus mejillas.-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Así como escuchas: anciano.- le retó James.- La verdad es que, no puedes ser Canuto... si fueras él lo encontrarás divertido... además.- recalcó.- Si te volviste tan viejo, no podemos ser amigos... ¿o si?

Sirius guardó un momentáneo silencio en el que solo Harry los observaba a uno y otro. Su padre, en efecto, provocaba a Sirius para que, le permitiera saber mas. Sabía que, si hubiera sido al revés, Sirius estuviera de la misma forma. Pero el James Potter de quinto año que, convivió con ellos desde que llegaron era un tanto diferente al que tenían frente a ellos. Este era, petulante y provocador. El James que ellos conocen, era muy respetuoso, algo celoso por su sentimientos por Lily, y mas que todo, Sirius; el otro Sirius se los explicó: Ese año, James estaba cambiando un poco; era mas serio y responsable y menos busca problemas; tal vez buscando un equilibrio entre James Potter, Líder de los Merodeadores, y James Potter Auror, o tal vez, aun no definía la identidad que quería establecer en sí.

¿Acaso Sirius no se podía dar cuenta que eso era lo que hacía?

Había una lucha de miradas intensa entre el par de viejos amigos.

-Ayúdalos James- dijo finalmente Sirius.- Ayúdalos a regresar con nosotros...

-¿Acaso no podemos desde allá?- preguntó James.

Sirius suavizó su mirada y trató de hablar pero no pudo decir una palabra. La voluntad ante aquella pregunta, le agotó la fuerza momentánea que requería para respondérsela.

Porque él no estaba vivo en aquel tiempo.

-No exactamente- declaró Hermione sorprendiéndoles e interrumpiéndoles.-En realidad, todos cometimos un error... creamos una laguna de tiempo y esto nos provocó...- señalándose.- Atrapados veinte y dos años en el pasado...- James se sorprendió de aquello.- y no podemos regresar porque el libro que necesitamos no está en la biblioteca...

-Eso era lo que hacía Silvia con Sirius y Susan...- declaró Ron apesadumbrado.- o intentaba hacer... conseguir la manera de volver a nuestro tiempo... pero al Silvia transformarse en una niña de cinco años...estamos en el principio...

-Muy bien.- dijo James.- Tal vez, podría encontrar la manera... de conseguir el libro que necesitan... pero, necesitaremos unos días... tal vez- mirando a Sirius.- Trata de conseguir toda la ayuda que puedas de allá.- Declaró sonriéndole por un instante.- y dile a mi mismo que, bueno, que las cosas van bien... – sonrojándose un instante, reclamó.- ¿Al menos no podrían decirme, bueno... con quien me casé?

Los cuatro rostros intercambiaron miradas conspiradoras y al mismo tiempo dudosas, pero fue Hermione quien habló diciendo.- lo siento... arriesgamos mucho si te damos esa información...

-¿Al menos tu te casaste?- preguntó James.

-Si- respondió Sirius sorprendiendo a los otros tres. James silbó exclamando sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-Así es- declaró Sirius.- Silvia es mi hija...

-¡Sirius!- se sorprendió Hermione.

-Vaya... comenzaste temprano...- rió con ganas James.- es decir...- señalando a Harry un instante.- se llevan mucho de edad ¿no?

-Cuatro años.- respondió Sirius.- ya no hagas mas preguntas...mas que todo, cuyas respuestas sospechas ...- comenzando la imagen a desvanecerse.- ya me voy, Harry: trata de tener paciencia.- enfocando su mirada en el joven.- se que es difícil, para mi lo es... también- mirando a James.- Bueno, ya sabes... veremos que, podemos hacer aquí...

-¿Qué haremos con Silvia?- preguntó Hermione.- El proceso de rejuvenecimiento, avanza con cada minuto que perdemos Sirius...

-Consulten con Remus... sin dar detalles- y pensándolo un momento dijo.- Para detenerlo necesitarán la sangre mía y de su madre...- mirando a Hermione.- Primero paren el proceso... ya veremos como le devolvemos su edad normal...

James pensándolo unos instantes se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Acaso la esposa de Sirius estaba en Hogwarts ya en esos momentos?

-¡Sirius!- declaró Harry.- ¿No es muy arriesgado? Es decir- dudando decir algo delante de James.- Delataremos quien es su madre...

-Harry: hazlo... confía en James...- ya casi desapareciendo de allí.- Veré que puedo hacer con la ayuda de Alex...- sorprendiendo a James.- Suerte...- desapareciendo finalmente.

En ese instante, el lugar se volvió un silencio ensordecedor. Uno con otros se observaron y Harry sin percatarse, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Volteándose encontró la mirada castaña de James devolviéndole una mirada aun confundida pero no pudiendo esconder su emoción al tener a Harry delante de él. Sonreía. Harry nervioso, respondió su sonrisa.

Bostezando, Sirius miró a su alrededor pestañeando un par de veces.- ¿Qué pasa?- mirándoles a todos.

-nada Canuto...- dijo James mirándole con una sonrisilla que Sirius no entendía el motivo.- Vamos Viejo... es hora de dormir.– señalando las escaleras y diciendo.- Buenas noches...

-¡¡Oye!!- gritó reclamándole.- ¿Quién le dices Viejo?- discutió su joven amigo sin comprender.

**-------------- Continuará...**

**¡Finalmente! Lamento haberme tardado tanto. Debo de admitir que estos capitulos de REGReso al tiempo, los tenía desde siglos atrás. Lamentablemente, este precisamente, capitulo doce, ¡Se tomó unas vacaciones, desapareciendo! Incluso puse afiches de "Desaparecido" por todo el alrededor e inicié motores de búsqueda. Hoy 24 de enero a decidido dejar su "Hechizo de Invisibilidad" ¡Gracias por aparecer!**

**Este y el capitulo siguiente son unos de los últimos capítulos antes de que les digamos adiós a los chicos de "Mi Destino" y "Regreso al tiempo", después de casi tres años. Lo único que me resta por decir es ¡Gracias! A todos ustedes por su tiempo, devoción a la historia y con tanto cariño que escriben esos comentarios. ¡Me inspiran a continuar escribiendo! **

**Ya saben la rutina, comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos, y demás, y **


	13. capitulo trece

"Regreso al Tiempo" 

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.**

**Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.**

**Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?**

Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.

**Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. **

**-------------**

CAPITULO TRECE.- EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE DUMBLEDORE... 

** -------------**

Sirius y Alex tenían un serio semblante al momento de ella, recibir la nota sellada de sus manos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Necesito que Susan venga cuanto sea posible. Además en el callejón Nock turn conseguirás todo lo que necesitas...

-¿Qué hay de Remus?

-Partió a Londres ya. Supongo que esta allá.- mirándole seriamente.- Ya James lo sabe...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-James...- notándosele la tristeza en su mirada.- James me reconoció cuando hablaba con los chicos por el espejo...

-Lo siento...- declaró ella emocionada ante sus sentimientos.- Debe de ser difícil para ti, no verte envuelto en nada de esto... y al mismo tiempo, verlo en un tiempo y un lugar tan diferente-mirando con nostalgia la oficina y trayéndole recuerdos de su juventud.

-Mas bien, estoy en cierta manera alegre.- sorprendiéndole.- En una manera tal vez enfermiza para algunos. James es alguien que por mas que querríamos, sale a relucir en las conversaciones con Remus... y verlo ahora... al lado de Harry...- suspiró.- daba una impresión de falta de lógica pero al mismo tiempo sabemos que, Harry por lo menos llegó a conocerlo... aunque sea, de esta manera.

-Tiene que ser así. Créelo o no, lo apreciaba mucho Sirius, cuando estuvimos involucrados y luego con su familia. Me agradaba también Lily y el ambos... bueno, Perderlo de esa manera...- no diciendo mas nada.- Pero nada; es hora de continuar con el plan.- tosiendo.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres a Susan aquí? Mira que conozco a mi hermana y te puedo asegurar que, desde que se entere que, nosotros sabíamos y ella no, le dará un desmayo. Cosa que no podemos jugar con eso, dado su estado.

-Pero no decirle nada, perjudicaría las cosas. Te puedo asegurar que si de hoy a un tiempo, ella no se entera por otros medios, entonces será mi cabeza la que colgará...

preocupándose ante la estabilidad de ese presente y todo lo demás-Oye ¿James guardará el secreto? ¿de que te vio? ¿de quienes son los chicos?

-Es lo que mas temo: Creo que James no es bueno para guardar secretos entre nosotros.- Viéndole sonreír.- Bueno, admito que, me sorprendí aquella vez que me dijo que le gustaba Lily. Y después, me sorprendió aun mas que, andaba contigo... – suspirando.- Esto es una de las cosas mas difíciles que he hecho en mi vida... créeme...

Alex sonrió sutilmente y sus ojos brillaron un instante recordando que Sirius estuvo en Azkaban; ahora consideraba la presente situación como la mas difícil de su vida.- Se nota que, fuiste hecho para ser padre Sirius.- comenzaron a caminar a la par por los pasillos.- Cristine me acusaba de liberal corruptora...- riendo con ganas.- Pero Silvia es tu vivo retrato...- mirándole- fue un gran placer criar a tu hija.

-Es tu sobrina Alex.

-Si, es también... pero no se porque, lo hizo mas placentero... – deteniéndose.- traeré a Susan. Confía en mi...

-¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?

Alex aferró en señal de simpatía su mano por solo un instante, marchándose por el lado contrario del pasillo.

-Me dijeron que me buscabas.- dijo una voz a un lado proveniente del pasillo derecho que borró la sonrisa de Sirius de su rostro. Volteándose notó la alta presencia de Severus Snape mirándole con rencor e indiferencia al mismo tiempo. Llevaba sus manos cubiertas por las mangas de su túnica y sonaba expectante ante lo que dijera Sirius.

-Si.- dijo Sirius con rostro serio.- necesito que me hagas un favor...

Severus alzó una ceja incomprendiendo lo dicho por Sirius, incluso creyendo que, Black finalmente perdió la ultima gota de juicio que consideraba que tenía en él.- Acaso...- no evitando sonreír irónicamente.- ... ¿Necesita mi ayuda en gran Sirius Black?

-Deja tus ironías para luego.- cortó Sirius.- Esto es importante...

Severus no se sorprendió ante aquello, mas bien, lo consideraba en esos instantes unos momentos sublimes de gloria. Ya que ni en sana cordura, Sirius Black pediría ayuda a Severus Snape.

-Nada podría hacerte pedir ayuda... ni tu vida- dijo Snape sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Muy cierto... pero es mi hija y de Harry quienes están en peligro...

--Potter no podría salirse alguna vez de problemas sin ayuda...

-¡Sabes que no es cierto! Harry...- pero Snape no le dejó concluir.

-Y esa mocosa e inmadura de la "Profesora"...- torciendo su nariz- Nada correcto para representar a un catedrático de Hogwarts.... deja la profesión en total vergüenza...

-Ya deja tu persecución contra mi familia y concéntrate- dijo apuntándole .- Tenemos que duplicar una laguna de tiempo... – mirando a Snape y este notándose indiferente, contrario a lo que pasaba por dentro de él.- Y sacarlos del pasado...

-Lagunas de tiempo... nadie ha podido duplicar la primera laguna de Tiempo... –discutió.

-Pues creo que esta vez si pudieron...- declaró Sirius.-Lo he visto con mis propios ojos... ellos están allá y están queramos o no admitirlo, en peligro... todos estamos en peligro...

-¿Y donde se encuentran si se puede saber?- preguntó. Notó como Sirius no quería decirle. Insistiendo recalcó.- no creo que pase nada si me lo dices...

-Hogwarts... quinto año, para ser específicos...

-No creo que se pierda mucho que estén en quinto año... tal vez, puedan hacer algo con las metidas de pata que Potter cometió en ese entonces...

-¡No el quinto año de ellos! ¡El de nosotros!- dijo sorprendiéndole. Incluso unos alumnos de Hufflepuff pasaron por su lado pero miró por un segundo a los estudiantes y luego a Sirius.- Así que como puedes darte cuenta, incluso nuestra existencia, corre peligro...

Snape parecía ahora que, no le encontraba la gracia a la situación que Harry y los demás, estuvieran en aquel Hogwarts. Y sobre todo, sabía que Sirius tenía razón. – Ve esta noche después de la cena a las mazmorras. –marchándose por el pasillo y dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

-Verdaderamente, no soporto a este tipo...- dijo mirándole de mal talante marcharse por el otro lado.

**----------------------------------**

-¡la verdad no soporto a Snivellus!!- gritaba Sirius a la salida de pociones.- "Pero profesor: ¿No cree conveniente que tengamos un análisis mas profundo en el tema?"- imitaba para sus amigos.- Resultado: Dos metros de composiciones para el viernes.... ¡¡¡Odio a Severus Snape!!! –agitando su varita delante de ellos.- pero me las pagará...

Atraía las miradas de las jóvenes que iban y venían por los pasillos y sonreían señalándole. Peter reía ante sus ocurrencias. James se notaba distraído y que no prestaba atención (pensaría cualquiera). Mientras Remus Lupin, revisaba sus apuntes al mismo tiempo que caminaba.

-Te quejas incesantemente... pero, obtendrías mas resultados si estudiaras...- dijo su impasible amigo cuando escuchaba sus quejas.- Además, los Timos de Pociones son este año... y no olvides encantamientos...

Sirius hacía una señal de nausea involuntaria ante aquella aseveración de su amigo. – Pues me parece, que Silvia pequeña me simpatiza mas que tu. Por lo menos ella no hace comentarios sin fundamento...- quejándose ante no darle la razón a su querella.

-Pues ya quisiera tener un día del año en donde no te quejes... – reclamaba Remus.- Si estudiaras tanto como te quejas, otra cosa sería... además, una chica de cinco años jamás se le ocurriría ponerte a estudiar y sabes que las trampas están prohibidas...

-¡Pues creo que lo intentaré!- dijo Sirius entusiasta ante un nuevo reto.- ¡Buscaré la manera de burlar la seguridad para los Timos! – pronunciando como reto en voz alta.

-Caballeros...- dijo la voz de Dumbledore detrás de ellos.- ¿Podrían explicarme dos o tres cosas?

Cuando ambos se voltearon no esperaban ver lo que se consideraría un problema de consecuencias apocalípticas. Sirius tenía un nerviosismo notable. ¿Acaso Dumbledore le había escuchado lanzando tal juramento? ¿Qué excusa le proporcionaría?

Silvia sonreía con afabilidad a ambos desde los brazos de Dumbledore mientras con su otra mano, jugaba con parte de su blanca barba.

-¿Dónde está Gryffins?- preguntando por Harry.- porque en encantamientos que es su asignatura no está... y tiene que explicarme que significa esto...- señalando a Silvia.

Remus y Sirius se miraron con intensidad. – Jajajaja... están asustados...- reía Silvia notando la condición de ambos jóvenes.

Sirius miró con rencor a la pequeña mientras esta hacía muecas aun en los brazos de Dumbledore.

-A mi despacho- señaló Dumbledore a los cuatro.- Ahora... – escoltándolos con la niña aun en sus brazos.

Mac Gonagall escuchaba a la pequeña Silvia pedirle mas jugo de calabaza mientras estaba sentada en una silla alta que Dumbledore hizo aparecer mágicamente. Esta observaba a todos los retratos señalarle con el dedo. Incluso se detuvo en uno en particular: uno que se leía Phineas Nigellus y este guiñó su ojo a la chica.

-Entonces ¿Esta es Silvia Gryffins?- preguntó MacGonagall mirándoles seriamente. Su rostro estaba crispado de molestia, incertidumbre y duda. Los cuatro asintieron.-¡y todo este tiempo la estuvieron encubriendo!- exclamó mientras Dumbledore parecía impasible. -¡incluso esos estudiantes extranjeros!- sonando alarmada.

-Harry esperaba explicárselos el día de hoy...- dijo James atrayendo las miradas de sus otros amigos.- O eso intentaría... que no aparezcan... nos tiene muy preocupados...- Sirius lo miró algo aturdido. James odiaba a Harry por su relación y llamando la atención de todos ¿Ahora, lo defendía?

-Lo importante es que la señorita Gryffins- señalando a Silvia.- Está encantada con una poción rejuvenecedora...

-¡Que el ministerio Prohíbe por su alta peligrosidad...!- gritó Mac Gonagall.

-si, gracias Minerva- dijo Dumbledore interrumpiéndole.- miren: esos cuatro son importantes por una razón muy especial... – declaró el sujeto.- y además son los que conozco además de ustedes, que tienen cierto desdén por las reglas...- poniéndose de pie.- Pero... creo que, podremos devolver la joven Gryffins a su estado normal...- haciendo que Sirius, Remus y Peter lo miraran sorprendido.- solo tendremos que, localizar a sus padres...

-¿Sus padres, profesor?- preguntó James.

-Si James... a sus padres. Lamentablemente la única forma de hacer funcionar la poción es con la sangre de ambos padres...

El corazón se James se fue a sus pies. ¿Acaso sería él quien confesaría quien era el padre de Silvia? ¿Qué le diría a Sirius entonces? Pero aun se lo dijera a él, no sabía quien era la madre... ¿ o si?

Y Conociendo a su amigo, podría ser, cualquiera.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Dumbledore. - ¿Algo mas de lo que me tenga que enterar antes de despacharlos? – señalando la puerta.

-No señor- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes. Aun la profesora los miraba muy seriamente.

-Retírense entonces...- viéndolos marcharse- usted también profesora...- viendo a Minerva cerrar la puerta después de salir. – observaba a la pequeña con atención... – sabes que después que se marchen, no podré ver a esos chicos como antes...

-Tendrá que hacerlo director- dijo Silvia de cinco años notándose mas madura de lo normal en su forma de hablar.- nos aseguraremos que todo, reciban un conjuro de memoria... es lo correcto y lo que debe hacerse- viéndole asentir.-

-Mi pregunta es ¿por que no les has revelado que conservas casi la capacidad de una niña de cinco años y una mujer de veinte? Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas con ellos.

-Viene y se va si le soy honesta- Dumbledore frunció su mirada.- Así es. En un momento como este, puedo tener recuerdos, conocimientos y análisis de una joven de veinte años... pero no aseguro que, en los próximos diez minutos, permanezca igual.

-Necesitamos regresarte a tu condición verdadera... si lo que me dices es cierto... estás en grave peligro...

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Snape mirándoles con odio naciente. A pesar que no los conocía bien, parecía que de lo mas profundo de su ser, nacía una chispa de odio dirigida a cada uno.

Snape estaba así y nadie podía culparle. De todas maneras ¿A quien le gusta que lo acorralen y lo encierren en un aula oscura acompañado de tres personas?

-Queremos que nos ayudes... a crear una laguna de tiempo...- reclamaba Ron apuntándole con el dedo.

-y una poción de edad... –declaró Hermione.

-¿Que les dice a ustedes que los ayudaré?- mirándoles a cada uno con un desprecio reservado en su mirada. pero por lo menos, al dirigirse a Harry parecía tener un odio especialmente a él.

-Porque tienes que. – dijo Ron amenazándole. Snape dio un bufido parecido a un felino; Se burlaba de Ron.

-No tengo que ayudarles...- dijo Snape indiferente—esto no me concierne a mi...- tratando de marcharse por el otro lado. Pero Harry le corta el camino.

Era una gran tentación tener un Severus Snape al cual colgar y no tener que pagar por ello ya que sería un profesor vengativo.

-No me tiente- dijo Harry mirándole con odio. Se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Muévete...- ordenó.

Ron bufó.- Aquí no nos puedes dar órdenes... es mas... aquí no puedes hacernos nada ¿o si?- echándole hacía atrás con su dedo.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione.- tal vez si se lo pedimos amablemente...

-Muérdeme...- dijo Snape totalmente reacio al tener que ayudarles.

-Bueno...- dijo Hermione sacando su varita y apuntándole. Snape se echó para atrás.-¿Qué tal un hechizo para hacerte cambiar de parecer?- amenazaba la joven.,- Se que te encantarán los hechizos de ponerte de cabeza...

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron sorprendido.- ¿qué...

-¡No RON! dijo la joven. – Silvia me agrada... y tenemos que volver a casa... él nos ayudará...

-No podemos maldecir a Snape en este tiempo- dijo Ron – por mas que me gustaría... no podemos involucrarnos...- tratando de sacar a Hermione del plan.- Créeme que con todo lo que nos hace a nosotros...- mirando a Snape con odio.- pero escuchaste lo que pasa: no podemos intervenir...

Snape escuchaba todo aquello con interés. ¿por que ellos decían volver a casa? ¿qué tenía que ver la Laguna de Tiempo con ello?

-¡Vaya!- dijo la voz de Susan sorprendiéndoles desde la puerta. Estaba con Lily y Emely.- Aquí están...- al notar a Hermione apuntando a Snape con la varita preguntó.- Eh ¿pasa algo malo?

-¡Hermione!- dijo Lily avanzando.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Nada, yo solo, trataba de convencer a Snape de una o dos cosas- mirando al susodicho con profundo odio.

-¡NO!- dijo Lily.- eso está prohibido...

-no te metas Evans- dijo Snape furioso – Se me defender solo...

-¿Por que quieres embrujarlo?- preguntó Emely.

-Susan...- dijo James ingresando y doblando un pergamino en su bolsillo. Harry y Ron dedujeron que, era el Mapa del Merodeador. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Ahora Potter?-preguntó la joven mirándole.- ¿De que? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados'- señalando a Hermione apuntando a Snape y Harry y Ron con rostros de pocos amigos.

Lily notó que James no le importaba que Severus Snape estaba siendo apuntado con una varita y de una chica. Parecía no prestarle la mas mínima atención.

-Es de algo... una asignación...- mirando a Lily preguntó.- ¿Qué haces Weasley? – hablando con Hermione.- ¿Acaso piensas volverlo guisante?- mirando con interés no oculto aquello.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- sonriendo y sacando la varita.

-¡Esto no es nada que te incumba! dijo la susodicha. -¡no te metas en esto James!

-¡Ah! Bueno...- dijo guardando la varita y sin importarle lo que allí pasaba declaró.- ¿Susan...?

-Ah si..- dijo Susan mirando a James. Después a Lily.- vale, pero que sea pronto... ¿no? Esto aquí está muy interesante... –hablando de la situación con Snape y Hermione.

-"accio varita"- dijo James habilidosamente y tomando la varita de Hermione (Ella le miró como bicho raro).- si le haces algo delante de tantos testigos, te valdrá expulsión...

-¡Sabes que eso no me importa!- dijo Hermione de mal humor- ¡Quiero salvar a Silvia! ¡Devuélveme la varita!

James sonrió diciendo.- ¡Espera por lo menos que llegue Canuto! A él si le gustaría ver algo parecido...

-¡Hombres!- dijo Hermione de repente.- ¡Si no son ustedes que cobran las venganzas no es nadie! ¿verdad? –James le observaba.- ¡Siempre creyéndose lo mejor de lo mejor!

-Ya, ya...- dijo James aventándole la varita.- has lo que quieras entonces... yo solo trataba de prevenir algún incidente que en el futuro te perjudicara... Es todo...

Susan la miró una vez mas saliendo del lugar con James.

Hermione miró con profundo desprecio a Snape. Bajó la varita y dijo.- lárgate...

-Si es tan importante lo que tienen que hacer...- dijo Snape.- Véanme esta tarde en las mazmorras... y traigan todo lo que tengan de lo que buscan...- arrastrando su voz – y tu...- dirigiéndose a Harry.- será mejor que, si quieres que los ayude... no vengas....

-¿Por que?

-porque... no me simpatizas- dijo secamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Potter?- preguntó Susan - ¿Qué quieres hablarme?

-De Sirius... de ti y de Sirius...

-¡Ah por favor! dijo ella frunciendo su rostro.- No quiero saber nada de él... ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero saber de él? Pregúntale mejor a alguna de sus admiradoras. – caminando y deteniéndose agregó.- y si crees que acaso, saldré con él....- riéndose.- ¡olvídalo! Si él quiere decirme algo, que venga y me lo diga y no mande a uno de sus compinches...

-No es eso... – dijo seriamente.- Mira: Ellos tienen que volver a su casa, pero no pueden con Silvia así y su vida corre peligro.- viendo a la chica preocuparse.- Ella podría de un momento a otro... morir... necesitan de nuestra ayuda. O mejor dicho, de tu ayuda...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿de que hablas?

-bueno, una de las cosas para una poción que le devuelva a su edad, tiene que hacerse con sangre... sangre de sus padres... – mirándole no sorprenderse.- por eso es que alguna de esas pociones son prohibidas. ¿imagínate si tu padre ha muerto o algo por el estilo? El Ministerio las prohibió o según recuerdo, se necesita de un permiso especial y que tengas sangre de tus padres...

-Aun no entiendo que tengo que ver en esto pero...- desviando su mirada- Sirius o tu, no necesitan mi ayuda para eso...

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunta James.

-Porque Sirius... – dijo dudando declararle- Sirius sabe o ayudará en esto mas que yo...

James reconoció en su mirada aquella verdad revuelta.- ¿Así que lo sabes, no? –cruzándose de brazos.

-Saber ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

-La relación entre Silvia y Sirius... la verdadera conexión entre ellos.

-Creo que, hablamos de lo mismo Potter.- asintiendo y confirmando (una vez notó que nadie los espiaba ni observaba).- si, Sirius ayudará a volverla a su edad verdadera...- retomando su caminar.

-y tu también...

-¿Cómo dices? –deteniéndole.

-Susan: No se puede solo con la sangre de Sirius...

-¿De que hablas?

-necesitamos también tu sangre... – mirándole con intensidad.

-¡Eso es rid..!- dijo ella mostrándose incrédula.- ¡no! ¡No Potter!- retrocediendo y sus mejillas se encendieron intensamente.- ¡No! ¡Imposible!

-No es imposible.- dijo James alcanzándole y siguiéndole el paso.- Admitámoslo...

-¡jamás admitiré tal cosa! mostrándose molesta.- ¿él y yo...? ¡Jamás Potter!

-Bueno esa niña es la prueba de todo lo contrario- dijo él molesto. Varios estudiantes les observaron al pasar.-Admítelo. – reteniéndole y deteniéndole en el pasillo.- solo parece tranquilizarse contigo... Sirius y ella tienen gustos particulares sin tomar en cuenta que ambos duermen de la misma forma en la cama... – sacudiendo su cabeza.- teníamos sospechas de donde venían y ver al Sirius del futuro me lo confirmó...

-¿Lo viste también?- preguntó ella incrédula.

-No me digas que tu...

-Si lo vi...- dijo ella- Pero James- llamándole por su nombre.-es imposible...- mostrándose casi llorosa.- No puede ser...- sonrojándose mas. – él.... y yo... – sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¡No es verdad! ¡Sirius y yo nos cas...! – deteniéndose.- ¡Eso sería en un mundo paralelo! ¡Olvídalo!

-que no lo quieras admitir es una cosa... que sea cierto es otra.- dijo James.- Lo que si se, es que si no hacemos algo para ayudarle, La prof... bueno, tu hija, podría morir...- haciendo una pausa- Y se que, es lo último que quieres...

-¡Cornamenta!- dijo una voz acercándoseles. Ahí venía Sirius acompañado de Peter y Remus. Notó la mirada llorosa en Susan y sonrojada- ¿A ti que te pasa?- mirándoles a uno y otro.- ¿James? ¡No me digas que se te ha declarado!- declaró Sirius.- Si mi Cornamenta te rechazó, lo tienes bien merecido...- dijo Sirius no notándose orgulloso. Mas bien, molesto.

Pero Susan le miraba con incredulidad. Miró una vez mas a James y a él y se marchó de allí llorando.

-¿James, que pasó?

-No puedo... decírtelo Lunático... lo siento.- dijo Potter marchándose por el otro lado, a lo mejor a informar a Harry y los demás.

-son imaginaciones de mi parte o ¿algo pasa entre esos dos?- preguntaba Peter.

-Son alucinaciones...- dijo Remus confiado. Miró a Sirius.- ¿Canuto?

Este suspiró largamente mirando por donde James se había marchado. – vamos... tenemos que llegar a tiempo a astronomía... después le interrogaremos...

-¡Ey! ¿De cuanto en cuando a ti te gusta llegar a tiempo a astronomía?- preguntaba Peter, siguiéndole el paso.

Remus miró una ves mas el pasillo y caminó detrás de sus amigos.

Ciertamente, algo extraño pasaba.

-Entonces.... ¿no nos ayudará?- preguntó Hermione en el pasillo con James. Fue a la primera que encontró.

-Parece que no... aunque aun está en negación- no evitando soltar una risa.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntaba ella intrigada. Incluso habían estudiantes que les miraban recelosamente.

Principalmente pertenecientes al sexo femenino.

-El solo pensar eso... esos dos ¿Casados? Ya me imagino que le pude haber dicho a este Canuto el día de su boda...

Hermione desvió la mirada no queriendo opinar del asunto; para su suerte, James no se percató de aquello.

-Necesitamos la sangre de Susan...- dijo Hermione.- ¡Algo terrible puede pasarle a Silvia sino!

-Bueno, bueno.. creo que necesita calmarse – caminando junto a ella. James llevaba sus manos dentro de su túnica y al sacarlas, esta tenía caramelos que le ofreció a Hermione. Ella los miró dudosos y él riéndose agregó.- ¡Vaya! Se nota que conoces nuestras leyendas... no tienen nada de malo. – sonriendo.- por lo menos, no estos...

-Gracias- dijo ella tomando dos caramelos.

-y dime ¿Ese Harry tiene tantas novias como su padre o que?

-James: Sabes que ...- dudando decirle.- No puedo darte esa información...

-Bueno, me sorprendería que no tuviera su propio Harem en Hogwarts...

-Bien, Harry no es tan exitoso con las chicas...

-¿Cómo que No?- preguntó James incrédulo.- ¡Esta si que no te la creo!

-Harry es muy tímido con las chicas y despistado también...- declaró ella sonriéndole ante su reacción- La verdad es que, no le seguimos los pasos a los Merodeadores...- deteniéndose y mirando los amplios jardines. James la observaba boquiabierto.- En serio...

-¡no te creo!- reclamó indignado.- ¿cómo que no sigue mis pasos? Somos modelos a seguir ¿Sabes?

-Lo se- rió ella.- La verdad es que, hay estudiantes que siguen sus pasos... pero nosotros, nos conformamos con sobrevivir...- mirando cierta decepción en James.- Pero no creas que Harry no está orgulloso de ti...- atrayendo su mirada- porque si lo está...

-Debe de ocasionarle grandes dolores de cabeza a su madre...

-ni lo intentes James.- dijo Hermione.- No puedo decirte eso... – haciendo que el sujeto sonriera.- Ni lo pienses...

-Bueno, para que no se diga que no lo intenté... pero ¿No puedes darme si quiera una pista?

-¡no!- dijo ella rotundamente.- Nada de eso...

-bien- rió él.- que no se diga que por lo menos, no quise averiguarlo...

-¿Harry?- preguntó Lily observándole con su mirada en la nada al momento de ingresar a la sala común.- ¿qué te pasa? – viéndole negar con su rostro.- ¿Es acaso tu hermana?- Lily como siempre, venía con libros en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes.- dijo el sujeto a media voz.- Estoy bien...

Pero antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Lily le observaba con intensidad y se sentaba delante de él.- ¿acaso no tienes clases ahora?

-No importa...- dijo Harry – Ya nada, importa...

-¡Ah Harry!- dijo Lily.—Date cuenta que, si no asistes a clases, reprobarás... aunque seas estudiante de intercambio...

-No soy estudiante de Intercambio...- negó el sujeto.

-¿No? ¿Entonces?

Pero Harry negó con su cabeza.

-Tienes muchos secretos...- dijo ella serenamente.- Eres un chico algo extraño... – riendo.- Incluso, te pareces a alguien que conozco...

-¿alguien que conoces?- mirándole. Pensaba que hablaría de su padre.- ¿A quien?

-a alguien que años antes, desconfiaba de todos y todos... incluso decían que era extraño... bastante "Peculiar".

-¿Por qué buscas mi amistad o hablar conmigo? ¿acaso no ves que no quiero hablar contigo?

-Será acaso ¿por qué te recuerdo a alguien que conociste?- viendo la sorpresa en su mirada- Hermione me contó... lamento que perdieras a alguien tan importante... pero el que huyas del dolor no lo hará mas fácil... tienes que superarlo...

-¿Y acaso te consideras la gran experta en el tema?- dijo fríamente. – Lo siento...

-tienes que controlar ese temperamento tuyo.

-Lo siento; es que, tengo mucho que pensar... ¿Acaso tu...- tomando un respiro.- ¿Cómo tomarías una decisión que, salvaría la vida de personas importantes pero acarrearía consecuencias desconocidas o peligrosas?

Lily miró delante de ella a la chimenea y se quedó en silencio un instante.- No es fácil tomar la decisión correcta... o la mas factible... para ti... ¿por qué quienes serían los beneficiados en primer lugar, tu o alguien mas?

-Bueno... creo que, yo...

-entonces es egoísta... es beneficio personal. Mas nada.

-¡No es así!- se escandalizó.- ¡Con mi decisión vidas se salvarían!

-¿Si? Pero para tu beneficio... pero tal vez, si dijeras algo, las consecuencias serían desastrosas para los demás... por algo, tu no has hecho o dicho nada ¿Cierto? – viéndole asentir.- ¿Lo ves? Tu conciencia es la que te retiene de decir algo... porque si no fuera así, ya hubieras hablado; dicho la verdad...

-pero ¿Y si no es la decisión correcta?

-Entonces, no te culpes. Cada acción tiene su reacción... pero a veces, no hacer nada, tiene su reacción por igual. Sabes cual es la decisión correcta.

-Sentiría culpa...

-Harry... te lamentas porque no dices nada o porqué podrías decir algo... todo tiene una razón... y tal vez, solo tal vez, tu visita aquí, es para alcarar dudas, ¿no?

-Fue un accidente...- llevándose sus manos a su rostro.- Un accidente...

-"Toda acción tiene una reacción" – repitió ella.- Quien sabe si era tu destino...

-¿Mi destino?- preguntó aturdido. Ella asintió.

-Exacto. Tal vez en tu futuro había predestinado que, todo pasara sin tu intervención o tal vez, estabas destinado a si pasarlo... el destino es una ruleta... y la ruleta gira hasta detenerse en una opción... no solo la vida se divide en dos caminos: si seguir este o aquel... va mucho mas allá. La solución al final de camino es que te dice si te equivocaste o tuviste la razón...

-Pero.. hablando hipotéticamente... si fueras tu... quien muriera... ¿No te gustaría que tus amigos te advirtieran?- captando la atención de la chica de ojos verdes.

Lily permaneció en un silencio ensordecedor. Harry pensó que ella misma no tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta. Tal vez, entonces tal vez, debía de advertirle. Lo que pasaría en años al futuro en noche de brujas.

-No me gusta la adivinación...- fue su respuesta. Harry le miró impresionado.- raramente tomo la clase de la profesora de Adivinación por eso mismo. Digo yo que, la habilidad de ver el futuro está lleno de baches. Baches enormes que, predeterminan que, tu puedas cambiar tu futuro o llegar a él sin querer... es un arte o don que trae consecuencias desastrosas... a mi me gusta que tu tomes tus decisiones basándote en tu sentido común y tu conciencia, no lo que te diga una estúpida bola de cristal o un ojo interior... creo que mis amigos tratarían de advertirme pero no les creería...

-¿NO?

Negó con su cabeza.- Claro que no – riendo.- Ni que vinieran de años adelante y me dijeran que me casaría con Malfoy... la verdad es que, jamás haría caso a alguien como Malfoy. Esa es la diferencia. Estoy consciente de mis actos y las consecuencias de estos...

-yo... – dijo Harry súbitamente.- Se algo del futuro... de tu futuro...

-Pues mejor no me lo digas- declaró la chica.- No me lo digas... porque en verdad, por tan fantástico que suene, podría creerte como no creerte Harry. – rió.- Solo quiero vivir mi vida cada día, sin temor al mañana y lo que este podría traer...- poniéndose de pie.

Harry se quedó anonadado ante aquello. En esos momentos, él tenía las armas en sus manos para evitar diez años de incertidumbre y dudas dentro de los muros de los Dursleys y 16 años sin saber como fueron en verdad la vida de sus padres. Aunque Remus, Emely, Susan y Sirius si le contaban cosas, no era lo mismo.

No era lo mismo porque simplemente él no los tenía en su lado. No podía darles los buenos días, buenas noches, regalarles para sus cumpleaños; Abrir regalos de navidad con ellos ni nada por el estilo.

-Tengo Herbó logia ahora.- poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué tienes tu?

-No lo se- dijo el chico – pero quiero quedarme aquí...

-Espero en verdad Harry que lo que te haya dicho, haya aclarado tus dudas...

Harry la miró en silencio y ella sonrió para marcharse finalmente (no sin antes tomar un libro que estaba sobre una mesa cerca de ellos).

-Eso fue lo mas difícil que has hecho en toda tu vida- dijo Hermione apareciéndose de un lado de la chimenea. Sorprendió a su amigo. Pero ella parecía calmada.- En serio Harry..- sentándose a su lado.- Eso fue lo mas valiente que has hecho... incluso, sobrepasando tus enfrentamientos con Voldemort...

Harry no supo cuando los brazos de Hermione le rodeaban y él descansó su cabeza en su hombro. No sabía porque pero era lo que necesitaba en esos instantes. Sus ojos se tornaron húmedos.

-Vive estos instantes a su lado Harry... para poder enfrentar el momento de irnos... pero no podemos sacrificarlo todo a riesgo de su propia existencia...- declaró calmadamente.- Se que es estúpido viniendo de mi... yo, que tengo a mis dos padres con vida... pero lo escuchaste de sus labios: Aunque su vida depende en la información del futuro, ella no quiere traer mas consecuencias desastrosas...

Harry guardó silencio y momentos después entraba Ron Weasley acompañado de Susan quien traía sus ojos enrojecidos.- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ron.

Harry se agachó para que él no viera que había estado llorando.- ¿qué pasa Ron? preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno...- dijo señalando a Susan.- Ella me ha acorralado en el pasillo y...

-¿CÓMO ES ESO QUE SOY LA ESPOSA DE SIRIUS BLACK? chilló Susan a todo pulmón y sonrojada.

** Continuará...**


	14. capitulo catorce

"Regreso al Tiempo" 

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.**

**Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.**

**Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?**

Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.

**Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. **

**-------------**

CAPITULO CATORCE.- LA VUELTA A CASA... PRIMERA PARTE. 

** -------------**

Los tres involucrados se observaban con estupefacción mientras la mirada juvenil y con rasgos de belleza prematura de Susan, le observaba cruzada de brazos y sin evitar (por mas que quisiera), el sonrojo palpable en sus mejillas.

-¿y bien? Espero una respuesta para este siglo, si es posible...- declaró exasperada.

Pero no había respuesta sencilla a su pregunta.

La sala aun permanecía vacía, excepto por ellos.

-Creo por lo que cuentas, James habló contigo ¿eh? – comentó Hermione observando a Harry y Ron no evitando notarse nerviosa.

-¡Digan por todos los dioses que es mentira!- gritó molesta.

-Es que no podemos bueno, mentir.- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione y a Harry.- Sería mentir...- viéndole sentarse pesadamente y con un rostro de perplejidad, y deseando momentos antes, que hubiese sido una broma muy pesada (no por lo menos, de mal gusto), proveniente de James.

-¿Sirius y yo?- se preguntaba a si misma pero en voz alta.- ¿nosotros? ¿casados?- pero no eran preguntas que le respondieran.

Aun estaba demasiado impresionada. Daba vueltas delante de, ellos incluso pasando sus manos por sus cabellos. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Miró a Harry y este asintió en silencio. – por eso te trataba como lo hizo la otra noche- haciendo una pausa.- el del futuro... eres su esposa... tenía que aguantar tu reproche...

-Ese ha soportado mas que reproches- dijo Ron.

-¡RON!- dijo Hermione dándole en las costillas.

-pero... pero... ¿Cómo?- ahora su rostro estaba casi morado.

-¿Nos preguntas a nosotros? Ni nosotros nos lo creemos...- dijo Ron nuevamente.

-mira Susan... no creo que...- Harry pasó sus manos en su cabeza nervioso y declaró agregando.- Bueno.. ya que lo sabes ¿Podemos tener tu sangre?- siendo observado con rencor por parte de Hermione.

-Uggg ¡Hombres!- dijo Hermione indignada y sentándose al lado de Susan mientras les reprochaba su falta de tacto.- Mira Susan... que ustedes se odien ahora, no quiere decir que será por siempre...

-Hump.- dijo Ron.- Les doy un año a partir de ahora...

-¡Ron Calla!- dijo Hermione.

Harry le observaba tan desanimada. Pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? Este no lo comprendía; pensando que, tal vez ayudaría, declaró.-Mira: ustedes se quieren mucho... tienen una familia...- dijo Harry.- Estoy orgulloso de tenerlos como parientes...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba ella absorta.

-Soy el hijo de James...- dijo Harry serenamente haciéndole sonreír nerviosa. – Y Sirius es mi padrino... y no hace mucho me dijiste que, te considerara como una tía...

-¿Dije eso? viéndole asentir.

-Son una familia un tanto particular- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.- Pero familia que cualquiera en esos momentos, envidiaría...

-Son muy unidos y como te pudiste dar cuenta, Silvia es un caso aparte- dijo Ron tratando de darle el tono gracioso al asunto. Susan sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Así como ves, nosotros somos muy felices en el futuro... y ustedes hicieron las paces...- dijo Hermione serenamente, hablando de las rivalidades de Sirius y Susan.

-pero... ¿él no lo sabe, verdad?- preguntó Susan aturdida.- me refiero a Sirius...

-¿Qué cosa?

Sonrojándose agregó.- Pues que él y yo... nos casamos...

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron. No exactamente esos dos se casaron y tuvieron a Silvia. Las cosas (para nadie sorpresa por parte de Sirius), se dieron un tanto, diferentes...

Demasiado para captar en un solo día.

-No lo sabe.- dijo Hermione finalmente.- no que sepamos... pero necesitamos de su sangre para que Silvia vuelva a la normalidad...

-Te pedimos que, no le digas nada de esto a Emely o a Lily- declaró Harry.- suficientes consecuencias del futuro tenemos con que James lo sepa y ahora tu...

Ella asintió en silencio.

**---------- En otro tiempo....**

-¡Es una sorpresa verte aquí!- decía Susan contenta y observando a su hermana al salir de la chimenea.- Lo raro fue que, no me avisaste...

Allen había salido estrepitosamente a darle aviso a su madre (Quien estaba en su casa en esos instantes) y a Remus, quien había llegado días antes a su casa.

-Estuve entre la duda e incertidumbre.- declaró momentáneamente observando de soslayo la sortija en el dedo de su hermana; sortija que le indicaba, que Sirius era su esposo.- pero no pensé que ese niño estuviera aquí- notando los libros echados cerca de la chimenea.

-Es Allen el hijo de Emely. Ella y su hijo viven con Remus Lupin a unas cuadras de aquí.

Alex la miró. Susan irradiaba una felicidad que en todos sus años en Rumania no le había visto.

Estaba claro para ella.

Que era feliz.

Él le hacía feliz.

-bueno ¿Qué pasa Alex?- invitando Susan a sentarse a su hermana mayor.

-Vengo de Hogwarts- dijo atrayendo la mirada intrigada de su hermana.- algo ha pasado allá...

-un momento.- le calló Susan.- No ha pasado nada en Hogwarts... Remus vino días atrás de allá y ... – observándole recelosamente.- ¿Estabas allá?- viéndole asentir.—Sirius está allá. Pero él no me ha escrito ni ha mandado nada con Remus.- riendo algo nerviosa. Pero Alex estaba serena.

-lo se. Está allá. Lo he dejado en Hogwarts...- haciendo una pausa al escuchar la puerta abrirse de repente. Notó la mirada de Remus Lupin y este se sorprendió de su presencia. ¿Acaso Sirius había mandado a buscarle con Alex?- no lo mires; si, sabe porque estoy aquí y a que he venido.

Pero no. Sirius no quería que Susan se enterara y tuviese una recaída.

No en su condición.

-¿Cómo que "Lo sabe"?- preguntó Susan impacientándose. Miró a Remus y poniéndose de pie declaró.- ¿Sabes lo que pasa?

-Si, lo se- dijo el antiguo profesor de defensa contra las Artes oscuras. Emely le miró de soslayo.- Lo dejé allá con los problemas... vine a Londres a buscar unas cosas- mirando a Emely.- pero me he distraído un poco...

-Susan- dijo Alex.- Será mejor que te sientes...

-¡NO!- dijo exasperándose.- ¡Será mejor que me digan que rayos ocurre!

-Será mejor que te sientes, tía Susan- dijo Allen como decía de cariño a la mujer que prácticamente, lo cuidaba todo el día. Atrajo la mirada del pequeño.- lo que tiene que decirte... bueno, es grande.- dijo con su habitual voz serena y llena de sabiduría.

Alex lo miró un instante.

-Hubo un accidente un tiempo atrás.... todos están bien.- dijo Alex calmándole ante su precipitada puesta de pie. – Calma...- haciéndole sentar de nuevo.- Pero Harry, dos amigos de él y Silvia... bueno, fueron arrojados a través del tiempo...

-mas bien, laguna del tiempo- dijo Remus.

-El asunto es que, están bien... por ahora. Están en tu quinto año...- sacando la foto que Alex mantenía con ella, como prueba. Mostrándosela a Susan, y Allen tuvo una oportunidad de verle de pronto.

-¡WOW! Es Weasley... el amigo de Harry... ¿Viste mamá?- mostrándosela a su madre.

Remus respiró profundo.

-Tengo que buscar unas cosas aquí en Londres, pero cuando vuelva, irás conmigo a Hogwarts...- pasándole una lista de hierbas y declaró.- Tengo que buscar las mas difíciles aquí, pero sin muchas esperanzas... no muchos se arriesgan a estar fuera de la ley para cultivar esas hierbas...

-son ilegales- dijo Emely mirando de soslayo la lista.

-Si pero si sabes buscarla, puedes encontrarla. Al menos, pensamos eso Sirius y yo- dijo la viuda Podmodore.

-Eso veo...- dijo Emely.- ¿cuándo se irán?

-Tan pronto vuelva de buscar esas hierbas, Susan y yo nos marchamos.-

-¿por qué? Por lo que parece, _Tu y Sirius_ tienen todo bajo control.- declaró la señora Black.- no... no me necesitan ya.

Su voz resonaba con indignación.

Profunda y total irritación.

Emely se dio cuenta.

Remus decidió hacerse atrás.

Allen, no comprendía en su totalidad.

-Puedes enojarte cuanto quieras, pero ahora, no es el momento.-dijo Alex abierta al sentir de su hermana- Después de todo, no me sorprende...-hablando de su actitud.- tienes como quiera, que ir conmigo a Hogwarts.

-Ve Susan- dijo Emely notándole su molestia ante todo aquello lo ocurrido. Claro que mas que todo, era la preocupación por los chicos.

-no tienes que decírmelo Emely- dijo Susan poniéndose de pie.- Claro que iré...

-Iré a Nockturn – dijo Alex – tengo que conseguir unas hierbas algo no legales para la poción... tu haz tus maletas... será cosa de días...

-iré contigo...- dijo Remus despidiéndose de Emely.- necesitarás ayuda...

Una vez escuchó la puerta del recibidor cerrarse Emely observó a su vieja amiga y preguntó.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Susan negó con su cabeza.

-Ellos estarán bien- dijo para convencerse a si misma.- Si, estarán bien.

-¿Susan?- preguntó Emely.

-No siente nada por ella ¿Verdad?- preguntó no dándole la cara. Pero notaba como sus mejillas ardían.

Ardían de la indignación.

De la cólera...

De los ¿Celos?

Como una colegiala...

Una maldita niña colegiala.

Emely lo comprendió: Comprendió lo que Susan pensaba. Pero ¿por qué lo pensaba? -¡Claro que no! Nunca lo hizo en Hogwarts y dudo, que ahora...

-porque, ella es todo lo que no soy...

-¡Ay Susan!- dijo Emely volteándole para que le mirara a los ojos.- No tienes nada que preocuparte... ¡Es Sirius!- pensándolo unos instantes.- No el Sirius de Hogwarts... ¿Sabes todo lo que ha sacrificado para estar contigo? ¡Tienes que vencerlo Susan! ¡él te ama a ti!- conociendo y habiendo pasado por aquello cuando esperaba a Allen.- se que es difícil... pero cuando una está esperando un hijo, los celos salen a flote... ¡Son mal infundados! Ella es, tu hermana ¡Jamás te lastimaría!

-es que no comprendes, Ella siempre ha amado a Sirius.- dijo con un dejo de voz.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Claro que no!

Ella le observaba incrédula. Sus ojos brillaban ante la mirada de su amiga y rememorando los recuerdos.

Pero comenzó a recordar. -Cuando a Sirius lo apresaron... ella estaba encolerizada por todo. Molesta. Junto a nosotras, decía a mis cuñados que, él no lo hizo.. nunca lo creyó-- comenzando a contar.- Alex salió de Rumania... cuatro años después... – haciendo una pausa.-recuerdo que, su esposo... el fenecido, Antoine... le reclamó la noche que volvió. Fue pasada las dos de la mañana... habíamos pasado dos semanas, cuidando a los gemelos a Alice y Albert, cuando eran pequeñitos... apenas unos bebés. Antoine le reclamó que, estaba enamorada de ese hombre... supo que estuvo aquí en Londres haciendo averiguaciones de Black y que otras cosas... – haciendo una pausa.- No pude escuchar mas... ¡no me permití escuchar mas!

-Creo que eran mas celos que otras cosas- rió Emely.- Como Sirius es querido tanto por ustedes... que son su familia...

-Pero Cristine no le quiere como Alex el quiere... como yo le quiero... Tal vez Antoine tenía razón.

-¿ella que le dijo?

-Te lo repito: ¡No me permití escuchar mas!! Pero me tomó bastante dormirme. – dijo con un dejo de voz.- Antoine murió meses después, y se que Alex, lo amó...- recordando las risas, los gestos y los sentimientos de su hermana por su esposo.- A su manera... pero nunca dejó de amar, también a Sirius.

Emely guardó silencio unos instantes para decirle- No se aman a dos personas al mismo tiempo. El corazón no puede hacernos eso; entonces, estaríamos en problemas.- Riendo - Bueno, lo averiguarás mas cuando llegues a Hogwarts, pero creo que te ahogas en un vaso de agua.- alegrándole.- cuando ella consiga las hierbas... volverás a ver a tu hija, a Harry y a tu esposo; entonces se sentarán y hablarán todo con calma...

Susan miró la nota de la lista de ingredientes con interés. – no conseguirá nada de esto, ni siquiera en Nockturn, -caminando al aparador.

-Susan ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba Emely ante su sorpresiva reacción y viéndole colocándose su abrigo.- ¿a dónde vas? – vio que se guardaba la lista en su abrigo.

-Al único sitio donde podré conseguir estas hierbas- caminando nuevamente a la chimenea. Tomo de una caja de madera centenaria unos polvos e ingresando a la misma, sorprendió a Emely una vez, reveló la dirección que tomaba sin poder reclamarle nada.

Susan desapareció en una llamarada verde.

Susan observaba a Silvia dormitando después de haber comido. Estaban en la alcoba de las Gryffindors y a solas. Increíble era el parecido ¿cómo no lo pudo haber notado?

Sus manos se deslizaron por el revoloteado cabello negro intenso de la niña y acarició sus facciones infantiles y la pequeña se acurrucó aun mas entre las cobijas y los almohadones, llevándose uno de sus dedos a su boquita.

Susan sonrió. Pero eran demasiadas cosas para un mismo día. Demasiadas sorpresas inesperadas.

No se iba a dar a revelar delante de los demás acerca de los eventos que se presentarían en el futuro. Se puso de pie y fue al tocador y extrajo un frasco de perfume que vació su contenido y tomó unas tijeras y cerró sus ojos. Se hizo un corte en su muñeca (no evitando gemir) y justo cuando creía que era suficiente, se cubrió la herida con su pañuelo y se la vendó.

-jamás, nadie se enterará de la verdad- declaró en susurro.- tal vez, es posible que, él cambie en el futuro. Sea alguien diferente. Alguien a quien me atreva a decirle que amo... pero no ahora.-frunciendo su rostro.-Es un chiquillo y jamás de los jamases le diré a ese pedazo de idiota que lo amaré o amo o podría amar... y que esa es nuestra hija...¡Eso nunca!- terminando de vendarse.

Harry recibía el frasco de manos de Susan y notó su mano vendada. Ella notó su mirada y declaró.- Iré a donde Pomfrey para que me la cure no te preocupes.

-¿segura que estás bien?

-estoy bien.- declaró sutilmente. y a lo próximo abrazó al sujeto efusivamente.- Eres alguien ejemplar.- sonriendo.- tan parecido a James mas de lo que tu crees. – sorprendiéndole agregó..- Que estemos en guerra con esos cabezas de alcornoque, no quiere decir que no admire a James. Nos llevamos bien. Mas de lo que Sirius y los demás, quisieran- sonrió.- Nuestras familias se conocen bien...

Harry asintió y ella preguntó.- ¿cómo conseguirán la de Sirius?

-no nos debemos preocupar.- sonrió Hermione – James se encargará de esa... no hay de que preocuparse.

-Si. Supongo que, Sirius jamás dudaría de su viejo amigo y por supuesto al saber la verdad, jamás le dirá para que es con exactitud.

-nunca dará a revelar quien puede ser la madre- declaró Hermione seriamente.- Despreocúpate Susan.

Susan asintió en silencio marchándose de allí.

-¡Pobre Susan!- declaró Ron – Es decir, es demasiado para un día. Demasiado incluso, para esta vida...

-vamos Ron.- tomándole del brazo.-Tenemos que ir a reunirnos con Snape. Tu Harry, tienes practica de quiddicht.

-¿práctica de quiddicht?

-Seguimos aquí ¿no? Entonces debemos de seguir con nuestras vidas lo mas normal posible y si estás en el equipo de quiddicht, ¿no?

-bueno, si pero...

-¿pues que esperas para aprovechar el tiempo? James y los demás están afuera y tu deberías acompañarles...

Harry no esperó dos veces y se marchó por el pasillo.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Entonces... ¿Ahora tenemos que aguantar a Snape y él, se va a jugar quiddicht? ¿por qué no me permitiste ir con él?

-Porque lo mas probable es que disfrute jugar con su padre Ron. ¿no lo entiendes? Ahora que James sabe quien es Harry eso tiene menos problemas y repercusiones... tiene que saborear cada minuto que le queda a su lado.-mirándole a la par que se dirigían al aula que se reunirían con Snape.- ¿no harías tu, lo mismo si fuera tu caso?

-no lo había pensado así... no creo que pudiera habérseme ocurrido.

-vamos. El profesor Snape nos espera.

-El pedante ese aun no es profesor.- resistió Ron la idea con asco en su cara.

El lugar parecía no tener mucha vida. Sus muebles en parte, estaban cubiertos por mantas para evitar su maltrato. La chimenea había encendido momentos antes, cuando ella ingresó e inmediatamente se apagó.

Observaba a su alrededor. Seguía siendo fría y lúgubre y eso, que cuando ella estuvo en esa casa, fue cuando tendría 16 años. Estaba muy bien conservada. Ahora aquel salón parecía abandonado.

lumus dijo encendiéndose la esfera de luz a su lado y no su varita. Miró al suelo, notando huellas en el polvoriento piso.

Miró con estupor que las huellas eran de varias personas y no se dirigían a la puerta. Sino a un librero del fondo. Caminando hasta él, notó con asco como algunos de los títulos de los libros daban pavor.

"Métodos de tortura de muggles" , "La gran cacería de cabezas del siglo V" , "Artes oscuras y métodos de hacer sangrar", "Como seguir viviendo después de la muerte" "pociones para hervir los interiores de tus enemigos" "Transformaciones eficientes para huir de tus enemigos".

-de la que me salvé- dijo sin poder evitarlo al leer los títulos. Todos los libros tenían de una u otra forma que ver con torturas, dolor y muerte. Todos, excepto uno que llamó su atención. "puntos vacacionales de brujos del 1459".

Era el libro mas extraño dado a su contenido tan opuesto a los allí exhibidos. Trató de sacar el libro pero solo lo pudo deslizar unos centímetros. En ese momento, un lado del librero se abre para dejar a su vista una escalera de piedra que parecía bajar a otro lado.

Se echó para atrás. No había forma de decir donde llegaba ese pasadizo y que encontraría al final.

-¿por qué no sigues?- escuchó que decían detrás de ella, y notó los cabellos dorados y ojos fríos y calculadores sobre ella. Su rostro daría a entender a quien no le conociera que tenía asco de algo. Pero su rostro, siempre había sido así. Creyéndose superior que todos a su alrededor.- ya llegaste hasta aquí ¿por qué no continúas?

-pensé que no habría nadie.-

Ella sonrió para decir.- Mentirosa, mentirosa.- declaró avanzando a ella pero Susan, retrocedió un paso.- se que lo viniste a buscar a él. ¿acaso no recuerdas que es un fugitivo?

-Quería... yo...

-no intentes mantenerte al margen. –declaró indignada.- lo que mas asco me da de todo este asunto es que, te haya amado mas tiempo a ti... que a mi...

-No tenía ningún interés en Lucius. Y ahora, solo vengo a él por ayuda.

-Cuidado condenada- declaró arrastrando sus palabras.- Cualquiera creería que te estás pasando al lado del mal.. ahora, ¿Quien fue la que participó años atrás en el asesinato de iniciación? – Susan abrió sus ojos ampliamente.- ¿Qué? ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Asesina...

-No soy asesina.- declaró indignada.- Estuve ahí, por una maldición. ¡No era conciente!

-di lo que quieras: eres una asesina.- dijo sonriendo y sacó su varita apuntando.-¿Sabes que es lo mejor? –sonrió.- Matándote a ti, me vengaré por Lucius de ese maldito mocoso Potter y de sus aliados. – ampliando su sonrisa.- y de ese condenado Black.... bueno, se morirá con la impresión que nunca fuiste quien conoció... que siempre estabas del lado contrario... ¿Qué piensas? Encontrarán tu cadáver en algún lugar... muerta por maldición imperdonable y con pruebas que nunca dejaste el lado de "nuestro señor"

Susan retrocedió hasta el pie del pasadizo y sintió miedo: no por ella, sino por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Si algo le pasaba a su hijo, y a ella, Sirius perdería la cordura.

-Narcisa, no por favor.- imploró por primera vez y Narcisa Malfoy notó el miedo en sus ojos lo que la emocionaba mas aun.- estoy esperando un hijo...- tocando su vientre.- por él, piedad...

-¿Piedad? – rió.- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡Basta!- escuchó una voz tronadora y Narcisa fue aferrada por una alta figura con quien forcejeaba.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer tonta?

Era Lucius.

-solo bromeaba- declaró molesta y no sonando del todo honesta.- ¿ por que la defiendes? Solo bromeaba.

-A otro perro con ese hueso mujer-declaró Lucius tomándole por la cintura y aferrándole en contra de su cuerpo bien pegado lo que parecía emocionar a su esposa. – te adoro mas cuando eres malvada...- tocándole impúdicamente, en distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero a Narcisa parecía aquello no lastimarle o sentirle avergonzada. su respirar entrecortado ante su emoción era notable y observando a Susan. Esta volteó su mirada a otro lado abochornada ante tal espectáculo. A lo próximo que hizo mirar a Lucius y a Narcisa, fue cuando escuchó los ahogos de la segunda. Clamaba por aire y él le decía, aferrándole violentamente por su cuello.- Pero, si la hubieras lastimado, te enviaba al peor de los infiernos.- dijo con firmeza. Le dejó ir y ella tosió mirando con profundo odio a Susan.- ¿Quedó claro, _querida_?

Narcisa escupió a los pies de Susan y se marchó del lugar, quedándose solo ellos allí.

- ¿qué quieres?- preguntó firmemente y cruzándose de brazos con su mirada sobre la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros.

Susan sacó del interior de su Túnica una nota y declaró. – necesito estas cosas... mi hija y los demás están en grave peligro y debo de llevarlas para Hogwarts esta noche.

-ah la misteriosa desaparición de Hogwarts- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y quitándole con violencia el papel. Para su sorpresa, Susan se quedó mirándole con serenidad y en silencio.- eres valiente o estúpida para venir a buscarme... mas aun cuando todos estamos marcados...

-yo no estoy marcada como ninguno de ustedes- la mirada gélida del sujeto se posó en la suya.- No lo estoy...

-Recuerda querida, que, estuviste con nosotros aquel día... todos pudimos escapar de Azkaban muy cierto pero también capturaron a un par en estos días... Truttle y Owen… - sorprendiéndole.- hablarán y dirán todo... nadie se salvará... incluso, tu.

-Eso no es verdad.- declaró molesta- El diario no ha dicho nada...

-¿Acaso no leíste la edición de hoy?- preguntó acercándose a ella.- ¿Qué haces en la mañana que, no te percatas de lo que aparece o no en el diario? Muchos caerán queridísima Susan ¿ o acaso piensas que tu Esposo, te salvará de nuevo?

-Vine aquí para que me des los ingredientes, no para que me des lecturas... o me aconsejes...

-Te aprecio aunque tu no lo creas- tomando el libro de vacaciones del librero y le tomó por el brazo delicadamente- después de ti...- indicándole las escaleras mas abajo del pasadizo.

Así ella sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzó con arrojo olvidándose que, estaba en la boca del lobo.

-¡buen pase!- declaró James una vez alcanzó a Harry metros mas arriba.- simplemente, perfecto...¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-En los mundiales un par de años atrás- declaró sonriéndole ante el cumplido.- en las mundiales de Quiddicht.

-¡Increíble!- sonrió.- seguro que, no me lo perderé por nada del mundo...

Harry no respondió.

---------------------

-Deberías remover eso con menos presión...- Snape declaraba a Ron mientras este removía unos ingredientes..- Por lo menos, treinta minutos... mas- volteándose para sonreír con amplitud.

-¿treinta minutos?- dijo ahogadamente Ron ya que la poción apestaba- ¿Y tu que harás mientras?

Y es que Snape estaba cómodamente sentado en la silla delante del escritorio con un libro delante de su rostro y parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo para si quiera molestarse con mirar o supervisar el pelirrojo.

-¿Algún progreso?- preguntó Hermione llegando con varios frascos. Severus levanto la mirada observando lo que ella colocaba cerca.

-Esas cosas son del armario de la oficina al lado del salón de pociones...¿las robaste?

-las tomé prestadas- dijo ella con mal genio - ¿qué?- al notar la mirada de repulsión de Snape.

-yo hice lo mismo un par de veces-sorprendiéndoles. – pero para mi mala suerte, en la segunda, fui descubierto...

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?

-Vaya, vaya quien lo hubiera escuchado...- dijo Sirius entrando y Snape poniéndose de pie y mirándole con odio.- ¿sabes Snivellus, es suficiente eso para que te expulsen del colegio, no? -dejando a Silvia en los brazos de Hermione.

-¿No me digas? ¿qué me dices de ti, idiota que siempre andas en tus sinvergüenzazas con tus amigos o tus noviecitas?

-¡a mi no me tomes en tu boca idiota!

Snape sacó la varita diciendo.- ¿Quién eres tu para desafiarme?

-¡YA basta por favor!- gritó Hermione.- ¡Sirius! Si no tienes mas nada que hacer, lárgate de aquí, -señalando la puerta.

-¡OYE!- dijo Sirius molesto.- ¿Qué te crees tu que eres para gritarle al maravilloso Sirius Black?

-¡AY YA! Me tienes harta...- dijo Hermione.- ¡Eres insoportable! ¿lo sabías?

-¿si crees que soy tan insoportable, porque no me mandas a colgar entonces?

-¡porque no soy tan engreída como tu!

-¿Hay pleíto en el paraíso?- preguntó Snape riendo (Diríamos fríamente pero es reír la mueca que hizo).- pero pensé que se llevaban bien...

-¡Cállate Snivellus!- dijo Ron.- ¿chicos podrían calmarse?- interponiéndose entre Hermione y Sirius.

-¡Ay ya basta los dos!- dijo Silvia interrumpiéndoles.- En serio... ustedes dos se parecen a mis padres...¡Ya cállense!

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Miró a Silvia y tenía la misma cara de hastío que colocaba cuando Susan y Sirius discutían.

-¿Tus padres?- preguntó Ron ahora preocupado. ¿y si Silvia arrojaba todo lo que recordaba? Después de todo, vio y reconoció a Sirius aquélla noche.

-¿ron porque no te llevas a Silvia a dar un paseo?- preguntó Hermione.- por lo menos a que la poción esté lista... – y señalando a Sirius.- tu: Toma su lugar.

-¡OYE! ¿por qué y con que derecho te crees para darle ordenes a Sirius Black?

-¡¡calla y revisa la poción!- dijo Hermione – Hombres: En verdad estos ineptos se creen lo mejor del mundo...

-Vaya Black: Te dejas mangonear por una mujer...

-Mejor te callas Snape...- dijo Sirius asustado por la actitud de Hermione y haciendo lo que le pidió.

**------------------------- Continuará...**


	15. capitulo quince

"Regreso al Tiempo" 

**Por Crystal.-**

**Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.**

**Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.**

**Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?**

Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.

**Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. **

CAPITULO QUINCE.- LA VUELTA A CASA... SEGUNDA PARTE. 

Eran ya las seis de la tarde. El reloj del pasillo había tocado esa hora y Emely estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Su hijo se daba cuenta de aquello, aunque la antigua estudiante de Howgarts trataba de disimularlo sin éxito alguno.

Hacían horas que, Susan Black, había salido por la chimenea. Cada dos minutos veía por ella haber si aparecía. Nada aun. Suspiró largamente y escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Un sudor frío resbaló por su espalda. ¿Si era Sirius, que le diría¿O Alex? Y entonces ¿si era Remus? No podía esconderle nada a él.

Para su sorpresa era Susan. Emely respiró aliviada y se puso de pie al verla pasar por el umbral quitándose el abrigo. La mujer venía con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con unos paquetes en la mano.

¡Gracias a los Cielos!- exclamó Emely sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Susan sacudió la cabeza.- Tuve unos cuantos contratiempos...- sentándose y llevándose una mano a su vientre. Eso puso a Emely en alerta.

¿Qué te pasa¿estás bien?- acercándose a ella.

Susan sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa- Pasé un susto de muerte... un encuentro con la Señora Malfoy...

Santa piedra del hechicero.- ahogó Emely.- Te traeré un poco de té...- yendo a la cocina.- te hará bien...

así lo hizo Emely cuando regresó Susan le dijo.- ¿Sabes que solo pudiste hacerlo aparecer?- tomando la taza de la mano de su amiga y tomando un sorbo.- gracias...

Susan: te arriesgaste demasiado... ¿qué hubiera dicho Sirius si se entera o algo te hubiera pasado? Al menos, piensa en el bebé.

Mi hija es lo primero... mi hija y Harry. No iba a dejar que un condenado hechizo los alejara de mi. Harry es necesitado aun en este tiempo... no podíamos dejarles desprotegidos.

Emely miró a la mesa cerca de ellas donde colocó el paquete que trajo su vieja amiga. Desenvolviéndolo encontró una serie de botellitas y sobres con etiquetas y nombres.

¿Aquí está todo?

Casi. – declaró tomando otro sorbo.- Lo malo es que, no podemos hacerlo aquí... tiene que ser en el colegio. Y justo donde elaboraron el otro conjuro.

¿estás segura?

Eso me dijo Lucius...- afirmó ella.

¿Lucius¿Estaba donde fuiste?

Fui a su casa...

Pero es imposible: El ministerio lo busca y vigilan su casa... ¿cómo puede estar ahí mismo frente a sus narices, en su casa?

¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

Remus me lo contó anoche- sonrojándose sutilmente.- Pero ese no es el punto.- señalando los paquetes- Cuando Alex y Sirius pregunten de donde los sacastes ¿Qué les dirás?

Que tuve ayuda... no dando mas detalles. – Emely no lucía del todo convencida- ¡a vamos! No importará quien me ayudó, lo importante es que podremos salvar a los chicos...

Emely asintió. Se quedó a acompañarle hasta que Remus llegó molesto pues no encontró todos los ingredientes. Sirius y Alex llegaron media hora después, y Susan los vio llegar juntos. Una vez descansaron un poco, Remus le explicó y mostró los pocos ingredientes que encontró.

no me valió sobornar a los vendedores en Nockturn, simplemente no confían en nosotros... otros me confesaron que, no lo tenían en verdad...incluso me mostraron sus estanterías escondidas. En efecto, no tenían lo que buscamos...

Sirius guardó silencio sepulcral y Emely se notaba nerviosa. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor rodeando lo poco que Remus pudo recolectar de los ingredientes.

Los ánimos estaban en el suelo. En ese momento, Susan (no soportando el rostro de Sirius ante la idea de no poder ayudar a los chicos), se puso de pie y caminó a la repisa a un lado y vació delante de ellos en la mesa, el contenido: todos los ingredientes necesarios para la laguna. Remus estaba sorprendido que no lo creía.

Tomó los ingredientes uno por uno.- ¿Son genuinos?

Si- declaró- ya los autentifiqué con los libros. -Alex y Sirius intercambiaron miradas significativas y Remus mostró a Sirius su inquietud con un ademán.- No estoy bromeando... son los ingredientes.

¿Dónde los encontraste?- preguntó Alex mirándole fijamente. Ella enserió su mirada.

Eso no importa. Conozco algunas personas y me debían un par de favores. Es todo.

Conoces un par de personas- dijo Irónica Alex.- ¿de donde los sacaste?

Susan le miraba con desafío y observando de soslayo los ingredientes declaró.- ese no es el punto mas importante en estos instantes. Debemos ir a Hogwarts y hacer la nueva pocion...

¿cómo que iremos?- preguntó Sirius.- Sería mejor que te quedes en casa... ya hiciste suficiente...

¡NO! Voy por mi hija y por Harry...- dijo ella mirándoles a todos.- No me traten como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento por favor... ¡Estoy embarazada no soy de porcelana!

Donde sea que fuiste... – dijo Alex observándole con reprobación.- No fue un sitio muy legal. Plantas como estas son ilegales...

no las conseguimos en Hogwarts, porque Silvia saqueó la despensa de Snape- dijo Sirius con una mueca al mencionar el nombre de su antiguo rival.-Condenado... quiere hacerme su esclavo por dos meses. "Hierbas incalculable valor Black"- imitando su voz- Si sobra de esto, se los daré: pero en la boca...

Remus recogía las hierbas colocándoles en una bolsa.

Bien... bien- dijo Alex. – Ven con nosotros... serás de ayuda...- poniéndose de pie.- Nos vamos en media hora...- marchándose del comedor.

¿son alucinaciones mías o Alex está mas susceptible de lo normal?-preguntó Emely.

Pero Sirius sonrió diciendo- ¿A quien crees que se parece?- observando a su esposa de soslayo.

Remus mientras se quedó en el comedor con Emely quien ayudaba a recoger los paquetes y este comentó.- ¿No me dirás donde los consiguió?- atrayendo su mirada- los ingredientes, me refiero.

No está en mi poder decírtelo... lo siento...- declaró Emely marchándose del lugar para que Remus no le interrogara mas.

con esa respuesta, aumentas mas mis sospechas.- siendo observada por su prometido.- Em ¿No estarían ustedes haciendo locuras?

¿Locuras¿desde cuando nosotras somos conocidas por hacer locuras?- preguntó.- está bien. No respondas.- notando la mirada de Lupin.

ya está listo- dijo Hermione observando a los demás.- ¿dónde está Silvia?- observando a todas partes.

Entonces todos se fijaron como Silvia y Sirius jugaban ajedrez mágico, pero de una manera muy diferente: Sirius había modificado su encantamiento para que las fichas pelearan desordenadamente contra las de Silvia. Ambos animaban cada uno sus lados, lanzando risotadas comunes.

Hermione y Harry se miraron no evitando suspirar irremediablemente.

Susan sacudió su cabeza como quien dijera- "_No puedo creer que me enamore de este pedante"-_ y hablando en voz alta declaró.- ¡Será mejor que nos ayudes y dejes de perder el tiempo!- tomando a Silvia en sus brazos.

¿Quién pierde el tiempo?- preguntó incrédulo. En ese momento llegaron James, Lily, Emely y Remus.- esa manera de jugar está muy divertida...- dejando las fichas peleándose. Hermione le miró exasperándose por el ruido, Harry y Ron sonriéndose. – Bien, bien ... "Finite Incantatem"- apuntando con su varita el tablero. Ante esto, las fichas se quedaron estáticas, o al menos, las que aun quedaban completas. Colocando su varita en el reverso de su oreja. - ¡Mujeres!- llevándose sus manos al interior de la túnica.

Los demás se acercaron algo aturdidos y Hermione les observó con intensidad. - Espero que, después de este momento, ninguno de ustedes intenten nada de esto. Los resultados de esto, podrían ser catastróficos.

Hermione tomó a Silvia y le hizo una pequeña cortadura con una pequeña cuchilla y la chica se llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas comenzando a llorar. Sirius se acercó y diciéndole con dulzura- Ya, ya no pasó nada...- pasando la mano por su manita y dándole un besito en la herida. La chiquilla hipó y miró a su padre quien le sonreía- ¿Ves que no es nada?

James se acercó diciendo.- Aquí está lo que me pediste – pasándole a Hermione un pequeño frasco con unas gotas de liquido rojo. Susan lo miró extrañada. ¿No era eso sangre? Miró a Sirius quien permanecía distraído. ¿qué pasaba allí¿acaso Sirius no sabía quien era Silvia en su vida¿y si es así, entonces cuando le dio a James la sangre?

Se sonrojó de solo pensar aquello. Mientras Sirius la sorprendió mirándole e inmediatamente Susan volvió su mirada a Hermione y cuando vaciaba el contenido en la poción.

La pócima comenzó a humear color azulada.- Ehhh ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Ron dudoso.

Es una pócima para revertir el accidente con la anterior.-declaró una voz detrás de él. Era Snape. Sirius frunció el entrecejo e igual James.- por si no lo sabías...

¡Claro que lo sabía!- dijo sonrojándose.- Idiota...-murmuró.

Si gracias por la explicación Severus.- declaró Emely. Remus la miró sorprendido. ¿Estos dos que se traían?

Para sorpresa de ellos, esta vez, Snape no se quejó de que alguien le agradeciera.

bien, bien...- Declaró Hermione.- Snape ¿Si fueras tan amable por favor?. – señalando a su lado. Este hizo (A regañadientes) lo que le pidió y a continuación, le puso la niña en brazos.- Sostenla ahí...

¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Lily algo inquieta.

Bueno, voy a lanzar el ingrediente que falta para la embestida. Si todo resulta bien, Silvia regresará a su tamaño normal.

Silvia jugaba con los cabellos grasientos de Snape. -¿qué tal sino? – preguntó Ron.- ¿no hay riesgo para Snape?

Siiiii – dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Díganme por favor que hay riesgo de convertirlo en chicharra.

no creo que sea buena idea- declaró Harry atrayendo las miradas de todos... - ¿y si lo lanzamos?

�¡Ah ya se!- declaró Emely. Quitó a Silvia de los brazos de Snape, lo tomó por el brazo (no evitándose un gruñido de donde estaba Lupin parado), y a continuación la chica declaró.- wingardium leviosa...- señalando con la varita el ultimo ingrediente, que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

Ante aquello, el ingrediente flotó y justo debajo del caldero humeante, el hechizo se acabó, cayendo al interior de la caldera.

¿Ahora, que?- preguntó Remus. No pudo darse respuesta ya que comenzó a burbujear mas peligrosamente y de un momento a otro, una explosión fue escuchada además de la fuerza con que todos fueron empujados atrás. Incluso sillas fueron impactadas contra las paredes. Una humareda bastante espesa se hizo dueña del salón.

¿Alguien con vida?- preguntó la voz de James.

Estoy bien.- declaró Sirius. Se ponía de pie y con él ayudaba a Hermione.

¿Harry, RON? – preguntaba la castaña.

estoy bien – declaró Ron pasando la mano por su cabeza- En serio, este año terminaré con suerte con piezas menos de mi cuerpo...

Hermione Respiró tranquila. Aun no se veía mucho.

¿quién mas?- preguntó Ron.

La tos delató a dos chicas mas mientras eran auxiliadas por Snape. Hermione notó que, estaban cubiertos de una especie de polvo azul, tal vez resultado de la poción.

Ay mi cabeza... ojalá no me falte un solo cabello.-declaró la voz de Sirius.

Silvia... ¿Silvia?- escucharon la voz de Harry preguntar por ella.

¿Está bien?.- preguntó Remus.

Estoy bien...- dijo una voz. Miraban a su alrededor pero no sabían de donde podía venir.

¿Oye, donde estás?

Debajo de la mesa- dijo con voz de alarma.- ¡pero no se acerquen!- ordenó.

¿qué pasa¿estás herida?- dando Ron dos pasos.

¡te lo juro Weasley. Da otro paso y Molly se quedará sin hijo!

Los demás allí presentes escucharon aquel desliz sin intención, departe de la joven Black.

Entonces Hermione se dio en la cabeza comprendiendo lo que pasaba.- Sirius: Desvístete—ordenó.

¡Oye, oye! Que atrevida eres- dijo sonriéndole. Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

¡idiota! Dame tu túnica...

ahora lo entiendo.- dijo Remus atrayendo la mirada de los demás mientras Sirius se quedaba con la parte de abajo del uniforme del colegio.- al volver a su tamaño normal, perdió la ropa en la transformación. – Hermione pasaba la túnica por un lado y a continuación, Silvia apareció delante de ellos, en su edad normal. Incluso sonriéndoles.

¡Silvia bienvenida!- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Gracias... vaya que es difícil ser niña pequeña... cuando lleguemos a casa, le daré a mi madre un beso y abrazo...- sonriéndole a todos.

Ahí Susan no pudo evitar sonreír.

Oigan... ahora que resolvimos ese problema... queda el otro...- dijo Ron y Hermione lanzándole una mirada significativa declaró.- Ehhh, lo hablaremos después...

Si- dijo Silvia – Me estoy congelando...- ella y las chicas, excepto Susan, avanzaron adelante.

Harry, Ron, Sirius (quien tuvo que agradecer a regañadientes a Snape), y Snape salieron delante. Solo quedándose James y Susan.

¿De donde sacaste la sangre de Sirius?- preguntó Susan.- Debió de sospechar cuando le sacaste o le pediste sangre...

No hice nada de eso.- declaró James.- lo que hice fue usar el canal flu de la oficina de Dumbledore. Por suerte el Señor Black estaba ahí con mi padre y lo convencí que me diera un poco de su sangre. También mi padre me mandó un libro. Un libro que ha estado en la familia por mucho tiempo. Habla de lagunas de tiempo y viajes a través del tiempo...

Susan sonrió y en un impulso de su parte besó su mejilla diciéndole- Eres un genio cuando te lo propones Potter- marchándose adelante mas contenta que en Navidad.

solo esperemos resolver el siguiente paso.- murmuró para si.- Poder ayudar a los chicos a volver a casa...

Susan y Snape se miraban con profundo rencor uno delante del otro mientras en montones de libros, Remus, Alex y Sirius revisaban uno tras otro, en un instante Alex cerró su libro con violencia trayendo las miradas de los demás.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada.

no te hace nada bien estar cansada- dijo Remus a la mujer que pasaba sus manos por sus ojos.- Déjanos a nosotros y ve a dormir...

Alex se negó.- Al menos quien debería irse a dormir es Susan. No son horas para estar despierta.

Susan observó a Alex y luego a Sirius diciendo con una voz de aparente calma.- No soy una niña y unas horas despierta no me matarán. Deja de tratarme como una.- Volviendo su mirada al libro que consultaba.

¡encontré algo!- exclamó Sirius sobresaltándolos.- viajes a través del tiempo: fueron a partir del año 998 prohibidas por el ministerio de magia... hubo alrededor de veinte viajes ilegales en los diez años antes, que trajo consigo consecuencias catastróficas para los magos y también muggles. Hubo un mago de nombre Alvin Locké que, viajó a través del tiempo, prediciendo que en el futuro, habría una enorme guerra que pondría a los muggles de enemigos... – bostezando.- vaya, parece que este vio la primera o segunda guerra mundial y no dijo nada.

No es lo que buscamos de todas maneras- dijo Remus. Cerró su libro mas despacio que Alex y declaró – estamos en un callejón sin salida...

No es tan grave- dijo Severus atrayendo las miradas (de odio) de Sirius, y de curiosidad de Remus.- sabemos que están veinte y tantos años atrás...

¿Tienes alguna idea?- preguntó Susan.

Esos ineptos y la ultima vez que los vieron fue en el salón abandonado de este mismo piso.- declaró con calma.- Hay podrían haber quedado los restos delas cosas que usaron- mirando a Sirius.-Robándoselas de mi gabinete...

¡Ya basta!- dijo Sirius sacando la varita- ¡Te voy a...

�¡basta!- declaró Susan poniéndose de pie.- Se que todos estamos cansados. Lo entiendo pero tratemos que no ocurra una desgracia.- haciendo una pausa.- Será mejor que nos marchemos a descansar. En unas horas, nos reuniremos nuevamente haber que podemos sacar de todo este asunto... – todos le miraban atónitos y ella insistió -¡ahora!

vaya, que temperamento – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

Esa mujer le duele algo...- dijo Snape.

será mejor que tu descanses mas que todos...- dijo Alex poniéndose también de pie.

¿Sirius¿No vienes?- preguntó Susan al verlo que se quedaba en la silla.

voy luego.- siendo observado por Alex y Susan.- Adelante y descansen. Yo iré mas tarde.- tomando un nuevo y pesado volumen de la estantería a su lado.

Susan y Alex le miraron y luego a ellas mismas y la mayor dijo.- Bueno, nos veremos luego...- saliendo adelante.

Susan se regresó a donde Sirius, besó sus labios y con una sonrisa declaró.- Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en despertarme-él asintió.- te amo.

Yo también- acariciando un instante su mejilla. Luego que ambas se retiraron, el continuó revisando los pesados volúmenes. Pero una hora después, parecía encontrarse en el mismo sitio que horas antes. Miró su pluma que tres minutos antes rasgaba unas anotaciones pero, volvió su atención a la antigua área prohibida de la biblioteca.

No fueron una ni dos veces los momentos que ellos ingresaron a ese lugar. Se puso de pie para recorrer las oscuras, desoladas y polvorientas estanterías de aquella área. Pensaba en Madam Pince, que con la antigua asistente que tenía en su quinto y sexto año, no eran suficientes para limpiar aquella enorme biblioteca que fue llenada con grandes volúmenes que datan de hasta por dos mil años de antigüedad, en viejos lenguajes y mas tardes traducidos a otros idiomas que aun se hablaban y por supuesto al británico. Recordó una ocasión que James y él caminaban por los pasillos.

No sabía como había vuelto a la mesa inmerso en los recuerdos y pronto quedándose dormido.

Escuchaba cuchicheos de risas. Risas de él, y otra persona. Sabía de quien era la risa. Era de James. Caminaban debajo de la túnica invisible. A puro tropiezos (La túnica comenzaba a quedarles pequeña para ambos), llegaron a la biblioteca.

¿Por que quieres poner ese libro aquí¿no es de tu pap�?- preguntó Sirius debajo de la túnica. Ahí ambos se retiraron la túnica y caminaban con un libro entre sus manos y la túnica de James en los brazos de Sirius.- ¿para que y por que¿acaso se lo donó a la biblioteca?

oye ¿cuándo yo te he hecho preguntas de las cosas que haces? Nunca...

Bueno, tengo que preguntar. Me lo encuentro raro... es todo...- encogiéndose de brazos. James sonrió al ver la secciona a la cual habían llegado. -¿por qué sonríes¿Qué sabes que, yo no?

paciencia Canuto- dijo James con aire misterioso.- ¿No te maravilla la idea que, en muchos años en el futuro, nuestros hijos y descendientes encontraran este libro¿No sería maravilloso?

¿De que hablas¿Hijos?- retrocediendo.- ¡James me estás asustando¡No me digas que esas demonios de March y Compañía, te han hechizado!

Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame.- Tomando una silla y colocando bajo una repisa y subiéndose a ella.- no se puede dejar abajo. – Sirius sostuvo la silla y James puso el libro abriendo espacio entre dos volúmenes de unas enciclopedias de magia negra.- Listo...- bajando y sacudiendo sus manos.- Todo está predispuesto...

¿qué hacías?- preguntó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos mientras ambos nuevamente se cubrían con la túnica.- lo juro James...algo extraño te pasa...

James rió- ¡Ya me comprenderás!- en ese momento se escuchó un maullido.- ¡Rápido: hay viene Filch!- cubriéndose con la túnica nuevamente. Escucharon el maullar de nuevo.- ¡Sirius!

En ese momento, Sirius se despierta. Hay un gato delante de ella con ojos rojos intensos que hizo que él retrocediera en la silla. Había estado dormido. Miró a la izquierda y ahí estaba Alex que miró a la gata con desprecio.- condenado animal ¿todavía sigues vivo? – dándole con uno de los volúmenes y arrojándola de la mesa.- ¿Estás bien Sirius?- notando su aturdimiento. Su mirada era apartada de su rostro y solo mirando una estantería a pasos de ellos.-¿Sirius?

Black se puso de pie y Alex lo miró tan confundido lo que la preocupó. -¿Te pasa algo malo?

Black caminó por las estanterías y Alex le siguió.- debe de estar por aquí...- avanzando. – la bibliotecaria cambió las estanterías... ¡Veinte años! Tenía que hacerlo...- mirando en las estanterías las indicaciones.

Sirius, la verdad tienes que descansar un poco... me estás preocupando. Si no lo asees por mi, al menos hazlo por Susan...- mirándole preocupada. – te estás comportando extraño... y es mucho decir de ti... ¿qué buscas?- mirándole revisar estanterías.

Tuve un sueño...- murmuró al verlo mirar un estante tras otro.

¿Tuviste... un sueño?- preguntó dudando ella.

James me habló en ese sueño...

¿Y James...?- sacudiendo su cabeza. Tomándole de sorpresa, le volteó mirándole cara a cara—James está muerto.- abrazándole.- y tu estás demasiado agotado...

suena a locura, lo se – declaró en un susurro.- Pero en ese sueño... no lo he recordado nunca antes hasta este momento... James y yo colocamos un libro...libro de su padre... en una de estas estanterías... –mirándole con intensidad- No estoy volviéndome loco- viendo la incertidumbre ahora en su mirada- Te juro que pasó...

¿Qué hacen?-preguntó la voz de Susan. Aun Sirius encontraba devolviéndole en parte el abrazo a Alex. Tanto Sirius como Alex, se percataron de la mirada que Susan les arrojaba.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Claro que no.—dijo Alex separándose del esposo de su hermana. Susan aun le observaba con desconfianza.- haber si puedes hacerlo entrar en razón. Dice que, tuvo un sueño con James y que juntos, colocaban un libro en uno de estos estantes.

Con todo lo ocurrido, será solo un sueño.—declaró Susan.

no, no.- dijo Sirius ahora fijándose en el estante que Susan tenía detrás de ella. Miró arriba donde habían libros de magia negra.- Esperen...- señalando hacía arriba.-creo que es ese-yendo al areá donde estaban las sillas. Susan en un instante, miró a su hermana y vio como Sirius volvía con una silla.

¿Qué cree que hace usted?- gritaron mas atrás de ellos.- ¡Será mejor que se baje de allí¡Esos libros están prohibidos!- gritaba.

Siéntese señora Pince. Estamos aquí departe de Dumbledore- declaró Alex tratando de calmarle. Parecía un manojo de nervios el ver a Black, rebuscar entre los libros. Miró a unos centímetros a la izquierda notando un espacio vacío entre dos volúmenes enormes de libros negros.- No le haremos nada a sus preciados libros.

¡Lo encontré!

Grandioso.- dijo irónicamente Alex- Fuera mejor ¡Si nos dijeras que demonios buscas!

¿Sirius, cariño? Creo que te falta tomar una siesta- declaró Susan, viéndole descender con las manos vacías.

No entiendes.- dijo Sirius tomándole por los brazos.- En realidad, nuestra hija, no tiene nada que envidiarnos... – volteándose.- James sabía quienes eran los chicos y de donde venían... tiene lógica, claro...

Alex se cruzó de brazos, Susan le observaba algo aturdido pero él prosiguió.- James, fue quien puso el libro allí arriba- señalando.- Hermione lo encontró.- ¿No lo entiendes¡Esto en verdad tenía que ocurrir!

¿quieres decirme que James Potter sabía que su hijo viajaría a través del tiempo?

creo que, cuando James supo de quienes se trataban, se comunicó con su padre vía lechuza o algo por el estilo: Al hacerlo, mandaría el libro que veinte años después, usarían Silvia y Hermione.

Pero ¿Por qué o para que?

Para ayudarles a volver a casa. James devoraba todos los libros en su casa e incluso esos que eran de magia prohibida. Su padre era un coleccionista empedernido de esos libros, mas aun los libros heredados de Goddric Gryffindor.

Eso es extraño. Nuestro padre nunca tuvo libros de Rowena- Declaró Alex.- no que yo recuerde al menos.

los diarios de Rowena Ravenclaw, están en la biblioteca- declaró Madam Pince. – fueron encontrados a mitad del siglo XVIII y están guardados. Ya nadie los pide.

Muy bien.- dijo Alex- digamos que lo que dices es cierto... pero el libro, no está aquí. ¿cómo podremos salvarlos si el libro no está aquí?

porque el libro tiene que estar en el salón que usaron. Jamás sabrían de que se trata ese libro si está con toda la basura que, convirtieron el salón con la explosión. Y James tenía el libro de su padre.

o sea ...- por fin Susan Comprendía.

Exacto: El salón que usaron para el conjuro, debe de encontrarse el libro escondido. Pero de todas maneras, James trabaja de aquel lado...

son unos tontos- dijo Snape mirándoles desde atrás.- Tiene que abrirse una puerta doble entonces...

¿Qué cosa?

No es lo mismo que cuando se viaja al pasado.- declaró Snape.- lo que tuvieron esos soquetes fue un accidente. No lo hicieron a propósito... – sacudiendo su cabeza- hay que abrir el canal para que vuelvan de doble vía... de allá y de aquí...

Se quedaron mirándoles todos y Susan declaró.- Bien. Vayan ustedes dos (Sin arrancarse las cabezas), e infórmenle a Dumbledore. - mirando a su hermana declaró,.- ¿Sabes en que salón fue el accidente?

Alex asintió.

Dos grupos se separaron dejando a Pince aun confundida. ¡Esos muchachos aunque el tiempo pasara, no dejarían de ser ellos mismos!

Susan retuvo en un momento a su hermana del brazo. Vio como los estudiantes comenzaban a salir por los pasillos. Alex le miró aturdida- ¿pasa algo malo?- viendo como su hermana le miraba con intensidad.

Espero, que tu sentimientos de soledad, no trates de llenarlos con alguien que no es tuyo. Alguien que, no siente nada por ti.

Alex le miró sorprendida. Murmuró.- no se porque dices eso.

Vamos Alex no soy estúpida. Agradezco la ayuda que nos has prestado siempre y te amo... eres mi hermana y sin ti no hubiera superado estos veinte años de incertidumbre y en cierta forma, por ti, estamos juntos. Pero no quiero que ese cariño lo veas como algo mas dirigido a ti.- sus ojos estaban sobre los de su hermana.- NO quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros... pero amo a ese hombre y nadie me lo arrebatará. ¿Quedó claro?

Los ojos de Alex estaban con lagrimas. Estaba a punto de llorar. – El salón está dos puertas mas adelante...

no lo dije para lastimarte...

No lo haces- secando sus lagrimas pero sin darle la cara a su hermana.- Solo que, quiero estar a solas...- marchándose por el pasillo. Una vez dobló una esquina y ante la mirada de los alumnos que pasaban por allí declaró.- Pero es que no entiendes... es que, lo amé como tu en aquel entonces...

** continuará. **

**Gracias especiales a : **S. Lily Potter, joysherm, Nelly Esp ¿Arriba y abajo¡Nombre extraño pero gracias por tus comentarios, bella-blackvad, (sabes que ese nombre te coloca en mi lista negra ¡esa mujer mató a mi sirius kun!), disculpa... aun ando susceptible¡A pesar que el sexto libro viene para julio! Sara F. ¿verdad que Silvia es un caso del otro mundo? Jejeej, en verdad tomé su actitud siendo niñita de una de mis primas... sacaba unas conclusiones ¡Mejores que un adulto! SusanMofBlack, Lil evans, Iana, Julia-sakura… Donkie y Jarlaxe Bregan… hablando de ello ¿mente retorcida¡Jamás¿cuantos crimenes me tocarían por lo que crees que Silvia Tiene? Ehhh mejor no respondas... está encaprichada con la figura de su padre, no es que, está enamorada de él ¡Por favor! Tiene cinco... nadie en sus cinco, se enamora... ¿cierto? Jajajaja.

A los demás, continúen siguiendo la historia a la cual le faltan solo dos o tres capítulos mas. Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a y 


	16. Capitulo dieciseis

"Regreso al Tiempo"  
Por Crystal.-

Basado en los datos provenientes de los Libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowlings.

Nota 1: Esta historia es basado en los Libros de JK Rowlings y en sus personajes. Otros personajes que interactúan con estos, son de mi creación.

Nota 2: Algunos hechos son pura ficción. Otras son extraídas de los cinco libros. No daré detalle de cual es cual, para aquellos que no han leído el quinto libro conocido como "Order of the Phoenix" o en su siglas, OoP. Tomó "Algunas de sus ideas, no todas". Tampoco me hago responsable de alguna de las ideas que publico en esta historia. Se llama libertad de expresión ¿Ok?

Nota 3: Si tienen alguna idea contraria a la que expongo en esta historia, ponte en contacto conmigo al correo.

Nota 4: para aquellos que leyeron las historias: "Mi Destino" y "Hacia Un futuro Incierto", esta hace una interacción con aquellos personajes, antes de esos años en el que los dos fics se desarrollan. La presente historia hace referencia al quinto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.

------------- 

**_Capitulo 16. Un sentimiento... un adios... una despedida._**

--------------------

James Potter explicaba con lujo de detalles a Hermione una vez atrapó a la chica a solas en la biblioteca estudiando.- Esto me lo mandó mi padre- mostrándole el libro. Hermione lo reconoció al instante y él prosiguió diciéndole.- Puedo quedarme con el y he decidido colocarlo en la biblioteca... en la zona prohibida...

-¡Esto es fantástico!- declaró ella sorprendida.-¡es el libro que utilicé! Pero no puedes colocarlo en la biblioteca una vez lo usemos: tengo que lanzar un hechizo de olvido: nadie puede recordar en este tiempo, nuestra visita.

-Se que es imperativo, pero deseo aunque no lo recuerde, poder hacerlo... toma los apuntes que necesites ahora. Me ocuparé esta noche de colocarlo en la biblioteca- dijo con seguridad.

-James: gracias... - agradeció ella.- En serio.

-olvídalo- aseguró el muchacho. - Solo espero que, en el futuro castigar a Harry por lo que ha hecho.- Hermione bajó la mirada algo melancólica. James notó su mirada y con madurez declaró.- ¿No llegaré a castigarlo, cierto? - sorprendiéndole. Ella miró sus ojos color avellanas. Tartamudeó un par de veces, y él respiró profundo no evitando verse nervioso.- Vaya...

-James: yo...

-No; está bien. Debí imaginármelo. De todas maneras mi madre siempre me dice que moriré joven si continuo con mis andanzas- notándose en verdad algo entristecido.- pero, al menos tendré familia- sonrió convenciéndose a si mismo.- ¿no es así?

-Remus y Sirius dicen que Harry se parece mucho a ti.- declaró ella haciéndole sonreír sutilmente.- y ellos siempre están al pendiente. Son una familia...

-¿Y tu¿qué eres de Harry? - interrogó.

-Solo una amiga... una buena amiga...- concluyó ella.

-Es una pena- declaró James- Una chica tan bonita como tu, siempre atraerá a los chicos como magnetos... a nosotros nos gustan las inteligentes...- sonrió.- lástima que no tengas mas tiempo... te invitaría una cerveza de Mantequilla...

-Gracias- sonrió ella.- Pero pronto llegará tu chica ideal- aseguró mirándole a los ojos.- Tenlo por seguro...

-Mejor anota los ingredientes.- declaró señalándole el libro - no tenemos todo el día.

----------------------------

Susan caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo esperando que la clase de los demás terminara. Ella misma se había ausentado a la suya gracias al nudo de sentimientos que experimentaba en su ser.

Y es que una y otra vez vino a su mente aquella noche que Sirius la besó. Y luego ella golpeó. En verdad, no podía asimilar aun la idea de que ella terminaría enamorándose y casándose con ¿Sirius Black? Aquello era como una ecuación mal elaborada. Cuando la clase de DCAO finalizó muchos alumnos de ultimo año comenzaron a salir de las diversas casas. A los pocos minutos venía quien buscaba:

Su hermana le miró extrañada (cuando miró al frente pues venía hablando con sus amigas y ella venía en el medio). Eran raras las ocasiones cuando ellas dos intercambiaban palabras. Mas aun cuando Alexandra había dejado bien claro que ellas eran tan diferentes como el cielo y la tierra.

Alex se aproximó observándole algo aturdida ante su espera. Sus amigas se quedaron atrás y Susan declaró. - Tengo que hablar contigo...

Se notaba que aquellas palabras le pesaban.

-¿Sobre que? - las amigas de Alex observaban a ambas hermanas. Susan la tomó por el brazo llevándosela a un lado y agregó.- ¿Cuál es el tanto misterio?

Ya donde nadie podía escucharles Susan, sonrojada declaró con voz firme.- Hablemos de Sirius Black.- sorprendiendo a Alex.

--------- tiempo presente...

-¿Abrazándose¿Viste a Alex y Sirius abrazándose¿abrazándose como? - preguntó Emely mientras Susan desbordaba su molestia en una tarta completa de arándanos. Ya se había comido una tercera parte.

-Abrazándose... demasiado confiados diría yo...- dijo a la vez que tomaba otra porción y se la introducía con voracidad en su boca.

-Vamos a ver: Sirius esperó tantos años para estar a tu lado y crees que ¿te engañaría con Alex? - atrayendo su mirada molesta.

Hablando con la boca llena de tarta -¡No lo había pensado así!

-Ni lo pienses así- declaró Emely en verdad incrédula.- Su hija está perdida en el tiempo junto con Harry. tiene bastante en su cabeza para haberse detenido a no abrazar a Alex. Segundo: es su cuñada. Tu hermana. Sirius jamás sentiría algo por ella.

-Pero ella podría sentir algo por él... - declaró sorprendiéndole..-¡Vamos! Recuerda que estuvo saliendo con James... cuando estábamos en quinto y ella en séptimo ¿recuerdas? Tal vez era su manera de, estar cerca de él.

-Susan; tu hermana es mayorcita ya. No creo que en su mente esté divagándose la idea de un romance con Sirius cuando él está casado contigo- viendo otra porción de la tarta en la boca de su amiga.- interpretaste mal.

-Tienes razón- suspiró tratando de convencerse a si misma.- Si. Tienes razón... sonrió... ella jamás sentiría algo por Sirius... es decir, es ilógico...

-Si imposible. Además Sirius está casado contigo...

-Tienes razón- sonrió mas aliviada- Si... tienes razón. ¡No se que pasa conmigo! Estoy alucinando cosas...

Emely sonrió dándole la razón.

-----------------

-¿Qué si quiero a Sirius Black? - preguntó la chica de quince años a su hermana.- ¿Acaso has olido los polvos equivocados hermana?

-Es una pregunta honesta - declaró Susan.- ¿Acaso has salido con él, lo has besado... o...- sonrojándose.- Algo peor...

Alex se quedó mirándole extrañada. No entendía que pasaba con .u pequeña hermana. Aguardó un instante antes de responderle y agregó.- ¿para que quieres saberlo?¡ - sonriéndole.- no creo que a Sirius, le guste que revele sus intimidades...- sorprendiéndole.- o sus conquistas...

-¡Mientes! - declaró Susan sorprendida.

-Si, miento.- sonrió Alex y Susan se veía molesta.- ¿por qué¿Acaso pides mi permiso para salir con él?

-¡No¿salir con él¡Jamás! - se ahogaba en sus propias palabras- Solo que...- murmuraba.- No se...

-Si tienes tantas dudas, no debiste de rechazarlo las veces que te propuso algo...

-…l jamás...- comenzó a decir pero Alex le interrumpió.

-¿Y la vez que te besó? - sorprendiéndole. - ¿Fue el año pasado, no?

-¿Cómo sabes tu...

-James me lo contó un día. Que si le abofetearía como tu a Sirius... claro que le dije que no. Somos muy diferentes. A diferencia tuya, no maltrataría a un muchacho tan guapo como uno de ellos... pero no tuve nada con él... - viéndole a los ojos.- ¿por qué lo preguntas¿Acaso no quieres que él te compare conmigo?

-Eres una idiota Alex- corrió la muchacha alejándose de su hermana y así no ser blanco de sus burlas. Pero la voz de Alex le detuvo. Su hermana avanzaba a ella.

-Si sientes algo por él, o solo quieres experimentar de nuevo, esta vez tómalo tu de sorpresa...- Susan le miraba atenta. Alex acercó sus labios a su oído y le decía la estrategia para tomar al joven Gryffindor fuera de guardia.

--------------------------

James y Ron jugaban con James y Remus y la verdad era que tenían el tiempo de sus vidas divirtiéndose. En ese instante, Lily, Hermione y Silvia ingresaron y la ultima dijo.- Es hora...

Los muchachos sintieron cierta melancolía. Los demás sabían que ellos eran del futuro pero no sabían en verdad la relacion que tenían ellos entrelazadas entre el pasado y el futuro.

Las últimas semanas habían sido inolvidables.

Hermione, Lily y Silvia, habían lanzado hechizos para olvidar a todos los miembros de la casa Gryffindor y los maestros evitando así que alguien recordase a los jóvenes.

-Es hora- dijo Lily con aire ceremonial.

-Es una lástima que se marchen.- declaró Remus.-Me hubiera gustado saber que tanto se acopla el futuro a nosotros...

Ron declaró. - Mas de lo que te imaginas...- sonrió. Caminaban atrás y Ron agregó.- Pero aun no aceptan a los licántropos...

-es una lastima.- dijo con aire soñador.- ¿Nos conocemos?

-Si. Somos un grupo muy cercano. Además, nos diste clases de DCAO

-¡Fantástico!- se animó a sonreír.

Llegaron a aula donde realizarían el encantamiento, era tarde en la noche y James y Sirius llegaron juntos y conversaban en voz baja; James llevaba la capa invisible, doblada sigilosamente en su brazo. En ese instante una voz en el pasillo detiene a uno de ellos.- ¡Sirius!- gritaron.

El sujeto se detuvo y los demás ingresaron, incluso James. La muchacha venía falta de aire y se detuvo delante de él.- ¿Que quieres?

-Es que yo...

-Si es a reclamarme algo... déjalo para después. Los muchachos se marchan... y Hermione lanzará un hechizo cuando el contra encantamiento para volver a su tiempo funcione y...- ahí no pudo decir mas nada: Susan le había robado un beso de sus labios. Incluso con su mano inclinó la cabeza del sujeto aun mas a si.

Sirius estaba de piedra pero no así dejó de disfrutar de aquel roce que fue victima. Una vez Susan consideró que era suficiente, separó sus labios, y el aturdimiento cruzaron la mirada del sujeto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó notándose en verdad aturdido. Incluso su voz se tornó mas grave.

-Quise hacerlo antes de que volviera a sentir que te odio...- declaró con simpleza.

-¿Que volvieras...- se preguntó en voz alta.- Pero tu me desprecias- ella ni asintió ni negó con su mirada- tu siempre... ¡Me golpeaste cuando te besé un año atrás!- Una misteriosa sonrisa abordó a los labios de la joven, aturdiendolo mas.

-Es cierto...- respondió ella con sutileza que, confundió mas aun al Merodeador.

-¿Solo eso dirás¡Mujer: estás loca¡Completamente loca! Desquiciada diría yo...

-¿Qué¿ahora pretenderás que no te gustó? - interrogó con sorpresa.

-Bueno... ahora mismo me tienes confundido...- calmando su tono de voz. Le observó con intensidad.- Yo lo que quiero saber que pretendes...

-¡Sirius Black pregunta que que pretendo! Nada... solo quería sentirme algo adulta antes de que ellos nos hechicen con sus conjuros y vuelva a sentirme como una chica...

Sirius analizó aquellas palabras unos instantes. Y Susan agregó.- Claro que tu nunca sabrás lo que es sentirse así. Inmaduro si, pero un niño... jamás...

Sirius hizo una mueca con sus labios que era una sonrisa irónica y jaló a Susan por la cintura y capturó sus labios y ella recibió los de él, sin censuras. Incluso se aferró a él, colocando sus manos en sus hombros dejándose llevar por el momento, las circunstancias y la verdad que ella sabía en su corazón de cómo concluiría su relación lejos en el tiempo.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos instantes. Tomaron aire. - No ha pasado nada...- dijo Susan.

-Claro, nada- le aseguró Sirius. Con ello el sujeto abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - preguntó Harry.

-Solo estábamos... poniendo unas cosas en claro...

-Si - confirmó el sujeto - Algo sobre...- mirando a Susan un instante.- demencia momentánea...

Silvia no pudo evitar el sonreir: Sirius tenía en sus labios parte del labial de frutas de Susan.

Se preguntaba si alguno de los demás se daría cuenta.

-Bien: esto está listo...- Dijo Hermione. Lanzó el ultimo ingrediente y esperó. Subió la llama en donde se cocinaba y esperó.

-¿Por qué no funciona? - preguntó Ron.

-Es extraño: seguí los ingredientes al pie de la letra...

a los diez minutos, aun estaban esperando. Emely y Remus se habían entablado en una conversación que continuó cuando Remus interrogó.- Pero ¿por qué tenías que ser tu quien encantara a Snape?

-Porque solo yo podía acercarme sin que desconfiara. Tu, James o Sirius podrían convertirlo en alguna clase de moho... hasta yo no lo dudaría.

-Bien pero todavía quedaba Susan, o Lily, Hermione o Silvia... ¿por qué tu?

-¿Estas segura que mezclaste todo bien? - interrogó Silvia.

-Claro que si...- dijo ella releyendo los ingredientes y doble tachándolos.- No se que ha pasado...

todos estaban a la expectativa. En ese momento, James se acerca a Harry quien está aun lado serio e interroga.-¿por qué esa cara? La tienes desde que llegamos aquí.

-Solo que no quisiera irme aun- admitió.- Los echaré de menos.

-Y yo creo, que también te echaré de menos...- y agregó.- lamento mucho la confusión que armé cuando pensé que buscabas algo con Evans...

-Entiendo...- declaró Harry apenado.

-No. No entiendes...- dijo el sujeto.- Evans es un caso algo especial. Nunca me he acercado a ella, porque se en mi corazón que me rechazará. Siempre me ha considerado un inmaduro, cabezadura y papanatas. Pero por ser quien es, es que nunca le he invitado a salir.

Harry aguardó un segundo y declaró.- Creo que, si le invitases, aceptaría...

-¿En serio lo crees?

Harry asintió. James miró a la distancia donde Lily y Susan estaban charlando en voz baja y declaró.-Tienes razón... podría ser. Tal vez, me anime algún día a hacerlo...

Harry exasperándose declara- Escucha... es importante que me prestes atención...- dijo con voz seria y haciendo que James se voltee a mirarle y no a Lily- Algo pasará... no pronto pero si en el futuro...

_**You don't fade away  
Your voice is like the whispering of the widest ocean  
That carries me here  
I won't go astray  
There's no other place for me to lay down  
Without your touch**_

-¿Harry que haces? - preguntó Ron aproximándose. Había visto la mirada que Harry lanzó a Hermione y luego a James. El pelirrojo interrumpió la conversación.- ¿Acaso piensas...

-Algo pasará... si me haces caso, podrás no solo salvar tu vida... sino la vida de alguien mas...

_**In the hour that I needed you,  
Your love came here to call on me  
Cause she knew i'd be strong  
Strong enough to find my way to you  
And now I need to know that  
You can find me too**_

_**Can We Bring the Love In  
Lyrics: Isabella Dante**_

-Está bien Harry- aseguró James sorprendiéndole.- No tienes porque decírmelo...

-Pero...

-Se nota que, por alguna razón no debo de enterarme...

_**I see your face like that also bright i could love you  
I watch your tears run dry say goodbye to the years you knew before  
Open up another page  
No more games we have to play  
Oh love is here just knocking on our door  
Can we bring the love in**_

_**Chorus **_

_**Can We Bring the Love In  
Lyrics: Isabella Dante**_

-Tienes que saberlo...

-No. No tengo que. - concluyó James- Si algo que me dices, cambiará radicalmente la forma que es, quien eres ahora... quien podrías ser... eso tendría aun consecuencias mayores...

-Pero es tu vida...

_**There's no other way  
Who can come between your world when fate is calling  
Calling your name out**_

_**There's no words to say  
Everything you need to know will just fall  
Right into place**_

_**What we share it won't be seasonal  
Everyday's another chance/trace  
Of learning who we are  
How to love without the wading storm  
I want to crawl right into you to get back home  
Can We Bring the Love In  
Lyrics: Isabella Dante**_

-Si. Pero por algo las cosas pasan; primero, no debieron desafiar el orden natural de las cosas... si es posible viajar en el tiempo: con lagunas y giratoscopios... pero no por eso, los eventos que si trascienden en tu vida, en tu persona debe de ser cambiado...

-Tu morirás.- declaró secamente pero con dolor. James, sin embargo, permaneció algo sereno.- ¿no dirás nada?

_**I see your face like that also so bright i could love you  
I watch my tears run dry i say goodbye  
To the years i've known before  
We'll open up another page  
We don't have to play those games  
Oh love is here just knocking on our door  
Can we bring the love in**_

_**I see your face like that  
Can We Bring the Love In  
Lyrics: Isabella Dante**_

-Si. - declaró -Si tuviera los pensamientos y la edad de mi padre, te diría que estoy orgulloso... pero eso sería sonar como muy adulto y aun no estoy preparado para la adultez... aun no. Eres mas maduro que yo... llegaste a una edad que estás ahora mismo y tienes grandes amigos... como yo los tengo ahora. Y tienes a Sirius allá... cuidándote y viendo que estás bien... no necesito que impidas lo que al final, tiene que pasar...

-No es justo...- murmuró con rabia. Ron colocó su mano en su hombro para consolarle.- No es justo...

-Tiene que ser así. Tienes que ser fuerte.- dijo Su amigo al ver que James se alejaba ante la idea de saber mas del mañana. - él lo ha elegido así, amigo...

Harry le iba a discutir cuando de repente comenzó a sentirse un viento helado en la habitación. Comenzaron sus cabellos túnicas a agitarse y todos prestaron atención. La poción de Hermione comenzó también a interactuar con lo que pasaba.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó.- Creo que esto es. - viendo como una especie de arco se formaba a pasos de ellos. Las hojas comenzaron a volar.- ¡Es hora de irnos!

-¿Cómo sabremos que eso es? - interrogó Ron. Hermione le miró y observó a Harry y Silvia.

-Iré yo- dijo la joven Black . avanzó y mirando a los demás atrás, dio unos pasos desapareciendo por la puerta abierta.

Hermione sacó su varita de su túnica y observó a los demás. Pasaron unos segundos y no había señal de Silvia.- ¿le habrá pasado algo? - interrogó Ron mirando con temor a Hermione.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar Silvia volvió a aparecer y gritó.- ¡No hay mucho tiempo: rápido!

Susan avanzó a Silvia y le abrazó con tal sentimiento que solo James se imaginaba las razones.

Lily y Emely se despidieron de Hermione, Harry y Ron.

James se quedó atrás y no se despidió de ellos. Harry le dio una señal de despedida a lo lejos.

Silvia y Hermione se quedaron cerrando el grupo. Primero entró Ron quien fue recibido por Remus del otro lado. Mas atrás entró Harry, Sirius y Susan se aproximaron a abrazarle y recibirle. Susan prácticamente le sacaba el aire. Decía una y otra vez- ¡Gracias a los cielos estás bien! Estarás castigado hasta que tengas veinte... pero¡Estas bien!

-Bienvenido Harry- dijo Sirius abrazandole.- ¿cómo estás?

Harry hizo un ademán.

Al final ingresaron Hermione y Silvia y fueron abrazadas por Remus y Sirius. Susan comenzó a decirle que estaba castigada hasta su próxima vida. Entonces le portal súbitamente se cerró.

Emely se aproximó a saludarles e igual Allen. Estaban sorprendidos que todos estuvieran en Hogwarts y Harry se alegraba pero un así sentía cierta melancolía al no haber podido hacer nada por sus padres.

-Harry...- dijo Hermione aproximándose.- James me detuvo. Antes del encantamiento...- los demás estaban distraídos con los recién llegados, escuchando las fantásticas narraciones de Ron y Silvia declarando que admitía que siempre fue una niña problemática. - ... antes de que le borrara la memoria. - Ella tenía algo entre sus manos.- ... me dijo que tu necesitarías mas esto que él mismo...- extendiéndole lo que parecía un papel.

Harry pudo ver que no era un pedazo de papel cualquiera. Era una foto mágica. Estaban James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry y Ron. Parecía haber sido tomada cuando ellos estaban distraídos pues, ninguno de ellos miraba la cámara.

-La encontró en el suelo...- declaró ella pacientemente.- se deslizó a sus zapatos cuando el portal se abrió... supone que, fue Emely... ¿Harry, estás bien?

Asintió y dirigiéndole su mirada verdosa declaró - Si, Hermione... estoy bien... - respirando aliviado y observando a los demás charlar.- Al fin, estoy bien...

**--------------------Fin...**

aun trabajo en el quinto epilogo ¡Hasta cuando! -Crystal se esconde debajo de su mesa- Aun no lo he terminado pero creo que para mayo ya estará concluido.

Gracias a todos por su paciencia, sus correos y su apoyo al final de esta historia.

Correos, comentarios, tomatazos a y


End file.
